Within You Is The Light Of Thousand Suns
by Nayaab
Summary: Harry meets his godmother and is quite happy as he finally feels complete first time in his entire life. But there is something not really right. Harry & Remus have to fix-up things for Sirius to settle back his disturbed life. AU post GoF.
1. Chapter 1

Within You Is The Light Of Thousand Suns

-Harry gets introduced to his godmother and has a feeling of being complete finally, but not everything is going well with her. He sees infinite possibilities but there are things he should fix-up for Sirius to settle back in his life. This story is a complete package it has happiness, family, comfort, hurt, pain, tears and a lot of humor.

 **Author's Note:** I do not own Harry Potter or anything in it. It all belongs rightfully to J. . I am just playing with them in my own way. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 1: A New Member

It's a bright sunny day of Summer. The residents of Little Whinging, Surrey are at peace and enjoying their Summers. Except for the residents of number 4 the Dursley's, who do not think Summer as a very pleasant time of the year as their 'mentally disturbed' nephew Harry Potter is home. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley are engaged in a heated discussion about the unusual activities going all around London and how all this is because of the freakish people of Harry's world.

"Where is he anyways? The 'freak'", asked Vernon Dursley."Probably loitering around here and there, besmirching our name".

"Heaven knows Vernon, I haven't seen the boy all afternoon", replied Petunia Dursley.

Harry was lying on the cold, slightly wet grass in the back garden of the house. Thoughts racing through his mind about the happenings of last term, of Cedric Diggory's untimely death, of Lord Voldemort's return, of the people who went missing and most of all about his friends and his godfather. He recently found his godfather and was still in the phase of knowing him better, regardless of the time both of them missed he still regarded his godfather quite highly.

" _Merlin knows what are all of them doing."_ , he thought. _" I hope all of them are safe, especially Sirius."_

Shouldn't they be missing him? Shouldn't they come rescue him from this hell of his? Didn't the say at the king Cross Station that they will come and get him soon? Its already been a month now, and no sign of anyone here. All these thoughts were like a boomerang, every time he throws them to the back of his head they came back, because of this he couldn't even sleep properly as every time he tried to sleep nightmares was all he got.

Then suddenly a loud 'pop' disrupted his thoughts and within seconds he was on his feet with his wand at the ready. He looked around many times but found no one, then there was a 'bang' and slight pain lashed through his head. He then turned back and saw his aunt Petunia with a frying pan in her hand.

" _What are you doing her boy, spying on us are you."_ yelled Aunt Petunia.

" _I was listening to the news."_ replied Harry.

" _What for?"_ asked Aunt Petunia.

" _It changes everyday, you see.",_ answered Harry.

After these things handled Harry thought of walking to the nearby park. He reached there quite soon and noticed it to be completely empty. He entered and sat on a nearby swing unaware his was deep in his thoughts when he noticed his troll of a cousin Dudley and his gang walking over.

" _Beat up another 10-year-old Big D.",_ he said.

" _This one deserved it.",_ he replied.

" _What are you doing here anyways? freaking out little kids.",_ he said _"at least I'm not afraid of my pillow"_

" _Don't kill Cedric, whose Cedric your boyfriend.",_ he mocked.

" _Shut up, Dudley",_ harry warned.

" _Save me, mom, he's going to kill me, where's your mom? Is she dead?",_ he mocked again.

" _Shut up, Dudley",_ Harry shouted now with his wand pointed to his chest. When suddenly he felt everything go ice cold. And apparently Big D's 'big, brave friends' made a run for it. Then suddenly it dawned upon him.

" _Dementors",_ he murmured.

On the other side of the London, in no.12 Grimmauld Place precisely, a meeting was in progress and all the members of the Order of the Phoenix were present there when an Owl swooped through the window into in the kitchen and dropped a letter in Dumbledore's hands, and swooped out right away.

" _Its from Arabella Figg of Little Whinging.",_ He announced.

" _Merlin, Is everything fine Albus",_ asked.

" _Well, it seems so that our dear boy Harry is in trouble again, except this time it's the Dementors. But everything is fine now it seems, Harry is alright and like every other time he saved others this time too.",_ he said after reading the letter.

" _Enough Albus, get the boy here I will not wait anymore if you don't get him I will have to go myself and take Fred & George to wreck havoc with me."_, shouted.

" _She is right Albus."_ , replied Sirius.

Albus looked around and saw many heads nodding and agreeing with Molly and Sirius.

" _Alright, after two days Remus you and some of the others can go a collect Harry, but make sure all this is well planned, will you?",_ he asked. Remus nodded.

" _Now Remus, what were you saying about getting a new member and finding Blaze Ignite?",_ he asked. Many people winced at the name and turned to look at Sirius, who looked lost.

" _Very right Albus, that's what I was saying, as all us are not enough to address the matters at hand we need more members and at time such as now Blaze could be a real asset, plus it about time we introduced Harry to his godmother",_ he stated looking around the kitchen and once again finding many heads nodding.

" _Very well Remus, as far as I remember her she is quite competent and will certainly be a big help, but where will you find her I remember that she left the magical world after that terrible night at the Godric's Hollow, and if we need her we should make it quick",_ he said looking worried.

" _Do not worry sir, I have been on a search operation ever since and last week I thought I found something ",_ suddenly there was a 'pop' and Kreacher appeared in the kitchen and said _"Master Sirius Lord, Kreacher be found Mistress fire, she be coming where Master is tell poor Kreacher, but the thief Mundungus and the blood traitor Morgus not okay, poor Kreacher be very scared of Mistress fire."_

" _Oh dear Merlin, I must have known not to send anyone and go myself, what have I done."_ cried Remus slapping his forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

A lot of Bad Memories

On the completely opposite side of London a motorbike was speeding its way through busy roads surrounded by waves and waves of cars, buildings, lights, loud music and what not but then the biker took an abrupt turn which was apparently a dead end between two huge buildings. When suddenly there was a loud 'pop' and two people suddenly appeared and 'obviously they are wizards ',the biker thought. Eventually the biker recognized them as Mundungus and Morgus from the Order and removed her helmet, revealing long, Hazel brown hair and very rare golden eyes.

" _Nice cho mit'cha Lady Ignite",_ said Mundungus.

" _I wish I could say the same."_ she replied.

" _You look really different, doesn't she Mundungus?"_ Morgus asked Mundungus.

" _oh she does.",_ he replied.

" _Enough of your nonsense, now will you grant me the privilege to know why are you here?",_ she asked.

" _Okay, here it is we're here to take with us",_ they answered.

" _And what if I don't want to go?",_ she said.

" _Then we 'll hav'cho force' ya.",_ replied Mudungus _._

By this time there was scowl on Blaze's face _."I…would love to see you try.",_ she said with a smirk on her face. After which both the men had their wands out and by the time they could spit out another word they received a very hard blow on their faces then three in the gut and one their heads after which they were knocked out cold. After all this was done one last 'pop' was heard nothing was found, after a thorough search she tapped some bricks on the wall and proceeded through it and disappeared.

.:Back in Grimmauld Place.

" _Why, is everything alright Remus?" ,_ asked Minerva.

" _I don't think so Minerva, Kreacher can you get both of them back here? I don't think they will be able Apperate "_ ,he asked.

" _The wolf be ordering Kreacher, he will not serve him"._ yelled Kreacher

" _Kreacher, do what Remus asked you to do.", shouted Sirius._

" _Master" said Kreacher and with a very low bow and a very loud 'pop' he disappeared and some moments later appeared again._

But this time not alone but with two heavily bruised, bleeding and rather ragged looking men.

" _oh dear", cried Minerva._

" _Exactly my point Minerva, Blaze is no more the loud, happy, bubbling bright girl she was, a lot has changed"_ , told Remus.

And then he peeked towards Sirius who was very lost and unaware of his surroundings. And then he murmured something in his and stood upright again.

" _Now, Kreacher I want you to take Remus to take to the same spot and the same time tomorrow"_ , he asked.

" _Kreacher lives to serve the Ancient and Most Noble house of Black"_ , answered Kreacher.

" _Well now I assume everything is settled, with this lets dismiss this meeting, Thank You all for your presence, Goodnight.", said Albus and everyone left for their houses or Hogwarts, except Remus who would stay with Sirius until the term resumes or maybe even longer._


	3. Chapter 3

A Lot of Bad Memories (Part II)

Chapter 3

After the meeting was dismissed Sirius and Remus both headed towards the sitting room with a cup of tea each.

" _Come on Padfoot, cheer up things will be alright really quick don't worry.",_ said Remus.

" _No, Moony I know things will not get alright quickly or anywhere near quickly, I will never be able to forgive myself for what I did with you, with them Prongs and Lily, with Harry and with her.",_ said Sirius.

" _Only if I hadn't asked James to switch the secret keepers everything would be different with me in it or without. James and Lily would be alive, Harry would be happy, you would be happy and maybe even she would have a better life."_ , said Sirius now sobbing hard on Remus's shoulder and murmuring apologies.

"' _Shush' now Padfoot you're a godfather now it will not do for you to cry like this, come on buck up and lets go to bed now, I was thinking of going to that spot early morning lets say maybe at 7, it will be better to get her here as fast as possible. I would really appreciate it if you would order Kreacher about this.",_ said Remus.

" _Don't you worry Moony I will.",_ replied Sirius. And with that they wished each other a goodnight and headed towards their bedrooms.

.:At Fire Manor

Blaze was having a rough night but that didn't matter anymore after going through many others or maybe every night since 14 almost 15 years now since the day she left the magical world injured , broken ,scarred and hopeless. She clearly remember that night when she tried to stop Lord Voldemort from killing Lily and James, but failed. Lord Voldemort kept shooting Stunner after Stunner until the pain took better of her and she was knocked out cold for the next three weeks , and as soon a she was discharged from 's she left the magical world and settled in the muggle world in which she worked for muggle protection as a muggle Auror called a police officer. Hence, the gun holsters and revolvers.

She was ready to leave the Fire Manor which was divided from the muggle world through a magical barrier. She collected all her IDs, revolvers and her motorbike keys. She got out of the Manor and placed the wards after which she walked through the barrier wall. She was shocked to see the sight that met her eyes it was Remus too weak and frail with shabby old robes and graying hair.

" _Good morning", said Remus._

" _I expected someone to return after those two, there was someone else too, right. Got lucky that one Apperated before I could get my hands on that one."_ , she replied to happy inside but nothing on the outside nothing at all.

" _Well, your answer is No anyways thanks for wasting your time on me. It was good to see you, bye.",_ she walked towards her bike and started the engine and sat on it when Remus spoke again, _"Please Blaze, we need you, Sirius needs you, the Order needs you….Harry needs you."_

With that Blaze stopped, _" Give one good reason why should I listen to you?"_ Remus smiled, " _I just said didn't I Harry need you, he needs your protection, your assurance, he needs someone to fill the need of a mother and who can do that better than a godmother."_ This was enough to convince her, " _I will, but I don't want anyone to escort me tell me the address I will reach their by 5 in the evening.",_ Remus handed her the piece of parchment with the address written by Dumbledore and saw her leave on her motorbike it wasn't the one Sirius gifted her on their promising ceremony and neither did she have the ring , the only rings she had were the Ignite family Heir and Head of the house ring and the Lady Black ring with the Black family crest on it. 'It probably didn't come out, hence the scars on her finger.' he thought and Apperated back to Grimmauld Place.

.:Back at the Grimmauld Place.

Sirius was pacing around the Grimmauld Place, right and left , up and down, shouting at Kreacher for no good reason his heart pacing so hard and fast that he could hear it echoing all through the house. When suddenly there was a 'pop' and Remus Apperated back.

" _Here you are Moony, tell how did it go? Is she coming? I knew she won't I've hurt her too bad. How did she look like? Has she changed?",_ asked Sirius.

" _Are you off your rocker, Padfoot? Anyways, Yes she is coming today evening at 5 and yes, she changed a lot you'll see when she comes…and before you ask, No no one will be escorting she will come here herself now, lets go have our lunch before everyone arrives.",_ answered Remus.

Sirius's smile grew with every hour that past, he will be seeing her after almost fifteen years now. Slowly as the hours ticked and clock struck at 4p.m, all the Order members started gathering. But, there was someone else who had a restless heart Severus Snape, he was about to meet his best friend, his and Lily's best friend but will she accept him now, will she accept anyone now. But then something disturbed his thoughts a loud sound of something an engine maybe, then it suddenly stopped and the bell rang , every murmuring in the room stopped it was pin drop silence.

Remus moved forward to open the door but Sirius beat him to it. The door opened and she walked in completely ignoring Sirius. 


	4. Chapter 4

New Arrival **Author's Note.:** _ **Its high time I thanked J. for creating Harry Potter. Once again I do not own Harry Potter, its rightfully J. 's.**_

 _ **This is my debut story so please leave your reviews so I can improve. Enjoy.**_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapter 4

…She entered very swiftly through the door, completely ignoring Sirius and heading towards the crowd standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

'She changed a lot, but nothing has changed at all, the same golden eyes just no more twinkling , the same long, Hazel hair just no more wild the way it was in Hogwarts and the same physique a bit more muscular though', thought Sirius, shutting the door and following her to the kitchen. He had a lot to talk about, a lot to apologize about but only if she listened to him. She had the same streak of flame around her every time she moved and the same speed that nobody could match. Just then Sirius's train of thoughts were interrupted by Remus.

" _Your lost Padfoot, come back to the present.",_ he said. Sirius nodded and moved in to the kitchen.

" _Blaze, my dear, its been ages since I last saw you.",_ said Dumbledore now shaking hands. Blaze nodded and moved forward to meet Minerva. But before she could move her hand she was swooped in to a big hug. _'Okay, that was unexpected.',_ she thought. Then she released breathed a sigh of relief.

" _Blaze, you don't know how glad I am to see you.",_ said Minerva now with a handkerchief in her hand, wiping of tears. She managed a small smile to her former professor and proceed to meet her and Lily's old friend Severus. Who was already sweating, and reached out for his hands which were stone cold, more like her own hand. Apparently she didn't say anything yet and neither did he, she then nodded and proceeded forward to meet a rather 'colorful' and quite clumsy witch clad into her Auror robes. She reminded her of herself, and good old days.

" _Wicked tattoo you've got there, Madam. By the way, I'm Auror Tonks. Nice to meet you.", said 'Tonks'._

" _Nymphadora Tonks",_ said Mad-eye Moody, who was next in line. She noticed the 'clumsy' witch's hair color change to Red from 'bubble gum pink', _'So she is a Metemorphamagus, impressive'_ , thought Blaze and proceeded to Mad-eye or Maddy as she called him. He didn't change much except he looked older. She remembered him quite well, after all he was her, James's and Sirius's mentor while their Auror training.

" _Good to see you Alastor.",_ she finally said, still expressionless.

" _Same here Blaze, my dear."_ , he replied shaking hands with a smile now. She proceeded and greeted Mundungus and Morgus ( still injured ), with a simple nod. And then came Remus standing next to Sirius, with a smile plastered across his face, waiting. She moved forward to shake his hand.

" _Oh come on, that won't be enough to make up for all these years.",_ said Remus and pulled her into a big bear hug. Before she was released, she stole a peek at Sirius who had a sad smile on his face. And once again ignoring him, she turned back to the crowd, which resulted a change in some expressions and some looks but nothing else. Then she spoke, breaking the silence, _"So, with all this done I would like to ask you all that for what is my assistance needed as I was informed earlier this morning by Remus.",_ she gestured towards Remus.

' _Typical Blaze Lyra Ignite, straight forward and no sugar-coating.'_ Thought Severus with a fixed scowl on his face.

With that Blaze gave Dumbledore a speak-or-I-will-leave look, which worked quite well a he started speaking, and said," _Now Blaze my dear, I hope you know about the dementor attack in Little Whinging,",_ she nodded as she read it on her way in the Daily Prophet, " _after that we in the order came to a conclusion that we as it is, are not enough to protect Harry Potter as well as carry out the Order duties. Hence, we thought to bring in more members and old alliances, so in our last meeting Remus here suggested that we should consider you and everyone here accepted to the fact that you will be a big help."_

Taking all this in slowly and piece by piece 'So it was Remus.', she thought. And it wasn't a bad idea after all, she would finally be able to meet her godson and get to know him better. 'But what about keeping away from the magical world', she thought. But, it was her second chance after all, to rectify her mistake, to protect Lily and James's son. After several minutes of thinking this over and over she answered, _"Alright, I do it."_ ,getting a lot of smiles and nods from everywhere.

" _Thank you, Blaze you don't know how big of a help will you be, plus we need to introduce Harry to godmother soon. I sure he will be very happy to regard someone in the place of a mother now that he has Sirius as his godfather.",_ said Remus evidently happy now.

" _Sure, I'll try my best. Now I've got to leave. Remus you could get to me simply by walking through the wall, I will allow you and only you the access to my house. Thank You and have a good day.",_ she said wearing her leather jacket and gloves, and collecting her keys, when everyone gave her a quizzical look, as if they didn't know what hit them.


	5. Chapter 5

Current Lodgings

Chapter 5

….. _"What? NO! no no no. Do you mean you aren't staying here?",_ asked Remus with the smile gone and replaced with shocked expressions matching everyone else.

" _Well, I don't really remember myself saying that to you earlier. I have a house and a job and….many other responsibilities. Plus, why will I stay here.",_ she said with a twisted expression on her face.

Grimmauld Place was never her favorite place to be. It brought back a lot of memories, memories she doesn't want to remember ever again.

" _Why not, it's the headquarters for the Order and you will be required for planning Harry's return from the Dursley's and for other things too. We don't have much time you see we have to do all the planning by night and start the operation tomorrow morning, so that we can get Harry by tomorrow evening.",_ said Remus.

" _Well we can finish that then, and then I can leave. I will return tomorrow to assist you and meet Harry."_ , she replied with a nod.

Remus looked towards Minerva and Sirius, both nodded their heads as a 'No'. Then it dawned upon Remus that once Harry is here he can convince her to stay until then he had to hold her. Then he answered, _"Yes,…..uh….I mean No, because we need you please Blaze, here at the Order at least stay until Harry Arrives."_

" _No", she said._

" _Please", he said._

" _No"_

" _Please"_

" _I'm sorry Remus, but No"_

" _Please",_ but this time there were more than two voices so she turned and saw Remus, Minerva and…..Sirius all together with pleading looks.

" _Fine",_ she sighed " _but I still need to go and get_ _somethings."_

" _No problem", replied all three._ Sirius had an idiot grin plastered on his face now and bubbling hope deep down in his heart. Then Blaze spoke again, _" Remus will you be kind enough to accompany me, so that I could show you how to get in through the barrier. If you don't mind motorbikes."_

Remus did mind, motorbikes and brooms or anything which moved faster than required. Having a lot of rash driving experience with Sirius, he knew Blaze was no better or maybe even worse. It was then when Sirius nudged him hard in the ribs.

" _Um….yeah….no…no problem at all."_ , he said.

" _Come on then.",_ she said nodding towards the front door.

" _Why can't we Apperate though?",_ he asked.

" _Out of practice",_ she replied.

With that she moved outside, pulled on her helmet and started the engine. Remus sat behind her and asked, " _Can I drive?"_ , Blaze turned back and answered, _" I would only let that happen if we had a lifetime to reach there, but we don't so no." And with that she pulled back the helmet and zoomed away._

" _She is a worse driver than me, bet Remus will sick-up. What do you think, Minnie." ,_ said Sirius now back in the kitchen. Everyone left for their houses or Hogwarts, except Minerva.

" _I think that some wound have run deep, Sirius. Good day.",_ she said and left through the floo to her quarters at Hoqwarts.

She was right, some wound did run too deep. And Sirius knew that, he couldn't describe the pain he felt when he noticed the promise wasn't there on her finger, and the scars on the finger with the Lady Black ring on it. The hurt just doubled every time she ignored him.

It didn't even take Blaze and Remus an hour, they were back in 45 mins. When the knocker was heard, Sirius rushed to open the door only to see Remus on Blaze's shoulder unconscious and her duffle bag in her other hand. He stifle back laughter. Blaze however didn't wait on the door and walked straight through to the sitting room and seated Remus on to the sofa, after which she ran towards the kitchen and came back with a pitcher of water and threw all of it on Remus. Remus was conscious once again.

" _What happened Moony?", asked Sirius._

" _I passed out on our way back, but I'm fine now.", he replied._

" _Come on now Remus, hurry up we need to plan the operation, its quite late already and please show me my room.", she requested._

Remus looked at Sirius and gave him his best I-will-kill-you look. Sirius then looked at Blaze and answered, _" Upstairs, second bedroom to the right."._ It was the bedroom next to his own and in front of Harry's would-be room, it was the best to keep her nearby.

Blaze was just about to leave, when there was a 'pop' and Kreacher appeared.

" _Dinner be ready, Master…Mistress."_ , he said stammering on the other half.

It was then, that Blazes temper showed-up and she walked towards Kreacher before he could escape, she grabbed him by the towel he called 'clothes' and hissed, _" I AM NOT YOUR MISTERESS.",_ with that she left. Both Remus and Kreacher were positively scared. But for Sirius all this very painful.

" _Serve the dinner, Kreacher. We'll be there",_ said Sirius and Kreacher bowed and left, still shivering.

Remus and Sirius then changed to their pajamas and headed to the dining room for dinner. On their way downstairs, they thought of checking on Blaze. They knocked on her door and opened it upon hearing 'Enter'.

The sight hit Sirius like a whirlwind. Blaze was wear a deep red colored, full length, Retro nightgown made of pure silk with a black colored, net robe over it. It was the first time in the day when she looked calm, beautiful and more like the girl he fell for in his third year. He was unaware of his surroundings or anything in it, just then the door was slammed on his face. It was Remus who slammed the door shut and pulled him to the Kitchen for dinner and sat him on his regular seat.

" _What is wrong with you Moony? Wait….What happened isn't she coming?",_ asked Sirius.

" _Merlin Padfoot! You were with me when I asked her about dinner, weren't you." ,_ said Remus laughing.

" _Spaced out, now tell me why isn't she here?",_ he replied.

" _She said she had her supply of blood for tonight so she won't be having dinner today and that once we are done 'I' have to go and call her then she will tell us her plan for tomorrow.",_ said Remus.

Dinner was a quick affair, after which Remus went upstairs and called Blaze or 'Speedy' as the Marauders called her. When Remus first called her Speedy she didn't seem to have a problem, so he settled back on calling her Speedy and they did in their time at Hogwarts and after.

Blaze followed him to the dining hall and sat opposite Sirius next to Remus. It was then that Sirius pulled out his napkin and passed it towards her. She looked at her reflection in a cup nearby, she noticed some blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. She wiped it with the back of her hand instead.

It was almost 2a.m when they were done planning the diversion for the Dursley's and their route back to no.12 Grimmauld Place and the people who will be the part of the rescue team. Remus decided to keep Blaze a surprise for Harry, so she wasn't going to accompany them tomorrow.

'Its going to be a long, long day tomorrow.', she thought before retiring to her bed that night.


	6. Chapter 6

Operation 'Rescue Harry'

Chapter 6

It was almost 8:30a.m in the morning, when Blaze woke up if was the first time in fifteen years that she had a peaceful sleep. Unlike, any normal human she didn't need a lot of sleep to function. Well she wasn't exactly a normal human anyways. Her normal day started at 7a.m usually, she was late today probably because of a comfortable sleep, but it was different last night. She felt an unusual warmth against her stone cold body. It was so comforting, she could feel her heart beating and she fell into a deep, deep slumber in no time at all.

She was just heading towards the kitchen to prepare her breakfast. When she realized the Remus's door was shut too and he was late to carry out the Operation 'Rescue Harry'. So she knocked the door and walked down to the kitchen where Kreacher was preparing breakfast. She walked towards him guilty of her act, Kreacher looked and her and bowed his head almost touching the ground.

" _Breakfast will be ready in no time,…..Mistress.",_ he stammered.

" _I am really sorry of whatever happened yesterday Kreacher, you may call me Mistress Ignite."_ , she said, " _and please don't make breakfast for me I have a habit of doing it myself, you can make some for the others but not me "_ , Kreacher looked at her as if he was about to deny, but just then Blaze said, " _its an order."_ And there it was sealing stamp on the argument. Just then Remus walked in and sat on the table rubbing his eyes.

" _You are late, Remus John Lupin."_ she said slowly while brewing a cup of coffee and preparing some toasts for herself.

" _I'm sorry I overslept. Its good to know that you remember that you remember my name. And if its not much to ask…um…can you call me Moony , just like old times. Remus just sounds a bit…..odd maybe.",_ said Remus.

" _Its okay Remus…..I mean 'Moony'. Its not much to ask. And you will be surprised to know how much I remember, really.",_ she replied.

" _The coffee smells amazing, though. By the way, why are you cooking I thought it was Kreacher's duty, took over his job did you?",_ he asked.

" _Well, not really I didn't take over his job and this is my breakfast I am cooking. It's a habit now, fulfilling my needs myself despite the house elf at the Fire Manor. They really hate it when I order them to step away from the kitchen and stick to cleaning only.",_ she said now pouring the coffee in two cups and passing one to Remus. Breakfast was different from the dinner. Both Remus and Blaze, were telling each other about their lives in fifteen years.

It was almost 9:30a.m by the time Remus got ready and left to work on the Operation 'Rescue Harry'. Blaze was planning to visit the Diagon Alley to get some robes now that she knew her bridge to the Magical World was mended she would be needing some new robes, she would also be going back to Fire Manor and getting her wand as well as reporting to her work for her absence. The only problem was that Remus has requested her not to leave Grimmauld Place for long. 

As soon as Remus left she walked back to her room, only to find her clothes from yesterday missing. ' _Its probably Kreacher.', she thought. She walked out of her room and stood in the hallway and summoned Kreacher._

" _Kreacher"_ , she yelled and heard a 'pop' and a lock at the same time.

" _Mistress….Ignite called Kreacher. How can Kreacher serve her?"_ , said Kreacher.

" _Kreacher, didn't I tell you that I do all my work myself, then why are clothes from yesterday missing? I want you to get my clothes back and 'others' that I will be visiting the Diagon Alley and Fire Manor, but I won't be long and if I don't return or if I am late, tell them not to go on search operation. Thank You.",_ she ordered and turned back. Apparently the 'others' or rather Sirius to be precise was standing behind her, then she remembered the sound of lock she heard was of Sirius's room. But without the second glance she turned towards her room and slammed the door behind her.

Sirius had a good night, although Blaze kept ignoring him. Last night he waited for everyone to retire to their beds and for go silent…..when he noticed that everyone was asleep he slowly sneaked into the room next to his. He saw Blaze sleeping on the bed, but it was like she was having a nightmare, there was no peace on her face. It was then when his heart took the better off him, he turned into Padfoot and snuggled beside her cold body, both of them slept in peace last night. Sirius was still stuck in the last night when he heard her walking downstairs dress in black skinny jeans, maroon t-shirt , ankle-high black sneakers and a biker jacket. She informed Kreacher and left.

It took her only two hours to finish all that she planned and with that she returned to Grimmauld Place. She knocked the door and before the second knock the door was opened. She walked in and straight to her room, to prepare of Phase 2 of the Operation.

OoOoOoOooOoOo

Harry was locked in his room for almost two weeks now. This was his punishment for 'saving' Dudley's life from the dementors. He was very isolated and this isolation was driving him mad. He really wished he could run away like his third year but he received Remus's letter three days back promising to rescue him soon. He was alone in the house now. Aunt Petunia told him that they were leaving to collecting some sort of gardening prize. He also heard Uncle Vernon yelling about how his hard work finally paid, the thing they didn't understand was that it was 'his' Harry's hard work. His train of thoughts was suddenly interrupted by the sound of his lock clicking. He was quickly to his feet with his wand ready in his hand.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Grimmauld Place, Blaze was also locked up in her room for almost an hour now. She was preparing for the Phase 2. Which was that she and Sirius will be patrolling the area from Central London to Grimmauld place and will be signaling the rescuers after each round. After three signals the rescuers were supposed to leave Little Whinging.

She was already prepared and was waiting downstairs. She asked Kreacher to give Sirius the clothes she brought and her spare helmet and the keys to her spare bike. Its was already 5 p.m and they were supposed to leave but then again 'some people' took more time then others when getting ready. As soon as she heard the lock click she moved out of the door, sat on the bike and started the engine. Sirius moved quickly through the hallway, sat on his bike but before he start the engine Blaze zoomed away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome Harry

Chapter 7

Little Whinging, Surrey

Harry, Remus, Moody, Tonks and other rescuers were waiting for the third signal. Actually, Harry was waiting for a bit more than that, Remus had informed him that there was surprise waiting for him. Though he didn't know much about it or even where was it but has very excited. He then saw the third streak of brilliant flames shoot throw the sky and kicked hard on the ground. He was in the sky in no time all thanks to his Firebolt and his dear godfather. He couldn't even think of anything like this until when the Order members showed up. 'There could nothing better than flying' , he thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blaze and Sirius had returned to the Grimmauld Place, which was now filled with people. The Order members had arrived as well as the Weasley's , who were a bit too excited to meet Harry and Sirius.

Sirius greeted them and informed them that Harry will be arriving soon, he was then about the introduce Blaze when she walked forward and spoke, _"Good Evening, everyone. I don't know if all of you know but I know that Mr. & Mrs. Weasley would know me quite well.",_ Arthur and Molly nodded with smiles, " okay now for those of you who don't know me", she was interrupted by the sound of the knocker. Sirius ran towards the door and ushered the team in.

Harry wasn't really aware of this place called no.12 Grimmauld Place, but as soon as he has in he was swooped in a big bear hug by his godfather. _  
"Oh, you don't know how much I missed you Harry." ,_ said Sirius kissing Harry's hair.

But he was pulled away by Remus who whispered to him, " _Don't you want to see your surprise Harry.",_ he nodded. Remus then lead him towards what seemed to him like a kitchen. He noticed many people standing on the doorstep but in front of them all was a witch her didn't know.

This witch looked so familiar, but Harry didn't know her. She had waist-length, Hazel brown hair, golden eyes, sharp but subtle facial features. She was tall but not very tall, her skin was very pale but, had a strong build despite of her lean figure, she looked of nearly Remus's age. She also had a tattoo right below her collar bone, it looked like death wings or something of that sort. One her finger has very scarred and had a ring on it. It looked like all of life was squeezed out of her, which made her look sick. Her eyes had no light in them.

" _Hey, Harry what's wrong with you.",_ asked Sirius.

" _Oh…..no….nothing.",_ he answered.

" _Harry, let me introduce you to your … godmother.",_ announced Remus.

Harry was shocked, " _You…..you are my godmother?"_ , asked Harry as if in disbelief. The witch nodded and pulled him in a hug. He flinched at first _'she is too cold'_ , he thought. The witch gave him a smile and allowed him to walk in to the kitchen and sat him to a chair nearby. He received another set of hugs from Mrs. Weasley, Harmione, Ginny and the other Weasley's, but there was something very different in the hug he received before them all from his 'godmother' he never experienced that feeling ever before. Then he heard her speak, _" Okay , Harry before you were here I was about to introduce myself to the rest of them. So , as I was saying everyone who doesn't know me, my name is Blaze Lyra Ignite. I am the heir and current head of the age old Ignite Family, which is known to be gifted in Elemental magic. So am I, but I have a special talent with fire. Hence, the name Blaze Ignite. I left the magical world fifteen years ago, after the death of Harry's parents. And Harry I was the best friend of you dear old mummy or as you called her 'mama'. I also want to inform you all that like most of the Ignite family members, I am not a complete human, I am half Vampire. My father was one too, so was my grandfather. I was called back by Remus and now am a part of the Order, once again. Thank you."_

Harry was listening to the introduction very carefully when he felt a pat on his shoulder. It was the Weasley twins,

" _Congratulations, Harry…" , said Fred (maybe George)_

" _..now you have one more person to care about you..", said George (maybe Fred)_

"… _someone you can call family…"_

"… _someone so beautiful..", they said dreamily._

" _Yeah, Thanks", he replied._ Just then the floo flared and in walked Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape. _"Good evening everyone, Harry I assume you've met your godmother"_ harry nodded smiling _"and if I am not wrong both of you have a lot of catching-up to do."_ It was then when Blaze spoke, " _Not really, we don't."_

" _Do you mean you don't want to know about my past?", asked Harry. Everyone always wanted to know about his life, his past._

" _No I don't Harry, with my experience I think 'Past is not always Pleasant ' and I don't think you would like to recollect bad memories again and again. Do you?", she said._

" _No, you're right. Thanks.", he replied._

His godmother was definitely different, he already started liking her. 


	8. Chapter 8

Where is she?

Chapter 8

After Harry and the Weasley's were properly introduced to each other the kids were sent upstairs due to an Order meeting that was to take place. Harry and the others headed upstairs in 'Harry's room' as Sirius told them. Harry was very ticked-off about his friends not telling him anything about this Order, this place and his godmother. _"We didn't know much ourselves, mate and things we knew about we were prohibited to tell you, by Dumbledore.",_ was the only reply he got every time he asked. Harry's bad mood faded quite quickly because of the people around, people who cared about him.

The Order meeting ended within an hour and a half. I mainly addressed the matter of Blaze's responsibilities for the Order. The settled on granting her the responsibilities of Harry's personal protection and counsel, and a personal spy for the Order in the higher ministry, by claiming her family seat at the chief Wizengamot. As soon as the meeting was over everyone was called downstairs for dinner. The Weasley's planned on leaving for now and coming back in the last two weeks of their holidays to stay and leave for Hogwarts together.

The residents of the Grimmauld Place were fine with this decision. When everyone left, Harry decided to meet his newly found godmother and ask her a few questions that were popping in his head. All of them headed towards their bedrooms and changed in to their nightwear.

Blaze just settled on her bed when she heard a soft knock on the door. A smile creeped on her face knowing who it was. _"Enter",_ she said.

Harry walked in and asked, _"I…..um..I just wanted to ask somethings. Do you mind having a word? I won't be long, really."_

" _Sure why not, it's no problem even if takes long. I owe that much.",_ she answered and gestured him to come and sit next to her on the bed. He walk forward and sat down, then he asked, _"I wanted to know why did you leave the magical world? Why didn't you take me with you? And why didn't try to get in touch with me?"_

" _Well, you're more like your mother then you know, she also had the same habit of firing questions at me",_ she said biting back tears.

" _Now, as you asked. I left the magical world because of the endless guilt of not being able to save your parents. The condition I was in when I left, I was no state in taking care of anyone, not even myself and that would mean putting your life in danger, which I would never want. And for your last question. I didn't try to get in touch with you because, I didn't want you to think that the people your parents appointed as your guardians after them didn't really care about you. Which is not correct."_

Harry now had a small smile playing on his face. It wasn't everyday that people told him whatever he wanted to know. There was honesty and love in every word he heard he was satisfied, actually he was really happy. It was past midnight when Harry left for his room, after listening to a lot of stories about his 'mama' and 'dada'. She told him about how she met his mum and how they met the Marauders. It was the first the first time that he felt this kind of love, though Mrs. Weasley always mothered him but never did he ever feel anything like this.

After a very long time he had a good nights sleep. Unlike, any other nights he dreamed of his dreamed of his mother. He saw her moving her hand through his messy-black hair, the kissing his hair and leaving.

It was almost 10a.m in the morning when he woke up to the shouting and noises coming from the hallway. _'What the hell, is wrong with Sirius so early in the morning',_ he thought grabbing his glasses and glancing at the clock on the wall. When he realized it was so late he rushed to the bathroom and within seconds he was he was in the hallway, where Sirius had been creating a ruckus.

" _She is nowhere, I searched the whole house a million times.",_ said Sirius.

" _Don't worry Padfoot, we will find her she must somewhere around here, calm down.",_ said Remus comforting Sirius.

" _What's wrong?",_ asked Harry.

" _What's wrong, he asks. Look at him Moony. 'What's wrong?' he asked.",_ said Sirius freaking out now " _Well kid, your dear godmother is missing since morning or maybe even longer."_

" _Wha…..What? But,….where could she go?",_ said Harry shocked. But, why was he so worried for someone he'd met just yesterday. This was something he couldn't understand. But what he thought was the strangest thing was that why was Sirius freaking out so much, about his 'missing' godmother.

" _Well, Sirius calm down and lets go to the kitchen maybe she told Kreacher about here whereabouts.",_ said Remus pushing both of them towards the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, Sirius shouted, _"KREACHER!"_ he appeared with a 'pop' and asked, _"Master called Kreacher?"_

" _Yes, I want you to tell me where is your Mistress?",_ asked Sirius hurriedly.

" _Mistress not be telling poor Kreacher where she going,…..but she be giving Kreacher these letters to give to the boy and the wolf.",_ he replied pulling out two letters out of his tea towel and handing them to Sirius. Sirius looked at the envelopes and passed one to Harry and one to Remus.

Harry opened first out of curiosity. He then read aloud.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I will be gone by the time you read this. I just wanted you to know that it's was lovely meeting you. I could not stay very long with you and I am really sorry of that. But, I haven't left forever, I will keep in touch and I want you to do the same._

 _I would visit you soon. And if you want to ask me about anything or tell me about anything feel free to mail a letter on the following address:_

 _Fire Manor, Central Birmingham, London._

 _Take care of yourself and others. 'Don't freak out'._

 _Love,_

 _Blaze. L. Ignite_

 _P.S.: Only your owl can reach me and I will visit soon._

After reading the contents aloud, he closed he letter and look at the two men standing near him who were now staring at each other, as if in extreme shock.

Sirius nodded and gestured Remus to read his letter. He opened it and read it out loud.

 _Dear Moony,_

 _I hope you remember that we agreed on a two day stay only. I only agreed to it because I really wanted to meet my godson. He is the only person I have after all. If you're, reading this letter that means I have already left Grimmauld Place._

 _First of all I don't want anyone to freak out that I am missing. I have just returned back to the Fire Manor and No I haven't left forever. And if you've already met Harry he must've told you about how will you be able to contact me. But I also wanted to inform you that, you as well as Harry are allowed access the Fire Manor through the barrier. You can also get others if necessary, (though I suggest not to) my house is extremely safe and warded._

 _Contact me if needed. I will be visiting you soon and expect you to do the same._

 _Regards,_

 _Blaze. L. Ignite_

 _P.S.: Sorry for breaking into your & Harry's room in the middle of the night_ _._


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Birthday Harry

 **Author's note:** I do not own Harry Potter. Thank you to all the readers for reading my story, it's very encouraging and I appreciate your efforts.

Chapter 9

Two days had passed since Blaze left Grimmauld Place. All three boys missed her dearly, although Harry didn't why did he do so. Both Harry and Remus replied to Blaze yesterday informing her that everything was fine here and much they missed her, they also added that they were planning to celebrate Harry's late birthday as they couldn't celebrate it a week earlier and they wanted her to attend it.

Harry and Remus were sitting in the kitchen, planning the event which was supposed to be like a ball. They were busy deciding the menu, just the floo flared and in walked Blaze. She was dressed in her work clothes with Black skinny jeans, ivory button-down shirt with double gun holster with revolvers on her shoulder and brown ankle-high boots.

" _Good afternoon, both of you.",_ she said distracting both of them, _"I see both of you are really busy. What are you up to though?"_

" _Nothing much just planning tomorrows event.",_ they chorused together and moved forward to hug her. Remus then spoke, _"You must've read about it in the letter we sent. What about you?"_

" _Oh nothing, I just took an early off to meet my godson.",_ she said smiling at Harry, who smiled back. Just then they heard a loud 'crash' followed by a 'thump' and ran outside to see what happened.

Apparently Sirius was in his room when he more than two voices downstairs and as soon as he figured out who it was he rushed downstairs slipped and tumbled down to the last few stairs.

" _Merlin Padfoot, what were you up to? Were you trying to jump from the first stair and land on the last , or something of that sort",_ this was all he heard after which darkness consumed him.

It was two hours of being unconscious and a pitcher if ice cold water on his face later that he gained consciousness. Sitting up against the headboard he looked around and found Remus and Harry on his bedside.

" _What happened Sirius? Are you alright?",_ asked Harry.

" _Not to worry kiddo, I was 'walking' downstairs when I slipped and fell down. But I'm fine now."_ , he replied weakly and then asked, " _What happened after I was knocked-out, I don't remember anything after that?"_

" _After you were knock-out me and Blaze we carried you here and I healed your broken ankle but, you didn't wake up and both of us were very worried so Blaze did what she always does. She walked down to the kitchen got a pitcher of water and threw it on you. And it worked as it always does.",_ replied Remus stifling his laughter.

" _But, where is she? I don't see her.",_ he asked.

" _She left soon after, but she promised to attend the Ball tomorrow. I also asked her to stay until the term resumes. She said she will think about it today. Anyways, she told as that she was resigning from her work to join the Ministry of Magic. I… really wish she comes back.",_ replied Harry. Sirius's face lit up like a Christmas tree and so did Remus's. Then it dawned upon Sirius and he said, " _Wait,…..did I just hear Ball. She will be attending it tomorrow…",_ with that he looked at his broken ankle and then faced Remus who was rolling on the floor laughing hysterically.

Next morning, the busy residents of Grimmauld Place were found running up and down, right and left preparing for the event which was to take place later that day. At 9:30a.m. in the morning Remus helped Sirius to the kitchen for breakfast. Sirius was having his breakfast and simultaneously order Remus to do something or the other. He couldn't much himself now that he an injured ankle to deal with, though the bone was healed but, the pain was still too much.

The event was to start at 5p.m and it was 3:30 already. _"Stop fussing Harry and please get ready.",_ said Remus.

" _Alright, I'm going."_ , said Harry and walked upstairs.

" _Hey, Moony can you help me upstairs. I need to get ready too.",_ requested Sirius. Remus helped him upstairs to his room and was about to leave, when Sirius spoke, " _Wear this Moony it will suit you well."_ and passed on his royal blue robes to him. " _I will not wear No as an answer, so wear it and…dance with her on behalf. Don't let any filthy hands on her. Please."_

" _Sure, My Lord. Anything else.",_ he replied with a smile.

" _No thanks, you may leave now."_ , said Sirius with his I-am-a pureblood-fear-me look on his face.

It was almost 4:00p.m. when all three of them were ready and gathered in the hallway. Harry was wearing the dark green robes he brought from Diagon Alley. Remus was already in the hallway waiting for the other two. Harry looked at him in awe and whistled, _"You look were handsome today Remus,really."_

" _That he does.",_ said Sirius standing on the doorstep of his room, dressed in Burgundy colored robes.

" _Both of you don't look bad yourselves.",_ said Remus with a smirk.

Just then they heard the floo roar and Harry rushed downstairs. The volume of the house increased 10 times, announcing Weasley's arrival.

" _Moony, you prat help me get downstairs. The guests have already started arriving.",_ said Sirius. Remus moved forward to help him get downstairs when he heard Sirius whisper, " _Remember those robes Moony. Those are the ones I wore at the promising ceremony. They're my favorite."_

" _I noticed Padfoot, don't worry I take good care of everything that is yours.",_ said Remus with a smile.


	10. Chapter 10

The Birthday Celebration

Chapter 10

All Weasley's and Hermione had already arrived and were lead to the Ballroom in the basement by Harry, who returned soon after and sat with the two older men in the kitchen to welcome others. Two minutes later the floo roared again and in came Professors Mcgonagall and Snape. Remus thought it would be good if they come too, he then escorted them towards the Ballroom.

As soon as he was back he saw Blaze walking through the floo. She was dressed in knee-length, forest green evening gown with gold embroidery on it, her hair was let lose a golden hair ornament holding the fringes back. She walked towards Harry, gave him a hug and push a rectangular package in his hand. He quickly ran to his room to keep the package.

" _You look very handsome today."_ , she said.

" _You too are a sight to behold",_ he complimented, then continued, _"Now, shall I escort you down or do you wish to wait for the others with us."_

" _I'll wait",_ she replied without a second thought.

All the guests had arrived by 4:57. The last one to arrive were the Tonks family. All of them then gathered in the Ballroom downstairs. Remus helped Sirius to a seat on one of the round tables.

Blaze was very happy to finally be a part of her godson's life. She brought him something which was originally his mother's, but she requested Harry to open it later. He had decided to stay until the term resumes but didn't inform Harry yet. She thought it was the first time he asked her for something and she couldn't refuse it.

A Large Quidditch Pitch shaped cake made by Molly Weasley was sitting on the table in the centre.

Harry was telling his friends about how his godmother went missing, the planning and arrangement of the party and about Sirius's injury. He believed it was the best birthday of his entire life. He had feeling of being complete, that nothing could ruin his mood today. Just then the Weasley twins arrived and chorused, _"Happy Birthday ickle Harrykins."_ and pushed a neatly packaged box in his hands. _"Now can please tell us the whereabouts of your godmother."_ Harry pointed towards his right where Blaze and Remus were busy chatting to Minerva and Severus. _"Thank you.",_ and with that they left producing red roses from their pockets halfway through.

At half past six Molly lead Harry towards the cake and summoned everyone else. Remus quickly walked towards Sirius and supported him to walk to the table.

" _Moony, I want you to get those two identical cockroaches away from her.",_ Sirius whispered with expressions of pure loathing.

" _I'll try my best Padfoot.",_ he replied suppressing laughter.

The Ballroom echoed with various voices singing 'Happy Birthday', as Harry was cutting his cake. He held a slice and walked over to Sirius and offered him the first bite. He accepted it and ruffled his messy-black hair, then he proceeded towards Remus who turned him towards Blaze and gestured him to offer her the next bite. He did as he was told, she too accepted the bite and kissed his cheek. He then moved towards Remus followed by , Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Minerva.

After all this was done the crowed settled down on various tables and the cake was served. The crowd enjoyed the cake and when they were done, Harry 'as taught by his godfather' moved forward and bended towards her offer his hand of the dance. She gladly accepted it. Soon many others joined the dance floor, including Mr. & Mrs. Weasley , Mr. & Mrs. Tonks, Moody & Nymphadora, Ginny & Bill, Hermione & Ron, Minerva & Severus too.

Blaze danced with Harry for a while until she was passed on to Remus. The dancers then formed a circle and started passing their partners. She was passed to Arthur next followed by Moody, Bill, Ted Tonks, Ron, Severus ' to whom she didn't speak at all, though he tried to' and then to the twins Fred & George, who refused to pass her any further and kept passing her to each other.

Sirius was steaming by now, if only he could be there with the others. He cursed the Weasley twins , Remus and the moment he decided to run downstairs.

Remus finally looked at him and without a second glance hurried towards the Weasley twins and grabbed Blaze a started dancing with her.

The party ended after the dinner at 9:00p.m and people started to walk through the floo to their houses or quarters.

It was almost 10:30 at night by the time everyone left. Fred & George even received a kiss on their cheeks before they left.

At last only Blaze was left with the three boys.

" _Please tell me you're not leaving.",_ cried, Harry.

" _Do you want me to?",_ she asked.

" _NO",_ chorused three voices altogether. A smile crept on her face and she replied, _"Then….I won't."_

She received two hugs, and almost the third one too, but moved away.

" _Let's just change first, into something more comfortable. I don't reckon that dress is too comfortable. Is it?",_ said Remus trying to escape the wrath of Sirius Black.

" _True, this isn't quite comfortable. I'll go, change and be back. And Harry please get the package with you.",_ she said.

" _Sure",_ said Harry and walked upstairs with Blaze behind him.

And Remus…..not really. _"And where do you think you are going, Mr Remus John Lupin.",_ exclaimed Sirius now looking like a dragon about to spit out balls of fire. Remus turned back slowly and gave a pleading look.

" _I asked you to keep filthy hands off her didn't I?",_ Remus nodded, _"then why did you let those two identical sewage collecting trucks and the greaseball Snivelly near her?"_

Remus then replied, _"Well I couldn't really do anything, could I. I couldn't really go up to her saying 'Speedy I absolutely forbid you from dancing with Fred, George or Severus because Sirius is jealous.'_

" _Right,…..sorry Moony, you don't have idea, how did I feel when those two offering her roses or when they were dancing with her, oh and especially when they received a little good-bye kiss. I wanted to squeeze those two to death.",_ he said mockingly, _"Anyways let's go change."_

Within 5 mins everyone was back in the kitchen now in dressed in their pajamas or nightgown. Harry brought back the package and ripped it. It was a photo album of his mother. He wanted to see all of it now but was stopped by the three adults who claimed that if he didn't go to bed he will fall asleep on the table. So he decided to see it with the other on breakfast table tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Night time wanderings

Chapter 11

Next morning Harry walked in to the kitchen 10 mins after Blaze.

" _You're early today. Had a good night, prongslet?"_ , asked Blaze.

" _Not really, I was thinking about the album all night.",_ he replied.

Blaze then poured coffee in two cups and sat beside Harry with her cup, pushing the other in front of the chair opposite to her own.

" _Good Morning, everyone.",_ said Sirius with Remus right behind him. But, today instead of sitting on his regular seat he sat on the one which was usually Remus's and started sipping what was Remus's cup of coffee. Remus was just staring at him when felt something hot touch his knuckles, apparently Blaze had pushed her cup of coffee towards him. He refused at first but accepted it later.

Remus was very nervous about what was about to happen after breakfast. Sirius had told him that he will be speaking to Blaze after breakfast and try to apologize. But, he knew that this won't work, considering the fact that she was completely ignoring Sirius. He knew that its will be anything but good.

All the three adults were so busy through this that nobody noticed Harry disappearing and appearing with an album and a package.

" _What's that Harry?",_ asked Remus shaking all other thoughts.

" _Oh this"_ he said nodding towards the package, _"it's a gift from Mrs. Weasley." He ripped the package to reveal a Fimilial clock_ , just like the one at the Burrow except with the pictures of Sirius, Remus, Blaze and Harry instead. It was a very special clock which pointed the respective hand to show the location of the respective person. Hence, the words such as home, hospital, school, work, lost, Quidditch, visit, away and mortal peril instead of the numbers. He hung the clock in the kitchen so that it visible to all. Currently, all the hands pointed towards 'home'.

Then all of them started flipping through the album which was filled with pictures. First section was filled with the picture from Hogwarts. They were many, the once with the Marauders in it, the once with Lily and Blaze in it, some were group pictures with the Marauders and the girls together, there were also some solo pictures and some couple pictures with his 'mum' and 'dad' in it. But what shocked him the most were the couple pictures with his 'godfather' and 'godmother' in it. Finally, he understood why Sirius was freaking out the other day and why doesn't his 'godmother' ever talk to Sirius.

The other sections had pictures of his parent's wedding day, his godparents promising ceremony, his birth, his christening, family photos and many others. They had a very good morning seeing all the pictures, he also made a mental note of asking Sirius that what happened between them.

When they were done with all this Remus asked Harry to help him with some of his work, and both of them left. Blaze was also about to turn and leave but couldn't because Sirius had shut the door and locked it. He then walked over to her and gestured towards to chair, wanting her to sit down. She refused and walked towards the door. It was then that Sirius spoke, _" Just sit down please, I want to have a word and then you are free to leave."_

" _But I don't want to have a word with, neither now….nor ever.",_ she replied addressing him directly for the first time in fifteen years now.

" _Why are you doing this to me? Not talking me, ignoring me as if I don't exist."_

" _You know the answer to your question really well."_

" _Look, I regret my actions all of them. And I want you to get over it and forgive me."_

" _Get over it…..how much could I get over Sirius. For not believing me, for not trusting Remus, for making Peter the secret-keeper, for attacking me. The list is endless and I cannot forgive for everything, every time. Now please get away and let me go."_

" _I said I regret every single bit of it. And that scar is barely visible now."_ , said Sirius who was tearing profusely now, " _you don't know how tough it is to live with guilt and no loved-ones by your side."_

" _I know that better than anyone else, Sirius. And as for the barely visible scar._ " she said removing her outer robe, revealing her shoulders and tapping her wand on the left shoulder, revealing a large claw scar. " _Here, I assume it visible enough now."_

After several minutes of waiting when Sirius didn't move, she drew her wand and produced a powerful 'stinging hex' because of which he fell. Then she tried to open the door but it won't budge so yelled, _"Bombarda". And the door blew in to pieces and splinters, clearing her way. She then turned back and whispered, "Sorry"_ and left.

Remus and Harry heard a loud 'bang' and rushed towards the kitchen. On their way they saw Blaze rushing towards her room with tears in her eyes. They broke in to a run when they saw the door blasted. When they entered the kitchen, they found Sirius getting up and dusting his robes. He had several gashes from the splinters just like Blaze did and an angry, red scorch on his forearm just below his tattoo.

" _Everything alright Sirius.",_ asked Harry.

" _Absolutely fine",_ he replied with a big grin.

" _Come on Padfoot, let's get you upstairs you really need remove those splinters and bandage them. Harry, I think you should go back and finish your homework. I got this."_ , said Remus. Harry wasn't ready to leave but thought it was the best thing to do at the moment, so he left. Remus and Sirius walked in to Sirius's room, shut the door and put up the silencing charm.

" _What happened Padfoot?"_ asked Remus. Sirius told him everything that happened downstairs.

" _Do you know what does mean?" ,_ said Sirius. Remus nodded and replied, _"It means that we still have a little hope left. She doesn't really hate you, just pretends to."_ Both men were happy with the results of their recent experiment. Lunch served to everyone in their rooms, but not everyone ate it.

Harry was now eavesdropping on the door next to Sirius's. All he could hear painful sighs. It was pretty clear that she was pulling out the splinters from her body. Just then the door to Sirius's room opened and both men walked out, but instead of asking Harry to explain his actions they just joined him. After a moment or two Sirius ushered the other two into his room and summoned Kreacher. He appeared with a 'pop'. _"Master"_ , he said bowing very low, Sirius the ordered him to take the tray with antiseptics and bandages to his Mistress, and as expected he was back in no time with the tray untouched. Sirius didn't really fuss because he had different plan cooking up in his head and so did Harry.

Dinner was a relatively silent affair and everyone went to bed quite quickly.

After late midnight Harry's door opened. He planned on asking Sirius about his recent findings. He wanted to do it after everyone was asleep because he didn't really want Sirius to make silly excuses or Remus to ask him not to ask anything like this to either of them. He then saw Sirius's door open.

Sirius walked out in the hallway, he then turned into Padfoot and was about to enter Blaze's room when he felt a tug on his tail and turned around. Harry was standing behind with a feet on his tail. He was caught, busted by his own godson. Harry then stepped-away from his tail and he transformed back.

" _What happened?",_ he asked.

" _Like really! You are sneaking in to my 'godmother's room' in the middle of the night and you ask me what happened.",_ replied Harry.

" _Come on kid, I am your godfather and godfather's are allowed in to godmother's room. Didn't you know that?",_ he told mockingly. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled him back into his room.

" _Alright, alright. Tell me what do you want to know?"_

" _Nothing much, just what happened between you two?",_ asked Harry. Sirius gestured him to sit on the bed with him and started _"Well prongslet, I think it's time you know about one more mistake of your godfather. So all this goes back sixteen years ago. Your mum and dad were newly married and, me and your godmother were going out for 3 years. Your mum and dad asked me to get married like they did, but we decided upon a promising ceremony for the time being. It's much like an engagement, just a bit more permanent. So, both of us were promised a month later of your mum announcing your arrival. We were deeply in love in love with each other, well I still am. We announced our wedding date, the day you were born and we became godparents. We were to get married a month after that unlucky Halloween. Apparently, she suspected Peter and I suspected Remus, very stupid of me I know. I told her about switching secret-keepers and asked me not to trust Peter and not to betray Remus. I got really angry and…and attacked her as Padfoot. She was hurt and injured, but not weak. That day when you parents died. She saw Voldemort coming, she ran to your house and tried stopping him. She was Crucio'd several times and took 27 stunners to herself to save your parents and you. But failed to, she was extremely injured and was unconscious at 's for a month. After which she left and I was chucked in to Azkaban. Its only after fifteen years, I met her a day before your arrival. She has been ignoring me eversince."_

" _That explains a lot, Thanks",_ replied Harry. " _Will you hate me now,Harry? For doing all this.",_ asked Sirius. _"No not really. I won't but there are some other things, that I would definitely do.",_ said Harry and left.


	12. Chapter 12

Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 12

The month passed quickly. Harry was asked to await his trial for using magic in a muggle suburb. Sirius had taken on annoying Blaze and address her directly, though she ignored him every time. Remus, like always was the damage control authority of the house.

Harry's trial was due the next day. After knowing that Blaze witnessed the switch in secret-keepers, he had convinced her to testify the fact in front of the Wizengamot after his trial. Sirius was kept unaware of the fact by Harry and Remus. Blaze had claimed her seat in the chief Wizengamot and was offered the newly vacated position of Head Auror by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Madam Amelia Bones.

The Weasley's arrival was due for the next week and the resident of Grimmauld Place were on mission to make the place inhabitable for humans again.

Remus and Blaze were in charge of the top floors, which were manifested with various dark artefacts and pests and, Harry and Sirius were managing the ground floor and the basements, which was comparatively less dangerous.

" _Moony, can you come here for a moment. I think there is a boggart here.",_ said Blaze.

" _COMING",_ yelled Remus from the hallway. Blaze had asked him to call her by the nickname Lily used to call her with, as she liked it more. This wasn't the complete truth, the name 'Speedy' was given to her by Sirius upon her speed and Animagus form which was a 'Cheetah'.

She told Harry about perfecting it in her third year, before her 'dad' and then helping the Marauders with it. They perfected their Animagus forms in their fifth year. Harry enjoyed hearing about how jealous were the Marauders when they found out that she was an Animagi.

" _Yeah, I'm here. Let's get this over with.",_ said Remus entering the room. She jerked open the stubborn drawer and within seconds there was a full moon floating above them. The moon then changed the shape and turned in to a dead body, Harry's dead body all injured bleeding. It then changed to Sirius's dead body, then Remus's, followed by her own. Blaze was shocked and still, tears were sliding from her cheek and so was Remus's. Suddenly, they pushed aside and the boggart vanished.

Harry and Sirius were almost done with their work and decided to take a Dinner break and finish the rest. They ran upstairs to call the other two for Dinner. They checked all the rooms but didn't find anyone. This assured them that, they were in the attic tackling the boggarts. They ran another flight of stairs and slowly opened the door. Remus and Blaze were both standing still as if in shock, before them laid a dead Harry who then turned into Sirius followed by Remus and Blaze. Harry was shocked to see what their boggarts turned into, but Sirius wasted no time, he pushed them aside and vanished the boggart. Harry walked quickly and offered them his hand. Remus accepted it and got up, Blaze helped herself rejecting a helping hand. She didn't like confronting her weaknesses and neither did she like being an emotional fool.

" _Next time you idiots decide on dealing with the Black family's nasty pet boggarts, please call us. Showing heroism will do no good.",_ yelled Sirius angrily.

" _Says the man who escaped Azkaban, sneaked illegally into Howarts and is currently on a run. Padfoot, cannot lecture us about acting hero.",_ replied Remus cheekily.

" _Shut it Moony, you prat. Let's go have Dinner. We'll finish the rest later. Also, we're almost done.",_ said Sirius.

Everybody headed back towards the kitchen. They were served Shepherd's pie for Dinner. Much to Sirius's dislike who fancied Mutton chops.

" _Kreacher, didn't I tell you to make Mutton chops for Lunch?"_ , asked Sirius. Kreacher walked over to the table and bowed before he answered, " _Master surely did but…but..Mistress Ignite asked Kreacher to make Shepherd's pie, because the …. the….brat with the scar be wanting to eat this."_

Upon hearing this the 'annoying' Sirius took over the 'angry' Sirius Black and he spoke addressing directly to Blaze (he believed that annoying may trigger some conversation) " _Did you, 'love'. How thoughtful of you."_ Blaze however, got resistant to this quite quickly and ignored him with no effort.

" _Harry I think you should go to bed now. You need some rest before the trial. And don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens.",_ she said. Harry nodded evidently worried and got up to leave. But, before he left the kitchen, he turned around and asked, _"You remember what to do, right?"_

" _I don't forget things, Cub. Never did and never will.",_ she said and winked. He left and she finished her serving of the pie and left without having the pudding. Sirius said something about 'loving chocolate', but she didn't bother listening.

She couldn't sleep all night but, Harry managed some. She had spoken to Amelia about testifying the charges against Sirius Black. They were gave her the time soon after Harry's trial. She told her that if the Wizengamot was satisfied with the given testimony, they would ask Sirius to turn in to face a trail with Veritaserum to prove his innocence.

Next morning Harry woke up even before Remus. He walked in to the kitchen and sat at his usual seat.

" _Would you like some toast Harry? You should some breakfast. Your mother used to say that you and your dad needed a lot of food to function sanely. You use to drive us crazy, crying all day if you were hungry.",_ said Blaze pushing some toast and coffee towards him. They nibbled on some toast when the floo roared and in walked Molly and Arthur

" _Good morning",_ they chorused. Molly hugged Harry and wished him luck. He returned it with a smile.

" _Ready to leave then?",_ asked Arthur.

" _Yes, we were just about to. Arthur, I was thinking that its better if we take the 'visitors' entrance. I will take Harry with me on my motorbike and you could Apperate to the ministry before us. What do you reckon?",_ asked Blaze. Arthur nodded in agreement. Harry also liked the idea, he thought that maybe this could get things off his head for a while.

Molly wished them luck and returned to the Burrow and Arthur Apperated to the ministry. Blaze and Harry were on the door when Sirius and Remus rushed down. Remus hugged Harry, wished him luck then moved to hug Blaze. Sirius hugged Harry and whispered, " _Don't worry pup, I will always be there for you, even your godmother.",_ he smiled and kissed his hair. He even tried coming with them as Padfoot but was stopped.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Ministry of Magic

Harry's trial was preponed to 9:00 a.m. , luckily they reached just in time. Harry enjoyed the bike ride, he felt it much like flying, it helped him get stuff off his head.

Harry was escorted to courtroom no. 10 by Arthur and Blaze. On his way he came across a place called the 'Department of Mysteries' , the place was quite 'strange'.

He was seated on a chair in the center which had chains all around it and dementors were swarmed everywhere. His trail started,

" _The wizard in question, Harry James Potter. The interrogators, Cornelius Oswald Fudge , Amelia Bones and Dolores Jane Umbridge. The inscriptor, Percy Ignatius Weasley."_ , announced the clerk.

Then the interrogation started, but before that walked in Dumbledore, " _Witness in defense, Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore." ,_ he then drew up a cozy armchair out of thin air and sat.

The minister then spoke, _"The charges on Harry James Potter, to perform the 'Patronus' charm in the muggle suburb of Little Whinging, Surrey. Mr. Potter, did you perform the 'Patronus' charm or did you not?"_

" _Yes,b…"_

" _Did you perform it in complete consciousness?"_

" _Yes, bu…"_

" _Do you deny the fact that you broke the statue of secrecy?"_

" _No, but I did it because of the dementors.",_ yelled Harry. Everyone was shocked.

" _Dementors, in a muggle suburb. I'm sure it is a well revised story , but it's not enough."_

Minister was about to continue but then Albus spoke up, _" It does not for the Ministry to hold a full criminal trial for a minor case of underage wizardry. And if claims that, he performed the charm due to the dementors then, I assume he is not the one to be questioned, Cornilius."_

" _Do you mean that the ministry ordered Dementors on , Albus?"_

Amelia then took the charge and announced, _"Under such circumstances, I think it will be appropriate if we vote. Those in favor of conviction.",_ a group of people including Fudge and a witch named Umbridge raised their hands, _"Those in favor of clearing all charges."_ , a sea of people raised their hands. Minister looked around and with a scowl on his face announced, " _Mr. Harry James Potter, you are cleared of all charges."_

Blaze walked down and hugged him and congratulated him. She then held his hand and seated him next to herself. The clerk next announced the next case and she was summoned on the chair. The names were then announced, the Veritaserum was administered and the questioning begun,

" _Your name?"_

" _Blaze Lyra Ignite"_

" _Your current position"_

" _The Heir and Head of the Ignite Family, Chief Wizengamot and Head Auror for the Ministry of Magic."_

" _You Claim that Sirius Black is Innocent, your evidence?_

" _I was witnessed the switch in the secret-keepers. Sirius thought that it would a double-protection, as the Death Eaters will directly go for him and no one will suspect Peter."_

" _On what basis were you a part of all this?"_

" _I was Lily Potter's best friend and,… Me and…..Sirius were promised. Are wedding was due a month after that Halloween."_

" _Any evidence of that?"_

She slipped her hand in the pocket of her robes and produced a beautiful, silver ring with a Ruby on it and presented it to the clerk.

But then the minister said, _"Your evidence is not sufficient, Lady Ignite. We wish to see the promise mark."_

She nodded and slowly rolled her right sleeve. A band like mark was tattooed on her forearm. The mark had many runes and the name 'Sirius Orion Black' on it.

" _Your evidences are sufficient. Aurors please administer the antidote. The Wizengamot is satisfied with your testimony, Lady Ignite. Now we will ask Sirius Black to turn in within two days, he will be facing a trail with Veritaserum then. Until then, the court is adjourned."_


	13. Chapter 13

'Cleared of all charges'

Chapter 13

Before returning back to the Grimmauld Place, Amelia Bones who assumed that she might be knowing Sirius's location, slipped a letter in her hand. The letter was addressed to Sirius asking him to turn himself in. She slipped the letter in her robes and left.

On the ride back home Harry was jumping with excitement, they also some ice cream and took some more for 'others'. Upon reaching the Grimmauld Place they were welcomed by all Weasley's. Arthur had owled them the verdict. He received many hugs and kisses. Ron and Harmione came up to him and congratulated him, they also told him how excited they were to come and stay there, which was only next week. They also told him that they were both made prefects. Harry was a bit jealous of Ron, but thought better off it.

They enjoyed the rest of the day together. Well some did, some were just 'jealous'. Fred and George were tailing Blaze and she was putting up with them. They also brought her a bunch of wild flowers from their garden. Sirius was happy for Harry, but other than that he was burning with jealousy, seeing the twins do everything that he used to, was just hideous.

All of them had dinner together and it was almost 11 at night when they left, after receiving their 'goodnight' hugs. Harry decided to go to bed, as did everyone else.

When Blaze was changing she noticed the letter. After she was done changing she summoned Kreacher, he appeared and bowed. " _Mistress be calling poor Kreacher?",_ he asked.

" _Yes, Kreacher I want you to take this letter to your Master and do not answer if he asks who gave it. Now you may leave.",_ she ordered.

Kreacher 'popped' into Sirius's room and handed him the letter. He asked him about who gave the letter but refrained from answering and 'popped' away.

Sirius called Remus and showed him the letter. He checked it of any hexes or curses but didn't find any so he called Blaze. She hesitated at first on entering the room, it had a lot of memories the once she couldn't ever forget. But then she decided to go with the flow. Remus asked her to check it as she knew more ancient magic than them. She checked it and declared it safe. Sirius then opened the letter and read it aloud.

 _ **Mr. Sirius. O. Black, you are requested to present yourself to the Ministry of Magic and turn yourself in. It is so because upon the presented evidence by Mr. Harry. J. Potter and Ms. Blaze. L. Ignite which was accepted by the Wizengamot, you are to face a trail with Veritaserum as soon as you present yourself at the Ministry. You have been granted the time of two days to turn yourself in. I will be making sure that you are not be harmed at entry. You are requested to bring the witnesses with yourself.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Amelia Bones, Head of Magical Law Enforcement**_

 _ **Ministry of Magic**_

After reading the letter Sirius moved forward and swooped Blaze in a tight embrace. She pushed him away within seconds. He tumbled back a few steps, but was then hugged by Remus, he said, " _Soon you will be a free man, Sirius.",_ he nodded and laughed wiping of tears, " _By the way, what will you do after being cleared?"_

Seeing that her job was done, Blaze left. Sirius saw her leave and the answered, _"Well, Mr. Moony I think first, I will have a nice walk around the city, then I plan on resuming my job as an Auror, then claiming Harry's legal guardianship and then….never mind then. By the way I was thinking to take on the Ministry tomorrow itself. What do you think?"_

" _I think it's brilliant. I'll inform her about it. Congratulations though.",_ said Remus with a wink, indicating towards the 'hug'. Sirius winked back and with that Remus left. He planned on being 'sneaky' tonight and prayed that everybody was asleep. At 2a.m. he sneaked out of his room and turned into 'Padfoot'. He walked to the next door and slowly pulled the door handle. He entered the room and saw her sleeping on the bed. Checking if she was asleep, he turned back into his human form. First he thought of lying beside her as Padfoot, but then decided upon being himself. So he slowly walked towards the left side of the small bed and lowered himself on the ground, kneeling on the cold floor and resting his hands on the bed. It was so long since he last saw her so close. It was as if she aged 20 years. Her eyes were sunken and face was paler than ever. She has lost all the color in her cheeks. But, she still smelled the same, of Roses and Ash. It was a strange combination Ash and Rose but, it was his favorite. _'She's still the same, though she changed in many ways.'_ , he thought. He sat there until 4 in the morning. After which he dragged himself out of the room.

He couldn't get much sleep, thinking about the trail so he headed to the kitchen at almost 6:30. He entered the kitchen and saw Remus sitting at the table, while Blaze was making coffee. He sat next him, muttering slowly about why Remus couldn't sleep late for one day. Blaze passed Remus his cup of coffee, grabbed her cup and toasts and left. Remus then slipped a key in his hand and said, _"She got the other bike today morning. There is no way she'll let you ride with her, so she will ride with Harry and you will ride with me."_

Sirius slapped his forehead, this is one thing he was excited about. Just then Harry walked in. Blaze woke him up so he could accompany them.

" _You talked her into this, didn't you?",_ asked Sirius ruffling his hair.

" _Your welcome",_ he replied.

" _Merlin, You know, you are James all over again. Prongs will be so proud.",_ said Sirius. They finished their breakfast quickly, showered and were on the doorstep an hour later.

Blaze handed Harry a helmet and they sat on their bike. Sirius and Remus however were having a fight over who will drive. After 10 mins however, Sirius won and they sat. He slipped the helmet on his head, and the engine roared to life. Both the bikes left together, but 5 mins later Harry wanted to have a race, so both the bikes zoomed and they reached the Ministry half an hour before Remus and Sirius. However, when they arrived half an hour later, Sirius got down and said, _"It's all because of this prat, Moony. He never let me drive over 100. By the way, when did you people arrive?"_

" _Half an hour before you did.",_ replied Harry.

Before Sirius could give a major reaction he was pushed into the 'visitor's entrance'. His trial started within an hour.

The names of the convict, interrogators and the inscriptor were announced, then Sirius was seated or rather chained on the conviction chair and Harry, Blaze and Remus were seated beside him. The Veritaserum was administered and the trail begun,

" _Your name"_

" _Sirius Orion Black"_

" _Your current position"_

" _Heir and Head of the Black family"_

" _Who are the people sitting beside you?"_

" _My best friend, my godson and my…girlfriend."_

" _Very well, now were you the Potter's secret-keeper?"_

" _No, I switched. Peter Pettigrew was their secret-keeper.",_ he replied and the room echoed with gasps of people.

" _Was there any witness apart from you?"_

" _Yes, Blaze"_

" _Why her?"_

" _She was Lily's best friend and I love her. We were promised to each other, our wedding was due a month after that Halloween."_

" _Did you kill all those muggles?"_

" _No, Peter Pattigrew did. He was an Animagus, a rat. After I caught him he blasted the street and ran down the sewers."_

" _How did you escape Azkaban?"_

" _I am an Animagus, a dog. I slipped through the bars as a dog."_

" _Very well, please administer the antidote. I want the Aurors to match Mr. Black and Ms. Ignits's promise marks."_

The marks we matched and the penseived memories were shown. Three hours later the Minister declared the verdict, " _Mr. Sirius Orion Black you are 'cleared of all charges'."_ Sirius jumped in excitement and hugged Harry. _"Thank you so much, son. All this is only because of you."_

" _Nah, its alright, my dear old godfather.",_ replied Harry.

Both of them were overjoyed, when they got out of the courtroom. But they're joy didn't last long, as soon as they reached the Atrium they were stopped by the reporters and journalists. Question after question was fired at them. It was almost late evening by the time they could escape the Ministry.

On their way back, they decided to take a longer route. This time Sirius refused ride with Remus and sat with Harry instead. Remus didn't really wanted to sit on the bike with Blaze again, but he was too kind to refuse Harry. Harry and Sirius zoomed away, Blaze and Remus followed but a bit slower.

They reached home at 8p.m., but this time Harry and Sirius were waiting for them.

" _Huh, you lost.",_ said Sirius.

" _We weren't racing, Padfoot." ,_ said Remus.

" _Is someone hurt?",_ asked Blaze eyeing Harry, " _I can smell blood."_

" _No love, nobody is hurt. Well, if you don't count my heart.",_ answered Sirius cheekily. Both Harry and Sirius, were backing away now. But, before they could escape, they were pushed to the sitting room by Remus. They sat down on the sofa, nervous. Blaze walked towards Harry and kneeled on the floor and rolled his pant to reveal his knee, which was hurt and bleeding. Then she stood and pushed his shirt to reveal his shoulder which was also scratched and was bleeding. After, this moved in front of Sirius and rolled his left sleeve revealing a bleeding cut and bruises, but didn't proceed any further.

" _Alright, we were speeding and I lost control.",_ Sirius said. But, Blaze walked out and asked Harry to follow her. She took him to her room, cleaned his wounds, applied the antiseptics and bandaged them. Then she asked him to take the medicines and bandages to Remus. She didn't speak much, but anyone could tell that she was pissed-off.


	14. Chapter 14

Fred & George

Chapter 14

The rest of the week past quite quickly. The Weasley's had arrived a few hours ago, everybody had their breakfast together and were planning what to do next.

Meanwhile, a very sulky Sirius was roaming around the house like Nearly Headless Nick. He entered the Library to find Remus hunting for books. It was full moon last night and wasn't very well, so he decided to spend his time in the library. Sirius went in and slumped on the armchair beside him.

" _You know what Moony. I really like the Weasley's, all of them. They are nice with Harry, Harry is happy with them. But, those two rotten carrots.",_ said Sirius punching the armrest. Remus looked at him and laughed.

" _What, you mean Fred and George? What's wrong with? They're enjoying themselves and so is everyone else, except you.",_ said Remus.

" _Haha, very funny. You know very well, what am I talking about. Those two are stuck to her. And look at her….she is laughing with them, playing with them. For Merlin's sake Moony, she is so happy with them. I don't even remember when did I last see her like this…You know she used to be like this when, she was with us.",_ said Sirius reminiscing, " _You know what Moony, I will talk to them once. But, if they don't control themselves, I would…never mind that. I'll tell you later."_ He had a mischievous glint in his eyes and an evil smile of his face. With that, he left.

" _Merlin, save them.",_ sighed Remus.

Fred, George and Blaze were sitting on the stairs. Fred and George were telling her about their time at Hogwarts and how they charmed the Slytherin house to sing the school song whenever they tried to speak. She was laughing at them and enjoying herself, it was just like old times. Just the Harry came at sat beside her, _"Are you still pissed-off on that motorbike mishap?",_ he asked her. She ignored him and kept talking to the other two.

" _But, I said I was 'sorry'. I really am. We were just too happy to think. Please, it's almost been a week and you haven't been talking to me. I don't really like it this way. Please, I am really sorry.",_ said Harry. She then turned to him and ruffled his messy hair. _"I reckon you've learned your lesson. And you know what, I didn't like it that way either.",_ she said smiling at him. He hugged her, though he wasn't much of a 'hugger'. " _Now that you are back to normal, I was thinking if we could get some ice cream. Ron, Harmione, Ginny, everyone fancies a treat. So can we get some? We don't really feel like going out, just now."_

" _Fine. You smart, brat. I get you some. I have to go to the Ministry now, there is an Auror meeting to attend. I get you some on my way back. I won't be long."_ , said Blaze and headed to her room to get ready and leave. Arthur was coming with her. She had to address the Aurors on the recent disturbance going on in Azkaban. But the worst of all was that she had assign a group of Aurors to perform a check in Azkaban and she was to accompany them. Nobody but Arthur knew about this and she had asked him not tell anyone about it. The check would take place today night and she would be returning the next morning.

They left for the Ministry within an hour. Sirius was waiting for them to leave, so that he could corner the Weasley twins. Everybody was playing a game of Quidditch and then they went on to have Lunch. Sirius decided that he would talk to them after Lunch. It was almost two hours, when he finally managed to capture them. He pulled them into the empty sitting room and pushed them to the wall facewards, holding their hands behind their backs.

" _Hullo, Shiviush. Ow are oo metch?",_ said Fred unable to speak properly.

" _Oh I'm fine, lovely thanks. But, I don't think you will be. After I am done with you two. Now listen here, the both of you. Stop tailing her like bees. I will not bear it any longer. And If you don't stop you will reg…",_ but before Sirius could finish his sentence, Blaze bursted in and said, _"Who fancies some butterbeer and ice cream?"_ Sirius quickly straightened them and before he could turn his head towards them, they raised their hands and yelled, " _Me"_ in unison. Sirius was glaring daggers at them, but they winked at him at followed her out. He followed them to the kitchen. Harry, Ron, Harmione, Ginny, Bill, Molly, and Remus everyone was there. He sat between Fred and George, who were sitting opposite Blaze. Just then Ron said, _"This is bloody brilliant. You brought all the flavors. This is like a party for nothing."_

" _Shut up Ron. Thank you so much Blaze.",_ said Harmione and nudged Ron. Harry was laughing. Then Molly moved forward and started serving, _"Alright everyone now tell your favorite flavor, quick."_

Ron went first, _"I'd like some Strawberry, mum."_ _"Me too",_ said Harry. " _Me three.",_ said Harmione. Molly passed them their ice creams. " _Now, what do you prefer Bill? Is Vanilla like everytime?",_ Bill nodded, " _Now what you Fred, George and Sirius?"_

" _Butterscotch",_ chorused Fred and George.

" _I prefer Chocolate.",_ said Sirius

" _Same",_ said Remus.

" _And what about you Blaze?"_

" _Um….actually Molly, I have some unfinished business to attend. So I will be leaving now. I just came to give them the ice creams. But, save some for me, I'll have it when I'm back.",_ said Blaze and left. She was to be at the Ministry, in 10 mins to travel to Azkaban.

Molly was staring hard at the ice creams. _"You know you can eat it Molly?",_ said Sirius. _"It's not that Sirius. I was thinking which one would she prefer, so I could keep some for her.",_ she replied.

" _Oh, keep some Chocolate. It's her favorite.",_ he said receiving stares from everywhere.

The Aurors had left for Azkaban by 8 in the evening. Blaze informed Arthur about her trip and that she will be late.

Arthur returned to Grimmauld Place to find busy playing a Gobstones tournament. Fred and George were sick, they had an upset stomach. Everyone thought it was too much food, except Remus who knew that it was Sirius.

By 11 everyone had retired to beds. Except Remus and Sirius who were waiting for Blaze.

" _I hope she is alright?",_ said Sirius.

" _Don't worry Padfoot. Arthur told me that she will be late today. He said they have check in Azkaban, and that the Aurors were performing it."_ , told Remus.

They waited and waited and waited and eventually fell asleep on the table. It was 8 in the morning when they heard the knocker. Both men rushed to open the door. It was Blaze very pale and tired. Her jacket was in her hand, which had bandages and stich marks on it.

" _Thank Merlin. Blaze, we were worried sick.",_ said Remus hugging her.

" _But why? I asked Arthur to inform you, didn't.",_ she asked, pulling away and walking towards the kitchen.

" _Yes, that you will be Azkaban and we shouldn't worry. I mean what nonsense.",_ said Sirius. She ignored him and sat down. Remus brought her the Chocolate ice cream and asked her to eat. Then he sat down beside her and then Sirius said, "Yes, but we were worried."

" _What about the cuts?",_ asked Remus. She stood up and said, _"Bellatrix Lestrange. And yeah, no one needs to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Now, excuse me.",_ and with that she left.

" _Mad woman, says 'no one needs to worry about me. I can take care of myself.' Look at her Moony, coming from Azkaban and speaking rubbish. Bloody dementors, have sucked whatever little life was left in her. It's absolutely unbearable to see all those memories again.",_ said Sirius walking upstairs to his room.

He saw that the door to Fred and George's room was open. He gave Remus an evil smile and walked towards it. But, his smile faded even quicker. Blaze was sitting on their bedside and talking to them. All of them were smiling.

" _At least, there is one good thing they can do. This will help her forget Azkaban. But, I think the upset stomach didn't have the desired effect. We have to come up with another plan, Moony.",_ said Sirius and left.


	15. Chapter 15

Wizard's day out

Chapter 14

Only a week was left before the term started. This was the first time that Harry was positively dreading to go back to school. Two days ago, Severus Snape had presented himself at the Grimmauld Place and informed him that he will he learning Occlumency this term. But, the worst part was that Snape will be teaching him. That meant he was to see Snape every day and he didn't want to leave his new family, a family that loved him and didn't think he was a burden.

It was Harmione's birthday and much to her surprise, Ron and Harry had planned a day out. But, this wasn't a normal day out. The group decided to spend the day in the muggle world, something which Harry and Harmione called a 'picnic'. They were to leave soon after the breakfast, visit an amusement park, go for a movie and return after dinner. The kids had asked Arthur and Blaze to take a day off and so they did.

Breakfast was a quick affair that morning. As soon as the breakfast was done everyone rushed to their rooms to get ready. It took everybody an hour more or less to get ready. Everybody was getting downstairs one by one. Harmione asked everyone to dress like 'muggles'.

Remus was the first one down. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt with sport shoes. Then came Arthur and Molly dressed in khaki slacks, white checked shirt, a hat, whereas Molly was dressed in a full length cotton dress with a sun hat.

" _All set Remus?", asked Arthur._

" _Absolutely", replied Remus._ Harry, Ron and Bill came next in their usual T-shirts and shorts with trainers. Sirius , Fred and George were dressed as if they were to attend a wedding. Sirius wore a pair of jeans, light blue button-down, grey coat and boots. However, Fred and George were a bit different, they were wearing matching pants but, different colored button-downs which were deep red and royal green with vest bands and boots. 15 mins after everyone was down the girls were heading downstairs and it seemed like one was pulling the other two. Finally when they reached downstairs, many whistles were heard from the group. It was mainly Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Bill and Sirius.

Apparently, Harmione had asked the other two to dress in whatever she gave them. She herself was dressed in a white t-shirt and a red short skirt. But, what she made the other two wear was just surprising.

Ginny didn't have her usual tom-boy look, instead she was wearing a coral pink and orange colored, knee-length, sundress with light pink low cut sneakers. Whereas, Blaze didn't have her Head Auror look and was dressed in blue t-shirt and a high waisted jeans short with boots. Everyone was staring and then Harry said, _"You guys look…..hooo….lovely."_

" _Oh he's right, all of you look very pretty.",_ said Remus with a smile. Bill walked in front and said, _"He mean hot."_ , Molly slapped his shoulder and then everybody decided to move. They were to hire a taxi and reach the Central City Amusement Park. All of them were moving towards the main road but, Blaze was proceeding towards her bike and started the engine. Fred and George walked over to her and asked, " _Aren't you coming with us? In the taxi?"._ She looked over their shoulder and saw the others waiting, then she replied, _" Nah, I don't really fancy taxis. You people can go, I'll follow….Oh, by the way does any of you fancy a ride?"_ this question of her started a war between the twins. Finally, after 5 more mins it was decided that George will ride with her while going and Fred will get a ride back home.

The ride wasn't long, they reached their destination within 30 mins. Blaze and George reached before the others and brought everyone tickets. The others weren't long either. They reached just 10 mins later.

Upon reaching the 'Amusement Park', everyone was more than 'amused', well some more than others but, some were just 'grumpy'.

Everyone was asked to stick together. The group decided to ride the 'Sky screamer'. It took the riders very high and spinned them around with speed. Everyone enjoyed that ride and several others. Sirius spent a lot of time pushing Fred and George away from Blaze and not letting them sit with her. He was successful a few times but, most his attempts were unsuccessful.

After three hours of rides, games, snacks, pushing around and threatening, Sirius thought that the water has reached above its boiling temperature and he had to do some serious talking now. He looked around and spotted Blaze beside Ron. He walked in the crowd and pulled her to the nearest ride. It was a roller coaster and a very high one with two loops in it. He realized didn't realize which ride it was and pushed her in to the front seat and sat beside her. Before she could do anything, they were belted to their seats and the ride started, so did Sirius, _"Listen here you. I don't care if you like me anymore or you don't. I still love you the way I always did. And it absolutely burns to see you with those….those two too-tall, shit brained, not-handsome gingerbreads that even the trash won't accept. And I know that you know that I don't like it. …(scream)….You know what? Its okay if you don't talk to me, alright. But, don't you dare talk to them eit…(scream)….either or else I won't leave them capable to talk to any…..",_ the ride ended. Blaze heard Sirius but, pretended not to. As soon as the ride got over she got down and walked downstairs. Sirius followed, but he wasn't straight he was swaying. The Weasleys were nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, Sirius ran to the corner and started sicking-up. ' _I knew this would happen. Who asked him to go to a roller coaster, with two loops that too.'_ she thought and him a bottle of water without speaking anything. She heard him murmur a thanks but, was distracted by the sound of screams.

It happened so that the Death Eaters had spotted the Weasley's before they did. She ran towards the source of sound. The sight that met her was outrageous. A bunch of Death Eaters were dueling shooting at the Weasley's who were dodging them. She ran towards them a erected a powerful 'Protego' shield, and yelled, "Go, Run. Apperate back to the headquarters. Remus, Arthur take them. Go. Get Away from here. Quick. I'll come I have the bike."

She heard someone saying, " _But, you. We can't leave you."_ But she asked them to leave and as soon as she heard three 'pops', she removed the shield. Lucius was standing in front of her with Yaxley, Macnair and Scabior.

" _I see your all dressed-up for the day aren't you, my dear cousin.",_ said Lucius smirking.

" _Talk for yourself, Lucius. Wearing all the safety equipments you could find. At least I haven't wore any of those.",_ she said.

" _You will regret it very soon. Don't you worry? You and that filthy dog of yours.",_ Blaze slapped her forehead and turned back. Sirius was standing behind her with his wand at the ready.

" _Don't worry Lucy, I won't. By the way, how is Voldy? On a vacation I reckon.",_ said Sirius. Lucius laughed and threw a 'death curse' towards him but, he dodged it with a lazy flick of his wand. Soon the curses started flying everywhere. Blaze was hit by a 'Sectumsempra', and stunned Yaxley and Scabior. She could not wait any longer. They had to get out of there. And before Lucius could throw another curse at them, she grabbed Sirius's hand and started running towards the bike. Dodging a few more hexes they reached the bike. She sat and was about to start the engine when Sirius yelled, " _Are you crazy? Your leg is bleeding like mad. Let me drive, sit back?"_

But Blaze was ready to erupt with anger, she glared at him and shouted, _"SHUT UP AND SIT YOU ASSHOLE. SIT OR DIE."._ Sirius sat behind her and they zoomed away. But, they weren't headed to Grimmauld Place but the opposite direction. Several minutes later, the stopped by an isolated corner and got down. Blaze shrank the bike and hid it. Then she walked behind several boxes kept there and sat down.

Sirius followed her and asked, _"What was that?". "A Diversion",_ she replied, but said no more. Then after 15 mins of hiding there she got up and walked on to the main street and into a 'muggle' clinic.

" _How can I help you, Ma'am?",_ asked the receptionist smiling at Sirius.

" _I have accidently injured my leg and require stitches.",_ the receptionist nodded and called the nurses. Apparently, as she was half vampire, not all spells and potions worked at her so he had to get stiches every time she was injured. Sirius was shocked at the word 'stitch' and his mouth was open in horror. The nurses came in and called her in.

" _Are you with her?",_ asked the receptionist. Sirius nodded, " _You can wait in the waiting area then. She won't be long."_

" _Wait, can I go in? I mean I should be there with her.",_ asked Sirius. The receptionist nodded and said, _"Fine, if you can handle it."_

He walked in the examination room and sat there, in front of the examination table. Blaze rolled her eyes. The nurse the came in asked her the details and then started the procedure.

She cleaned the wound with antiseptics and injected it with other medicines. Then she brought a curved needle and was about to start the stitching when 'thump', Sirius fell on the floor. One of the nurses in the room walked towards him and helped him up, _"Are you alright, Sir"?'_ she asked. " _No….I mean yea…..yes..yes I'm fine, thanks. By the way, how long will…..this take? I mean, it will be hurting her.",_ he said.

" _Not long, and I don't think it hurts her anymore.",_ she replied. Sirius raised his eyebrow and asked her, _"What do you mean by that?"_

" _I mean, sir that she has gone through this loads of time before. Like of course, she was a police officer. Cuts, bruises, fractures also gun shots, what is a 'stitch' after all that."_ Sirius was shocked after hearing all this. Another nurse walked in and handed him a glass of water. He drained it quickly and handed it back to her.

Meanwhile, the doctor attending to Blaze, her regular Dr. Greenwells was firing questions at her.

" _So, who is he? Husband, boyfriend, friend or brother."_

" _No one"_

" _Come on don't lie to me. I know he is someone."_

" _He is…my sister's….brother-in-law."_

" _No, I mean what is he to you?"_

" _An Ex. But nothing more than that. Now are you done?"_

" _Yep"_

They paid the fee and were about to leave, when the doctor said, " _Take care and don't exert too much on that leg of yours."_ , she nodded and left. Sirius followed, they went back to the isolated corner of the building and unshrunk the bike. She sat and switched the engine.

" _Please, let me drive now. You heard what she said right. Move back. Let me. Come on, stop being so stubborn. There is no point, your leg will hurt more.",_ he said to her, but she was already raging. She didn't budge , _"I've already said this that no one needs to worry about me, get it. Now, sit and shut you bloody mouth. It's already very late, everyone will be worried."_ But Sirius wasn't going to shut that easy. He pulled her to the back seat, quickly sat in the front and drove towards the Grimmauld Place.

In the Grimmauld Place, everyone was worried. Remus tried to go back and check, but was stopped by Molly. She thought it would be better if everyone slept together, so she moved everyone to the basement. Remus conjured sufficient number of camp beds and walked back to the hallway upstairs.

" _Harry, mate. Do you think they'll be alright? I mean it's too late." ,_ said Ron who was lying beside Harry. Harry turned towards him and answered, _"I hope so. I mean if they're together, than they can handle those Death Eaters."_

" _But what about Sirius. I don't think 12 years in Azkaban can leave enough strength in him."_

" _Ron, his Sirius Black. They first one to escape Azkaban. 12 years in Azkaban couldn't dent his sanity, I doubt a couple of Death Eaters could. Plus, Blaze is with him."_ , said Harry, reassuring himself more than Ron. 10 mins of 'don't worry' and 'I hope so later' , an engine was heard in the basement. Harry jumped to his feet and ran towards the main hallway. Remus was already on the doorstep. Sirius and Blaze got down from the bike and walked inside. Molly quickly hugged them, followed by the others.

" _Is everyone alright? Harry?",_ asked Blaze hugging him. _"I'm alright. We all are. What happened?",_ he asked pointing to her leg.

" _Oh, it's nothing. Just, a 'sectumsempra'. But, its fine now."_

" _Come on, let's get to the basement. We've decided to sleep their tonight.",_ informed Molly, sending everyone down.

" _Good thinking, Molly. You group head down and have some rest. Arthur, I assume you don't have a day off tomorrow. Go on have some rest. I will be heading to my room. I… like sleeping alone." ,_ said Blaze and left.

" _So do I. Goodnight."_ , said Sirius and was about to leave when Remus and Harry caught him andpulled him to the basement.

" _Leave her alone now, Sirius. And tell me what happened after we left.",_ asked Harry seating him on the bed to his other side, between him and Remus. 


	16. Chapter 16

Back to Hogwarts

 **Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters in it, except Blaze. And thank you all the readers for reading my story.**

Chapter 16

Everybody had settled in now. Things were going easy in no.12 Grimmauld Place. Harry, Harmione and the Weasley's had spent the last few days playing Quidditch or sharing and listening about the Marauders from Sirius and Remus.

Blaze and Arthur were busy with their jobs at the Ministry. The next day after the Death Eater's attack, Sirius walked into the Ministry to file a legal petition for Harry's joint guardianship with Blaze. He also demanded to have his job as an Auror back. Amelia Bones, the Head of Magical Law Enforcement accepted his demand and now he was officially an Auror.

################

It was the kids last day before the term started. Harry kept getting dreams about a mysterious door. He keep seeing that he was going towards that door but every time he tried to open it he used to wake up. He thought that it is better to keep this quite for the time being.

Molly had prepared a special dinner for everyone. They were served Lamb Roast, Yorkshire Pudding, Mashed Potatoes and Chocolate Tart. Also Bill had brought several bottles of Butterbeer and Sirius had brought some of his bottles of Firewhiskey.

Dinner was loud and giggles were heard from every corner of the table. After everyone had their helping of Chocolate Tart, Bill got up on his chair and announced, _"Anyone up for a drinking competition?"_

Everybody shouted in agreement and Blaze got up to leave, _"Oh come on, it's just today. At least once, you don't join us in anything nowadays. And it's the last day of the holidays.",_ said Ginny holding her arm.

" _You go ahead Ginny. I don't really fancy a drink.",_ she said with a feeble smile and started climbing the stairs but, Remus caught her and pulled her back in the kitchen. _"Sit",_ he said and pushed glass towards her.

" _Alright, but Harry please stick to Butterbeer and don't push yourself. If you want to stop, then don't drink anymore. Promise me.",_ she said glaring at the kids, " _And the same goes for you Ron, Harmione, Ginny, Fred and George."_

" _Promise",_ they yelled in unison. Molly decided to be the judge.

" _Now, everyone Ready….Steady…Drink."_

Everyone started drinking. Harmione gave up after three Butterbeers, followed by Ginny and Harry who drank four. Ron managed 6 and the twins made up to 9 bottles of butterbeers. After all the kids gave up, Molly send them all to their rooms. The others however continued,

Arthur and Sirius were on their last bottles of Butterbeers after which they uncorked the Firewhiskey. Blaze was on her first bottle of Firewhiskey and Bill was done with half of his. Remus just drained his last Butterbeer.

On hour later, the results were as follows. Sirius gave up after three bottles of Firewhiskey and Remus made up to the half of his second. Arthur couldn't another sip after his first bottle. Whereas, Bill and Blaze had a tie. Both of them were 10 Butterbeers and 6 Firewhiskey's down.

Molly stopped them soon after and declared Bill the winner because he managed a sip of his 7th. Everybody was sloshed. Molly pulled Arthur and Bill to their rooms. Whereas, the other three were still in the kitchen.

" _Oi Moony, you know I could've won. If…if that boy didn't pick up the other bottle. Why didn't you stop him?"_ , said Blaze holding Remus's collar. Remus was swaying himself.

" _Don't worry Zee, I'll get him tomorrow for you." ,_ said Sirius putting a hand around her waist. The Remus moved forward, _"Yeah, me too."_

" _Thanks Moony, Padfoot." ,_ she replied kissing them on their cheeks, _"Now back to bed. Or Mcgonagall will take '10 points from Gryffindor'. And Lily will kill me so, bye bye."_

" _Yeah your right",_ said Sirius imitating Minerva. _"Come with me I'll take you"_

" _Awwww…Thanks, Padfoot.",_ she said. Sirius pulled her and Remus's hand over his shoulder and pulled them to her room.

They entered her room, she swayed to her bed and fell on it. Remus slumped on the sofa nearby and Sirius fell on the armchair beside the bed.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning 10:30 a.m.

" _SIRIUS",_ shouted Harry on top of his lungs. Remus who was on the sofa fell down and glanced at the clock on the wall. He threw roll of today's Daily Prophet on Sirius.

" _Bugger off Moony. I want to sleep.",_ said Sirius falling to the other side of the armchair.

" _Get up, Padfoot or your godson will murder you in your sleep.",_ with that Sirius's eyes flew open and so did Blaze's.

" _What time is it, Moony?",_ she asked sitting up. But, before Remus could answer, she swore loudly and ran to the washroom.

Sirius and Remus ran to their rooms brushed, showered and threw on some clothes. All three of them rushed down at 10:40 and side-apparated with Remus to the Platform 9 ¾.

They rushed to the group of red-heads, where they met a very pissed-off Harry Potter.

" _So you made, eh. My dear 'godfather', 'godmother' and 'uncle'. Sorry for disturbing your sleep.",_ he said. Sirius ruffled his messy hair and said, _"No need to be sorry, pup. It's alright.",_ they laughed.

" _We're really, sorry.",_ said Blaze hugging him. He smiled at her. Just then the whistle blew and Harry jumped unto the train. Blaze kissed his hair and said, _"Bye, have a good year. I'll keep writing."_

" _Yeah, create a lot of trouble and give a kick to Mrs. Norris from me and keep writing.",_ said Sirius and winked. Remus gave him a quick hug and muttered a 'Best of Luck'. The whistle blew again and the train started moving. Harry waved them from the window until the train turned away.

" _Merlin, my head hurts fit to explode.",_ said Blaze.

" _Mine too",_ said Bill and Remus in unison.

" _Moony can you apperate me back to Grimmauld Place, I need to pack my trunk. I'll be leaving today. And No, I will not stop anymore."_

" _Fine. Coming Sirius.",_ he said. Three of them apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

Blaze went to her room to pack her trunk and the other two went to the kitchen to have their breakfast. By 11:30 she dragged her trunk down to the hallway.

" _Bye, Moony. See you soon. And remember to visit the Fire Manor, I've got my floo connected." ,_ said Blaze. Remus and Sirius walked to her in the hallway.

" _Won't you have your breakfast?" ,_ asked Remus. She nodded, _"I will, but at ' my home'. You go on, finish yours. There's no need to escort me out. I know the way. Take care and call me whenever I'm needed." ,_ she walked towards him and hugged him, then shrank her trunk and slipped it in her pocket. After that she walked outside, started her bike and zoomed away.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Harry and the others were at the feast. Dumbledore was announcing the changes in the staff this year.

" _Who is she? Looks like a 'pink toad' to me.",_ asked Ron filling his mouth with the pudding.

" _Dolores Jane Umbridge, undersecretary to Fudge. She was there at my hearing.",_ replied Harry. The other two nodded. Now, Dumbledore was making his usual start of the term speech when, Umbridge coughed lightly 'hem, hem' and walked towards Dumbledore. Everyone was gaping at her, nobody ever interrupted Dumbledore.

Then she opened her toad like mouth and started speaking. "The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance [...] Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering [...] Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Harry was hearing every word that fell out of her mouth. After she was done Dumbledore spoke, _"Thank you for the kind words madam Umbridge."_

" _What does she mean by that?",_ asked Harry glancing at Harmione.

" _It means that the ministry is interfering at Hogwarts",_ she replied.

After they were back in there dormitories Harry wrote everything that happened in the feast and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

" _Now, I want you to talk this to the Grimmauld Place. And make sure you get their replies with you. Have a safe flight.",_ Hedwig gave him a soft peck on his ear and flew away.


	17. Chapter 17

Blood Quills

Chapter 17

Blaze was in her cabin, when Sirius walked in. He sat down on a chair before her desk. " _Here, Harry's letter. He doesn't know that you left so, he sent it to the Grimmauld Place, addressed it to three of us. Me and Remus are done reading it.",_ he said pushing the letter towards her.

" _MR. SHACKLEBOLT",_ she cried. Kingsley Shacklebolt a tall, dark Auror entered the room.

" _How may I help you, Madam?",_ he said walking in. She stood up and picked a file on her desk, " _I want you to assemble a group of our best Aurors in the conference room, now. I have a task for us all._

In the Conference Room

" _Good Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. Now, According to Mr. Shaklebolt you are the best we have. And, I have two tasks at hand. I want a group of you to patrol the holding cells tonight especially, the ones with the recently captured Death Eaters in it. Shaklebolt and Tonks you will be leading them.",_ Kingsley, Nymphadora and the others in their group nodded and left, _"Now, the rest of you will be accompanying me to Hogwarts. The headmaster has wrote to me and he says that, he wants us to check the wards placed in and out of Hogwarts. Meanwhile, I have a meeting with the headmaster, so it'll be on you to perform the check. Mr. Black will be leading you. Now you may dismiss and assemble here in an hour we'll be flooing to the headmaster's office."_

At Hogwarts

It was only their first week and Harry had already landed himself in a detention with Umbridge. She was insistent on the fact that they were safe, that Voldemort didn't return and that Cedric Diggory's death was just a 'tragic accident'. And Harry kept telling her that Voldemort had returned and he was the one who murdered Cedric Diggory.

The other matters of his concern were his dreams and the fact that Sirius and Remus replied to his letter and Blaze didn't. Whereas, Ron and Hermione were worried that Umbridge was torturing Harry every evening with the blood quills but, Harry refused to report her. He said that he didn't want to give her the 'satisfaction of punishing' him.

They were in the Great Hall for dinner.

" _She says we aren't allowed to use magic. I mean, teaching theory is fine but, DADA is all about practical application.",_ said Hermione.

" _Heaven knows what she wants from us. Does it still hurt Harry? Your hand?,_ asked Ron nodding towards the mark which now read 'I must not tell lies'. Harry shook his head, " _I'm fine."_

" _I honestly think you should report to McGonagall.",_ repeated Hermione.

" _Well, what are you reporting to McGonagall? Tell me, maybe I could help.",_ said a new voice behind Harry.

"Sirius", cried Harry hugging him. Sirius slipped beside him and started filling his plate.

" _Yes, pup. It's me. By the way, what were you three reporting?",_ he asked looking at Harry. Harry slowly slipped his hand under the table and answering him, _"Nah, nothing. You say, how are you here?"_

" _Your godmother. Never lets me have a calm moment. I'm here with her and other Aurors to check the wards.",_ he said stuffing his mouth with chicken.

" _Well, where is she then?", he asked._

" _With Dumbledore…..ah, there she is.",_ he replied turning to look at the door.

Blaze looked at him and smiled. Dumbledore had assigned her a mission related to the Order. He asked her to perform the task but, to keep the details discreet. She walked in with Dumbledore but stopped midway and walked towards Harry and sat between him and Ron.

Harry was very happy to see both of them. " _So, you finally remembered your 'only' godson.",_ he said to her. She kissed his head and picked a plate, and started helping herself to some Sausages.

" _Sorry, I was with Albus. He had some work for and about your letter, I thought that if I could meet to in person then why waste parchments.",_ she replied, " _Wait, Harry… what happened?"_

" _What happened? What are you talking about? Nothing happened."_

" _There is no point hiding things from me Harry James Potter. I can smell blood from you."_

" _Busted",_ laughed Sirius. But, Harry didn't answer. Finally, after 5 mins of glaring Hermione spoke up, " _I'm sorry, Harry but….they deserve to know. It's Umbridge, she gave Harry detention for telling that Voldemort is back and she makes him write lines with a 'Blood Quills' every evening."_

" _Show me your hand, Harry. SHOW IT TO ME.",_ yelled Sirius. Harry slowly lifted his right hand to reveal the words 'I must not tell lies' scraped on it. Now, both Sirius and Blaze were burning with rage.

Blaze walked away from the Great Hall before finishing her food. And Sirius stayed with Harry.

"'RIP _Dolores Umbridge.'",_ said Ron with his hand folded and his head down. Harry laughed and so did the others.

Sirius had convinced the headmaster to let them stay in the guest quarters in the Gryffindor common room. They were to leave after 3 days. He walked with Harry towards the common room but stopped near the DADA classroom and asked him to go ahead.

In the DADA classroom

Umbridge was pushed towards the wall and Blaze was sitting on a nearby table.

" _So, Madam Umbridge I would like to ask you about the punishments you give your students. Do you use something called 'Blood Quills'?_

" _N…no..No La…Lady Ignite. Let's si…sit in my office and talk about this? Shall we?",_ she replied stammering and sweating

" _No, Madam Umbridge. I'm quite comfortable here. But, a bit hungry or rather I should say thirsty. I hope you know who am I, what family do I come from and what do prefer as a drink?",_ asked Blaze playing with her wand.

" _Ye….yes..yes I do."_

" _So then please don't force me to do what I can. NEXT TIME I HEAR ABOUT YOU, TORCHERING ANY STUDENT OR ANYONE…YOU WILL BE ON MY DINNER MENU. Have I made myself clear?"_

" _Crystal",_ replied Umbridge wiping of the sweat on her forehead. Blaze gave a lazy flick to her wand and Umbridge was pushed away from the wall. She then jumped down from the table herself and walked towards the door. " _Have a good day ahead, Madam Umbridge."_

She opened the door and walked out. In the corridor, Sirius was rolling on the floor, laughing hysterically. She ignored him and walked towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry was lying on his bed. Dreaming about the same corridor, except this time he managed to open the door. He was about to enter the room when, someone patted his leg. His eyes flew open and he immediately drew his wand.

" _Padfoot, Merlin, you almost gave me a heart attack.",_ said Harry breathing a sigh of relief. Padfoot gave a soft bark and jumped on his bed. Harry climbed back to his bed, patted Padfoot, laid beside him and both of them quickly fell asleep.

Blaze on the other hand was lying on her bed thinking about the mission she was assigned to by Dumbledore. It wasn't an easy one and required a lot of attention. ' _I would have to leave as soon as possible.' ,_ she thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Ex- Death Eater

Chapter 18

Next Morning at breakfast Sirius was telling everyone about the threats that were given to Umbridge last evening.

" _She asked her to back-off or, she would be on her dinner menu.",_ said Sirius. Everyone around him was in fits of laughter. Then Ron came forward imitating a waiter and said, _"Today on our menu, we have a special Umbridge Roast with gravy."_ , the whole Gryffindor table erupted in laughter. Just then and Auror came running to Sirius.

" _Sir, we were to assemble in the Entrance Hall. Come quick, Madam isn't really in a pleasant mood.",_ he said.

" _She never is in a pleasant mood, Ruskin. Anyways, bye kids, got to go. Couldn't keep her waiting long.",_ said Sirius and ran to the Entrance Hall.

" _I wish I had godparents like yours. Honestly, my godfather only tells us about how my mum and dad met. And my godmother can't do anything but finish every last biscuit available on the face of Earth.",_ said Ron helping himself to some egg. Harry smiled at him and concentrated on the day ahead.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

In the Entrance Hall

Sirius came running to the Entrance Hall where everyone else had already arrived. He pushed his way to the front and stood before his team.

" _I don't think all of you really know how to read the time. You were asked to assemble here at 9 sharp. Anyways, explaining this to some of you is just a lost cause…..So, we've covered the grounds yesterday, today we will be doing the classrooms and the Great Hall. Now, I want you to split into pairs and proceed to the four towers. I will be covering the Great Hall, the seventh floor, the staff room, the staff quarters and the offices myself.",_ she announced to the team of Aurors, _"Any questions?"_

Sirius raised his hand. Blaze rolled her eyes but, then said, _"Yes, Mr. Black."_

" _I just wanted to know that if we all are to divide ourselves into pairs, then who will be accompanying you?",_ asked Sirius. Blaze had a strong urge to walk away but, she thought better off it and answered, " _I will accompany myself, Mr. Black. I think I just said that I will be cover those places myself."_

" _Fine"_ , shrugged Sirius. _"Now does anyone have any sensible questions, because if you have any keep them with yourselves, we're already late. And after you are done I want you to report to me immediately. Now you may dismiss",_ said Blaze and with that, she left.

After the breakfast was over and everybody moved to their classes, Blaze started checking for the necessary wards.

Meanwhile, the fifth years were settled in their Potions classroom and Severus was speaking about Blood-replenishing potion that they were brewing today.

" _Now you may commence your brewing and remember that will not accept anything below perfect.",_ he said with a scowl fixed on his face. Just then there was 'knock' on the door.

" _Enter",_ said Severus and the door slid open and Sirius walked in, _"Good morning, Sinvelus."_

" _Why are you here Black? Regardless, just go away. Unlike, you I haven't got all the time in the world, I've got a class to teach.",_ yelled Severus. Ron and Harry were stifling their laugh. Sirius winked at Harry and then answered, _"I'm here to check the wards, Snivelly. So, technically I'm here on official Ministry business and I don't need your permission to do my job. So, move away and let me do my job."_

The next 40 mins were spent moving from one corner of the class to another. Although Sirius finished his job in 15 mins, he thought that being a good godfather it was his duty to save Harry from 40 mins of hell.

After the bell rang Sirius rushed out of the dungeons and moved to the other classrooms, his partner Gwendel, however, had covered 4 classrooms by then.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

By Lunch time, Blaze was done with the Great Hall, the Entrance Hall, and the Seventh Floor.

She came and sat beside Harry for Lunch.

" _So how is your day so far? Did Umbridge bother you?",_ she asked him. Harry was in a very good mood from the ward check in the Potion class earlier today. " _Well, my day was really good and No, Umbridge didn't bother me except the fact she doesn't let us use magic in the class."_

" _Look, Harry, I want you to listen to me very carefully. Cornelius has re-enforced the theoretical DADA teaching rule. It seems so that he doesn't want you prepared in the combat and Umbridge is his right-hand lady. So, I'd suggest that you avoid too much contact with her. You can ask Remus more about her, he knows her more than anyone. So, be safe, avoid contact and always remember that the only people who are mad at you for telling the truth are those who are living a lie.", said Blaze._ Harry nodded then spoke, " _What combat? Does Fudge think that we are building some sort of wizarding army or something."_

" _Yes, that's exactly what he think, pup.",_ said Sirius now sitting on his other side and filling his plate.

" _But, why?"_

" _Because, he thinks that Dumbledore is raising an army to take over the ministry. And his getting paranoid every minute. Also, because he doesn't want the people to believe you and Dumbledore to the fact the Voldy has returned.",_ replied Sirius, " _Look, kid. It's just like it started 14 years ago, all these unusual disappearances and all. So, we reckon that he his building his army again. Hence, the re-assembling of the Order. Now, I can't tell you anymore so finish your Lunch."_

After the Lunch, Harry and Ron headed to the Gryffindor tower. Harry was thinking of Hermione's idea about teaching DADA. The idea seemed not bad after all.

After dinner, Harry headed to the dungeons for his Occlumency class with Snape. But, he wasn't alone today. Blaze had decided to go with him. She had to check Severus's private quarters for the wards.

He entered the dungeons and saw Snape, as usual, bent near a pensieve.

" _Your Late, Potter." ,_ he said with his back to him.

" _He was with me, Severus.", said Blaze._

Severus turned to face her, " _Indeed, I received your letter. You're here to check by private quarters, right."_ Blaze nodded and said, " _You can continue with Harry. I know my way and please don't be a prick. I know you're a better man than you care to show."_ She smiled at him and disappeared behind the door on the door behind his desk.

After 30 mins of shouting and falling on the ground, Snape stopped.

" _I think that is enough for today, Potter. Your attempts were as pathetic as ever. But, I want you to practice this every night before bed. Clear your mind of all thoughts. Now leave."_

Harry looked towards the door his godmother had entered several minutes ago. But, then he realized that it was better to leave, she was doing her job and couldn't leave without finishing it.

After Harry left, Severus went back to his quarters. Blaze was standing in the middle and moving her wand in a complicated movement. Severus waited for her to finish her task and waited on the armchair nearby, several minutes later she stopped.

" _Did you put some extra wards, Severus?",_ she asked.

" _Yeah. Are you done? Can I have a word?",_ said Severus offering her seat opposite him. She sat and spoke, " _You don't need to explain me anything. I know you are guilty of your actions, I mean why not you loved her and whatever you're doing for her….is very noble of you."_

" _You….you knew?",_ stammered Severus.

" _What, that you loved her. Of course, I knew everyone did. And for Merlin's sake Sev, I was you best friend…..even if you didn't consider me as one."_ , she said smiling at him. He was positively shocked, a single tear rolled down his cheek.

" _No….no…no, I always thought of you as my friend, even when you….started snogging Black. And you know I hate him and his lot, every single one of them is as rotten as the other."_ , he said grinding his teeth as if ready to chew them all raw.

" _I think I should leave now, Sev. It's quite late and both of us need some rest. Goodnight."_

" _Indeed, Goodnight and Thank you."_ , said Severus closing the door behind her.

She walked to the Entrance Hall, then took a secret passageway to the Gryffindor Common Room. She swiftly entered the Guest quarter and picked a parchment and quill, and started writing.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **I know this will be a bit awkward to read, but it's important that I tell you about this. I have an important task to complete and it's necessary to be done soon. I must've already left long before you read this. But, I want you to inform Remus about this, also you will find one more letter in the envelope. I want you to give that to your godfather and ask him to pass it on to Amelia Bones.**_

 _ **And always remember to be brave and never fear the truth because it is inevitable. Take care of yourself and others. I may not be around for some time, so don't worry. Love you. Stay safe.**_

 _ **Loads of love and regards,**_

 _ **Blaze. L. Ignite**_

 _ **P.S. I am uncertain about how much time will it take to complete the task. Do not under any circumstances let Remus or anyone else start a search operation.**_

After writing she penned another letter to Amelia Bones stating her absence and that it was important for her to attend to the matter in question. She also wrote that in her absence Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt will work as her proxy. When she was done writing these letters she folded them neatly and slipped them into an envelope, addressed it to Harry James Potter and walked to the fifth year boy's dormitory.

He entered his dormitory slowly and tiptoed to the bed to the left corner. It was the one James occupied during his time at Hogwarts. She saw Harry sleeping with a black shabby dog curled to his side. At first, she thought of keeping it under his pillow but then kept it under his glasses on the side table.

She then slowly, walked out of the portrait hole and transformed into a cheetah, ran across the Hogwarts grounds, then transformed back and Apparated.


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 19

10 days had passed since Harry read that letter from his godmother. He was definitely worried about her but what disturbed him more were the dreams. He managed to open the door and enter the Hall beyond it in those dreams. He didn't understand why these dreams were so different from the others and what that door he kept seeing was.

Sirius had left Hogwarts 10 days ago and Harry felt very lonely. Perhaps, living with a family of his own made feel like this. On the other hand, as soon as the news of the Head Auror being on a leave for some time and Kingsley acting as her proxy came out, Umbridge was back on track. Harry was rewarded two consequent weeks of detention, in which he was to write lines with a Blood Quill. Also, according to the Educational Decree no.20, she was named the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Now she had more power than the Professors and she was monitoring every mail coming in and going out of the school.

On a brighter note, Hermione's idea of private DADA class was in action now. At their first meeting, more people showed up than Harry expected. He had found a place called the Room of requirement from Dobby, who was now working at Hogwarts.

He arranged their first class in the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. Although they practiced a simple 'disarming' charm, the class was a huge hit. They'd named this group as Dumbledore's Army, DA for short.

In fact, DA was the only thing he enjoyed nowadays at Hogwarts.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

In the Grimmauld Place

Sirius was in the kitchen with Remus. They were having their breakfast. Sirius had just received a letter from Harry.

" _It's Harry",_ he said opening the letter, _"says he feels more lonely than ever and that they named the DADA group_ _Dumbledore's army because that is what ministry fears the most. Also, he says that DA meetings are the only things apart from Quidditch that he enjoys nowadays. Then, he asks if there is any news from Blaze."_

" _Well, his not the only one feeling lonely.",_ replied Remus sipping his cup of coffee.

" _What should I tell him about Blaze? I mean we haven't got any letters or anything but, I don't want him to worry too much.",_ asked Sirius who was now writing down his reply.

" _Well, tell him the truth. Keeping things from him will just worsen the case.",_ said Remus. Sirius quickly penned his reply and tied it to Hedwig's leg. She waited for him to tie the letter and then flew away without waiting another moment.

Sirius then got up from his chair and walked towards the clock which Molly gifted Harry on his birthday. This was now a part of his morning routine. He did this every day before leaving for work.

" _You know what worries me the most, Moony?",_ he asked.

" _There could be several things, Padfoot. But, I don't know why I keep getting this very bad feeling every time. A feeling that something is not really right, like something bad is going to hap…..",_ said Remus but was stopped by Sirius mid-sentence.

" _Say no more, Moony. Nothing will happen. Everything will be alright. She's just out on a mission and will be back before long. I don't why this clock keeps pointing her hand to 'mortal peril'. It's been like this ever since.",_ he said.

" _I hope your right, Padfoot. And, remember what James used to say about her. 'She is more harmful to people, who try to harm her.'",_ said Remus imitating James. Sirius chuckled, then said, _"Goodbye"_ and left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At Hogwarts

Harry was headed back to Common Room after Lunch. Just then someone nudged him on his shoulder. He turned to see Malfoy and his goons standing behind him.

" _What do you want, Malfoy?",_ he asked.

" _Nothing much. Plus, what could you give me friend of Weasel-bee.",_ said Draco.

" _Shut up, Malfoy and get lost. I can't waste my time on you.",_ replied Harry drawing his wand.

" _What if I don't? Will you complain to that mad godfather of yours? Or would you run to that bloodsucker aunt of mine?"_

" _Neither. I don't have to call anyone to handle a blonde ferret like you. I can do that myself." , said Harry. Just then Ron came running to him and pulled him to the Common Room._

" _What happened Ron? Why are you acting like your being attacked by someone?"_

" _It's Hedwig. She's got you a letter…..from Snuffles.",_ said Ron handing him the letter.

Harry opened the letter and read it so that Ron could know what's written.

 _ **Dear Harry,**_

 _ **Hope you are fine. I understand your feelings. I myself feel very lonely without you and your godmother around. Although Remus keeps me company but, he is no better. But, I know things will get better, they always do. And, for now, all we can do is hope for them to get better soon.**_

 _ **Now, for your letter. Your Aunty Moony has asked me to tell you not to mention the ministry or the DA in any of your letters. And, keep an eye out for the floo at midnight.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Your very, very handsome godfather,**_

 _ **Sirius. O. Black**_

Harry and Ron both were laughing at the letter. He could always count on Sirius to make him happy.

" _Harry, mate, you said you also wrote about your godmother, didn't you.",_ asked Ron.

" _Yeah, I did ask him if he had any news about her. It's been almost 10 days since the day she left and she hasn't written to me once.",_ said Harry.

" _Then why didn't he write about her. Though, I don't think she will write to him but, maybe she wrote to Remus. I mean both of them are pretty close. At first, I thought they were siblings.", stated Ron._

" _Maybe, this is what he wants to talk about tonight. And, about being close, Remus once told me that he and my mum always treated her like their younger sister. He said her family was killed by Voldemort when they were in their 4_ _th_ _year.",_ he answered.

" _Oh. I always wanted to know how she met them your parents."_

" _She met my mum on the Hogwarts Express and she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, she played Chaser with my dad. Although, Remus met her in their 2_ _nd_ _year. When she tied my dad and Sirius to the Quidditch hoops because they were teasing my mum. He had to beg her to bring them back. He said, she was very different back then, she laughed, played, danced and was always happy. Merlin knows what happened to her.",_ said Harry.

" _Of course, there must've been something in her that Sirius Black fell for her."_

" _Sirius says she saved them many times from getting into trouble. Said she was an excellent alibi and bigger troublemaker than all of them together but, never got caught. They used to call her the 'Queen of Stealth and Discretion'. She also saved him from falling from his broom and getting badly injured."_

" _Maybe, now come on or we'll be late to Transfiguration."_

After that, they left.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

At Midnight

" _Hello Harry",_ crackled a voice from the fire and a face appeared

" _Remus, good to see you. How are you?" ,_ said Harry kneeling near the fire.

" _Fine and you?", he said_

" _Good. Where's Sirius?"_

" _He's in the shower, will be here any minute."_

" _Alright. I wanted to know if you've got any news about Blaze. She hadn't written to me in ages."_

" _No, not really, she hasn't written to me either. But, don't worry she'll be alright. Oh, look Sirius is here."_ , said Remus and his face vanished from the fire, instead appeared Sirius's face.

" _Hello Sirius", cried the trio in unison._

" _Hello, kids. Sorry, I was going through my beauty routine.",_ he said making the trio laugh, " _Now, I hope Aunty Moony….ouch…..I mean Uncle Moony told you about you missing fairy godmother."_

" _You mean the one who is as much of a fairy as me or you, then yeah he did.",_ said Harry, now it was Sirius's chance to laugh.

" _Your right, that one. Now, about Umbridge what is she doing? Teaching you to kill half-breeds?"_

" _No, but she has been named the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts.",_ said Harry and Hermione continued, _" Now she is getting in all these Educational Decrees, banning girls and boys from within 8 feet of each other, banning the Weasley products, making this new Inquisitorial Squad and putting teachers on probation."_

" _Calm Down Hermione. Tell me who is on probation until now?"_

It was Ron this time, _"Who do you think, mate? Snape? Well, until now it's only Hagrid and Trelawney."_

" _Mmmm, Hagrid, and Trelawney. Is Dumbledore still there?"_

" _Yes",_ said Harry.

" _Then there isn't much to worry about until you have Dumbledore. He will keep all of you safe"_ , said Sirius just then a hand appeared in the floo and attempted to grab him, " _I think someone there. Sorry, I couldn't be of much help. It looks like now you're on your own. Take care."_ , and with that, he vanished.


	20. Chapter 20

Cursed

Chapter 20

Almost 2 month and a half had passed since Blaze had left. The Order wanted to start a search operation to find her out when a month had passed but, were stopped by Remus who was asked by Blaze not to do any such thing in the letter. Now, Sirius and Remus had taken to not sleeping at night unless it was absolutely necessary. Harry and the others were no better, Harry kept being pissed-off for no reason and, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George have all written to Sirius, Remus or their parent several times asking if they had any news about her.

Furthermore, Harry kept getting the same dream again and again. He had reached up to a room full of orbs and kept seeing an orb with his name on it. Plus, Umbridge had banned him, Fred and George from Quidditich, and confiscated their brooms. She also had launched a million other Decrees stopping them whatever she could and taking away all their privileges.

Harry was in the Great Hall for Lunch, playing with his food and Hermione was scanning the Daily Prophet.

" _Any important news today?",_ asked Harry expecting to hear something about his missing godmother. He didn't want to lose her so soon, she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

"No, _I know Harry that you're worried about her but, there is no point in starving yourself. It won't help."_ , said Hermione.

" _Then what do you want me to do, have a feast? Throw a party?,_ yelled Harry

" _Calm down, mate. You don't have to get mad at her. She's just trying to help.",_ said Ron keeping a hand on his shoulder.

" _Your right. I'm sorry, Hermione. I didn't really think before yelling. I just want all this to end.",_ he said looking grim, Hermione smiled and whispered, _"It's alright Harry. I understand."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At the Grimmauld Place

Sirius was pacing in the kitchen and Remus was floo calling Dumbledore. Several minutes later, he drew his head from the fireplace and Sirius quickly walked to him and asked,

" _What did he say?"_

" _Usual, that he doesn't know where she is and hasn't heard from her either.",_ answered Remus pushing Sirius to a chair nearby and slipping a glass of water in his hand, _"Calm down, Padfoot. She will be back soon, she promised."_

" _What calm down, Padfoot? This is all I keep hearing, 'calm down' and 'she will be back'. When will you nitwits get it that she is a liar. She lied when she said that she will be back soon, she lied when she said she is alright, she lied when she said that she can take care of herself. SHE LIED EVERY SINGLE TIME, SHE SAID THAT SHE LOVED ME. SHE LIES EVERY SINGLE TIME AND YOU PEOPLE BELIEVE HER.",_ yelled Sirius on top of lungs. Remus moved forward to hold him but, he moved back, _"from where do you get all this strength and patience, Moony?"_

Remus held him very tight to himself. After all this had calmed down he brought some of his firewhiskey and both men shared it.

In Central Birmingham

It was late evening. The roads had fallen silent, the cars were no more crowding them, and the loud sounds of horns and music were no more heard. When in an isolated, empty space between two huge buildings there was a 'pop'. A horribly injured had appeared out of thin air, it was now sprawled on the ground, Blaze's body.

Extreme Pain was lancing through her entire body, which was covered in nasty cuts, bruises, burn marks and what not, and a single stream of blood was flowing from her mouth. It was something she had never experience before, inexplicable pain, everything was just a blur. When she whispered, _" T..T..twe…tweak."_ And suddenly there was another 'pop' and a house elf appeared in front of her.

" _Mistress, what is happen? Mistress be in pain? Tweak is help his Mistress.",_ said the elf named Tweak. Blaze mustered all her courage and said, _"R.. .Rem..Remus…Grim….mauld….12."_ It was barely a whisper.

In no.12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus was lying on his bed. All the possibilities of what could've happened to Blaze were running through his mind. He had already lost a sister and didn't want to lose another one so soon.

Suddenly, there was a 'pop' and he jumped to his feet. A house elf was standing in front of him, for some reason he was in tears.

" _Mistress, be needing you Master Lupin. She be in too much pain, calling you.",_ he said sniffing.

" _Who is your Mistress and why is she in pain?",_ asked Remus frowning.

" _Tweak be the elf of Mistress Ignite. She be calling him and asking him to calling you. Tweak not be knowing why she be in pain.",_ said the elf. That was enough for Remus, he quickly held the elf's hand and Disapperated.

%%%%%%%%%%%

In Central Birmingham

Blaze's body was sprawled on the ground. By now, a small pool of blood had formed where she was lying. The pain was unbearable and she wanted to get rid of it, even if it meant death.

Just then she heard someone. Someone familiar, but she couldn't make out who it was.

The house elf had transported Remus to the barrier of the Fire Manor. But, what caught his sight was a mangled body lying in a pool of blood. He quickly rushed to her, grabbed and pulled her close to himself.

" _Get up, Zee. Open your eyes. Tell me what happened. Come on please, open your eyes.",_ he said tears running down his cheek.

Though, Blaze understood it was Remus but, she couldn't make out what was he trying to say. Everything was just a blur and pain….pain..too much of it. When suddenly she felt a sudden pull.

In Grimmauld Place

Sirius was in his room trying to exhaust his collection of Madam Rosemerta's Oak Matured Mead. 'James was right one should never trust girls in anything. Bloody ruins everything' he thought. But, then he heard the Knocker and shouted, _"MOONY, PLEASE CHECK THE DOOR…MOONY…..REMUS.",_ he shouted several times but, no one answered. So he walked out of his room and descended the stairs to open the door himself, muttering curses under his breath

" _Coming", he said_ , but now he could hear someone banging the door loudly. So, he rushed to the door and opened it. Remus was standing in front of him, with a horribly mangled body in his arms, crying.

" _What happened, Remus? Who is this?",_ he asked backing away.

" _It's her Sirius. She's back.",_ replied Remus walking in. Sirius was just trying to process what he was seeing. He quickly walked forward and grabbed the body from Remus whose robes were soaked in blood.

Blaze couldn't understand what was happening, she could feel he body moving.

Sirius held her tight to himself and ran to his room, Remus followed. Once there, he laid the body on his bed still clutching her head close to his chest, when he heard a whisper escape her bloody mouth. He moved closed her mouth to hear what she was trying to say,

" _Sev…..erus…..Se..ver..us….."_


	21. Chapter 21

Life or Death

Chapter 21

"Sev…..erus…Se….verus.",she whispered in a croaked voice.

Sirius looked up to Remus and said, _"She wants Severus."_ Remus nodded to him and replied, _"That's exactly what I was thinking. Maybe, Severus can save her and get her out of this. I floo to Hogwarts right away and get him and Poppy."_

" _Be Quick, Moony.",_ said Sirius and Remus rushed down to the floo. Blaze's eyes were closing, it was evident that she wouldn't be able to bear this much longer. Sirius noticed this quite quickly and started talking to her in order to keep her eyes open.

" _Where were you all this time? How did this happen? Come on say something. Tell me how all this happened.",_ he asked cradling her head.

Blaze wasn't able to understand what was he trying to say. Even if she tried very hard to do so. All she could feel was pain, unbearable, never-ending pain. She tried to say that to him, but all she could manage was, _"P…p..pa…pai.. ….pain."_

" _I know, that you are in pain, but be strong. Remus has gone to get Severus and Poppy. You'll be alright once they attend to you. But, you have to be strong, for me, for Harry, for Remus. For all of us. Just try and don't shut your eyes, please."_ , he said.

2 mins later, Albus, Severus, Minerva and Poppy bursted in to the room.

" _Oh dear Merlin, What happened Sirius?",_ said Minerva walking towards her.

" _I don't know. Remus got her here, she was like this when they got here.",_ replied Sirius.

" _I think all of you should wait downstairs. Sirius, leave her we'll take it from here.",_ said Poppy.

" _She's right, Black leave her. Lupin, take your friend downstairs. He'll do nothing more than disturbing us here."_ , continued Severus. Albus and Miverva walked downstairs to that kitchen. But, Sirius won't budge so Remus had to pull him downstairs.

Minerv, Albus and Remus were occupying the chairs, whereas Sirius was pacing the length of the kitchen.

" _Sit down, Sirius. Pacing around will do no good, other than polishing you floorboards."_ , said Minerva pulling him to a chair nearby.

" _Sitting will neither, Minerva. By the way, Remus where did you find her?",_ asked Sirius.

" _An hour ago, her house elf came to me and asked me to come along and that his Mistress is in pain and was calling me. I asked him who, his Mistress was and he told me it was her. So, I went with him and found her lying near the barrier to the Fire Manor. She was like this when I found her.",_ replied Remus shoving is head in his hands.

Several minutes passed by and no one came out of the room. Then, almost two hours later, a piercing, loud scream escaped the room.

Sirius and Remus broke into a run and were now banging the locked door. Minerva was standing behind them and so was Albus. After a lot of banging the door opened and a tear-stained Poppy ran downstairs to the floo network. Then came Severus looking grim with a wooden box in his hand, which he pushed into Albus's hand and said, _"Here, your property, Albus. Apparently, she was more worried about handing this to you, than saving her own life."_

Now Albus was getting angry glares from everyone. The Minerva spoke, _"Does that mean…."_

" _No, she's alive. But, not for long. She has lost a lot of blood and half her body is covered in burns and cuts. Poppy has gone to get muggle equipments and some more pain-reducing potion but, we need blood and a lot of it because, her body is very different from ours and the Blood-replenishing potions don't work the same for her. However, If some of you could give some of your blood then maybe, she has a chance."_ , said Severus addressing the group of people.

Sirius quickly spoke, _"You can take some of mine."_ , and Remus followed without a second thought, _"Mine too."_

" _Good, but this will include needles. Poppy will be using injections and needles to get the blood out of you."_

" _Doesn't matter. Just do what you can."_ , said Remus. Severus nodded and asked them to come in, and take a seat. Poppy was back by then. It took her 30 mins to take some of Sirius's, Remus's, Severus's and Minerva's blood. She than hung those bottles to a stand, then connected some pipes to it and inserted the needle attached to the other end of the pipe in her veins. She said it was a 'muggle' process called blood transfusion.

After waiting some more time Albus, Minerva, Severus and Poppy left back to Hogwarts. They said they will be visiting later and that they should rest.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sun was shining through the windows, when Blaze opened her eyes. The messy blur was settling into a more focused view. No doubt, she was still in pain but, it wasn't as much as it was some hours ago. She tried sitting up but, the pain in her ribs wouldn't let her. She looked around her and found Remus sleeping on a chair next to her and Sirius on the floor with his head on the mattress. She tried getting a glass of water from the side table but, before she could get to her it slipped and crashed on the floor.

Remus's eyes flew open with the sound and so did Sirius's. They looked at her with red, puffy eyes.

" _Do you want some water?",_ asked Remus and received a nod for an answer. He filled-up another glass and got it up to her mouth so that she could drink it. Then he vanished the pieces of broken glass.

" _Go, have your breakfast. Both of you look terrible."_ , she croaked trying to sit up. Sirius, helped her sit-up and then said, _"No one's going anywhere. We'll have Kreacher get our breakfast up here."_

" _He's right. We can't leave you on your own accord anymore, after what we've gone through these two and half months."_ Said Remus smiling.

" _I'll be alright. Don't worry."_

" _Talk for yourself. You have no idea what we have gone through all this while. Thinking if you're alive or dead, that will you return or you won't. You have no more authority to use words such as 'don't worry', 'I'll be alright' or any other that sort of nonsense. We are here with you and you have to be here with us no matter what.",_ said Sirius getting up.

Kreacher brought them their breakfast in the room. Remus tried to feed Blaze, but she wouldn't let him.

" _I can eat myself, Moony. I'm not a baby. Have your food and let me have mine."_

" _Stop being stubborn, Zee. Look at all those needles in your hand. You can't even pick a glass of water on your own."_

" _It slipped from my hand. Now let me eat."_

" _Fine. But, ask me if you need any help."_

" _Leave it, Moony. It's a lost cause. The girl is mad.",_ said Sirius keeping his tray on the bed and sitting beside her, _"Look Zee. You have to stop disappearing like this and leaving a letter behind saying you'll be alright and you can take care of yourself. And there is no point ignoring me, because you cannot deny the fact that I was a part of your life and I still."_

" _He's right, Zee. You don't know what he was like, when you were missing. Threatened Albus to reveal your location and searching every single possible place you could be.",_ said Remus.

" _But, Albus didn't know my location. Nobody did.",_ she replied.

" _That's what he said, that he didn't know where you were."_

" _By the way, thank you,….for….for the blood and for saving me.",_ she said.

" _You were right, Padfoot. The girl is mad. She doesn't know that we saved our lives more than hers."_ , said Remus smiling at Sirius, he smiled back and winked at him.

" _Now go, get some sleep. You'll soon start looking like Moaning Myrtle."_ , said Blaze. Both men laughed and then said, _"You look no better."_ Then Remus lowered her back, resting her head on the pillow and left to the room heading to his own. Whereas, Sirius lied down beside her. She turned back to him and said, _"And why are you here? I asked both of you to go, rest."_

" _Where else do you want me to go? This is my room and this is my bed. It's the only place I can rest, knowing that you won't disappear when I wake up.",_ said Sirius, _"Plus, you should be happy. You'll be waking up to see a handsome face next to you when you wake up. Not everyone gets to sleep beside Sirius Black."_

" _Wait, what about Harry? Did you inform him, he must've been worried."_


	22. Chapter 22

Christmas Shopping

 **Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter.**

 **I have edited some of my previous chapters for spelling mistakes, and I would like to apologize for them. Also, I would like to apologize for not adding OC in the character list, I've added that now but it may take some time to alter changes. And thank you all the reader. Your reviews are always welcome. Merry Christmas everyone**

Chapter 22

Harry woke up on Sunday morning only to find his trunk shaking. He flipped it open and tried finding out what was the problem with it. He started pulling out all his clothes. At last, he found that the package Sirius gave him before the term started was the one causing all this. He pulled it out and ripped the covering, it was a mirror. Suddenly, it started getting very hot and then Sirius's face appeared in it.

" _Rise and Shine, pup.",_ he said smiling at him. Harry smiled back and asked, _"What is this, Sirius? How did you do this?"_

" _It's a two-way mirror, your dad and I used it when we were in separate detention. All you have to do is call the name to the other and it starts getting hot, which tells the person about the connection. Now, you have your dad's pair. Contact me whenever you want.",_ said Sirius.

" _Wicked",_ exclaimed Harry, _"Well, you scared me. Now, do you have a good reason to disturb my Sunday lie-in or is it just that you wanted to talk to me."_

" _Well, there is a reason and a very special one indeed. So are you ready."_ , asked Sirius, Harry nodded sleepily, _"Morning, Harry",_ said Blaze. Now, Sirius's face had changed into hers. Harry was grinning ear to ear, _"You….you're back. Where were you? Sacred the bloody life out of me."_

" _I was on a mission, Harry. I thought I wrote that in the letter. And, your other questions will be answered later. When you come back for Christmas. For now, it's just that I'm back, in one piece and I won't be going anywhere else for some time now. So now, stop worrying about me and take care of yourself.",_ she said. Relief washed over Harry, it was like he found a lost piece of his jigsaw and the picture was now complete. Sirius's face popped back in the mirror, _"Happy now, kiddo."_

" _Very",_ replied Harry.

" _So, now you can go and have your beauty sleep. You just have to say 'Deactivate' and the connection will be lost. Bye now",_ he replied and 'deactivated' the mirror. Harry lied back on his bed. It was after a long time, he could sleep peacefully without anything to worry about. He thought about Ron about this first but then thought he'll do this at breakfast and soon fell asleep.

In the Grimmauld Place

Sirius and Remus never left Blaze alone for more than 5 mins. They said that they didn't trust her anymore and that if she was left alone for more than a while she may think up something reckless to do with herself.

It was 2 in the afternoon and both Remus and Blaze were having Lunch together. Sirius wanted to do so but, called up at the Ministry for something so he had to leave.

" _Moony, are you done with your Christmas shopping?",_ she asked.

" _Yes, why?",_ he answered.

" _Nothing, It's just that I'm not done with mine. I was thinking if you could take me to Diagon Alley today?"_

" _No, not at all. You are not going anywhere, not until you're fit enough to leave this bed, at least."_

" _Oh, come on. It won't take much time and you will be there with me."_

" _Okay, I'll think about it.",_ replied Remus and resumed to his Lunch.

That night in fifth-year boys dormitory.

Harry felt his body slithering on the floor. He was in the same corridor, the one he has been dreaming about since ages. He was moving forward, or rather slithering forward. He could smell a human, feel it's presence, ' _attack….kill',_ he thought.

There was a man standing there, someone he knew, 'Mr. Weasley', thought. Just then he felt a sudden urge to bite, to kill and sank his fangs into his flesh, again and again and again. Until he was drenched in his blood and was begging for his life. Just then,

" _HARRY, HARRY WAKE UP. WAKE UP.",_ yelled Ron pushing him. His eyes flew open. He was soaked in cold sweat and was feeling very uneasy. Then he bent to the other side of his bed and emptied all the contents of his stomach.

" _Are you alright, mate? Don't worry Neville's gone to call McGonagall.",_ said Ron stroking his back and comforting him. 3 mins later the door flew open and McGonagall entered, Ron explained her what happened and asked Harry to grab his robes and follow her.

They headed straight to Professor Dumbledore's office. Professor McGonagall explained him the situation and started ordering the portraits,

" _Phineas, visit your portrait, in the Grimmauld Place and explain the residents of the situation._

" _Everard?" he said sharply. "And you too, Dilys!"_ A sallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witchnwith long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whomseemed to have been in the deepest of sleeps, opened their eyesimmediately.

" _You were listening_?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded, the witch said, " _Naturally._ "

" _The man has red hair and glasses," said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people —"_

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures (as usually happened at Hogwarts), neither reappeared; one frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtain, the other a handsome leather armchair.

Harry was noticing Dumbledore sitting on his throne-like chair, stroking Fawkes's head. " _Fawkes we will be need a warning.",_ and with a swoop of fire he was gone.

Headmaster then moved to one of the tiny silver instruments and moved his wand, murmuring something very softly. A pale green puff was emitted from the instrument, which died quickly. Now the two former heads were back in their portraits. "Dumbledore!"

" _What news_?" said Dumbledore at once.

" _I yelled until someone came running,_ " said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, " _said I'd heard something moving downstairs — they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check — you know there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, and I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left—"_

" _Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement, "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then_ —"

And moments later, the silver-ringletted witch had reappeared in her picture too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, " _Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore. . . . They carried him past under my portrait. . . . He looks bad. . . ._ "

" _Thank you,"_ said Dumbledore. He looked around at Professor McGonagall.

" _Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children_."

" _Of course. . . ._ " Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door; Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was now looking terrified.

" _And Dumbledore — what about Molly_?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

" _That will be a job for Fawkes when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know . . . that excellent clock of hers_ . . ."

20 mins later in Grimmauld Place.

Sirius, Remus were standing in the hallway. Sirius was supporting Blaze, who still wasn't completely cured, but insisted on coming downstairs. Soon, there was a loud 'thump' and Harry with the Weasley's landed in the hallway. The Weasley's were shocked to see Blaze, who limped forward and hugged Harry, _"Phineas, told us what happened. All of you come and have seat. I'm sure Arthur will be alright."_

The group moved to the kitchen and everybody occupied the chairs. Then Ginny spoke, _"McGonagall told us you saw all this Harry. Can you tell us what did you see?"_ Harry didn't want to recall all that ever again but, he couldn't refuse Ginny she deserved to know. So, he told them whatever he saw skipping the part about being the snake.

" _We've got to go to St. Mungo's_ ," said Ginny urgently. She looked around at her brothers; they were of course still in their pajamas. " _Sirius, can you lend us cloaks or anything_ — ?"

" _Hang on, you can't go tearing off to St. Mungo's!_ " said Sirius.

" ' _Course we can go to St. Mungo's if we want," said Fred, with a mulish expression, "he's our dad_!"

" _And how are you going to explain how you knew Arthur was attacked before the hospital even let his wife know?_ "

" _What does that matter?_ " said George hotly.

" _It matters because we don't want to draw attention to the fact that Harry is having visions of things that are happening hundreds of miles away_!" said Sirius angrily. " _Have you any idea what the Ministry would make of that information?_ "

Fred and George looked as though they could not care less what the Ministry made of anything. Ron was still white-faced and silent. Ginny said, " _Somebody else could have told us. . . . We could have heard it somewhere other than Harry._ . . ."

" _Like who?"_ said Sirius impatiently. " _Listen, your dad's been hurt while on duty for the Order and the circumstances are fishy enough without his children knowing about it seconds after it happened, you could seriously damage the Order's —"_

" _We don't care about your dumb Order.",_ yelled George. Sirius stood up and tried saying something but was stopped by Remus.

" _Sit down, Padfoot. I'll explain them.",_ he said. Sirius nodded and sat down. Remus then explained them the situation and all of them calmed down. He then served everyone butterbeers and soon everyone was asleep in their places.

" _I hope Arthur's alright",_ whispered Blaze. The two men looked at her and nodded.


	23. Chapter 23

A Visit to 's

Chapter 23

It was 9 in the morning and the current residents of no.12 Grimmauld Place were still asleep in the kitchen. Last night was a long one, the Weasley kids kept waking up and asking if there was any news about their dad. Finally, after many hours of asking, answering and consoling all the adults fell asleep too. Sirius, Remus and Blaze were sleeping with their heads rested on the table. Then suddenly there was a 'pop' and everyone was woke up.

Molly appeared in the kitchen and was soon surrounded by everyone asking question about how was Arthur, was he alright, is there anything to worry about. Her eyes were very puffed and red, it looked as if she aged 10 years in these 12 hours. She quickly moved calmed everyone down and said, _"Don't worry, Arthur's alright. They said we brought him in time any delay could've been too dangerous. But, he's alright now. Bill's with him right now and you'll can visit him after Lunch.",_ everyone breathed a sigh of relief, then she walked towards Harry a swooped him in a big hug, _"Thank you so much Harry dear. I don't even want to think what would've happened if you wouldn't have seen all this and told the right people."_

" _It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley is fine and that's all that matters.",_ he replied smiling. She smiled back and then started fussing over the others to go and freshen up. Just then Sirius walked to him and gave him side hug, _"Calm down now, pup. And, go and shower. The breakfast will be ready soon. Hurry up."_ Harry nodded and walked upstairs.

" _Can you help me upstairs too? I need to change too.",_ said Blaze trying to stand up. Sirius held her quickly and helped her upstairs.

Once she showered and changed she asked him, _"Do you think I can visit Arthur?"_

" _You can't even stand up properly, how will you manage.",_ he replied.

" _Harry will help me, if not you can come too. I mean I have to visit him and would do no harm if you came too. I would've asked Remus, but its full moon today and he needs to rest."_

" _Fine, then. I'll come with you. By the way when are you going to tell me what happened to the mission? You never spoke about it."_

" _Never. And, I don't even want to talk about it. It's better if you forget about it and let me forget too."_

" _But why? I thought you never forget anything. You said that remember.",_ said Sirius reminding her about the conversation.

" _I don't if I want to. And, quit asking about it, I won't spit a word. Ask me anything but this."_

" _Alright then. Are we okay, now? I mean like old times. Like you and me talking, eating, laughing, spending time together."_

" _What do you think? I mean I am talking to you, we eat together and that is called spending time together. But not like old times, that was past and it will never come back. Lily and James won't come back. We won't be a big happy family again."_

" _So did you forgive?"_

" _Yea…..yes…I did. You've done a lot for me and in return the least I could do was forgive you, so I did. Happy?"_ , she said looking at him

" _Very Happy",_ replied Sirius hugging her. 

After Lunch Moody and Auror Nymphadora came to the Grimmauld Place and escorted the group to St. Mungo's. They used the underground train system to get there. Everybody was asked to dress in muggle attire, so they didn't attract much attention.

They got out at the next stop, a station in the very heart of London, and in the bustle of leaving the train he was able to allow Fred and George to get between himself and Tonks, who was leading the way. They all followed her up the escalator, Moody clunking along at the back of the group, his bowler tilted low and one gnarled hand stuck in between the buttons of his coat, clutching his wand. Harry thought he sensed the concealed eye staring hard at him; trying to deflect more questions about his dream he asked Mad-Eye where St. Mungo's was hidden.

"Not far from here," grunted Moody as they stepped out into the wintry air on a broad store-lined street packed with Christmas shoppers.

He pushed Harry a little ahead of him and stumped along just behind; Harry knew the eye was rolling in all directions under the tilted hat. "Wasn't easy to find a good location for a hospital. Nowhere in Diagon Alley was big enough and we couldn't have it underground like the Ministry — unhealthy. In the end they managed to get hold of a building up here. Theory was sick wizards could come and go and just blend in with the crowd. . . ."

They quickly Entered through the barrier and inquired about Mr. Weasley. The group was then told about his ward, which was a few floors up. They enter the room which they were told about.

" _I reckon it's better if the his family meets him first.",_ said Blaze. Everyone agreed, the Weasley's went in first. Harry was moving back to stand with Sirius and the others. Just then, Molly pulled him in with them, " _You are a part of our family too, Harry. Come in, Arthur wants to thank you personally."_

The ward was small and rather dingy as the only window was narrow and set high in the wall facing the door. Most of the light came from more shining crystal bubbles clustered in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were of panelled oak and there was a portrait of a rather vicious looking wizard on the wall, captioned Urquhart Rackharrow, 1612–1697, inventor of the entrail-expelling curse.

There were only three patients. Mr. Weasley was occupying the bed at the far end of the ward beside the tiny window. Harry was pleased and relieved to see that he was propped up on several pillows and reading the Daily Prophet by the solitary ray of sunlight falling onto his bed. He looked around as they walked toward him and, seeing whom it was, beamed.

" _Hello!"_ he called, throwing the Prophet aside. _"Bill just left, Molly, had to get back to work, but he says he'll drop in on you later. . . ."_

" _How are you, Arthur?"_ asked Mrs. Weasley, bending down to kiss his cheek and looking anxiously into his face _. "You're still looking a bit peaky. . . ."_

" _I feel absolutely fine,"_ said Mr. Weasley brightly, holding out his good arm to give Ginny a hug. _"If they could only take the bandages off, I'd be fit to go home."_

" _Why can't they take them off, Dad?"_ asked Fred.

" _Well, I start bleeding like mad every time they try,"_ said Mr. Weasley cheerfully, reaching across for his wand, which lay on his bedside cabinet, and waving it so that six extra chairs appeared at his bedside to seat them all. _"It seems there was some rather unusual kind of poison in that snake's fangs that keeps wounds open. . . . They're sure they'll find an antidote, though, they say they've had much worse cases than mine, and in the meantime I just have to keep taking a Blood-Replenishing Potion every hour."_


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome to the Fire Manor

Chapter 24

Arthur was back from St. Mungo's in the next three days. The Weasley's planned to stay at the Grimmauld Place for Christmas. The house was 10 times merrier and alive than before. Despite its dark décor and surroundings, it was as if now it had a life of its own. Voices were heard everywhere laughing, giggling and shouts of the kids had lightened everyone's mood. Sirius had taken up the role of Father Christmas and was always found singing one or the other carol.

Meanwhile, Blaze had resumed her position as the Head Auror in the ministry and was now able to move on her own accords, much to Sirius's dismay who enjoyed helping her move around.

Everyone was at the dinner table enjoying their pudding while Remus was telling them how Sirius sneaked to James and Lily's honeymoon.

" _So two months later when all of were at James's, Lily was telling how beautiful were the beaches there and then she goes like 'Thank Merlin, James didn't take Sirius with us, he kept missing him all the time.' And then James looks at Sirius and says 'I think it's time Padfoot, we should tell her about it' Sirius then gave him a nod and the James said 'Actually, love he was there, he flew their two days after us and lived in the bungalow by the pool.'"_ , Listening to this everybody erupted in rounds of laughter. Just then two owls swooped in dropping a letter in Blaze's hand and a copy of the Daily Prophet.

She opened the letter and sat there shell shocked. " _What wrong, Blaze? Anything serious.",_ asked Arthur. She opened the copy of Daily Prophet lying before and flipped it. ' **MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN** ', it read in big, bold letters.

"Blimey", he exclaimed.

" _I'm needed at the ministry. I'll have to leave.",_ she said standing up and moving to the hallway, _"Come on, Sirius. You too have to be there."_ Sirius quickly waved and followed her to the Hallway from where they Apparated to the Ministry.

" _Mass Breakout from Azkaban, heaven knows what is Fudge up to."_ , said Ron.

" _I think You-Know-Who is on the move now. And with all his Death Eaters out of Azkaban, he will surely make a move real soon."_ , replied Hermione and received several nods from all around the table. Then some moments later the floo roared and Dumbledore's face appeared in the fire, _"Good Evening everyone. I assume you have heard the news. We will be calling an urgent Order meeting in an hour. Remus can you inform Alastor and I want everyone to be present at the meeting, Good day."_ And with that, his face disappeared. Molly began clearing up the table and asked the kids to move upstairs. Meanwhile, Remus wrote to Alastor and Sirius informing about the meeting.

An hour later the kitchen was cramped with witches and wizards. Blaze and Sirius had arrived some moments ago with Kingsley and Tonks. Finally, as Dumbledore, Minerva and Snape walked through the floo and the meeting started.

" _Now, the first issue that we have to address is the Headquarters.",_ announced Dumbledore.

" _What about it?",_ asked Sirius questioningly.

" _As all of you know that Bellatrix Lestrange was one of the escapees from Azkaban, I assume that we ought to consider moving the Headquarters to some other location for some time now. As I think she may show up anytime because she considered this place as her home once.",_ said the aged wizard.

" _You're right, it's not safe to be here for some time. Perhaps, the Burrow.",_ suggested Moody standing against his wooden staff.

" _No offense, Molly, and Arthur. But, it's not safe enough and it will not be able to accommodate all of us."_ Said Sirius receiving a nudge in his ribs from Remus.

" _Then why not the Fire Manor. It is safe and has a lot of ancient protective spells on it. And, it is big enough to accommodate everyone",_ said Blaze.

" _Very well, that will do. Now the second issue. Due to the breach, I except all of us have to stick together. Until the term resumes, so that we can assure proper protection for everyone. Is that fine with you, Blaze my dear?"_

" _No problem at all.",_ she said.

" _Now, Molly can you go and get the others down. We will portkey, to the Fire Manor as soon as we can."_

" _Right away, Albus."_ , said the stout witch and walked upstairs. As soon as she left, Dumbledore picked up a spoon from the table and pointing his wand at it, he muttered ' _Portus'. The spoon glowed and then was back to normal._

Molly asked the kids to grab their belongings and ushered them into an already crowded kitchen.

" _But, what's the matter?",_ grumbled Harry.

" _Nothing to worry, pup. I'll explain you everything once we get to the Manor.",_ said Sirius making way for him.

Dumbledore then asked everyone to put their fingers on the spoon. Harry did as he was asked to do. Then suddenly he felt a pull in his stomach and moments later he landed hard on a concrete floor. It seemed to be a place between two buildings and a wall stood in front of him.

Once they landed, Blaze moved forward and moved her hand in a waving motion to the middle on the wall. A flame of fire emitted from her hand and then she moved back to steps, then walked straight through the wall. The others followed her in pairs. After everyone was gone Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and walked straight through the wall.

" _Blimey",_ he exclaimed in awe of the sight that met his eyes. He was standing on a patch of green grass and before him stood a magnificent Manor. It was deep red and white in color and was shaped like a huge cuboid with two similar cuboid's on top of it but with some distance between them. On the very top cuboid was a crest which had the four elements of the Earth on it and it read 'cum potentia' at the very bottom of it. Harry had only one word in its description 'Grand'.

Blaze walked to the tall gates and tapped her wand on it once. The doors flew open and everyone walked inside. Then she guided them to the top floor which consisted the bedrooms.

" _Now, all of you will find your names on the plaque which are on the doors of each room. The first room belongs to Molly and Arthur, opposite them are Hermione and Ginny, then Tonks, Moody. On the next corridor, we have Severus, Harry and Ron, Fred, and George and Remus on one side and me on the opposite. Then we have Albus, Bill on one side and, Sirius and Minerva on the other.",_ said Blaze allotting everyone their rooms.

" _What? Why am I in a different room? Shouldn't I be with you?"_ ,complained Sirius moving forward.

" _Why, No. You have your own room.",_ she said smirking at him.

With that everyone moved into their rooms, except Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius. Who followed Blaze into hers.

" _Why are we next to Snape?"_ , cried four of them in unison. Sirius laughed and sat on the bed nearby.

" _You are placed next to him so that, you can't get up to something reckless. But, don't worry me and Remus are also nearby, Severus won't be a git.",_ said the lean witch, Sirius only laughed harder. And Harry rolled his eyes.

" _Don't worry Harry…..you can move in with me." ,_ offered Sirius.

" _No, Harry. Don't listen to him, his crazy. Go back to your rooms. We'll talk about this tomorrow evening. For now, you'll should have some rest and call 'Tweak' or 'Missy' if you need anything. Goodnight."_ And with that, the four boys left. _"And why are you still here, sir?"_

" _I'm not really sleepy, right now. And I don't want to sit in that room a be bored.",_ answered Sirius falling on the mattress.

" _And how can I help that?",_ said Blaze with hands on her waist.

" _You can help it. By letting me stay here for some time…..and maybe…by dancing with me."_ He said pulling her to himself. Blaze flushed crimson, _"Are you serious? Who dances at this hour."_

" _Why, yes I'm Sirius and I don't mind dancing with my girlfriend at any time? And I don't care if anyone does.",_ he said twirling her around. She then moved to her bed and said, _"I think you should go get some sleep now. I will not allow you a day off tomorrow only because you didn't get your beauty sleep. And….don't call me 'love' when you're on duty."_

" _Does that mean I can call you 'love' when I'm not on duty."_ , he said with an evil grin.

" _I never said that. No, go",_ she said pushing him out.


	25. Chapter 25

Being a Marauder

Chapter 25

The next morning most of the Order members were in the Dining Hall. The breakfast was being served. Harry was seated next to Blaze who was sitting on the head's seat.

" _Zee? Why isn't Sirius here yet?",_ whispered Harry bending towards her.

" _How do I know?",_ she answered shrugging.

" _Well, I thought he was with you last night. Wasn't he?"_ , he asked. Blaze flushed and then shook her head, rejecting the fact. Just then Sirius walked in, dressed in his Auror robes, _"Good Morning Minnie, Maddy. How are you today?"_

" _BLACK",_ shouted both Minerva and Moody in unison, making Harry and Ron laugh. He then walked towards them and ruffled Harry's hair, _"Good morning, love. I wonder where are others?",_ he said sitting next to Blaze and started filling his plate. Blaze then turned to him and said, _"First of all don't call me 'love'. Second, tell me what did you do?"_

" _Me….What did I do?"_ , he said. Just then Severus's voice echoed loudly, "BLAAAAAACCCCKKK"

Everyone rushed upstairs, Severus was standing there in bright blue robed and a ribbon in his hair. Harry and Blaze turned around to look at Sirius, who was trying his best to keep a straight face, " _Whaaaaat? Why are you looking at me?"_

" _I know you did this.",_ said Blaze accusingly, whereas Harry just moved forward and patted him lightly on his shoulder, " _Brilliant, my dear godfather."_ Sirius gave him a smile and winked at him, then moved back to look at the other two.

" _And how can you say that I did all this, Snivellus?",_ he said looking straight at him.

" _He's got a point, Severus. It could be someone else.",_ said Blaze.

" _Huh….of course, it could be someone else too. Why blame me?",_ he said in his defense. Severus just turned around and walked back to his room muttering an assortment of curses. Sirius smirked at him and turned to face Blaze, but found no one. He then ran to the stairs, she was on the last stair when he caught her. " _Why did you do that?",_ she asked smiling. "Wait…..How did you know it was me?",he said blocking her way. " _Well….how about this, we were together for almost 9 years. I know you too well, to let your words fool me."_

" _Oooooh….I see, experience. By the way, why aren't you wearing you Auror robes? We have a job remember."_ , he said reminding her about last.

" _It's Sunday, sleeping beauty. We have a day off unless you really want to work. In which case, you can leave. I'll add that to your overtime."_ , she said with a smirk. He quickly ran upstairs to change.

Blaze continued to the hallway, where she met Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley kids. _"Hello, everyone.",_ she said sitting beside them.

" _Hi, Blaze."_ , said Hermione whereas the others just waved.

" _Well, Professor Dumbledore has asked me to teach you some spells used in dueling. So, I was thinking is all of you could follow me to the training room, so we could start from today.",_ said Blaze.

" _You have a training room in here.",_ exclaimed Ron.

" _Of course, she does. All age old, powerful wizard families have them. And according to the Wizard Genealogy, the Ignite's are the 3_ _rd_ _most powerful wizarding families. The book says they are the descendant to Merlin himself. The Potter family in on number 4 followed by the Bone's, the Black's, the Malfoy's."_ , said, Hermione, following the others to the passageway next to the kitchen. Several minutes of walking later, they were standing in a huge room filled with books on defensive theories and practice dummies.

" _Wicked"_ , exclaimed Harry, Ron and Ginny together with their eyes open wide.

" _Let's start with a stunning spell. I hope all of you know the charm and its hand movement."_ Everyone nodded and positioned themselves to a have a dummy each. Ginny went first followed by Fred and George, all three of them did a pretty impressive job. Then, Harry, Hermione, and Ron walked forward and cried, " _STUPEFY",_ their dummies flew several feet away, in fact, Harry's dummy fell off the other side of the room. An hour later Blaze decided to teach the trio how to produce a powerful shield, whereas the other three were asked to perfect their 'stunning spells'.

Several hours later when they were done practicing, Harry moved close to Blaze and asked, _"Why does Dumbledore want us to learn all this?"_

" _Well, you that very well, Harry. Look I won't sugar-coat this, all of us are aware the Voldemort is back and with this breakout, we're sure that he will make a move soon. And, by training you kids, we're trying to make sure that you're able to defend yourself in times of need.",_ she answered walking with him to the joined them on their way back.

" _Do you really think it's going to be a war, Sirius?"_ , asked Harry. Sirius stopped walking and turned to look at Harry, _"It seemed like it was so fourteen years ago."_

" _But, Sirius. I don't want people to die for me. I don't want all these people to put their lives in danger for me. I don't the both of you to put your lives in danger for me."_

" _You are our life Harry and if you are in danger. We will do whatever we can to protect you.",_ said Blaze cupping his chin, _"And all these people here….they're fighting to protect their loved ones and the wizarding world. You don't have to blame yourself for whatever has happened or whatever will happen."_

Sirius continued from there, _"Yes Harry, don't think yourself as a bad person. You're a very good person, to whom very bad things have happened. But, not anymore. We are here for you, and we always will be there when you need us…Now let's go and get some Lunch. I'm starving."_

After having their Lunch the kids went on to play Quidditch, whereas the adults busied themselves in other things. Severus was working in the potion lab. Albus, Minerva, Moody, Molly and Arthur were having tea in the lawn. Meanwhile, Remus and Blaze were in Sirius's room. He was throwing a major 'tantrum'.

" _How could you say that Frank looked better than me at the Yule Ball? No one ever looked better than Sirius Black.",_ he said pacing around the room.

" _But, I never said that. I just said that Frank looked very 'cute' at the Yule Ball, so what.",_ answered Blaze sitting on the bed. Remus moved forward and pushed Sirius on the armchair nearby, " _Sit down, Padfoot or you'll crack the flooring."_

" _Tell her, tell her that it took me 3 whole hours to groom myself. And then all I get is, 'You know Frank looked very cute, at the Yule Ball.'",_ said Sirius imitating her. Both Remus and Blaze started laughing, " _Enough now, Moony. I want a divorce."_ Listening to that both of them just laughed harder.

" _Sorry Padfoot mate, but that's just not possible."_ , said Remus laughing at him. Just then Tonks entered the room, _"Wotcher, everyone"_ , she said waving at them, they waved back.

" _You're back, done with the guarding duty?",_ asked Blaze offering her a piece of chocolate she was having, Tonks gladly accepted it, _"Yeah, it was very boring. Thanks, Merlin, I had my that book you gave me Remus, it was a big help.",_ Remus smiled at her and nodded. Blaze got up, giving the last block of chocolate to Sirius, " _I shall be leaving now, the next shift is mine at the guarding duty."_ , she said leaving the room, _"And you"_ , pointed towards Sirius, _"you looked 'handsome' at the Yule Ball. At least, think before you start whining, I went with you and not with Frank or anyone else."_

At the dinner,

" _Albus, whose shift is it after Blaze?",_ said Minerva staring sternly at Dumbledore.

" _It's me, Minerva.",_ said Moody. This grabbed Harry's attention, " _What duty are you all talking about?",_ he asked.

" _For once, Potter. Please stay out of the matters that do not concern you. But again, who am I kidding. You Potter's have a habit of poking your noses into everything."_ , said Severus scowling at Harry.

" _Shut it, Snively or I will be forced to stun your pathetic face."_ , said Sirius sending Harry and Ron in fits of laughter. Severus pushed his chair and left without finishing his dinner. " _Well, good riddance that one. But, I'll have to teach him a lesson, you two in?", asked Sirius, getting enthusiastic nods from the boys._


	26. Chapter 26

Merry Christmas

Chapter 26

It was 7 in the morning when Blaze returned back to the Fire Manor. She was tired and terribly sleepy, so she quickly knocked on Moody's room, informing his that she is back and he is to leave. Moody grunted in reply which she took as 'okay' and walked to her room.

Some of the residents of the Fire Manor were already awake considering the fact that it was Christmas. But, Blaze had only one thing on her mind 'sleep'. She opened the doors to her chambers, breathing a sigh of relief she changed quickly and jumped on her mattress, falling asleep almost immediately.

It wasn't even an hour since she fell asleep when a splash of cold water hit her face. _"Rise and Shine, lazy girl. It's Christmas today."_ , yelled Sirius with an empty pitcher in his hands. Suddenly, the vampire in her took over and she had a strong urge to bite the living shit out of this man who jumping before. " _BLACK, YOU. ARE. SO. DEAD."_ , said Blaze fuming, she got down from her bed and walked towards him. It didn't take a spare moment for Sirius to realize that this place wasn't safe anymore and he broke into a run, she followed him. Considering that Harry's room was the nearest he dashed into it.

Harry and Ron were sitting on their bed, rubbing their eyes when " _SAVE ME HARRY.",_ cried Sirius and jumped on the bed. Blaze was standing on the door when it dawned upon her and she drew her wand out. The next thing Sirius knew, he was lying flat on the ground bound by a full Body-Binding Curse. _"Help me pick him up you two. Hold his legs, I'll take his head.",_ she said, the boys followed the orders obediently and they carried him out of the room. On their way down, the met Minerva and Molly who were heading to the dining hall, " _Save me, Minnie. These monsters will chew me off and won't even belch."_ , Both ladies just laughed at him and moved away. And, before Sirius could make another plea for his rescue, he heard all three of them say, " _Merry Christmas, Sirius"_ and _'SPLASH'_ he was thrown into the pond which was located in the very middle on the lawn.

15 mins later on the breakfast table.

" _Merry Christmas, Sirius my boy.",_ said Dumbledore patting him on the shoulder. He nodded and moved forward to his seat. Remus, Blaze, Harry, Ron and the others were holding their sides which were hurting as they were dying laughing. When Sirius approached them, water dripping from his hair they just laughed harder. Then Remus stopped everyone and said, " _I think that's enough for today. My face is hurting now.",_ everyone else nodded in agreement and stopped laughing. "Here", said Blaze rubbing a towel on his head. " _What about the presents, though? When are you planning on opening those?",_ he asked. " _We thought we'll open them after breakfast. What do you reckon?",_ replied Ginny filling her goblet with Orange juice. " _Sounds good to me.",_ he said and scooped another dollop of mashed potatoes on his plate.

Breakfast was a quick affair. After everyone was done with it, they moved to the lawn. A tall, well-trimmed Christmas tree was standing there, looking magnificent with all the decoration on it. Harry noticed that with the other ornaments there were handsome ice flakes on it. It was no doubt, a sight to behold.

Fred and George moved forward and started distributing the gifts, singing 'God save ye merry hippogriffs'. Ginny being the youngest opened her gifts first. She received a Weasley jumper, many books which she assumed were from Hermione, Remus and Minerva, a pair of pure leather boots from Sirius, a dress from Blaze and a pair of woolen socks from Dumbledore. Hermione and Ron went next. Hermione received loads of books from everyone and a scarf from Mrs. Weasley. Whereas, Ron was loaded with all kinds of sweets, a broom servicing kit from Harry, a book on Quidditich from Hermione and a Weasley jumper with an 'R' on it. Harry, Fred and George followed them. Fred and George were stuffing their pockets with heaps of joke items, a pack of lemon drops and their Weasley jumpers.

Harry's gifts were a little different this year. He received a pack of honeydukes best bar of chocolate from Remus, a wand holster from Minerva, a dragonhide jacket from Sirius, a Weasley jumper from Mrs. Weasley and a wooden board with hand impressions from Blaze. He was a bit confused to receive it. Blaze noticed his the look on his face and sat next to him. _"I don't reckon you remember this."_ , she said. Harry shook his head, _"Well, how could you. You were very small at that time. Your mum made us do this. So that she could put it on the door of your house. You see the smallest one, red in color. That's you, and the one on your left is your mum, Remus and me. And the ones on your right is your dad and the paw is Sirius."_ A smile appeared on Harry's face, " _I guess Sirius wanted to look….different.",_ he said Blaze nodded wiping off a single tear, " _I wish they were here.",_ she whispered. Harry swooped her into a tight hug. It was the first time he hugged someone this way, he was never much of hugger. Just then he saw Sirius walking towards them, " _Sirius? What are you up too?"_

" _Oh nothing. I was finding Remus, haven't seen him for a while. Do you know where is he?"_ , he asked. " _He doesn't, but I think I do? Come with me",_ said Blaze, the other two followed her. She walked them to the training room. Remus was sitting in the corner, with a frame in his hand.

Minerva had given him a picture of himself with Lily beside him and baby Harry in his arms. It was a picture of the day Harry was born. The day was still crystal clear in his head, as if it was just yesterday. Just then a hand slipped on his shoulder and Sirius sat on his left followed by Harry and Blaze on his right. " _Are you alright, Remus?"_ , asked Harry, the exact same way that Lily used to ask him after full moon. There were no words to describe the feeling, no words to answer the question. The next thing he knew he was weeping on Sirius shoulder. _"Harry, I think we should give them a moment. Let's go get ready for the Christmas dinner."_ , she said and tried getting up but, Remus was holding her finger too tight, she didn't even know when did he do that " _Well, Harry you go ahead. I'll follow in a minute.",_ said Blaze and Harry walked out of the room, then she turned to Remus and rested her head his shoulder. " _I'm Sorry. I didn't want this happen….It is such a happy day for all of us…but I couldn't help it this time, sorry.",_ said Remus sniffing, Sirius swatted his head and said, _"Remus you prat, How many time should I tell you that you don't have to be sorry for everything, didn't I?",_ Remus nodded and smiled, " _Now come on, get your stupid backside from the ground and let's go get ready."_ Blaze the got up, still holding Remus's hand, " _Moony, I want you to wear the robes I gave you. I'm sure you'll look very 'handsome'."_ , Sirius raised his eyebrow on that one but, before he could say something both of them left and he followed.

A few hours later, there was a knock on Remus's door. He opened it and saw Sirius, Harry and Ron standing outside. " _Are you done, Moony?",_ asked Sirius " _Well you look like you are.",_ saying that they pulled him out. " _What's the matter anyways?"_ , asked Remus while following them to Harry's room. The entered it and shut the door behind them, then Sirius walked forward and said, _"Now, Harry here had an idea. He said that I should meet his 'godmother' under the mistletoe…because without that…..I won't have a chance with her. So, we were thinking to go 'mistletoe hunting', Harry said he would make sure the she is near it and Ron will lead her to it and then….well, that's my job to do. We were waiting for you to be done, so that we could get started. Now come on we don't have much time before dinner."_ With that he ushered everyone outside.

The search started from the hallway followed by the sitting room, the Ballroom, the Dining Hall, the Meeting Room, the Guestrooms, and the Training Hall, they even checked the Kitchen. But, sometimes the found the mistletoe but, no Blaze and sometimes they found Blaze but no mistletoes nearby. Finally, they decided to head back to the third floor. And just when they were turning towards the corridor near Remus's room, " _Oh dear Merlin, Padfoot don't come here. Let's just go to your room."_ , said Remus quickly turning back and pushing the others but, Sirius won't budge instead he said, " _What's wrong Moony did you find something?",_ and quickly turned to see a mistletoe over Severus's head. Although, he was just shutting the door to his room and no one was with him but, all sorts of horrible pictures of Snape standing under a mistletoe started running in his mind. He quickly slapped a hand on his mouth and ran to his room.

3 hours later

Sirius was lying on his bed. Throwing up several times made him feel light-headed. He couldn't even attend the Christmas dinner, although Remus, Harry and Molly had checked on him before heading back to their rooms. It was almost past 10 at night when he heard a knock on his door. He swayed towards it and swung it open. The house elf named 'Tweak' was standing on the door. " _Mistress be asking Tweak to give Master Black din…..",_ he said but, before he could complete Sirius shut the door on his face and fell back on the bed. Few minutes later he heard the knock again and ignored it. The third time the knock was constant and didn't stop until he shouted, " _I SAID GO AWAY",_ after which the door flew open and Blaze walked in with the same tray as Tweak, she kept it on the bed beside him and said, _"I'll go if you have your dinner. Harry told me you were sick and you didn't even have your dinner. Eat it or I will put a Full body bind curse on you and shove this in your mouth."_ He sat up and pulled the tray towards himself, seeing that Blaze walked towards the door. " _Do you have the guarding duty tonight?",_ asked Sirius trying to start a conversation. She turned back and answered, " _Not me, it's Severus's shift now. Mine is after him, tomorrow morning. Why?"_

" _So are you taking a day off from work tomorrow?,_ he asked, still not touching the food. " _No, I will be doing the night shift at the ministry tomorrow.",_ she said standing near the door, " _But, why are you beating around the bush just get to point."_

" _Actually, the point is that I was wondering if you could be here for a while. Just until I have my dinner, I don't really like eating alone.",_ said Sirius gesturing her to sit near him. She closed the door and went to sit next to him. He then started eating the food kept near him and asking questions simultaneously. She answered the first few properly but later on most of her answers were 'hmm' or 'uhm'. After Sirius was done with his dinner, he looked up and saw that she was already asleep resting her head on his headboard. ' _It's just like old times',_ he thought remembering how she used to fall asleep every time Lily made all of them watch a muggle 'movie'. He had a strong urge to let her sleep in his room tonight but, then thought better off it and carried her to her room. ' _It isn't that bad after all. At least I was able to steal a kiss.',_ thought walking back to his room.


	27. Chapter 27

O.W.L Stress

Chapter 27

After Christmas, everything had pretty much back to how it was. Although, there never was a calm moment at the Fire Manor. A few days were left for the term to resume. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were mostly found either in their rooms or in the Library preparing for their Well, it was mostly Hermione pulling the boys with her to study. Meanwhile, Fred, George, and Ginny were either found on the Quidditch pitch or running around with Sirius. Albus, Minerva, and Severus kept making frequent visits at Hogwarts, currently, Albus and Severus were at Hogwarts for the next two days leaving Minerva at the Fire Manor.

After Breakfast Harry, Hermione and Ron headed to the Library on the Second floor to revise Charms and Herbology.

" _Do we really need to do this, Hermione? I mean we just did it day before.",_ asked Ron scratching his head. He never felt this bored ever in his life. It was as if boredom was all he could feel right now. He was very tempted to go out and join Fred, George, and Ginny in no matter whatever they were up to right now.

" _Of Course we need Ron. If you want to pass your O. and do something with your life, then you have to be thorough with all this. And, to be honest it's not that much.",_ replied Hermione bending towards a roll of parchment. Ron rolled his eyes and looked at Harry who looked as if he was just out of bed, with is hair sticking from everywhere and glasses askew. Harry moved closer to Ron and whispered to him, " _There's no point asking her mate. She's done this a million times but, still, isn't convinced with her preparation. You know even Remus asked her to give it a rest but, she won't budge."_

Meanwhile, Sirius and Ginny were busy in a game of Exploding Snaps.

" _Hey, Ginny. Have you seen Moony and Zee? Merlin knows where are those two, haven't seen them all day."_ , asked Sirius beating her for the third time. Playing with James throughout Hogwarts and after had practically made him an expert at Exploding Snaps. Ginny slapped her forehead losing for the third and answered, _"Yeah, there with mum and McGonagall having tea and sorting out duties of some sort."_

Sirius stood up to leave then turned back and asked, _"And, how exactly do you know that?"_ , Ginny blushed, _"I….eavesdropped on them….but, don't worry I didn't hear anymore. Mum caught me and sent me here."_

" _Good, now go and see what your brothers are up to. They asked me about you when I got out of my room.",_ he said. Ginny walked out of the Hall to go and find the twins. Then Sirius exited the Hall himself to go and rescue Remus and Blaze from the company of old ladies.

Remus was sitting in the Meeting Room with Minerva, Molly, and Blaze. They were sorting the shifts for the guarding duty for the next month. So far they decided that Arthur, Molly, Moody and himself will be doing the morning shifts alternatively whereas, Aurors Sirius, Kingsley, Tonks, Blaze, and Severus will be covering the night shifts due to their other commitments in the mornings.

Now they were halfway through ordering the duties when a figure popped up on the window. It was Sirius but, instead of joining them he was distracting Remus and calling him out. The ladies were busy fussing with the quills and parchment. Molly and Minerva were facing him and Blaze was fiddling with her wand, so neither saw Sirius dancing outside. " _Go away",_ mouthed Remus swatting the air, " _Go Away. I'll be there after some time.",_ but Sirius kept calling him out. Seeing that Sirius won't stop until he stood up and asked the ladies to excuse him for a minute and walked.

Sirius jumped at him and said, " _Moony, I never knew you fancied attending tea parties with old ladies."_ Remus pulled him to the other side, _"We were setting up shifts for the next month. What's got a bee in your bonnet?"_

" _I'm bored, Moony. I was thinking if we could go for a ride or something.",_ said Sirius moving his hair away from his eyes. " _Are you a young lad, Padfoot that you are bored and you need to have some fun with your gang? And, plus what will we ride on you don't have a bike, do you?"_ said Remus mockingly. Just then the door opened and Molly and Minerva walked out. He turned to them embarrassed, _"Is…the …..meeting over?"_ he asked. The stern witch turned to him and said, _"Yes Remus it is. You can inquire about your shift with Molly. She will be having the chart."_ And with that they left, both men then entered the Meeting Room again. Blaze had conjured a ladder and was standing on it to get something from the cabinets built high on the wall. " _Zee, look at Moony he thinks I'm not a young lad anymore.",_ said Sirius standing under the ladder. Blaze grabbed a dusty box from the cabinet and jumped down, vanishing the ladder. " _Well, he right you're not."_ , she answered wiping the dust of the box. Sirius walked up to her, pulled the box away from her and kept it on the center table, then said, " _How can you even say that_? _I mean look at me. I don't look a day above 25.",_ Blaze raised an eyebrow, then pulled him closer and ran her hand in his hand. Sirius gave her a lopsided grin and " _Ouch, What the bloody hell are you doing? Ripping hair off my head? Trying to make me bald?"_ Blaze pulled out a strand of grey hair and held it in front him. Remus was rolling on the floor, clutching his stomach laughing. Sirius pulled him up and then said, " _Well, I still am the most eligible wizard according to Witch Weekly."_ Blaze rolled her eyes, _"Then why don't you find yourself a lovely witch and get married. I'm sure there are many waiting in line.",_ she said picking up the box and walking out. Sirius was standing as if he didn't know what hit him and Remus was no better.

#################

Later at Lunch.

Ron and Harry were murmuring something to each other. Hermione, on the other hand, was eating silently but very fast. Blaze hadn't shown up for Lunch, in fact, she was missing from the time she left the Meeting Room. Remus guessed it was something to do with the box but, Sirius thought it was the conversation that happened in the Meeting Room. Curiosity was bubbling in his stomach like Polyjuice Potion.

Hermione was done eating, _"Come on Harry, Ron let's go and finish the rest. Then we can start with Care of Magical Creatures."_ , she said pulling both boys. Both Ron and Harry looked as if they were being dragged to Azkaban. Remus noticed the look on their faces and said, _"I think you've done enough for today Hermione. It will do no good stressing yourself over something."_

" _Do you really think so, Remus?"_ , asked Hermione. The faces of Harry and Ron were now lit-up like Christmas tree. " _Of course he does, Hermione. Or else he wouldn't have said so."_ , said Ron winking at Harry. Harry winked back and said, " _He's right, Hermione. Stressing too much over something just worsens it."_ Remus was smiling at Harry, he was so much like his father it's a shame he isn't with him or else he would've been so proud of his son. " _I think you're right. I'm stressing too much. We'll finish the rest later. I'm going to rest for now."_ , saying that she left. Both boys punched in the air. " _Fancy a game of Quidditch?",_ asked Fred. " _Absolutely",_ cried both boys in unison and ran out to the Quidditch pitch as if they were birds and somebody had opened their cage.

Blaze was sitting on the roof and seeing Lily's scrapbook. The sun was setting now and the sky was painted in the several shades of red. She was sitting her for several hours now, going through each and every memory one by one. Lily had pictures from her very first day at Hogwarts until Harry's 1st birthday. They made this scrapbook together in their 1st year. Although Lily had put in a lot of effort making it look pretty but, most of the photos were clicked by her. It was like re-living each memory. She flipped the page and the next picture was James and Lily's wedding picture and many others from the same day. Just then someone held her very tight and pulled her backward. But, as soon as she got up, she didn't wait another moment and quickly turned around and punched whoever it was.

Sirius fell hard on his back. " _Wha…..I'm so sorry, Sirius."_ , said Blaze picking him up. " _What in the name of Merlin is wrong with you? I was saving your life and instead of thanking me, you punched me."_ , he said holding his jaw. Blaze wanted to laugh but, stopped herself from doing so, " _I wasn't going to jump-off the roof." ,_ she said. " _Then what were you doing here, on the roof since afternoon. Me and Remus have ripped have the Manor searching for you.",_ asked Sirius with a hand clutching the left-side of his face. Blaze walked back to the ledge, picked the scrapbook and held it up. " _Oh…okay…alright."_ , said Sirius looking at the book. Blaze walked to him and removed his hand revealing a bruise. _"What, is it too much? Am I looking bad? Is it broken?"_ , said the tall wizard. Blaze nodded and rubbed her thumb on the corner of his lips, then she showed it to him. It had blood on it. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room.

She pushed him on the armchair. " _Now don't move. I'll fix it up in no time,"_ she said drawing her wand out. " _Are you sure you can fix this up?"_ asked Sirius shutting his eyelids as tight as he can. _"Yes, if you stay still. Now, I'm not as good as Madam Pomfrey so it can be a….. little….. painful."_ Sirius closed his eyes even tighter and held her free hand. " _Episkey"_ , cried Blaze pointing her wand at his jawbone.

Sirius felt a small wave of pain and then heard a soft 'click'. He opened one of his eyes and asked, " _Is it fixed?"_ Blaze was kneeling on the floor near him, " _Yep, it's as good as it was, except….for…your lip's still bleeding. Do you want me to fix that too."_

" _No just wipe it off. It'll be okay.",_ said Sirius opening his eyes. " _Fine",_ she said wiping it off, " _It's all fixed up now. Did you have your dinner?"_

" _Uhm..we were finding you when others were having dinner. I doubt if Moony had his."_ he said walking in front of the mirror and examining his face, " _Come on then, let's get Moony and go down to the kitchen."_

They went over to Remus's bedroom and headed to the kitchen. " _So where were you?",_ asked Remus. " _On the roof, with Lily's scrapbook.",_ she answered grabbing some leftovers. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot and was running around the kitchen scaring house elves. Remus got some of the leftover meat, kept it in a bowl and gave it to him. They had their dinner in peace and were now sitting on the floor flipping the scrapbook. Padfoot was stretched on the floor with his resting on Blaze's lap, she was slowly running her fingers through his fur, " _I think we should leave the rest for tomorrow. I have the morning shift at the guarding duty tomorrow and I assume both of you have work too.",_ said Remus shutting the book, " _I do, he doesn't. But, anyways you're right we should get some sleep. Come on Padfoot.",_ replied Blaze jerking Padfoot out of his slumber, Padfoot gave a soft bark then transformed back to Sirius and followed the other two out of the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

Making Amends

Chapter 28

Rest of the holidays passed quickly. No one was happy to leave the Fire Manor especially Fred, George, and Harry who consider it the best place to be after Hogwarts. Harry thought this was the happiest Christmas holiday he ever had and now that he had people to call family. His very own, caring, loving little family. Now he had a godmother to fuss over him, a godfather to run along with him and an uncle to support him.

After having their breakfast Remus, Molly, Arthur and the kids flooed to the station 9 ¾. Sirius and Blaze directly Apparated from the Ministry after finishing their shifts. When all of them arrived at the Station they still had 30 mins before the train left. Molly was fussing over Ron, Fred, and George, and Blaze was fussing over Harry, asking him if had packed his socks, all his books, if he had enough quills. " _Stop it, Zee, let my boy breath. You've been fussing over him for hours now? You can fuss over me instead.",_ said Sirius pulling Harry to his side. Harry was walking beside him grinning, when someone walked in front of him and said, " _I see you are all set, Potter. Bet that grin of yours won't last longer."_

" _I see you are more concerned about him, Draco. I suggest it would be better if you mind your own business and stop sticking your nose in everyone else's."_ , said Blaze keeping a hand on his shoulder. He jerked it away quickly seeing his father walk towards them. " _I see you've met your aunt Draco. How are you today, Blaze?"_ , he asked offering his hand, Blaze accepted it a shook his hand firmly, " _I'm fine, Lucius. Met your son, I must say he's just like you.",_ she said. " _I'm glad you mentioned. Well, I see you're quite attached to you godson, Black and the wolf.",_ said Lucius nodding towards Remus. Sirius wanted to rip his head off but, Harry stopped him. Blaze then moved forward and said, " _Hold your filthy tongue, Lucius. I will not bear it if you, your son or anyone at all tries to speak nonsense about my family."_

" _Why are you blaming, father? There is no way you could deny the fact that he is monster or that Potter and his godfather are nothing but criminals."_ , said Draco answering on behalf of his father. " _Draco, I assume your father told you all about me, because if he didn't then let me tell you that I am a greater monster than anyone you've ever met. So, it's better if you back off and don't force me to show who I am. And, Lucius now you get it why I said he is like you because both of you are jerks and bloody cowards. Now get you pathetic faces out of here and make sure that I don't find lingering near my family.",_ said Blaze before pulling the rest of them away.

" _Thank you"_ , whispered Remus keeping a hand on her shoulder. There weren't many people who defended him. Usually, people accused him of being a monster and avoided socializing with him. " _Stop being a prat, Moony. You know it very well that three of you are all I have and I will protect you all even if it is the last thing I do. Now stop feeling sorry for yourself and help Harry load his trunk."_ , she ordered Remus. He gave her a quick hug and moved to help Harry. He felt a wave of warmth sweeping over him, he had never felt happier.

Sirius moved towards Harry and gave him a tight hug followed by Remus then Blaze who kissed his hair, " _I won't ask you to behave because there is no fun in doing so but, be safe and keep writing."_ Harry hugged her and replied, " _Don't worry I'll try being safe and having as much fun as I can. And yes Sirius I remember the spell you and Remus taught me but, I'll make sure that it is used on the people who deserve it now, bye."_ , and with that, he hopped on the train as the second whistle blew and the waved from his compartment until the train turned away.

After the train left Molly and Arthur left for the Burrow and the other three Apparated back to the Fire Manor.

Upon reaching the Manor all three of them headed to the Guest Hall. They decided on resting in the Guest Hall instead of their rooms, now that the Manor was practically empty except them and the house elves. Three camp beds were already arranged in there. Remus directly walked to the one in the middle and Blaze chose the one on the right so, Sirius was very unwillingly stuck on the left. They quickly changed their robes and settled on their beds. Blaze went to her room and brought back the scrapbook which there weren't able to see after that day because of something or the other.

Sirius transformed to Padfoot, jumped on Blaze's lap. She handed Remus the book and started running her finger through his fur. This has his most favorite thing to do, even when they were together he used to spend hours resting his head on her lap and she used to run her fingers through his hair, except that time he used to be in his human form.

" _Zee, look at this one it's from James bachelor party."_ ,said Remus pointing to a picture in which James was sitting on Sirius's and Remus's shoulder, " _And this one from your Promising Ceremony."_ , showing a picture in which both Sirius and she were kissing while James, Remus and Peter were pulling Sirius away. Both of them laughed and Padfoot gave a loud bark.

After flipping through several other pictures they decided on getting some sleep so that they function with sane minds.

2 hours later

Blaze was asleep when she heard some noises from the Hallway. She slowly got out of her bed and turned to check on the other two, they were asleep. Then she transformed into her Animagus form and slowly moved out to the Hallway. Someone was sitting by the wall, she spotted a movement. She slowly moved forward to see who it was.

" _Zee? Is that you?",_ asked Sirius turning to face her. She quickly transformed back, _"I thought you were asleep."_ , she said. _"Those were the pillows. I woke up thirty minutes ago."_ , he replied pushing back hair away from his eyes. " _But why are you sitting here?"_ , she asked pulling him up, " _I was just going through some old pictures.",_ he replied holding up the scrapbook. _"Alright, but button your shirt, please."_ , she said looking at his tattoo covered chest, " _Why? Is it getting hard for you to control yourself? Well, go ahead I'm standing right here."_ , said Sirius standing against the wall, Blaze rolled her eyes, " _Can you just button it up."_ Sirius gave her lopsided grin and quickly buttoned it up, _"It's okay if you lose control once in a while, though. You deserve some fun too."_ , he said smirking at her.

She started walking to her chamber so that she could change, " _I don't want to have any."_ , she said entering her chamber, Sirius followed her in. She grabbed some clothes from her closet and went to the washroom. Some minutes later she came back dressed in her casual t-shirt and trousers. " _I was thinking that we should go out somewhere, like a drink or something. What do you reckon?"_ asked Sirius sitting on the bed. _"I reckon we shouldn't. Well, you can if you want to but not with me."_ , she answered drying her hair, " _Why not? We're done with our duties, the rest of the day is free.",_ he grumbled. Blaze turned to him, this was the conversation she really wanted to avoid but there were no escape routes left. She had to do this, " _Listen, Sirius, I know you want things to go back to how they were. I've heard you and Harry talk about this several times but, it's just not possible. I'd say the both of you are wasting your efforts in a lost cause."_ , she said sitting beside him.

Sirius felt as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. He had feared this for ages, " _But why not? It's not like you're married to someone or something. And, we're not very old, either. Just 35 that's not too late for all this."_ , he said. Blaze smiled at him then answered, " _It's not that. And, I've always liked you but, it's better if you find someone else for yourself, someone like you, someone who can make you a happy man you were, someone….who..can give you a family and….grow old with you."_

" _But, you can do all that. You are like me and you just said you've always liked me. Doesn't that settles it all."_ , he said moving closer to her. She moved away and shook her, " _It doesn't, I can do those things but not all of them."_

" _What do mean by that?",_ asked Sirius. She closed her eyes very tightly, then said, " _I mean that I cannot live with you forever. I won't be able to…because…I'm dying."_

" _You're what?"_ asked Sirius not believing a word, " _I'm dying. You remember when I came back from that mission some months ago. I was supposed to get a ring, Dumbledore asked me to get a ring. It took two months to find it but, I wasn't supposed to touch it because it was cursed….But, in order to protect it, I wore it. And, as soon as I did inexplicable pain shoot through my body and blood started flowing out every cut I ever had new and old. Then I tried apparating and splinched myself in doing so which made my condition worse. I still managed to call Remus for help but I needed Severus so that he could rid me of the cursed ring. He managed to get it out of my hand but, couldn't manage to stop the curse so he just slowed down its effect on me, apparently his magic wasn't enough to completely finish the curse. So, now my body can only make 30% of the energy, the rest of which I'll have to make up by drinking blood…And I don't want to become a monster by doing so. Therefore, my body is dying and so am I.",_ she said explaining him. Sirius was standing there in shock as if she'd just slapped him. All this was too much for him to take in. He'd just met after being away for more than a decade and now she was saying that she won't be there with him for long. This wasn't fair, why was he the one who had to suffer all this, first James and Lily left him, then he was thrown into Azkaban for something he never did and now that thing started getting better there he was back to square one again.


	29. Chapter 29

Facing the Truth

Chapter 29

Blaze ran to the Guest Hall to get Remus. She quickly jerked him awake, _"What's wrong?"_ he asked rubbing his eyes. " _It's Sirius….he's fallen…..in my room…..come quick."_ , she said pulling him to feet and dragging him to her room. They quickly rushed to her room and found Sirius lying on the floor. Remus sat beside him checking his pulse, _"He's alright. Just knocked out, what happened?"_ he asked. She explained him everything and he kept staring at her as if in trance. Then she asked him to help her put Sirius on the bed. Remus helped her do so then asked her to wait outside. She nodded and left the room.

Remus filled a glass of water and sprinkled some on his face, " _Padfoot, get up, old mate."_ , he said shaking him. Sirius opened his eyes, slowly taking in his surroundings, Remus helped him sit-up. He didn't want to ask him if he was alright because he knew he wasn't. " _Water?"_ , he asked offering him a glass full. Sirius accepted it, " _Did you…..know?",_ he asked handing back the glass. Remus shook his head, _"She told me just n when I asked her what happened to you."_ , he replied.

Blaze was sitting in the corridor waiting for someone to come out. She never wanted to do this but, she had to before it was too late. Sirius had started building up dreams, and she had to break them before doing so became more painful for both of them or rather for all of them. The only thing she wanted right now was Sirius to be alright.

" _Where is she?",_ asked Sirius. " _I asked her to wait outside. Do you want me to call her in?",_ said Remus, Sirius nodded. He slowly walked up to the door and opened it wide enough to slip through it. Blaze was sitting in the corridor.

She saw him walking towards herself and quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve, " _Remus?"_ she said getting up, " _He's calling you in."_ , said Remus looking at his feet. Blaze held his hand and said, _"I'm sorry, Remus."_

Remus walked her in. Sirius was sitting up on the bed resting back on the pillow and staring at the ceiling, " _You called me."_ , she asked looking at him. He nodded and got down from the bed to stand before her, _"Why did you do this?"_ , he asked folding his hands with red and wet, _"Why didn't you tell me before? And, if you didn't tell it before then why now?"_

" _I never wanted but, it was necessary. I didn't wanted you to know this when it happened but, if I didn't tell all this to you now it would've have been too late to do so and it would be more painful then."_ , she said and pulled him back to the bed.

Sirius didn't want to hear this anymore, he just wanted all of this to stop. And, for Remus, it seemed as if he would bleed to death. This was the only family he had, the only people who loved him. He had no strength to lose any of them, " _Isn't there any way we could save you? Anything at all?",_ he asked. Blaze walked to him and said, _"I wish there was but, I don't any except hunting for blood. Which I will not do at any cost. And Remus, no one can understand this better than you."_

Just then 'Tweak' appeared in the room, bowed before them then said, _"The food be ready Mistress. Masters."_ " _Very well, we'll be down in a minute."_ , she said to the elf and left the room without turning back.

Hogwarts Express was on its way to the Hogsmeade Station. Harry told his friends about what happened at the Platform 9 ¾. The trolley witch had arrived some time ago and they'd brought themselves some treats to last them for the rest of trip.

" _By the way mate, how is your godmother related to Lucius Malfoy?"_ , asked Ron stuffing his mouth with pumpkin pasties. Harry and Hermione laughed at him.

" _I don't know much just that they are cousins and she is Draco's aunt. I'll ask her the next time I write to her.",_ said Harry passing Hermione some cauldron cakes, " _I'll tell you. Blaze's mother and Lucius Malfoy's mother were both sisters."_ , answered Hermione.

" _I bet she read that somewhere.",_ said Ron looking at Harry. " _Well, yes I did in_ Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy.",replied Hermione pulling out a thick, black, leather-bound book, " _It has all information or Old Wizarding families, even the Weasley's. Here have a look.",_ she opened the book to a page showing a vast family tree with a Weasley crest on top and slid it towards Ron.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Manor.

Remus had walked down to the Dining Hall and was now having a late meal with Blaze. _"Where's he?",_ she asked filling her goblet with water.

" _Upstairs, in your chamber. Says he doesn't want to come down for a while."_ , answered Remus, " _I don't mind. The quicker he accepts it the better and the same goes for you. Accept it, because it's the truth and truth is inevitable. Although, I won't stop you from doing what you want to because I don't have any authority to but, don't get yourselves killed before my death, please. And, don't tell Harry anything about this, I'll do that when the time is right.",_ she said, then asked Missy to take some food to Sirius upstairs.

After they were done with their meals she asked Remus to check on Sirius and went to the Library to study a case.

Several hours later Hedwig swooped through the window and dropped a letter in her lap. It was is Harry's pointed and untidy handwriting,

 _Dear Blaze,_

 _We have reached Hogwarts safely. I'm heading to the Feast now but, thought to write to first. Please tell Sirius and Remus about this too. And, don't worry about me I'll be fine._

 _Love,_

 _Harry. J. Potter_

She gave Hedwig some owl treats and water, then wrote her reply and tied it to her leg. Hedwig quickly flew away, then she asked one of the elves to get her dinner in the Library.

It was past 11 at night when she returned back to her room. On her way, she stopped by Remus's room to tell him about Harry's letter and ask about Sirius. He said they had dinner together then Sirius went back to his room. She quickly changed into her nightgown and laid down on the right side of the bed. A few minutes later she felt the covers shift and turned back to see Padfoot stretched on the bed beside her. She started running her fingers through his fur, soon his eyelids started to droop _, "You can transform back to Sirius. Don't worry I won't ask you to go back?"_ , she slowly whispered to him. Padfoot gave a bark, jumped down and transformed back to his human form. _"I won't go back even if you ask me to do so. And neither will I fall for your tricks. I know that neither of us has to go to the Auror office tomorrow morning. I have a day off and you have the night shift, so don't try and trick me."_ , he said moving back onto the bed beside her, _"It's just that you won't do that thing you do with my hair."._ Blaze laughed at him forgetting everything that happened, _"Lie on your stomach."_ , she said looking at him. Sirius gave a bark like laugh and asked, _"Why?",_ winking at her. Blaze pushed so that he was lying on his stomach and started running her fingers through his hair. _"Wicked tattoo you've got on your collar bone. Death wings."_ , he said nodding towards her neck, _"I would love to get the same one."_

" _Well it's not that can get one, after all, that mess you've done on your chest. The ones on your arm and neck are fine but, your chest is a complete mess."_ , she said smirking at him. He quickly turned to his back, " _Does that mean you were checking me out in the morning?"_

" _I wasn't. You were the one standing there with an almost bare chest. And, those tattoos are seen every time, with the way you wear your shirt. You still leave the first two button undone.",_ she said trying to cover up her statement. Sirius moved closer to her, " _What can I do, love? Old habits die hard.",_ he said and gave a peck on the lips. She tried saying something but he fell back on his stomach and pulled her hand to his hair, then said, _"No need to thank me, the pleasure was all mine."_


	30. Chapter 30

Thestrals

 **Author's note: I do not own this story.**

Chapter 30

Harry was running in the same dim corridor, towards the same door. He stopped just in front of the door and opened it, the room inside was lit with several blue flames and there were several doors in it. Without a second thought, he walked to the one on the left. The room was dark and the source of light were the orbs sitting on the shelves, there were millions of them.

Just then, _"Harry get up. We're late for breakfast. Wake up."_ , shouted Ron jerking him awake. Harry opened his eyes, he was in his dorm and not a dark and gloomy corridor. These dreams were more frequent and life-like since he started doing Occlumency. But, he pushed these thoughts to the back of his head for the time being and got up to get ready for the ahead.

On the breakfast table.

" _So what have we got today?"_ , asked Harry filling his goblet with some Pumpkin Juice, _"First we've got McGonagall, Flitwick, and Hagrid then after Lunch, Bloody hell we have double Potions with Snape, Divination with Trelawney and DADA with Umbridge."_ , answered Ron, " _I bloody hate Mondays. Hey Harry, can I borrow your Invisibility cloak after Lunch?"_ Hermione swatted him on his head and said, _"You dare not think of doing anything of that sort Ronald Weasley. Plus, we've got our O. this year and doing all this nonsense won't help you pass them."_

" _By the way Hermione when are we having the next DA meeting?",_ asked Harry packing his bag. " _I was thinking if we could have it on Wednesday. What do you reckon?",_ said Hermione. _"Brilliant, Wednesday will be fine."_ , answered Harry throwing his bag on his shoulder, _"Come on now, McGonagall will be waiting."_

In the Fire Manor

Blaze and Remus were in the Dining Hall having their breakfast. " _Where's Sirius?"_ , asked Remus. " _Upstairs. Sleeping",_ answered Blaze passing him the marmalade, _"I bet a galleon, he will down here in a minute. He must've smelled the meat by now."_ Remus shook his head, _"I bet two, he'll go for coffee first."_

2 mins later Sirius walked in, _"'Morning",_ he said sitting down opposite both of them. They were staring at him as if he had changed overnight, _"What's up with you two, eh? Staring at me as if I'm an alien."_ , he said grabbing a cup of coffee. Remus started laughing and held his hand in front of Blaze. She rolled her eyes and pressed a galleon on his hand. _"Thank you, Padfoot.",_ he said looking at Sirius. By now Sirius has sure that the two people sitting in front of him were off their rockers, _"Are you two drunk or something?",_ he said looking at them. They shook their heads, _"It's nothing like that."_ , they chorused.

After Breakfast was done Remus went to the Library to do some research on Curses and how to break them. Meanwhile, Sirius and Blaze were standing in front of her closet, trying to some clothes she could wear in muggle London. She was going to visit a family living near Twickenham, to investigate the unusual disappearance of a wizard named Russell Harkins and ask his muggle wife about the incident.

" _I think I should wear the brown dress, It's simple."_ , said Blaze pulling out deep brown dress.

" _I don't like it. I think you should go for the red one. I like it."_ , said Sirius pointing at a short, red dress. Blaze raised an eyebrow and said, " _Really? It's an investigation I'm going on Sirius, not a bloody date with Mrs. Harkins."_

" _Right"_ , said Sirius drawing back his hand, " _Then wear the blue one, it matches with my shirt."_

" _Fine, but you're not coming with me."_ , she said picking a light blue, knee-length dress and walking to the washroom.

10 mins later she walked out, heading straight to the dressing table. She was locking her bracelet when the door opened and Sirius walked in wearing a light blue button-down, black slacks, and a dark blue jacket, _"You look good.",_ he said standing beside her, she was staring at him, _"I know that I look very handsome but, that doesn't mean you gawk at me…..Fine, I won't stop you."_

" _You look really handsome, but that doesn't mean you can change my mind. You. Are. Not. Coming. With. Me.",_ she said walking towards the door. " _Well, I'm a Senior Auror and I have all rights to accompany my Head, to investigate the case of a missing wizard and….to look good while doing so."_ , replied walking her out of the room. Blaze knew all her attempts will be useless and she cannot stop him to do something he wants to do, no one can. " _Fine come, but stick to the business, don't let anything distract you and don't let your guard down. Have you taken your wand?"_ he nodded and held it in front of her, " _Good, now let's go. I told her that we'll be there before Lunch."_ , she said walking downstairs. They informed Remus about where they were going and that they will be back by the evening.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were walking down to Hagrid's hut to attend their CoMc class. The others were already gathered around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They pushed their way to the front of the crowd. Hagrid was standing there with a piece of raw meat, with blood dripping from it.

" _I've got a real feast 'for 'yeh today.",_ said Hagrid. Malfoy and his goons started laughing, " _Merlin knows, what bloody-thirsty beast has oaf got today?"_ , shouted Malfoy, Harry tightened his fist and moved towards Draco but, Ron stopped him, " _Speaking of bloody-thirsty, how is your godmother, Potter?"_

Harry's blood was already on its boiling point, just then he saw a dark shadow slowly walking out of the forest. It was a black, horse-like creature except its feature were a bit different and skeleton-like. It had wide-spanned wings and was quite terrifying to look at, Harry had seen them pulling the carriages in the starting of the year. He asked Hermione what were they, but she said she couldn't see anything pulling the carriages. " _What is that, Hagrid?",_ he asked.

" _It's a Thestral 'arry."_ , he answered smiling at him. " _What are you two talking about?",_ asked Seamus questioningly, several others nodded. _"It standing right there. Can't you see it?,_ said Neville pointing at them.

" _Not all of 'em can see it, Neville. Only the ones 'o 'ave seen death can. Now 'ow many of 'yeh can see 'em?"_ , said Hagrid throwing another piece of meat to them. Three students including Harry raised their hand. " _'arry, Neville and Luna, now why don't you 'elp your friends an' tell 'em how do 'ey look?_

Harry, Neville, and Luna went one by one and explained the others what they looked like. Hagrid told them about how Thestrals were excellent at tracking magical signature and locating places. He described them as exceptionally magical creatures, and that he's been breeding them for a very long time now. But, no matter how magical or powerful or well-trained they were, Harry kept feeling very uneasy near them.

After the class was done they started moving back to the Great Hall for Lunch.

" _Wicked things these Thestrals. I wish I could see them.",_ said Ron walking between the other two. Both Harry and Hermione slapped his shoulder, _"No you don't."_ , they cried in unison. " _Only the ones who have seen death can see them, Ron.",_ continued Harry. Ron nodded, _"Right, I forgot. No, I don't wish to see them anymore. Now walk quickly, I'm starving."_

Remus was sitting in the Library and scanning each book available on Curses. It was practically impossible to finish them all in a day, the Library was huge and filled with books. So far, he had only found that these Curses don't have a fixed span, they vary from person to person. Some curses can last up to many years killing the victim slowly and painfully and some lasted less long and grew powerful day by day but, the worst ones were the unpredictable curses. As the name signifies they are unpredictable, they effect the victim in various ways killing them anytime.

The only way to find out what type of curse is the victim effected by preparing a 'Sanguinem Deprehendatur' Potion and dropping some drops of blood in it. Then if the Potion changed its color to a pale yellow it means the curse it a long-lasting one, if it changed to a soft shade of magenta the curse isn't long-lasting and if the color changed to a milky green then it's an 'Unpredictable Curse'.

Remus thought of start brewing the potion the next day as it will take a full moon circle to get ready, it was a highly complicated one too. He could ask Sirius to help him brew, he had a fair hand at Potions. They would conduct the test as soon as they could. He decided to talk about this to Sirius when he returns.

Meanwhile, in Twickenham.

Sirius and Blaze were done investigating about Mr. Harkins. His wife had told them that her husband worked at the ministry, in the department of mysteries, he was an 'Unspeakable'. The case was crystal clear now. He was abducted on his way back home, so it was definitely done by the Death Eaters because they can't kidnap him at the ministry without raising suspicion. After they were done with their investigation Mrs. Harkins offered them Lunch which they very kindly refused and left.

" _Let's have Lunch, somewhere nearby. Do you know any good place?"_ , asked Sirius removing his jacket.

" _I know a place but, I don't think you'll like it. Wait…..may I know one. Do you mind Steak?"_ , she asked looking around.

" _We're predators, baby. We love meat, then how can I say no to steak.",_ he said walking beside her. She grabbed his hand, _"Come on then."_ , she said pulling him to a restaurant nearby.

The place was very bright and all the walls were covered in graffiti. They found an empty seat in the corner and sat there. A few minutes later, a waitress in extremely high shorts, black tees and bright-red lips arrived.

" _How can I help you, sir?",_ she said smiling at Sirius. Sirius was smiling back at her, _"Well, you can tell me your lovely name for a start.",_ he said. " _Janet",_ she answered, "and yours." Sirius looked at Blaze who shook her head, she had told him that they were not to reveal their real identities under any circumstances. " _I am Ja…..sper…Jasper Williams.",_ he lied and the waitress looked at Blaze then turned back to Sirius, " _And who is? Your girlfri…"_ " _My wife. She's my wife Evelyn Williams",_ said Sirius before the waitress could finish her question. Blaze choked on the water she was drinking, Sirius continued " _Now, Janet do you mind getting us two beef steaks and some wine?"_ Janet nodded and walked away.

" _Why did you lie to her? You could've said I was a friend or something."_ , said Blaze hanging her jacket to the back of her chair. Sirius did the same, " _You were the one who said we can't reveal our identities. And, that wasn't really a lie, I mean we are promised and that is kind of the same thing."_

" _We WERE promised. But, we aren't now. You are free to go and hang out with girls, snog them, sleep with them do whatever you like.",_ she replied. Sirius rolled his sleeve and pulled her right hand on the table, then said, _"You see these marks and the ring, which means we're still together. And, about the girls and snogging and sleeping, I would like to remind you that you are a girl too. A girl who is very capable of doing all this…but with me only."_


	31. Chapter 31

Sanguinem Deprehendatur Potion

Chapter 31

A week had passed. The unusual dreams Harry used to get were more frequent now and is scar used to hurt quite often now. Ron was suspicious all this was because of Snape, that he wasn't really helping Harry close his mind but widen it even further for Voldemort to have an easier access. Harry was much convinced with Ron's theory, ' _He was a Death Eater after all.'_ they thought.

Moreover, Umbridge being the 'High Inquisitor' took an action such as sacking a Professor and humiliating her while doing so. Although, neither Harry nor the other two were very fond of Divination or Professor Trelawney but, this kind of behavior didn't please their taste either. But, eventually Dumbledore came to her rescue and being the headmaster he asked Professor McGonagall to accompany Trelawney back in the castle. He also hired one of the Centaurs named Firenze to teach them Divination.

It was Sunday morning, Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the Common Room, discussing the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match, which was to take place the next day.

Ron had been selected as the new Gryffindor keeper and wasn't really excited about the match next day.

" _Merlin knows what we will do tomorrow. I must be the most hopeless keeper that Gryffindor as ever got."_ , said Ron sitting on the armchair beside Hermione.

" _Come on, mate. You're not…..very hopeless, just not confident enough. I mean you can play well when you aren't conscious about yourself.",_ said Harry reassuring him.

" _You're right, Harry. Ron, you just need to stop thinking about what others will think, and concentrate more on our game. We can't make the crowd turn their faces to the other side just because Ronald Weasley wants to save a goal, I mean they will obviously look that's what they're there for.",_ said Hermione. Ron was just too nervous about everything, " _You two will be there, right.",_ he asked staring at them.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Hermione had planned on finishing her Arithmancy during the match and Harry knew about this. Then Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at them with a pleading look, " _Yes, we'll be there, don't worry.",_ she said smiling at him and Harry nodded.

" _Good, now Harry will you come and help me practice?"_ , he asked getting up from his seat. _"I'd love to Ron but, how can I? That Umbridge woman has got my Firebolt and if she sees me flying in the Quidditch pitch, she'll ban me from Hogwarts itself."_ , answered Harry.

" _Right, just come and sit on the stands and tell me if I'm wrong or something. Anyways, why don't you talk you talk to your godmother or Sirius about this.",_ said Ron walking out of the portrait hole. " _She's already got a lot on her mind now. I don't want to add one thing for her to worry about by telling her all this and Sirius will come firing up to Hogwarts if I tell him.",_ said Harry, Ron nodded, " _Any updates on his relationship status. The last I heard was that he wanted to go on a date with her, any luck there?"._ Harry chuckled and shook his head, _"No Luck, he wrote to me two days ago saying that there has been some improvement but, not very much and that I shouldn't get my hopes up. I wrote back asking him not to give up and that everything will be alright."_ , listening to this both of them started laughing. A few minute later both boys reached the pitch. Harry headed to the stands and Ron to the changing room.

In the Fire Manor

Remus and Sirius were in the Potion lab on the tired floor and Blaze was in the ministry. She was to return the next morning after finishing her shift at the Auror office and the nighttime guarding duty. Considering this Remus thought he can ask Sirius to help him with the Potion. He spoke about the testing to him the same day he found out about it and Sirius had no problem helping him.

" _What do you think the results will be, Moony?"_ , asked Sirius sitting on a stool nearby. " _Well, that's what we're doing the test for aren't we.",_ answered Remus stirring the cauldron, " _Still, what do you think?",_ he asked pressing the matter.

Remus moved away from the cauldron and sat beside him, _"I do have….a….guess if that's what to call it."_ Sirius nodded, " _Well, Padfoot…..I….think…it is an…unpredictable. But, then, of course, I could be wrong."_

" _I hope you are, at least if the results are long-term or short-term we will know what to expect but, not the unpredictable one….I…..no nothing. Let's not talk about this.",_ said Sirius shaking his head, " _You know Harry wrote to me saying I shouldn't give up on her. I won't do so obviously but, now she has found another way to keep me away from her. She has assigned me all the duties either after or before her and on my day off, she has a full day busy and on her day off, I have to be at the ministry for the whole day."_

" _That's really smart of her….(ouch)…I mean very rude of her. And don't hit me with that book again, it's very heavy.",_ said Remus, _"Anyways, Sirius we will be needing some Acromantuala venom. Where do we get that from? The Apocathery doesn't have any at the moment."_

" _How about the Forbidden Forest then. Harry told me there are many in there. Said that Hagrid knows their head.",_ answered Sirius. Remus shook his head in horror, _"Sirius, do you think we'll ask a family of giant spiders to give us their venom and they will fill up vials and hand it to us."_

" _Well, we can try."_ , he said with a smirk on his face.

Several minutes of this and that later, _"REMUS",_ yelled Sirius in joy. Remus quickly turned to him, _"I bet there is some of that in Snivelly's private stores."_

" _Brilliant, we can ask him to give us some.",_ answered Remus wide-eyed. Sirius raised his eyebrow and said, _"It's easier to just ask the Acromantulas. For once, even they will be easier to convince than our dear old Sinvellus Greasy."_ , then he continued, _"I was thinking we should go meet Harry. By the way Moony, are you still good at distracting people, we'll be needing that talent of yours today."_

Remus was now staring at Sirius, _"Padfoot, are you planning on stealing it?"_ Sirius pushed his hair away from his eyes and said, _"I'm not. Actually, I'm done planning. I'm going to act upon it now but, before that…are you with me?"_ " _Always"_ , answered Remus without a second thought and followed Sirius out of the room.

%%%%%%%%%%

In the Headmasters office.

Albus Dumbledore was sitting on his throne-like armchair and Fawkes the Phoenix was sitting on his arm. He was thinking about the upcoming O. and how under-prepared the fifth-years were. The Professors couldn't be of much help either, with Dolores Umbridge around. Just then there was a soft knock on the door, _"Enter",_ he said petting Fawkes. The Charms Professor Fillius Flitwick walked in with the Weasley twins behind him.

" _Fillius, how are you today? How can I help?"_ , he asked smiling at them. " _I'm fine, Albus but these two gentlemen here are not. They were caught sneaking a Niffler in Madam Umbridge's office. Thank Merlin, it was me who saw them and not her.",_ answered Professor Flitwick.

Albus looked at the boys who weren't looking as if they were guilty of their actions at all, _"So do you want me to punish them Fillius?"_ , he asked. The tiny man looked at the boys and stammered, _"Well,….no…..not…punish…them….but, explain to them that their action was wrong."_

Both Fred and George started laughing but, before they could say something the Floo flared and in walked Remus followed by Sirius.

" _Good Evening Albus",_ they chorused and looked around then Remus said, _"You too Fillius and Fred and George."_

Fillius gave them a curt nod but, Fred and George were still too busy laughing. _"What a pleasant surprise, my boys. How can I help you today?",_ said Albus, his eyes twinkling as always.

Sirius moved forward and said, _"I was thinking if I could meet my godson. I promise won't be long, just a few hours."_

" _No Problem at all. You boys are always welcome at Hogwarts. But, you should be cautious near certain people. I hope you understand me.",_ answered Albus. Both men nodded and walked out of the office. When they reached the Entrance Hall they spotted Severus and Minerva standing in the corridor and talking, _"Mission Grease Repellent commences now. Go Moony there they are, you know what to do. But, stay away from Dumbridge, alright. I'll sneak down to the dungeons. We'll meet in the Gryffindor tower in 10 mins, now bye."_ , whispered Sirius and Disillusioned himself.

Remus slowly walked towards the two Professors, trying to act as normal as ever. He moved to them and gave a soft cough ' _hem hem',_ both Professors suddenly turned to look at him.

Minerva breathed a sigh of relief, _"Remus, for one very horrible moment I thought it was Umbridge."_ , she said. Severus wrinkled his long nose and said, _"Indeed, but what are you doing here Lupin?"_

" _Good Evening to you too, Severus. I was here to meet Albus met saw you two standing here, thought I should say 'Hello'",_ answered Remus.

" _Hello, Lupin. Now Leave"_ , said Severus. Minerva pulled Remus between them and said, _"Come on Severus, don't be so mean to him."_

Severus snorted and was about to leave but, Remus quickly grabbed his shoulders and said, _"No Minerva, I think he has a right to be mean. I was a lot of trouble for him two years ago. The poor man had to prepare Wolfsbane all the time just so that I could be in peace. He also saved Harry, Ron, and Hermione when I transformed near the Whomping Willow, he stood before them, protected them from harm. I'm very thankful for whatever you did, Severus. Harry is just like my son and you protected him, how very noble of you."_ , he peeked at his watch, still, two minutes were left before he could leave.

Severus was trying to pull himself away from Remus but, couldn't. Remus being a werewolf had more strength than a normal man of his build. " _It's alright, now get away from me, Lupin. I need to leave."_ , he said trying to pull away. Remus gave a quick peek at his watch and left Severus, _"Thank you Severus, Minerva. I shall be leaving now."_ , he said looking at the two very confused Professors, gave them a nod and ran toward the Gryffindor tower.

He quick muttered the password that Albus had told them to the Fat Lady and she swung open.

" _There he is my Moony, look I told he won't be caught."_ , shouted Sirius standing on the center table. Around him, all Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Neville were in fits of laughter. Remus quickly walked in very out-of-breath and asked, " _Did you get that?"_

Sirius slipped his hand into his pocket and held up a vile. He quickly grabbed the vile and kept it in his pocket, then gave him a big hug.

They sat there for some time and told the others about their plan leaving the Curse part. Then after stories and two rounds of butterbeer they used the Gryffindor Common Room fireplace and flooed back to the Fire Manor.


	32. Chapter 32

Grawp

It was quarter to six in the morning when Blaze finished her shift at the guarding duty. She slowly walked back to the Auror office and in her cabin. Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt was asked to wait in the cabin instead of going to the 'Department of Mysteries' for his shift.

"' _Morning Kingsley and very sorry to keep you waiting.",_ she said pulling of Moody's Invisibility cloak.

" _No problem, Madam.",_ he answered giving her a curt nod. " _That's very noble of you. Now, any news about the unusual activities going on in the South?",_ she asked standing leaning on the heavy oak desk.

" _Yes, there have been 3 kidnappings and a murder. All of them were Ministry officials, one of them was a Muggle-born. Two of the three kidnapped were 'Unspeakables' and one worked in the Magical Maintenance department. I presume you understand what does this mean.",_ reported the tall wizard. Blaze walked to stand in front of him and answered, _"I do. I'll inform Albus about this as soon as possible. He asked me to keep him posted. And, very well done Mr. Shacklebolt you've done a notable job. I'll talk to Amelia about your promotion, now I think you should leave for your shift. We aren't supposed to abandon the place for more than a few minutes."_

" _Thanks a lot, Madam. I shall be leaving now."_ , said Kingsley and walked to the door, then stopped and turned back, _"Madam Bones was here this evening after you left. She had some posts for you, said they were important and you should have a look at them. I've kept them in your drawer, please collect them before you leave."_ , saying that he left taking the cloak with him.

Blaze quickly grabbed the envelopes and Apparated back to the Fire Manor. Upon reaching the Manor she directly headed to the Dining Hall to have some breakfast before she could rest.

It was 9:30 by the time she was done having breakfast and checking all the posts. Although, most of them were the personal information of all the missing people, except one which was a letter from a 'quite familiar' Senior Auror.

On her way to her Chamber, she knocked on the first door on the right side corridor which read Sirius. O. Black. Ten minutes of constant knocking and calling later the door opened. A very sleepy Sirius was standing there rubbing his eyes, _"You're back"_ , he asked trying to settle his hair. " _Yes, I was back a few hours ago."_ , she answered pulling an envelope from her pocket, _"Might I ask, why do you want a day off? And please give me a genuine reason."_

" _I wasn't feeling really well, today."_ , he said. Blaze pressed her hand on his forehead, _"I don't think so."_ , she said and pushed the envelope on his hand, _"Here, your letter. Amelia forwarded it to me and I rejected it. I wouldn't have done so, if we didn't need the skilled Aurors in the office but, myself and Kingsley have a day off and that leaves you in charge. Now, wake up, shower, get dressed and get going. And please don't make that face."_

Sirius straightened himself and with a very grim expression on his face said, _"Fine I'll go but, can you sort out my robes while I shower. It'll save my time."_ Blaze raised an eyebrow and answered, _"You're a Wizard, Sirius Orion Black. You don't need anyone to sort your robes you can use your wand for that."_ Sirius looked up and muttered something about 'smart witches', then looked back at her, _"Okay, don't do that…at least give me my 'good morning kisses"_ Blaze rolled her eyes and shook her head, _"No….fine then a hug….a handshake…a pat on the shoulder…...something…..at least wish me luck."_

Blaze gave him a smile and moved closer, then patted him on his shoulder and said, _"Good Luck"_ then left.

At Hogwarts.

The whole castle was buzzing with excitement about the Gryffindor vs Slytherin finals taking place the same day. This was one of the most awaited matches of this season. The players had moved to the changing room an hour prior to the match to get ready. Ron was horribly nervous but, the rest of the Gryffindor team was no better. The loss of their beaters and the best seeker they had, was the main reason to this.

Harry and Hermione were standing amongst the cheering crowd on the Gryffindor stands. Harry had never missed Quidditch more in his life. He was banned a few months ago by Umbridge because the Weasley twins and he got into a fist fight with Draco Malfoy because he spoke about their parents and family. Although, his friends were very supportive and didn't let him miss flying by keeping him distracted but, Quidditch was a part of him and there was no way he couldn't feel the loss of it.

Both the teams walked on the pitch and the captains of both teams were asked to shake their hands. Madam Hooch instructed the teams about the rules and that she want a clean game, then she blew her whistle. All the players kicked hard on the ground and soared up into the air, taking their positions. Ron looked as if he was playing Quidditch for the first time, and to top it all the whole of the Slytherin House was singing an original by Malfoy called 'Weasley is our king'.

An hour later, the situation was no good Gryffindor's were 20 to 50. Both Harry and Hermione were too immersed in the game when they felt a pat. They turned back to see Hagrid standing behind them, _" Hello 'arry, 'mione. Can I 'ave a moment?",_ he requested them. They looked at each other, then Hermione said, _"Is it fine if we come after the match. Ron won't be very pleased if we left."_

" _It is a bit urgent. It'll be good if 'yeh could come now."_ , he said ' _Please'_ assuming that it was really urgent matter, if not Hagrid won't ask them like this, they followed him out.

Hagrid kept walking with Harry and Hermione behind him. They entered the Forbidden Forest and kept walking, " _What is it Hagrid? Why are we in the Forbidden Forest?",_ asked Hermione walking beside Harry.

" _I 'ave something to show 'yeh."_ , he replied and kept walking. After 30 mins of continuous walking and walking, Harry got very impatient and couldn't resist asking, _"What is it you want to show us, Hagrid? How far is it?"_

" _It's not very far now. We're almost 'ere."_ , said the half-giant and kept walking. Almost 15 mins later, they heard a loud 'thumping' noise coming from the woods. The noise was as if some trees were being cut down, and several birds were chirping as they fly but, their chirp wasn't the usual pleasant sound they heard every morning, it was as if they were chirping in distress. When they walked further to see what was causing the distress, the sight before their eyes was unbelievable. They saw a 16 feet tall giant, sitting in a clearing and trying to pull out trees. Whenever he used to give the tree a violent shake the birds used to flee their nests in flocks and screeched in distress as they see their habitat being destroyed.

The giant on the other hand found the whole thing quite enjoyable and kept doing it again and again. Harry and Hermione were standing there open-mouthed in horror and shock. A few seconds later, as they gained their senses back to normal Hermione mustered her courage and slowly stammered to Hagrid, _"Wha….what…..what is this Hagrid?"_

" _This is brother, well half-brother actually. Found 'im on my mission, Dumbledore sent me to. Got 'im back with me. Poor little thing 'ee was, I couldn't leave 'im not 'ere. They would've killed 'im."_ , replied the half-giant. Harry and Hermione didn't know how to react to the situation, _"I'm tryin to make 'im a nice man with manners and all. But, I don't know 'ow long will it be before 'm sacked. I 'ad to tell someone to look after 'im. He gets his food and all, it's a company he craves."_ , continued Hagrid then turned back to his giant half-brother and shouted, _"'ello there Grawpy. Look 'ere I've got yeh new friends, this is 'arry Potter and Hermione Granger. Say 'ello to them."_

The Giant stopped pulling out the trees and turned to look at them. He had a stubby nose and yellow brick-like teeth. His hair was messy with fleas and what not, and his eyes were like shiny black orbs. He slowly held out his hand and grabbed Hermione. "HERMY", he said bringing her at his eye-level. Hermione was trying to take in all this, _"GRAWP, PUT ME DOWN, NOW."_ , she ordered him. Grawp heard her at slowly kept her down as if she were a toy.

After a few minutes of introductions and a forced one-way conversation Grawp went back at pulling the trees nearby and the trio walked to the edge of the forest. On their way out they could hear loud cheers and shouts from the Quidditch pitch, _"Looks like the match is over.",_ said Hermione covered in scratches, _"Slytherin must've won. I wonder what Ron would be like."_ , replied Harry.

Both of them went in and joined the crowd. Halfway through the ground, they could hear the crowds shouting, _"Gryffindor….Gryffindor…..Weasley is our king."_ , upon hearing this looked around and noticed the whole Slytherin house sulking and moving towards the dungeons. Moreover, they saw McGonagall shaking the Gryffindor captain Angelina Johnson's hand, looking a bright as the sunshine. Harry turned to look at Hermione, she was also looking at the same scene. She turned to look at Harry and said, _"Does that mean….." Harry nodded,_ _"WE WON"_ , they shouted in unison.


	33. Chapter 33

Disguise

 **Author's Note: I do not own this story. And, Happy New Year to all of you. May this year be filled with happiness and prosperity.**

Chapter 33

The whole Auror body of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had assembled in the conference room. They were discussing their investigations on the recent kidnappings of the ministry officials. Just then there was a knock on the door. _"Enter",_ said Blaze who was addressing the Auror body as the Head Auror. The head of the Department Madam Amelia Bones walked in, _"Blaze, can I have a moment?"_ , she asked opening the door wide. Blaze nodded and walked out of the room, _"Yes, Amelia. How can I help you?"_ , she said leading her to the cabin. They entered the cabin and occupied the chairs nearby. _"I wanted to ask if you checked all the papers I had sent?"_ , asked the Head. " _I did. Haven't you received my report yet."_ , Blaze answered. _"That I did, but not all of it. But, your mission plan wasn't there. "_

" _What do you mean by the 'mission plan', I haven't received any information about any mission from you.",_ said Blaze re-checking all the envelops again. Amelia stared at her in shock, _"Didn't I send you the file about the personal protection of the Head of the Department of Mysteries?"_ , Blaze shook he head, _"Oh Dear Merlin, I'm so sorry for blaming you for my mistake, Blaze. Now, I'll go and get the file until then you move to the conference room. I'll be there in a moment."_

" _Sure",_ she answered and both witches moved out of the cabin. Blaze walked in the conference room, she announced about the current situation and postponed the discussion until later, and then she took her seat in the front row near the Senior Aurors. Each and every Auror was asked to be present today because of the discussion.

A few minutes later Amelia Bones walked in with a deep red file in her hand with a Ministry logo which read in big, bold words, "CONFIDENTIAL". She stood on the stage and started addressing the crowd before her. She asked the Aurors in charge of the holding cells and the trainees to move back to their jobs leaving only 20 Aurors in the room.

The case she was there to assign was about the personal protection of the Head of the department of mysteries and some other senior ministry official from the same department and their families. The mission was to take place in the Muggle as well as the Wizarding world.

10 Aurors from 20 including Senior Auror Kingsley Shaklebolt and Moody were assigned the charge of the officials in the Wizarding world itself. While the other including Head Auror Blaze Ignite, Auror Sirius Black were asked to disguise as muggles and stay nearby the rest of the officials including the Head who lived in the muggle world with is family.

They had a few options to choose from. There was aged citizens which were chosen by 3 newly appointed Aurors, then there was the role of a mother and her kid which was taken by Tonks as she was a metamorphamagus and Auror Rikklewick, Aurors Khan and Kuang took up the role of the security guards. Which left the Aurors Black, Bells, and Ignite.

" _What's left, Amelia?"_ , asked Sirius moving forward. Amelia held up a list and read _, "We've got our guards, the aged people, the mother and the kid. Which leaves us with the roles of the couple next door and the babysitter for their kids."_

" _ME, I mean I'll be the BABYSITTER."_ , yelled Blaze raising her hand. Sirius pulled it down, _"NO", she jerked it free then raised it, "YES"._

Auror Bells started blushing and moved closer to Sirius. Blaze wanted to laugh so hard at the expression Sirius had on his face. " _Aurors you are to leave within an hour and take up your roles until further notice. If you notice any suspicious activities near you, you are given the authority to take up the required actions and report it to your Head. Also, you will be provided with accommodation by the Ministry. Thank you."_ ,announced Amelia then left and Sirius followed her out.

Whereas, Blaze flooed to the Fire Manor. She found Remus and told him all about their mission and that they won't be home for some days and that if he wants to contact them, he can use an extra mobile phone she gave him with her number. She also asked him to check on Harry every now and then, and report to her. Then she quickly grabbed some of hers and Sirius stuff, stuffed them into a duffle bags and flooed back to the Ministry.

15 mins later everyone was back in the conference room. Sirius came and stood beside her with an evil grin on his face, " _Here, I've got some of your stuff."_ , she said handing him a duffle bag, _"Now go and stand with Bells. Good uck."_

" _I don't have to. Not anymore.",_ he replied winking at her. _"Are you chickening out?",_ asked Blaze smirking at him, he shook his head, _"Then?...No,…..did you?"_ But, before she could finish the line he side-apparated her.

The group apparated to a beautiful sitting room. On a handsome glass center table, a letter with the Ministry seal was resting. Tonks went ahead and picked it up. The letter was from the Head of the department of mysteries. It contained all the necessary information such as the accommodation details of everyone and the other required details. Sirius, Blaze, Ricklewick, Tonks, and Bells were all in the same building but, different apartments. Whereas Khan and Kong were to live in the security quarters and the other three were accommodated in the next building. The apartment allotted to Sirius and Blaze was next to the Head's on the 6th floor and the apartment they were currently in was Ricklewick and Tonks's, it was on the third floor.

It was almost evening by the time everybody was sorted. Each and every one was given a charmed band which would heat up any of the others was tapped thrice, this was to be used in cases of emergency to raise an alarm.

" _I hope all of are very clear about this mission. In case you have any questions you may ask now?"_ , said Blaze standing in the middle of the group. Everyone shook their heads, _"Very well, now we shall leave. Good Day, Tonks, Ricklewick."_ , she said, giving them a curt nod before shutting the door behind herself.

They climbed the next three floors in complete silence. Upon reaching the sixth floor they walked to apartment no. 602, _"Do you have the keys?"_ , she asked turning to Sirius. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out a key attached to a heavy silver keychain, _"Here"_ , he said handing her the keys.

They entered the spacious apartment, painted in dark blue and peach. It was well-furnished with two bedrooms, a dining room, a sitting room, a bathroom and a kitchen.

" _Which bedroom do you like?",_ asked Sirius standing in the dining room. Blaze checked both bedrooms, both of them were almost same except one was larger than the other, _"I'll take the one on the left. Suits my taste. Plus, I don't like a lot of space. You can take the master bedroom."_ , she answered and entered her room shutting the door behind her. A few minutes later, she walked to the kitchen to see what they could have for dinner. There were some chicken and a few vegetables in the fridge. They would definitely have to go shopping the next day. She decided on making some chicken stew.

It was 10 in the night and Sirius was sleeping. He was so tired that night after everything that he could only manage to change his clothes, then fell on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately. He was in deep slumber when someone slowly patted him on the chest and whispered, _"Sirius, Sirius get up. Don't you want to have dinner? I've got some stew for you."_

" _Hmmm",_ he grunted and sat on the bed sleepily. Then picked up the spoon and, "Ahhhhhhhh". Apparently, his attempted sleepy dinner became a bit painful. As he tried getting the spoon to his mouth, holding the plate in his shaking hand, the steaming hot stew spilled all over him. And now he was wide awake and Blaze standing near the door laughing, _"I….I'll get you some….more. Until then….just change your clothes…"_ , she said wiping off her tears and laughing. Sirius quickly ran to the bathroom, washing off the stew and pulling on a cotton shirt and his spare trousers.

Blaze got him some more stew but, asked him to sit on the table and eat. She cleaned up all the mess as he had his dinner, _"I don't think you can sleep here tonight. The sheets are all messed up and I don't know where to find the others.",_ she said walking out to the dining room. _"I don't mind. Anyways, did you have your dinner?",_ he replied standing up from the table and walking to the kitchen, Blaze nodded in reply.

After the dishes were done, Blaze headed to her room to get some rest. Sirius was standing in front of the mirror, examining the red marks on his chest, _"Can you spell them away? They don't look very good on me.",_ he said tracing the burns. _"Sorry, I don't really know the spell. Does it still burn?"_ , she asked looking at his reflection in the mirror, _"It's fine actually. It's the marks that look bad."_ , he answered turning to her. She quickly walked to the bathroom and grabbed a tube of toothpaste, _"Use this",_ she said handing him the tube, _"What now, you want me to brush my teeth again. Will it help?",_ he asked. She grabbed his hand and pushed the tube in his hand then said, _"Apply it on the burns, you tosspot. I know it's burning or else they won't be this red. This is the only thing I can think of for now."_ , He got some on his finger and started applying it on the burns, _"Does it help?"_ , she asked leaning on the door frame, _"Hmm…it feels better now."_ , he answered re-capping the tube. _"Good, now goodnight."_ , said Blaze disappearing from the door frame she was leaning on and lying down on the couch in the sitting room, pulling the blanket over her face.

Two minutes later, her blanket was pulled away, _"What the bloody hell.",_ she yelled shielding her eyes from the light _, "What do you want now?"_ , she asked sitting up. _"Move up, come on. Make some space for me."_ , said Sirius standing before her with a pillow in his hand. _"Go back and sleep. There is no space here."_ , she replied lying back and pulling the blanket over her face, _"Squeeze in, I'll make some come on.",_ he said. _"You're not a baby….and you've got toothpaste all over your chest. Now go away.",_ she whispered irritably, _"Fine then, I'll wash off the toothpaste."_ , he answered. Blaze grunted loudly pulling off the blanket and standing up. Sirius flashed a grin and pushed his hair away from hie eyes, _"I knew that would work."_

" _Fine, come on. There is no way you will fit on the couch with me, the rooms better.",_ she said rolling her eyes. Sirius stood up and started walking with her. But, Blaze had another plan cooking up in her head, she slowly moved her hand to his back pocket and pulled his wand then tucked it with hers in the holster. They walked in the room together, she sat on the corner of the bed and Sirius walked to the other side but before he could get on it, _"Sirius, Do you mind passing me a glass of water?"_ , she asked smiling at him he smiled back and walked to the corner of the room to fill up a glass of water. Blaze took advantage of the situation and ran out of the room, shutting the door _"Colloportus",_ she cried pointing her wand at the lock.


	34. Chapter 34

A day in muggle suburbs

Chapter 34

The sunlight was filtering through the wide-glass windows. But, it wasn't the song of the birds that was heard but the blaring horns from motor vehicles on the road nearby. Blaze slowly slipped off the blanket from herself and got down from the couch she slept on last night. Though, she realized it quite quickly that it was the worst idea she'd ever have, there was no way she could rid herself of the backache. On her way to the bathroom she noticed that Sirius's door was still locked since last night. She knocked the door softly twice and when she heard some movement, she pointed her wand on the lock a whisper, _"Alohamora"_ _,_ then quickly occupied the bathroom.

5 mins later when opened the bathroom door, a very angry, black, shabby dog was waiting outside with jaws clenched _, "Good….good morning."_ , she said looking at him guilty. The Padfoot gave a loud bark, _"Okay, I'm sorry, shouldn't have done that. But, you know what, you should be thankful I saved you from a horrible backache, that you would've been suffering with right now if I would've let you squeeze in with me last night. At least you had a good night's sleep."_ , she said trying to distract him. Sirius transformed back to his human form, _"At least you had a good night's sleep.",_ he said imitating her, _"good night's sleep my foot. Listen lady, the next time you do that, you pay for it."_

" _Oh really, what will you do? Lock me up somewhere? Leave me alone? Hex me?"_ , she asked looking him in the eye. He pushed her against the wall and said, " _You'll see."_ , then went inside the washroom.

Blaze proceeded to the kitchen to see what they can have for breakfast but, then realized that they had nothing to eat except stale bread. She quickly grabbed a paper and listed down everything they needed, then she quickly changed her clothes and ran down to the third floor. She knocked on the door which read 'no.303'. A pretty little, brunette girl opened the door and let her in, _"Morning, Tonks."_ , she said walking in. The girl quickly closed the door and morphed back to Tonk, _"Morning"_ , she said waving at her brightly, _"So, little girl where is your mother?"_ , asked Blaze smiling at her.

" _In the shower. Why?"_ , she asked. _"I was thinking if one of you could stay upstairs for some time. We wanted to go for grocery shopping but, we can't leave that area without a guard."_ , she answered slipping her hands in her pockets, _"No problem at all. I'll just go and tell my 'mother' about this, then we can leave."_ , said Tonks walking away then appearing back from behind the wooden door, _"All good, let's go.",_ she said morphing back to a sweet, little girl.

They ran upstairs very quickly, making sure that no one saw them. Blaze opened the main door, _"I think you should wait here, I'll go and check what is he up to. Take a seat, I won't be long."_ , she said walking to a door nearby. She gave a soft knock, a few seconds later upon hearing, _"Enter"_ she opened the door wide enough to get in. Sirius was slipping on a t-shirt, _"Does this look good on me?"_ , he asked turning to her, _"It's fine."_ , she answered unzipping the duffle bag and pulling out a dark grey dress, _"Get ready quickly. We have to go and get some stuff, I've asked Tonks to be here so that both us can go."_ , she said entering the bathroom.

15 mins of grooming later both Sirius and Blaze got out of the apartment, leaving behind Tonks. Blaze headed towards the supermarket across the road. _"Okay now Sirius, you go and grab some bread and snakes, I'll go and get the meat and vegetables. Meet me in the clothing aisle in 20 mins."_ , she said handing him a basket. Sirius gave her a salute and walked in the opposite direction.

30 mins later he arrived in the clothing aisle with two overflowing baskets in his hands. Blaze kneeling down on the floor, _"Zee, I'm back."_ , he said standing behind her.

" _Don't cry sweetheart. Your mum will be here somewhere, we'll find her."_ , she said to a little boy standing beside her, _"What happened?"_ he asked kneeling beside her, _"The poor boy's separated from the mother."_ , she said wiping off his tears. " _Are you really?"_ , he asked the boy, he nodded, _"Don't worry, we'll find your mother. By the way, what's your name, young man?"_ , he asked moving closer to him, _"Th….Th…Theo"_ , sniffed the little boy with bright blue eyes.

Blaze wiped the boy's tears then picked him up, _"Come on, Theo. Let's go and find your mum."_ , she said smiling at him, _"I have a cart, Sirius. Keep those baskets in it, you don't need to carry them."_

After 10 mins for continuous searching and two chocolate bars later, the little boy cried, _"MOMMY"_ both Blaze and Sirius looked around, the boy was pointing towards a stout lady standing near a shop assistant. The lady looked very worried and panicked, both of them looked at each other then walked to the stout lady, _"Excuse me, madam, is this your child?"_ , asked Sirius.

The lady turned to look at the boy in the arms of a lady. She didn't wait another moment and grabbed the boy, holding him very close to herself, _"Oh Thank god, Theo my love mommy was so worried."_ , she said kissing the boy of the forehead and wiping off her tears, _"And thank you, the both of you. I am really grateful….Thank you so much."_

" _It's quite alright madam, no need to thank us. Theo is a lovely boy."_ , said Sirius looking at them, Blaze nodded in agreement, _"I think we should get going now. Good bye. Goodbye, Theo."_ , she said peeking at her watch. Both Blaze and Sirius headed to the checkout counters. Blaze took hold of the cart and pushed it towards the counters. They were halfway through the aisle when she felt a tug on her dress and turned around. Theo was standing there, she kneeled down and asked, _"Are you lost again?"_ the boy shook his head, then quickly gave her a kiss on the cheeks. She looked at the sweet little boy before her, remembering Harry when he was young, she returned him a kiss on his chubby cheeks. The little boy gave her a smile and ran back to his mother.

" _Isn't he cute?"_ , asked Sirius, smiling at her, _"That he is….now come on, we can't keep Tonks waiting for so long. And, I am very hungry."_

It took them a few minutes to get out of the store, mainly because Sirius couldn't understand muggle money. After getting out, they grabbed some food on their way back home, then quickly rushed back home loaded with packets.

Sirius knocked on the apartment door. Tonks quickly opened it letting them in, _"What took you so long?"_ , she asked easing up some of their load, _"It's a long story."_ , replied Sirius slumping down on the couch. Tonks stood up and walked to the door, _"Won't you have Lunch with us?"_ , asked Sirius. _"I can't, Ricklewick must be worried. I should really be going now. I'll check in later, bye now."_ , she said waving at them from the threshold, then shutting the door behind her.

" _Lunch, Sirius."_ , asked Blaze offering him the sandwich they got on their way back, _"Of course, I'm starving."_ , he replied grabbing it. Blaze grabbed on for herself too and slumped beside him.

They had their Lunch together, then they headed to the bedroom to unpack their stuff, _"Don't you want to keep your stuff in your bedroom, Sirius?", asked Blaze keeping her clothes on the left side of the cupboard, "Well, that's what I'm doing."_ , he answered keeping his on the right side. _"What do you mean? Don't you want the master bedroom?"_ , she said turning to him.

" _Will you shift in with me?"_

" _No"_

" _Then I don't want it. I'm good with the small one, at least you'll be nearby."_

" _And what if I locked you in like last night?"_ , she asked smirking at him. He gave her an evil grin and said, _"Then when you open the door in the morning I'll tie you to the headboard and lock you in…..with myself."_

Blaze sensed were this conversation was headed and decided to change the subject, _"That tattoo on your chest, is it you Azkaban prisoner number."_

Sirius unbuttoned his shirt and pointed to the one in the middle, _"This one?" she nodded, "Yes, they tattooed it on me one month after my arrest."_ She realized that this topic was even worse, she had no right to remind someone of their bad times. _'What in the name of Merlin is wrong with me?'_ , she thought slapping her forehead.

They worked in complete silence for the next couple of hours. They settled all their stuff, sorted their clothes, tidied up the house and performed the routine check with the Head and his family next door. After doing all these jobs Blaze fell on the bed, exhausted and tired. Sirius transformed into Padfoot and jumped on the bed beside her. She turned to him and started running her fingers through his finger. _"Today was so exhausting. I hope this gets over quickly."_ , she whispered to the big, black dog. Padfoot transformed back to Sirius, still lying beside her. She quickly sat up as she noticed him transform, he sat up beside her and held her hand, _"Do you mind if I ask you something?"_

" _No, go ahead."_ , she said looking at him. Sirius sat up straighter and asked, _"Aren't you afraid of death? Don't you get scared knowing that…..you-know-what?"_

" _Knowing that I won't be able to live a long life? No, I don't. And, why should I, no one lives forever. Everything and Everyone has to end one day, the only difference is that I….sort of…know my…..expiry date."_ , she answered smiling at him. Sirius's brain wasn't capable of going through all that all over again. He moved closer to her and without giving it a second thought, grabbed her. He held her so tight and close to himself except this time she didn't pull away. _"Enough now, Sirius. You know I've got to breathe."_ , she whispered to him, he slowly let go. He wanted to say something but just then they heard a ringtone.

Blaze quickly got down from the bed and slipped her hand into her back pocket pulling out a cellphone, _"Remus!"_ , she cried looking at the screen. She accepted the call, _"Hello Moony, who are you?",_ she said smiling brightly. But then suddenly that happiness turned into a frown and she swore. Sirius was staring open-mouthed at her, after a long pause she spoke, _"Okay fine, and don't worry. I'll see what I can do, but don't let him go anywhere until it safe to do so, Alright. Now, goodbye.", saying that she disconnected the call. "What happened? I he alright? Is Harry alright?"_ , asked Sirius with worried expressions.

" _Yeah, they're alright. It's just that you know that DADA group Harry and his friend formed 'the DA'. Umbridge found out about that and she dragged in Cornelius into it. They didn't expel Harry, but Cornelius sentenced Albus to Azkaban. But, you know Albus, he escaped. And, Remus told me that he arrived at the Fire Manor some time ago…Umbridge has turned things very nasty at Hogwarts. I am needed at the Ministry and also at Hogwarts."_ , she explained to him while grabbing her Auror robes, _"I will have to leave."_

" _I'll come with you."_ , said Sirius getting down from the bed, _"NO, you'll have to stay here. I will be back by the dawn."_ , she ordered him.

" _But, you'll be needing….."_

" _No Sirius, I won't be needing anyone. You be here, your presence is essential here. Please, I said I will be back by dawn. Don't worry about me and take care."_ , she said disillusioning herself and getting out of the house.

She walked to the far corner of the street disillusioned, then Apparated to the Ministry of Magic. She couldn't have done this in the apartment or the area nearby it, or else it would've given away her magical signature. Making her easily trackable and blowing up the entire operation.


	35. Chapter 35

The old lady next door

Chapter 35

" _Cornelius, can I have a word? Excuse me Minerva."_ , said Blaze apologizing for the stern witch for interrupting the conversation, _"Sure, my dear. Excuse us Minerva.",_ wickered the minister giving the deputy headmistress a nod and walking out of her office.

" _Yes, my dear."_ , he said standing beside the lean witch, she ushered him in an empty classroom and said, _"What in the name of Merlin is this Cornelius? You can't make Dolores Umbridge the headmistress of Hogwarts…I mean what is wrong with you?"_

" _Well, I consider her the best of the position, especially now with Dumbledore on a run and Hogwarts in this condition. And, Dolores is perfectly fine, she knows how to deal with all this. A very talented lady she is, smart and sensible. No one do the job better.",_ replied the minister of magic, Blaze rolled her eyes in the most irritated way she could manage, _"What about Minerva, you've completely ignored her existence. She's the deputy and she is the only one who should be the Headmistress. For the love of Merlin, Umbridge tortures the students. Blood quills and what not."_

" _You've misunderstood her, Blaze. She's not that bad. I honestly think she deserves the position."_ , he said giving her a meek smile. _"I'm sorry Cornelius, no offense but I think you've lost it and you'll soon regret your actions.",_ she warned.

" _Was this a threat?",_ he asked staring at her, she looked back at him and answered, _"No, it's a warning."_ , turning away and walking away with her high-collared, jet black robes billowing behind her. She was fuming with rage and fired up to the dungeons. The fifth-years potions class was in progress, but she didn't think twice and invaded it, _"Severus, can I please have Harry for a minute?"_

" _Now we are done for.",_ whispered Ron with a horrified expression painted over his face, _"good luck mate, my mum will probably be the next to do this."_

Harry turned to look at his dreadful potions teacher who was staring at the scary lady on the door, _"Potter, you may leave."_ , he said with his usual scowl back on his sallow face. _"Quickly Harry and Severus, HE HAS A NAME.",_ yelled Blaze and moved away to let Harry out, then banged the door behind her, _"What happened between you and Umbridge, Harry? Tell me everything from the very beginning."_

Harry looked at her trying to contemplate if he was in trouble or not, he started his explanation anyways, _"You already know about the DA, so we were having a meeting yesterday evening. And the Inquisitorial squad was spying on us."_

" _Wait a minute, what's that Inquisitorial Squad?"_

" _It's a team of people who are to report Umbridge of any such activities, you know anything against her mainly. So while we were practicing yesterday, in the Room of Requirement, Umbridge, and her squad came up and blew up the wall of the Room of the Requirement and we were caught in the act. We tried making a run for it but Malfoy caught me and Umbridge took me to Professor Dumbledore. There I found out that one of the members of DA told her about it. Fudge, Kingsley and an Auror named Dawlish were already there, they think that we were building up some sort of army against them and Umbridge found out that list we had of the members with the name 'DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY' on the top and that's where things got worse."_

" _Okay, so after that they suspected that Dumbledore was raising an army against them because of which Fudge ordered him to Azkaban but he escaped, right."_ , Harry nodded, _"And what about you, did they give you any punishment?"_

" _Not yet, but I'm sure now that she is the headmistress it won't be long that we could run free."_

" _Don't you worry cub, Dumbledore will be back soon and until then Minerva, Filius, Severus and others will take care of the students. I'm sure they'll always be there if you need any help. If not, myself, Remus and your godfather are always there for you, I assume you've got the two-way mirror."_

" _I do, but where is Dumbledore? He just disappeared yesterday. Is he alright? And Sirius? I spoke to Remus two days ago, he told me that both of you were on some mission."_

" _Dumbledore is perfectly alright but I can't tell you where is he, the same goes for your godfather, he's really good more than necessary actually but I can't tell you where is he. But, I'm sure as soon as we are done I'll make sure that he meets you. I promise.",_ she said grasping his shoulders, he nodded and hugged her, she kissed his hair, _"I think you should go now and so should I. I told Sirius I will be back by dawn and its afternoon already. Take care of yourself and others and concentrate on the upcoming O. more than other things, but don't forget to have some fun too. Now, bye."_ , she waved him good bye and waited for him to enter the classroom then hustled towards the grounds.

Sirius was in the sitting hall sipping his coffee and chatting with a stout, the old lady sitting on the couch opposite his. _"Stop peeking at the door dear, she'll be back soon."_ , she said smiling at him, he returned a meek smile. Just then the knocker thumped on the door and the lock clicked open, _"I'm back….Si…..sweet…sweetheart."_ , she said suddenly realizing that they have a visitor and stopping herself just in time from calling Sirius from his real name. Sirius took the advantage of the situation and swooped her in a bone-crushing hug, _"Who is she?_ ", she whispered to him very softly, _"She lives next door.",_ replied Sirius in the same nature then slowly backed away and turned back the old lady who was positively grinning now, _"So is she the one, your lovely missing wife."_

Sirius gave her a cheeky smile and a nod, then slowly buried his face in Blaze's hair, _"Evelyn"_ , he whispered very slowly then stood beside her. Blaze didn't quite get what Sirius whispered, ' _Evelyn?',_ she thought giving Sirius a questioning look, then performing a mental search, when it finally dawned upon her. She moved forward offering her hand towards the lady, _"Evelyn Williams, lovely to meet you."_ , she introduced herself flashing her best smile, the lady accepted her hand and shook it gently, " _Martha Thickle, the pleasure was all mine dear."_ , she replied.

" _Please take a seat. I'll be back in a minute."_ , said Blaze excusing herself from the duo and heading towards the bedroom to take a shower. She turned on the shower allowing the gush of heated water to fall on her, washing away all the hassle and stress. No matter how hard she tried forgetting the time bomb ticking above her head it always seemed impossible to do so, especially now that she had these bruise like marks running along the back of her neck marking the rapidly damaging veins. She turned off the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and standing before the mirror tracing the dark blue-purple lines moving along from the back of her neck and now creeping towards her right shoulder, when she heard the door banging and quickly pulled down her hair, _"COMING",_ she yelled slipping on a baggy t-shirt and shorts.

After 15 mins of waiting Blaze emerged through the door and sat beside Sirius, _"What took you so long love?"_ , asked Sirius slipping his unusually warm hand to her waist, _"I was in the shower."_ , she replied giving him a forced smile _._ The old lady Martha was looking at them continuously finally spoke, _"It's so good to meet the both of you. It was so empty around here all the time, no one to talk to or meet. Though there are families around here but nobody is interested in socializing much."_

" _That's very noble of you to think of us that way_ _Mrs. Thickle. By the way how long have you been living here.",_ asked Blaze slowly trying to push away Sirius's hand without letting anyone notice but he won't budge.

" _It's been….15..years now. Me and my husband Mark, we've been living in the house next door ever since. Well, I know that both of you moved in a few days ago, Sirius told me all about you and Harold."_

Blaze was very puzzled, _'Who the hell is Harold?',_ she thought mentally cursing the nutjob sitting beside her. _"What about Harold?"_ , she asked trying to get hold of the story Sirius spun around her. _"That he just turned 8 and is on a holiday with his grandma in Ireland. He sounds like a lovely young man to me.",_ she said with twinkling, gray eyes open wide, when something vibrated in her hand-knitted pouch, _"That must be the cellphone. Mark will be wanting me, I must leave now. But, I will surely visit later. Good bye Jasper, Evelyn my dear."_ , she said getting up from the couch and exiting the apartment.

Sirius quickly followed her until the door, shutting it behind her. He turned back to interrogate Blaze but found no one behind him. He raced to the bedroom. Blaze was lying on the bed with her locks spread on the wrong end of the bed and her legs resting on the headboard, _"What nonsense did you recite to that poor old lady? Do I look like a mother of an 8-year-old to you?"_

" _True, I wanted to add 5 more kids to the count but, considering you I didn't. Shame, now she must be thinking of me as a sloppy man, 1 kid in 9 years. What a disgrace to my existence."_ , he said slipping beside her, remembering how they used to spend hours lying like in the common room. His arm was now brushing against hers, she slowly turned to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand, _"Your sick Sirius. Didn't you sleep last night? What did you have for Lunch?"_

" _I had a sandwich but I'm fine. Tell me what happened after Dumbledore's escape."_ , he replied grabbing her hand, she quickly pulled it away and got down from the bed, _"Later, first tell me who made the sandwich?"_

" _Me of course"_ , he said flipping back his hair. Blaze's eyes were open wide in shock, every single soul who knows Sirius is very well aware of the fact that he was a dead awful cook, _"And what about the sleep?"_

" _I….did….not much….but"_

" _Don't beat around the bush. Tell me the truth. I know you didn't sleep, come on spit it."_

" _Umm…Alright, I didn't but I swear I tried just couldn't do so."_ , he confessed trying not to remember the nightmares he had, the same Halloween night again and again. _"It was the….nightmare..wasn't it? The same one, you saw it last night, didn't you?"_ , she asked sitting beside him.

Sirius nodded in agreement, _"The same one from that Halloween. I saw the whole thing again, the destroyed house…..their dead bodies…..Jam..James sprawled on the st…stairs. Li…Lily lying in ruins of the nursery…..Har…Harry crying….Your body….thrown in the hallway."_ , he sniffed reminiscing the horrendous night, _"Everything dead and destroyed…Harry with that nasty scar. My whole world collapsed around me that day…..shattered to the last bit…I thought that I lost all three of you until…..they told me about you."_ , he chocked, tears flowing continuously from his eyes. Blaze couldn't stand all this anymore, she quickly wiped off his tears and handed him a glass of water, ignoring her own waterworks. After handing him the glass of water she went off to fix them something for supper. Though she did lend him, her cellphone and headsets so he could listen to some music. Apart from chocolate, music was a good healer to overcome nightmares.

She quickly prepared a steak and kidney pie. Both she and Sirius had the pie while discussing the incident that took place last evening. She told how it all happened and what decisions were taken mainly trying to distract him from the dream. _"If any of those gits try hurting my godson. I will make sure they don't get to see the next sunshine."_ , he said punching the table, Blaze nodded, _"Don't worry, they'll be taken care of, sir."_ , giving a graceful bow before him and picking up the empty plates, taking them to the kitchen.

Sirius was sitting on the bed with headsets on, swaying his head slowly. Blaze came in with a packet in her hand, she sat on the bed beside him holding up a bar of Honeydukes finest milk chocolate. But, he was too much in to the music so she pressed it in his hands, he pulled off the headsets and tore up the wrapper, biting off a huge chunk, _"Want some?"_ , he asked bending over her. She had a strong urge to take a bite but refused he moved even closer, she took a very small bite not going near him as if he were contagious. He pulled the piece away from his mouth with sour expressions, _"What was that? A joke? Come on now, take a big bite like you used to, remember?"_ , then put the piece back between his lips. Blaze moved closer and bit a big chunk, leaving a couple of centimeters gap between their lips. She flashed a grin at him and with a wink walked off to the bathroom, Sirius was staring at her like a drooling dog as if a luscious piece of juicy meat had just been snatched away from his mouth.


	36. Chapter 36

Troublemakers

Chapter 36

The sun was burning through the glass windows, its light pricking Sirius's eyes, he tried shoving his head under the pillow but couldn't fall asleep again, his head was bursting with pain as was the rest of his body and his throat was as if on fire. After scanning the room through is his half-open eyelids, he slowly lifted his head endeavoring to walk to the bathroom without falling down. As he turned to get down from the bed he noticed a tray on the side table, it consisted of a plate covered with another and a cup covered with a saucer. Two pieces of parchment were tucked under it, he pulled them out and opened the first one, it was in Blaze's fine, Spenserian handwriting,

 _ **Good Morning,**_

 _ **I know you'd be worried finding out that I'm not home but don't worry. I am in Tonk's apartment. Tonks and Ricklewick wanted to go out to get some of their necessities so they asked one of us to stay downstairs,, you were sick and asleep so I didn't disturb you. I'll be back as soon as they are.**_

 _ **Also, I've made you breakfast so don't make anything for yourself. I tasted the leftover sandwich you made yesterday and it was awful. Beside the tray I've kept the Fever-reducing, Pain-relieving, and the Dreamless Sleep Potions, have them and rest.**_

 _ **Regards,**_

 _ **Blaze. L. Ignite**_

 _ ****P.S. Bells is sick so we need to take care of the kids today. I've already informed head's wife. They will be there by 12.**_

" _It's definitely going to be a very long day.",_ he murmured to himself folding it back and opening the other parchment, which read _, "Happy Birthday Old Man!"_ in big bold letters with a 36 drawn under it. A lovely grin split across his tired face, _'Not that long after all',_ he thought correcting himself, then folded the parchment and slipped it into his pocket swaying to the bathroom.

Blaze was pacing the length of the hallway, talking to Remus using the spare cellphone she gave him. Remus was telling her about the conversation that took place between him and Harry when he floo called Remus asking him about what he saw in the Pensieve during his last Occlumency class with Snape. _"He thought of his father as a git after seeing that. I mean seeing his father and his best friend acting like that, I don't think he is very pleased.",_ he said.

" _Well, that was indeed a very callous of them. Anyone would think of them as rude gits after seeing that. Anyways, What did he say?"_ , she asked remembering the incident.

" _He said that he wasn't expecting that from his dad and Sirius, especially his dad. The way he treated Severus that too only because Sirius was bored was very unacceptable. 'I never thought that they were these mean, bullying gits.', were his exact words."_ , replied Remus.

" _I also wanted to punch both of them in the gut when they did this until Severus lost his marbles and called Lily you-know-what, after that I thought he deserved it. But, what did you tell him?"_

" _I said that they were young and immature and that their dislike for Severus was so great that they didn't think before doing anything. I also said that they got much better after that, you know when both of them were back to their senses and got busy with the both of you."_ , he said chuckling, _"He also asked me that how did his parents get married when his mum didn't even like his dad."_

Blaze gave out a little laugh, _"She did after he deflated his head a bit."_

" _I said the exact same and told him that they started going out in their 7_ _th_ _year. I think he was convinced after that."_

" _Good. Now tell me about yourself and Albus. Enjoying yourselves are you?"_

" _Actually, yes we are. Albus is a great company. What about you and Padfoot? Did you plan anything for his birthday?"_

" _Nothing much just a cake and present maybe. He's pretty bored here, sick too. Spending his time sipping tea with the old lady next door.",_ she said laughing, when the knocker clicked softly against the door, _"I'll talk to you later Moony, they're back. Good bye and take care."_

She pulled open the door letting both the ladies in, their hands loaded with paper bags, " _Got everything?"_ , she asked taking some bags from them and easing their load. Tonks fell on the couch nearby and grunted in agreement. " _What a ruckus it was at the market, completely mad. We grabbed everything quickly and ran back home."_ , told Ricklewick slumping on the armchair nearby. _"Did you get what I asked you to?",_ asked Blaze placing the bags on the table nearby. _"Yep, we got it. All wrapped up and pretty. Here you go."_ , said Tonks pulling out a neatly wrapped box from her pocket and handing it to her, _"Thank you, now I shall be leaving. It's two already, the kids must be driving Sirius crazy."_ , she replied walking out of the apartment and breaking into a run.

She reached the sixth-floor panting and slowly knocked the door, nobody answered it. She knocked again louder this time but no response, wondering what was going on inside she banged the door several times. 5 mins later when she didn't have any more patience left in her she performed wand-less magic and unlocked the door, slowly pushing the door open. She walked in and was horrified to look at the sight before her. The house was as if a trunk full of Dr. Fillibuster's fireworks had exploded in it, everything was thrown around and messed up making the house look like a circus. Shouts, giggles, and shrieks were echoing through the walls but no one was seen, just then a pair of boys ran across the hallway racing each other, _"Can you tell me where are the others, please?"_ ,she asked grabbing hold of them. They gave each other an evil grin and answered, _"Patrick and Hannah are in the bedroom, Simon is in the dining room with Zack, Ralph is standing beside me and Rosie's with the nasty Uncle."_

" _Lovely, and where exactly are Rosie and 'the nasty Uncle'?"_

" _Near the window in the bigger bedroom."_ , answered the short haired boy called Ralph. Blaze nodded, _"Alright, I want the both of you to get them all here, NOW."_ , she ordered letting them free. They looked at her, then each other and ran away towards the dining room.

Within the next 5 mins, everyone was standing before her. Kids in all shapes and sizes. Sirius quickly came to where she was waiting with a shrieking infant in his arms, she quickly took the baby and calmed her down rocking her from side to side, _"All of you here I am Evelyn. Your mother must've told you about me and my husband."_ , the kids nodded in unison _, "Now I would like to know your names, please."_

" _Thomas",_ said the tall boy standing in the middle, _"And this is my sister Hannah, my brothers Simon and Patrick, and my cousin Ralph."_ , he introduced everyone then turned to the fast asleep baby in her hands and said, _"And that is my baby sister Rosie."_

" _Splendid. Now can anyone explain to me what is all this mess?",_ she asked pointing to mess lying around, _"I expect your mother will be here in 15 mins from now. Do want her to see this mess? All of it done by you. Won't you all be in deep trouble then? Well, I have a way to save you'll, let's just clean all this mess up…..together. Before they come and then if we have some time left, we all will have some ice cream. What say?"_ , she said smiling at them.

" _ICE CREAM"_ , all of them shouted and ran to different directions. Blaze then turned to Sirius who looked as if he would fall any minute now, _"I think you should go and rest Sirius. I handle them, you've done enough for the day. Go, lie down for a bit."_ , she said nodding towards the bedroom. _"Yeah, I think you're right. Shall I take her with me? Is she asleep?"_ , he asked rubbing his already red eyes. She peeked at the sleeping baby and handed her to him, _"Here, It's better if you take her to the room. I don't think these kids will let her sleep in peace and 'Happy 36_ _th_ _Birthday Uncle'."_ , she said mocking him, then ran to the dining room.

Sirius felt a warm wave of comfort washing over him as walked into the silent peaceful room once again he had never missed the room as much. He drew his wand, pointing it towards the side-table and transfiguring it into a crib. Then slowly lowered the slumbering infant in it and went back to the bed pulling the covers over his head.

The house could be described as a battlefield for the little tin soldiers. All the kids were speedily clearing the mess only to have some ice cream. It took them only 10 mins to get the place to the way it was. After they were done Blaze settled them down and served them a bowl of strawberry flavored ice cream each. They devoured multiple helpings of the ice cream and spoke about each other all along. By the time their mother arrived all of them were well knitted together.

It was almost half past three when Blaze was done clearing up everything. She was in the kitchen, washing the ice cream bowls when Sirius walked in moving behind her slowly and resting his excessively warm forehead on her shoulder. She quickly turned around before Sirius could notice the marks running along her neck all the way to her shoulder. _"Feeling alright?"_ , she asked feeling his forehead. _"Better",_ he crocked. _"Well, then allow me, my lord."_ , she whispered bowing before him. Sirius gave a weak smile and said, _"With all pleasure."_

Blaze swiftly opened the fridge door and pulled out a small birthday cake, she pulled it out and kept it on the dining table outside, then conjured 36 candles on it and just with a stroke of her fingers lighted them all. " _Now there, why does it have 36 candles on it? One was enough, just because your body doesn't age that quickly doesn't mean you tease me about being older. I'm still the most handsome and eligible Wizard according to the Witch weekly."_ , he said with a smirk. _"Of course you are the most handsome and eligible wizard around that's why the kids were addressing to you as 'the nasty uncle', weren't they."_ , Blaze replied mocking him. _"Nasty little brats they were. Hated each and every one of them excluding the baby, though, she was cute.",_ he said with a sour expression.

" _Forget that now and quickly blow out the candles."_

" _Wait a minute, let me make a wish first.",_ he grumbled shutting his eyes for a tiny moment then blowing out all the candles and cutting a slice of the cake, offering it to Blaze. Blaze took a small bit, then slipped her hands into her pocket and pulled out a box, _"Your present"_ , she said pushing it in his hand. He quickly ripped off the wrapping and opened the box revealing a handsome wrist-watch with rubies on its outer circumference, genuine leather straps pure black in color with the initials S.B inscribed on it in silver, _".Beautiful. Thank you so much. I love it especially our initials on it."_ , he said slipping the watch on his wrist. _"'S.B' stands for Sirius Black, not Sirius Blaze. I was getting S.O.B on it but then I realized that it made up the word 'SOB' and you won't like that so I didn't. But now I think that was better.",_ said Blaze drawing her wand and tapping it on the watch, which now read, ' _S.O.B'_ _"Happy?"_

Sirius glanced at it and pulled on his I-am-sick-don't-trouble-me face _. "Wait, I have one more thing for you."_ , said Blaze twirling her fingers elegantly and conjuring a flower from the thin air, _"Ash Roses! I almost forgot about them."_ , said Sirius looking at the beautiful flower entailing the colors of fire, Blaze offered it to him and he accepted it, _"It befell to me that they used to be one of your favorites. So, there you go."_

" _They still are my favorite as are all the things related to it. It you who running away from them…from me."_

" _Sorry, but that's all I can do to keep everyone happy."_

" _Well, then I'm not happy. Now, what?"_

" _A little sorrow will save you from lifelong pain and that is sort of a good compromise."_

" _Yes, a compromise that's what it is. And I don't prefer it anymore. I want everything back to what it was. . ."_

" _I can't satisfy your demand. I'm sorry. There is no point fighting over it."_

" _I WILL FIGHT. And if you are a fire then I will fight fire with fire."_

Blaze looked at him as he quavered in fury then said, _"Don't forget Sirius. The people who try handling fire with fire often end up in ashes."_ , and walked away to the master bedroom shutting the door behind her.


	37. Chapter 37

Alarm

Chapter 37

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were seated on the Gryffindor table having their Lunch and concurrently revising their Charms. The O. were to commence from tomorrow and the fifth years were freaking out. Hermione had practically by hearted all the texts, notes and what not but was still not very convinced with herself. However, the boys Harry and Ron were sticking to the texts and the notes. The only thing that was stressing out Ron was that how will he be able to muddle through the scores and do something like of his brothers, they were all high achievers, Bill and Percy had been the Head boys and Charlie was the Quidditch captain. But, Harry was lost which wasn't new, he used to space out very often nowadays.

In his dreams, Harry had now managed to reach a shelf with many orbs and an orb with his name on it but he didn't quite understand what was it trying to say, there was a soft hum like whisper radiating from it every time but whenever he tried to grab it a searing pain used to shoot through his scar. His scar was another concern of his as it pained ever so often nowadays.

" _Look at that Harry!"_ , exclaimed Hermione lifting her head from her notes and nodded towards Entrance Hall, _"Yeah…yes 'mione."_ , replied Harry coming back to the present. _"That over there, standing next to Umbridge."_ , she said looking at steady old lady chatting with Umbridge, _"It's Griselda Marchbanks. She works for the Wizarding Examination Authority. She will be one of our examiners."_

Ron looked at her as if he is being sentenced to Azkaban then quickly packed his bag throwing all the books in it, _"I think I should leave now. Coming Harry?"_ , he asked getting up from his seat. _"Where are you going?"_ , asked Harry.

" _Common Room"_

" _Alright"_ , answered Harry assuming that being in the Common Room, between the others would get his mind off things. _"Harry?"_ , called Hermione packing her textbooks, _"Yeah"_ , responded Harry turning back to her, _"Did you talk to Professor Snape about those classes?"_

He was trying to avoid this topic since forever. Although, Remus and Hermione kept budging hi about the Occlumency classes but he was happy to be rid of them. This was mainly because both Harry and Ron thought that he was opening his mind further for Voldemort to explore it. He wished Sirius was there to save him from this, he wouldn't be bothered at all about all this, and in fact, he even would've supported his decision even though Blaze would've been completely against it.

" _Not yet, maybe later."_ , he answered and walked out of the Great hall.

In apartment no.602

The whole apartment was looking like a house of gloom and the residents were sulking locked up in their rooms. Neither was willing to talk to the other, unless it was absolutely necessary, in which case the answers were mostly grunts or nods.

Sirius sat on the armchair in his room, recalling the last night's conversation. According to him, there was nothing wrong in his words, neither was his demand improper, _'Merlin knows why isn't she speaking.'_ he thought. His train of thoughts was interrupted by a firm knock on the door, he quickly jumped from the bed and pulled open the door. The door opposite his closed very softly and the lock clicked. He looked around to see a tray filled with food and three vials of potions besides it, resting on a table nearby.

Blaze was sitting by the window sill, scoffing on peaches, loud music blaring around her. That was her escape from the world, from her thoughts, from her unfavorable life: Music. But, her thoughts had gone haywire in her head. There was a limit to her patience with everything, it had always been like that and why not, she was born with fire within her. Anger was always her main weakness. The fact that people kept telling her that enjoying the rest of her life won't hurt and not considering the pain she was going through only to give them a painless life never crossed their minds, was what bothered her the most. No one could understand how excruciatingly grim it was, not to express any feelings.

An hour had passed by since she sat by the window, drowned in her thoughts. Assuming that Sirius must've finished his Lunch she got down to go to the kitchen. She just walked out of the door, when the band around her ankle started heating up. Quickly comprehending that one of the Aurors had raised an alarm, she lifted the hem of her trousers to notice that the band was glowing a bright shade of yellow which meant the Aurors in the next building were in danger. _"Who is it?"_ , asked Sirius hopping out of his room, _"The next building"_ , she replied pulling the door agape.

Both of them broke into a run and on their way downstairs the met Bells, Tonks, and Ricklewick. _"Bells. Ricklwick. Stay back, someone should be present here. This could be a distraction. Tonks come with us."_ , ordered Blaze dismissing the other two. The trio then ran to the next building taking Auror Khan with them. Upon entering the building, _"What number?"_ , she asked looking at the rest _, "no.404 madam"_ , answered Khan.

All of them ran up to the 4th floor, _"Put up Silencing wards, Tonks. We don't want panic the other resident.",_ whispered Blaze moving slowly towards no.404 _, "Khan. Sirius to my sides, Tonks behind me."_ , the trio nodded and took their positions. Together they tiptoed towards the apartment, _"Wands out and a step backward."_ Blaze wandlessly unlocked the door and pushed open the door but didn't enter it instead conjured a rock out of thin air and throw it in. Two men jumped out from behind the walls, Macnair and Dolohov. Tonks could swear she heard Sirius laughing. After those two realized what just happened they quickly drew out their wands and started throwing stunners in succession one after the other aimlessly, _"Pathetic"_ murmured Sirius shooting a stunner right at Dolohov and knocking him out, _"Now that's a stunner."_ , he said smirking at Macnair.

Listening to the loud thud and stout man walked in _, "What's wrong?"_ he asked looking at the shocked Death Eater but before he could utter out another word someone grabbed him from behind. _"SIRIUS!"_ , shouted Blaze as he jumped forward and grabbed Peter, _"Today I won't let you escape, TRAITOR. YOU HAVE TO DIE."_ , yelled Sirius tightening his hold. Looking at Peter the only thing that came to his mind was 'KILL' and without a second thought, he pounced on him and in order to help him Khan followed him and grabbed Peter from the other side.

Blaze and Tonks shared a glance, then Tonks aimed a stunner at the remaining Death Eater, who was thrown across the hall. Then the ladies walked through the door. _"Where are the Aurors, Pettigrew?"_ , she said standing before the trembling man, _"Make it quick or I'll lose my patience and you've seen the worst of me."_ Peter's shaking hand lifted pointing towards the last bedroom in the corridor, Tonks nodded and strode towards it. Blaze looked at the scared, sweaty Peter and slapped him hard across his face, _"I could've ripped you into a million pieces without changing a shade but I'm afraid Sirius and only Sirius has the right to physically harm or kill you. Go ahead Sirius",_ she said, then walked away.

As soon as the door shut behind her, both Sirius and Khan felt a hard blow on their heads, pain shot all through their body they turned back to see Rodolphus Lestrange standing there. He gave them a push and they helplessly thumped on the floor, he had put a full-body binding curse on them. After that, it was just raining curses, hex, and kicks and very soon the pain took over and the darkness consumed them.

Blaze and Tonks were attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange as soon as they entered the room. Bellatrix Lestrange was of the escapees of Azkaban and held the title of the most steadfast Death Eater, she was as insane as ever. Using 'Unforgivables' was an everyday chore for her. Her insane, obsession of the Dark Lord was just the fuel to the fire. Although, both witches had put up a good fight against her but were caught off guard when they heard screeches from the hallway. Bellatrix and two other Death Eaters took up the opportunity and started using the Cruciatus curse on them, _"CRUCIO"_ , yelled the merciless witch, _"This is what you deserve for hindering in the way of the Dark Lord, you filthy blood-traitor."_ A wave of severely agonizing pain shoot through their bodies, Blaze was shuddering with pain leaning against the wall behind her, whereas Tonks was down for the count quivering on the floor.

That wasn't the only curse they used there was a selection of several other too. However, they still tried to reverse that by shooting hexes whenever possible but very soon darkness claimed her. The last thing she remembered before losing her consciousness was a sharp object piercing the side of her neck. But, it wasn't long before she claimed her senses back, the sound of a mad cackling close by was enough to draw her back to the present, but surviving a war and fighting another trained her well enough for such situations and she pretended to be cataleptic.

" _Throw them in, Wormtail.",_ she heard the psychotic witch order, _"Bloody dog and his minion"_ said a familiar male voice, _"Come on now Bella, we need to finish the task now. Tie them up Wormtail. Dolohov."_ , he said and the door 'thumped' loudly announcing their exit. Both Peter and Dolohov went around tying everyone up, then left.

Blaze sat up and burnt the rope which was twirled around her hands and legs. Her body was throbbing with pain specifically her leg which was evidently broken, moreover, the whole space smelled of blood but she tried her best to ignore it and shuffled towards Tonks who was lying beside her, _"Tonks. Tonks, get up. Please, Dora, come on."_ , she whispered jerking her, she slowly opened her eyes taking in her surroundings, _"Pai…Pain"_ , she mumbled, _"I know, but we need to get out of here."_ , replied Blaze freeing her hands and legs and helping her stand, then moved to wake the other two sprawled on the floor in a nasty condition. _"Help me untie their ropes please"_ , she requested the unstable witch standing beside her, she quickly helped her free them, _"Sirius, Khan",_ said Tonks gently cuffing them on the face.

A few minutes later the group rushed to the next building, Blaze was staggering behind them as fast as she could manage with a broken leg. Upon reaching they met a group of Aurors and the Head Mr. Hobbins and his family crowding the sixth floor. Blaze tore through the crowd moving in the middle on the crowd, _"Where are they?"_ , she asked. One of the Aurors came forward and answered, _"Escaped….but we managed to catch one of them, there."_ , he answered pointing at a group of Aurors grasping Macnair, _"Well done all of you. Take the man to the holding cells. I'll be there soon. Mr. Hobbins, I'm afraid all you will have to accompany them to the ministry."_


	38. Chapter 38

Tricks & Tactics

Chapter 38

The Auror office was a complete mess, men and women were pacing around everywhere addressing the problem that had befallen. The captured Death Eater Macnair was shoved in the holding cells for the time being. _"You alright Blaze?"_ , asked Moody looking at her as if she'd grown another head, _"Not really, but this is more important. I'll see a healer once I'm done with this."_ , she replied leaning heavily on a table nearby, _"We're all sorted out, Mr. Hobbins and his family will be moving to a safe house until we're assured that the situation is stable."_ , said Amelia Bones Head of the department, entering the office. Moody grunted, _"Good, let's get you patched up. You don't really look very well."_

" _Where are the others?"_ , asked Blaze signaling towards the others three who were with her, _" 's",_ answered Moody helping her to the Atrium, _"Are they alright?"_ Moody looked at her and shook her head. He Apparated her to 's, the Healers hurriedly rushed to their aid. She was taken to a private ward on the fifth floor. The Head Aurors were rewarded with certain privileges and premium health services were one of them. Apart from the broken leg many of her ribs were also broken from the constant kicking, the Cruciatus curse had left many bruises all over her body but there was something that the Healers weren't telling her, something related to the cut on the side of her neck but that wasn't her worry, _"There were three other Aurors with me. Can you tell me where can I find them?",_ she asked them.

" _Three of them are resting in ward number 9 but you can't meet them right now. You're not allowed to go anywhere until your injuries are completely healed."_ , ordered the aged Healer then asked his assistant to dress the wounds and started to work on the leg himself.

During the procedure, she was given a dreamless sleep potion because of which she fell asleep while it was going on. It was almost 11 at night when she woke up, the thought of the other three with her was concerning her, and she'd seen their faces when they were escaping. After tossing and turning for the next two hours she decided to act upon her probing so she slipped off the covers from over herself and tried moving her throbbing body though it refused to do so. The crutches that the Healers had given her in case she wanted to go to the lavatory were leaning against the bed, she slipped her arm in one of them and staggered towards the door. The corridors were dimly lit and the only source of light were tiny balls of fire placed near the entrance of every ward, she was accommodated in the ward no. 32, _'Heaven save me, 23 wards away.'_ , she thought sneaking in the corridors.

15 mins later…..' _13….12…11…10…Bless me Merlin…9'_ she slowly slipped through the door making sure her crutches don't hit the door, the ward was quite dark and it was almost impossible to see the occupants of the ward, the only way to find out was to check each occupant one by one.

The first bed was empty, the second was reserved by an old lady but thankfully on the third bed lied Dora pale and bruised sleeping peacefully and the bed next to hers was Khan's who was also asleep but any further investigation was prevented by the darkness. The next two beds were occupied by a stranger the one after that belonged to 'Senior Auror Sirius Orion Black', she slowly slinked in attempting to as silent as humanly possible. He too was asleep and only visible injuries were a broken arm and a bruise on the right side of his face, _'Merlin, he must've put a fight on that one, his face after all.'_ , she thought considering the fact the Sirius loved his face as if it's his kid, smiling at the thought she moved closer to him, _'Do it'_ echoed her mind _'He's asleep. He won't even feel it. You deserve a little something.' "No, I don't."_ , whispered to herself and left the room.

" _May I?"_ , asked Remus entering through the curtains, _"Of course you may, Moony."_ , answered Sirius sitting up on the bed and biting down the last few bites of his toast. " _Good Morning"_ , said Remus smiling at him, _"Same to you. Well, mine is not that good a bit painful, to be honest.",_ he answered nodding towards his arm. _"I see that. Broken arm, bruised face, scratches all over."_ , replied the werewolf, Sirius nodded then asked, _"How are the others?"_

" _Better now, Tonks has fractured ribs and bruises all over her arms and Khan's burnt his back because of the blasting curse, but the Healers are helping them out. I met them on my way. They're in the same ward."_ , he said, _"And what about 'her'?"_ , asked the Animagus remembering the incident, _"I don't know"_ , said Remus looking ashen faced, _"I enquired at the reception but they said that they were asked not reveal anything about her to anyone. Not even the ward number."_

" _I must've guessed, they provide extra protection for the Heads. She's got be in one of the private wards. Just give me two minutes and I'll find out the number."_ , he said looking towards a trainee walking towards them.

" _How are you feeling today, Mr. Black?"_ , she asked standing beside him with a writing pad.

" _Much better, Miss….."_

" _Shelly"_

" _Miss Shelly, lovely to meet you."_

" _Same here,"_ , replied the short haired witch smiling at him. He flashed his charming grin at her, " _Call me Sirius."_ The witch turned crimson, _"Sirius. Now, if you'll allow me I shall proceed with your check-up."_

" _Go ahead"_ , ordered Sirius and Remus moved away from the bedside. He knew Sirius's tricks really well and this was definitely one of his tactics, the Healer was examining his arm when he spoke again, _"Shelly, do you mind answering a question?"_

" _Not really, speak up."_

" _I was wondering if the Head was alright, she looked quite down the last time I saw her."_

" _She's got a few nasty injuries herself, apart from that she fine. I assisted Healer Sentrius checking her this morning."_

" _Is she in the same ward as last evening?"_

" _Unquestionably, ward no.32 is reserved for the Head Aurors. They don't shift them in any other."_

" _Thank Merlin I met you, I was really worried about the others."_

" _How very noble of you. It was a pleasure meeting you today. Have a good day ahead."_

" _Sure thing that is.",_ replied Sirius waving her goodbye, she smiled at him then left. Sirius winked at Remus, _"Ward no. 32"_

" _How thick can you be Padfoot?"_ , said Remus smirking at him, he got down from the bed and gave him a bow, _"Your welcome old friend. Now let's go meet the 'Head'."_

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ cried Blaze and a dog sprinted out from the tip of her wand, _"Inform Dumbledore that they're on a move and tell him to increase the security at the Ministry, they won't be long now, GO."_ , she ordered the Patronus and the dog disappeared. She'd been trying to do this since ages but a Patronus Charm was something she hadn't done in all these years. After like a millionth time of trying she was able to it finally, the memory that was her happiest of the Promising Ceremony was now latched with a hundred bad ones so she tried recalling the day Harry was born holding the tiny tot in her arms for the first time was the best one she had. Relief washed over her after doing this, it was very important to inform Dumbledore of the incident.

With that done she pointed the wand at the bandage on her neck and placed a water-proofing charm on it, then grabbed one of her crutches and stumbled to the shower. She had made up a mind to leave St. Mungo's today, even though the Healers were completely against her appeal she had no plans to lodge in this 'bright room of complete silence' anymore it reminded her of the examination halls and she's got to be there at the Ministry.

15 mins later when she was done bathing, she pulled on her black pants and chocolate brown button down shirt, then grasping her crutch pulled open the lavatory door.

Remus and Sirius were standing on either side of the room and playing catch with an apple passing it back and forth. _"Hello and sorry for braking in."_ , blurted out Sirius, _"It's alright. Have a seat."_ , answered Blaze staggering towards the bed. _"Are you alright?"_ , asked Remus looking at her in concern, _"Much better now, all this was worse last night. How are you?"_ , she asked hopping on the bed and keeping aside the crutch then grabbing her socks from the bag nearby. Both Remus and Sirius were looking at her in shock, _"Are you leaving?"_ , they asked in unison, _"Yes"_ she answered avoiding eye contact with either of them, _"But why you can't even walk properly."_ , asked Sirius. _"I can't walk 'properly' but I can walk. So technically it doesn't stop me from leaving.",_ she smirked at him then pulled on her ankle-high boots and started tying the laces, _"What about that big bandage you've got on you neck?",_ he asked pointing at it.

" _I don't walk with my neck. I use my legs and for my case also the crutch to walk around. So find some other excuse, these ones aren't good enough."_ , said Blaze, _"And about the big bandage_ "Evanesco" _here, it's gone now."_

Both men gasped at what they saw next. It was a mockup of the Dark Mark engraved on her skin scarring the area _, "What…..is..that? Why..is it there on your neck?"_ , asked Remus gaping at the sight, _"Apparently, His lovely cousin sister Bellatrix thought of testing her sculpting skills on me. Incised it with her knife when I was knocked out cold."_

" _Aren't you worried?",_ asked Remus, she chuckled, _"About what? That person won't trust me anymore or that I'll have to prove my innocence to everyone?"_

" _Both"_ , he replied. _"Does this break yours, Sirius's or Harry's trust on me?"_

" _No",_ replied Sirius, _"Do I have to prove my innocence to any of you?"_

" _No"_ , he said again. The blaze took back her crutch and got down from the bed, _"Nothing else matter."_

" _But the scar…..it will last for life."_ , said Remus standing beside her. She started walking to the door, _"Don't worry Remus, the life won't last for long. Good Bye"_ she said and left.


	39. Chapter 39

Minerva McGonagall

Chapter 39

" _What can I get you?"_ , sniggered Argus Filch the nasty caretaker of Hogwarts.

" _I'd prefer the Headmistress."_ , answered Blaze pacing around the East tower on the third floor. Two days had passed since she left 's, things were terribly unsettled at the Ministry. The Auror office was a complete nightmare with her and Kingsley gone. It took the whole day to settle it down and to top it all the Minister had asked her to visit Hogwarts and help Dolores Umbridge seal the Room of Requirement. These two days were horrid in all terms, the curse had started showing some other effects too, now there was no need for a wound to spill out blood, it would start oozing out of her mouth after irregular intervals and half of her back was covered in bruise-like marks of damaged veins.

" _Good Morning Blaze"_ , said Umbridge in her sweet girly voice and snarky expression, _"We were never on first name basis Headmistress, so you'd rather address me as Auror Ignite."_ , she replied offering her hand which was unwillingly accepted. _"Now if you may, I'd like to assist you to the Come & Go Room so that you can seal it, I will personally supervise you. The minister himself recommended you saying you're a notably skilled in Ancient magic and magical wards."_

" _I'd like to make it quick, Headmistress. But we'll be needing one more caster preferably with a dragon heartstring core."_

" _Well, I could call Severus but I'm afraid he's busy invigilating the O. There's no one else I know with a Dragon Heartstring core."_

" _We can ask Minerva if she's willing to assist us, her core's Dragon Heartstring too. Do you mind sending Mr. Filch to get her near the room on the seventh floor? Until then I can start the warding the area."_ , said, Blaze, hoping that she would agree so that she wouldn't have to spend her entire morning with nodded and walked out away to her extremely pink office.

Blaze ran to the seventh floor and took a secret passageway to the Room of Requirement. She quickly whipped out her wand and warded the Room against Dolores Umbridge and then erected a wall of anti-warding spells. There was no way she would seal such a place, it could serve as a refuge to many in times of need especially at times of war and doing this would prevent people like Umbridge entering or sealing it.

" _Good Morning, Blaze."_ , said Minerva standing behind her. She turned back to face her, _"A very good morning to you too Minerva. How do you do?",_ asked Blaze extending her hand, _"Very well. How about you? I heard about the incident?"_ answered accepting it. _"Much better, the pain is evidently less and I'm sure I'll be free of these crutches by today."_ , she explained referring to her appointment with the Healer.

It was almost Lunch time when they were done sorting or rather wasting their time, _"Are you done inspecting Madam?",_ asked Blaze. " _Oh yes I am and very unwillingly I have to say that you've done a good job."_ , mumbled Umbridge pulling back her wand. Blaze peeked at Minerva who certainly understood that no wards were able to hold on to the room but kept it silent of course, _"Thank you, Minerva. Madam Umbridge. I shall take my leave now."_

Umbridge nodded but Minerva interrupted, _"Of course not. You can't leave without having Lunch with us. I'm sure the others would want to meet you too."_

"S _ounds good to me. Well, If it's not much trouble, of course."_

" _No not all. I'll ask the elves to put up an extra chair at the head table for_ _you."_

" _Actually, I'd like to dine on the Gryffindor Table with Harry and his friends."_

On that Umbridge spoke up, _"So that you could involve him into some other illegal activities which are against the Ministry. I'm sorry but I cannot allow that to happen."_ Blaze's anger flared up on that, _"I'm very sorry Madam Umbridge but I'd like to tell you that nobody, absolutely nobody holds an authority to order me where to sit and with whom. I fancy deciding those myself and for your kind information the Minister himself permitted me to meet up with the Professors and Harry before I leave, so I'm going to meet him either way."_ , she yelled, _"And you know what you can keep your Lunch for yourself 'Headmistress'. I could manage without some food for an afternoon."_

Minerva was looking at her as if it was Christmas, nobody got to yell at Umbridge for all that rubbish she did to everyone and finally someone showed her where she belonged, _"There will be no need of that. I'm sure we've got enough food to serve everyone and save up for later.",_ she said looking at Blaze who was still raging, _"No, thanks a lot, Minerva. I don't fancy Lunch anymore. I've got some unfinished business at Hogsmeade I'll be heading there but don't worry I'll be back."_

At Lunch time in the Great Hall.

" _Mr. Potter"_ , called Minerva. Harry was heading to the Gryffindor table with Ron, _"Yes professor.",_ he said stepping towards her.

" _Mr. Potter, I would like you to stay back after Lunch."_ , said the stern witch. Ron gave Harry a sympathetic look, _"Wh…Why Professor, is everything alright?"_

" _Everything is fine Mr. Potter. You are asked to stay back in the Great Hall because your godmother wishes to see you and some of the Professors too. So she requested me to hold you and the others back after Lunch. Mr. Wealey you and Ms. Granger can join him too"_

Harry grinned from ear to ear, Minerva also offered him a smile which was definitely surprising. " _Everything alright Harry."_ , asked Hermione as they took their regular seats at the Gryffindor table. " _Blaze is here, McGonagall asked all of us to wait up after Lunch."_ , answered Ron filling up his plate.

" _Oh how lovely. Me and Ginny were talking about her last. It's been ages since we last saw her."_ , she said biting down her helping of the Lamb pie. Harry was gulping down his food as fast as possible but he could make the others do that too. Although he had his Astronomy O. at midnight but he pushed the thought to the back of his head. After the Lunch was done, everyone started moving back to their classes or the Common Room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked near the Head Table after Umbridge left.

" _Bloody hell Harry, Snape's staying back too."_ , said Ron looking over his shoulder, _"For now I don't really care about him, Ron.",_ answered Harry staring at the Entrance Hall. _"There she is."_ , cried Professor Flitwick, everyone turned towards the Entrance Hall. Harry's brows furrowed on the sight before him, _"What's wrong with her mate?"_ , asked Ron with the same sour expression, _"I…don't know."_ , answered Harry.

Of course, he didn't know what happened to her, the women that he once knew as his bright and beautiful godmother, now looked as if she had aged a decade in the last few days. Her formerly lively eyes were now sunken encircling them was darkness, her smile was as if lifeless and her usually pale face bore a gaunt expression.

Blaze enjoyed a simple Lunch at the Three Broomsticks then she hurried over to grab some presents for the trio but what delayed her was the bloody coughing fit she had on her way back.

She entered the Great Hall and with a quick stroke of her ward slammed the doors shut and locked it. Then she hurried towards Harry who was staring at her with very grim expressions, _"You alright kid?"_ , she asked ruffling his formerly messy hair, _"Well, I think you should be the one answering this question. Are you alright?"_ , he asked moving away.

" _Oh, I'm alright. Just these Auror duties you know, they require more than just physical presence. Don't you worry, I'll be back to normal in a few days."_ , she lied looking at him and thought _'Stop lying to him. He has to face it someday so just tell him now.' 'No, certainly not now. He has his O. going on it will get him distracted from what requires his attention.'_ "Are you alright?", repeated Harry jerking her away from her thoughts, _"Yeah..yes..just spaced out."_

The next 30 mins were spent discussing Dumbledore, Blaze also informed them that the Room of Requirement wasn't really sealed shut but they were supposed to keep away from it for a while. While on her way out she asked Harry to speak to Sirius on the two-way mirror whenever he was free, then she made her way back to Hogsmeade but before she could Apparate back to the Ministry she felt a tight clutch just over her elbow and a hook-like tug in her gut, everything was just a series of blur after that. The next thing she knew she was being pushed into a holding cell by a group of Death Eaters. The door slammed shut and the wards placed on the wall reactivated.

" _A very good afternoon, my dear cousin."_ , spat Lucius Malfoy standing on the other side of the bars, _"How do you do?"_

" _Oh very well, thank you, Lucius. I must tell you how unpleasant it is to see you."_ , sneered Blaze, _"But do you mind telling me, just what is all this for? Another one of you pathetic little plans I assume, to please that psychotic master of yours."_ , on that Lucius drew his wand and yelled, _"CRUCIO"_ and a terrible current of pain passed through her body.

" _Blind to the truth are you. Jealous that I can speak my mind about him and all you can do is just torture me, to overcome your that fear you call loyalty."_ , she continued getting up from the floor. Lucius repeated his former action but apparently it didn't really help, _"It won't help you know, torturing me, just a terrible waste of your time and mine because unlike you I haven't got all the time in this world to waste on a bloody chicken like yourself."_

" _You don't have a spear idea of how much I am tempted to use to Death Curse right now but I presume it's your lucky stars that saved you today and I consider it a very unfortunate turn of events but I'm sure once the Dark Lord gains the object of his need, he'll take care of this himself. I'm sure that if we get to volunteer I will be most obliged to lend him a hand and don't worry I'll dispose of your remains myself."_ , said Lucius moving one step closer to the cell. Blaze let out a loud laughter, _"I'm amused at the nutshell you call a brain, I mean how very daft of you. Do you really think death scares me? Well then for you kind your information my dear cousin, I am not afraid of dying not even a bit of it or else why would I be standing here, before you, in a cell upon you 'Dark Lords' orders. Let me tell you why. It's because he realized this a lot before then you dimwits did. So do what pleases you."_

" _That I will and don't you worry I'll make that your taken good care of. So goodbye` for now, I hope you have a very painful day ahead."_ , he said pointing his wand to the opposite end of the dungeons and summoning a large group to Dementors, then hurrying back to the exit.

It was almost late midnight when Remus reached 's. Hagrid had sent a message that Umbridge and her men attacked Minerva and that they were transferring her to 's but there was nothing about what happened to her. Upon hearing this Albus sent both Remus and Sirius to 's almost immediately. Sirius was discharged the same morning after being restored back to complete health and so were the other two, however, they'd been excused from work for the day.

" _Can you please tell me where can I find Minerva McGonagall?"_ , asked Sirius leaning toward the reception desk, _"Fifth floor, third room on the left-hand side."_ , replied the witch on the desk. Both men nodded then broke into a run.

Upon reaching the designated ward completely out of breath they saw the half-giant standing near the door, weeping silently. _"She'll be alright Hagrid, don't worry."_ , said Remus standing beside him. Hagrid nodded then swopped him in a big bear hug and wept harder, _"She put a real fight I tell 'yeh, took 'em, four men, to take her down. Shot four stunners righ' at her chest. Poor Professor McGonagall couldn't keep up and fell hard on the groun'. Me and Fang did everythin' to save her. Took four stunners meself."_


	40. Chapter 40

The Monster within

Chapter 40

It was 10 in the morning when someone jerked Remus, waking him up from an uneasy sleep, _"Remus"_ , called Kingsley, standing beside the metal bench they were sleeping on. He quickly gained back his consciousness and started waking Sirius, whose head rested on one of the armrests _"Padfoot, wake up. Look who's here."_ , said Remus patting the sleeping man beside him.

Sirius slowly opened his eyes blocking away unwelcome light with his arm, _"I have a news….about the head.",_ murmured Kingsley with dead serious expressions on his face, Sirius quickly stood up, _"Why do I feel that whatever it is it's not good?"_ , he said pushing back his hair, _"Your right, she's hasn't returned from Hogwarts yet."_

" _Did you check with someone at Hogwarts? Maybe she's still there?"_ , asked Remus, Kingsley nodded his head, _"I checked with Filius this morning but he says that she left for the Ministry yesterday late afternoon."_

" _Did she leave any letters or something of that sort?"_ , asked Sirius jumping back into the conversation, Kingsley simply shook his head, _"But there is something I've got to tell you both"_ he whispered _, "Severus reported this morning that she at the Malfoy manor in the holding cells, Malfoy abducted her from Hogsmeade yesterday but he says that she's alright….alive."_

" _So what do we do now? I mean we've got to get her out of there."_ , asked Remus pulling both of them to the other side, _"What does Dumbledore say?"_

Kingsley started telling them Dumbledore's plan but Sirius interrupted, _"I know what to do. Kingsley can you please ask Tonks to meet me at the Hogsmeade station in 10 mins."_ , he asked picking his outer robes from the bench, Kingsley nodded in agreement then left. _"I will come with you, Padfoot."_ , said Remus grabbing his coat, _"No Moony, we need someone here._ _Especially now with Minerva ill and Dumbledore in hiding. Don't worry about us, we'll be back in one piece. I promise."_ , he answered giving him a reassuring smile.

Meanwhile in the Malfoy manor, within the dark corners of the dungeons in a small holding cell a large Cheetah was pacing from one corner to another. Flashes of terrible memory switching on and off in her mind. The words ' _RUN IT'S HIM. JAMES TAKE EVERYONE, I'LL HOLD HIM, RUN.'_ echoing in her ears again and again. Transforming into her Animagi form helped reducing the usual effects the Dementors have on people but the cold was nearly unbearable and with the magic-restraining cuffs igniting a flame was absolutely out of question. But the worst part was that the whole dungeon stank of stale blood making her crave for some, this wasn't a very good sign, it could mean a sudden transformation to a monster she'd always hated but there was nothing she could do to stop it.

A hasty flapping was heard nearby such as of birds. The big cat let out a gut-wrenching roar fit to scare even the audacious of all, the sound disappeared after a few seconds resuming the soul-sickening silence.

" _What happened?"_ , whispered Sirius hiding between tall damp grass on the outskirts of the Malfoy manor, Tonks creeped beside him panting completely out of breath, _"Positive"_ , she said wiping off sweat with the back of her sleeve, _"In the dungeons, one of the last cells on the right."_ Sirius patted her on the shoulder, _"Phase 2, I'll go in, you wait near the tall Oak tree on the far corner. Good Luck."_ , he said and transformed into Padfoot, disappearing from the sight. Tonks turned herself into a cuckoo bird and flew over to the Oak tree as Sirius had asked her to do. Her job now was to keep a lookout on the passageway near the dungeons and alert Sirius if someone was coming their way.

Sirius prowled along the pitch dark corridors, he never appreciated being a Black more. He reached the dungeons without any interruption but the problem started when he crossed the deserted hallway and raced through the staircases towards the dungeons, it was ice cold down there with almost a dozen dementors floating near the entrance on the holding cells but thankfully he knew how to escape them. Dementors didn't affect animals as they did to humans, he quickly transformed back to his latter form and sprinted in, checking each and every cell to find a sign of life.

After a searching almost every cell he heard a cuckoo bird's screech the sound was a signal from Tonks about a Death Eater approaching but instead of hiding somewhere he ran as fast as he could towards the last cell. A strange green glow was emitting from it signifying the wards over it. Although, it wasn't a very good sign at all especially when he didn't know in what condition was she in but there was no point waiting for someone to come and catch him, he had to face whatever was to come his way.

Blaze was no more in her complete senses, the thirst was making her mind unstable and her body uneasy. She was trying her best to prevent the inhumane, blood-sucking monster within her to take control of her body but the smell was driving her insane. To control herself she kept pacing in her Animagus form, scratching the walls as well as herself with the razor sharp claws but she felt no pain at all. The last resort to escape this hell was to bite herself to death but before she could do that there was loud bang and the metal bars exploded throwing her to the other side of the cell and piece of metal pierced through her back but she didn't care much about it and raced towards the opening. As soon as she was out the first thing that she saw was a blinding light shaped like a dog chasing away the dementors. She transformed back to her anthropological form and looked around to find the caster of the Patronus standing near the cell opposite hers, _"SIRIUS"_ , she cried embracing him as tightly as she could but pulled away even quicker as he smelled of raw flesh and being so close to a smell so tantalizing would just add fuel to the wildfire, _"We need to run"_ , he whispered grabbing her hand and breaking into a run.

Halfway through the dungeons a Cruciatus hit Sirius's leg and he fell on the floor. Blaze could bear no more, she turned around to face the Death Eaters who were chasing them, they were two of them. She grabbed the one who aimed the wand at her and pushed him against the wall, then sank her teeth into his flesh sucking the life out of him and devouring his flesh. It was only after imbibing the last few appealing drops of blood out of his lifeless body that she loosened her grip on him letting the body fall on the ground, she was about to attack her next target when Sirius pulled her away from him and ran upstairs to the hallway but instead of heading towards the door he jumped from the window nearby.

" _Listen here,"_ he said, _"Climb the tree and jump to the other side. Tonks is waiting for us on the other side."_ , Blaze nodded and did what she was asked to do. Upon reaching to the other side the trio walked their way across the woods, then Apparated to Hogsmeade and ran up to the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius led them to the room upstairs and shut the door behind him, _"Are you alright?"_ , asked Tonks staring awkwardly at her, _"Yes",_ she replied quite confused on the looks she was getting from her, _"What's wrong?"_ , she asked both of them. _"It's nothing, just the scratches and that thing on your back."_ , answered Sirius pointing at a sharp piece of metal sticking out her back, _"That's no big deal just pull it out"_ , said Blaze looking at the pair. Tonks quickly backed away leaving Sirius to do the job who himself wasn't very interested in doing so, _"It's alright if you can't. I'll do it myself, just free my hands."_ , she ordered holding up her hand bound by the cuffs. Sirius raised his wand and charmed them open, then he moved closer to her and slithered his hands along her shoulders almost hugging her, then ran the up to her back near the injury and slowly pulled out the thin piece of metal _, "Is it done?"_ , murmured Blaze clutching the front of his robes, he slowly pulled back one of his hands and held up the piece.

Blaze wanted to move away from him but she never felt better than she did now. Knowing that it wouldn't last long, it never did she tried pulling away slowly but Sirius tightened his hold on her _, "Let it be like this for sometime."_ , whispered Sirius, _"I like it this way."_ Blaze slowly pulled away, then turned to look at Tonks who standing by the window, _"I think we should head back to the Head Quarters now."_

A few minutes the trio appeared at the Fire manor in the dining hall and upon summoning a house elf they got to know that the others were in the conference hall, _"I assume it's better if I head upstairs to my room. I wouldn't be appropriate to meet the others like this."_ , she said walking to an opposite direction. Sirius started following her, _"I'll come with you."_ , he said but Blaze stopped, _"No, I'll be fine. You should go to the Conference room. I won't be joining you today."_ , she said and left leaving Sirius behind.

Sirius went to join the others in the Conference Room. They were discussing about the events that took place in the last two days. He told them about what happened that day and why Blaze wasn't here. They discussed about the happening at Hogwarts, then almost after a couple of hours when the meeting was over Remus pulled him aside, _"How is she?"_ , he asked referring to Blaze, Sirius shook his head, _"Not very good. There were dementors there were they kept her, almost 50 of them and when we were escaping she killed one of the Death Eaters."_

" _You mean to say that she transformed?",_ asked Remus and Sirius just nodded, _"Did you do the test? What does it show?"_ , he asked looking at him. Remus had a sorry look on his face, _" Sho….Short-term."_ , he whispered staring hard at the marble flooring. Sirius felt something collapse in him, because no matter how hard he tried ignoring this, it was never possible. Thinking about all this reminded him about his past, about Lily and James, about how he screwed up every single time and about he never appreciated things her had until he lost them, _"How….how much time does she have?"_ , asked Sirius staring at the empty eyes of the man before him. _"I've got no idea. These type of curses show different signs at different stages and I haven't noticed any of the major ones yet."_ , explained Remus, _"Did you tell her about it?",_ inquired Sirius, Remus shook his head, _"Haven't got enough nerve to do so. You go and tell her."_ ,

" _You are off your rocker. You want ME to go and tell HER that the time she thinks she's got is lesser than she'd expected it to be. No…never…you tell her."_ , he stammered rubbing his face, _"Okay, how about this, let's just go up to her room and check on her first, then if she is fine we'll tell her about this….together."_

Both wizards walked upstairs and knocked on the handsome Oak doors of the largest chamber, then tried to open the door but they were pushed away from it. The room was heavily warded against any intruders. It didn't take them long to figure this out so they stuck to knocking.

After several long minutes when the knocks turned to bangs, the lock clicked and the door opened. Blaze stuck her head out and asked, _"What is it?"_ Remus and Sirius looked at each other, _"How do you feel now?"_ , they chorused. Blaze nodded, _"Fine"_ , she lied as her heart squeezed painfully in her chest, once again. _"Are you sure?"_ , asked Remus looking at her inflamed and watery eyes, _"Absolutely. Now, tell me the reason of your presence? And please make it quick." "We're here to tell you about something."_ , answered Sirius speaking for the first time. _"Go ahead"_ , she murmured trying to make it as quick as possible. _"It's the results of that test I told you about."_ , said Remus expecting Sirius to say the rest. However, Sirius continued staring at his shoes and didn't speak a word, acting oblivious to the situation. After two minutes of staring Remus understood that this was a lost cause and spoke himself, _"It says that your curse….the curse it's….short-termed."_

Blaze gave them an icy stare and a few minutes of an awkward silence later she said, _"Good",_ both men were as if they didn't know what hit them, _"Is that all or do you have something else to tell me?"_ , she asked trying to ignore the agonizing pain in her chest. " _Yes, I do"_ , said Sirius _, "I want you to let me get in."_ Blaze didn't really wished to be rude to him but she had no choice, _"No. I'm sorry."_ , she said and banged her door shut. Then swiftly put up the Silencing charm on the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Once and for all

Chapter 41

Blaze was lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling. Last night was the simplest example of hell. She almost believed that she wasn't going to see the next sunshine. Sleep was replaced by bloody coughing fits and pain until she finally managed to push through the potions Madam Pomfrey gave her. _"Heaven knows when will I be bailed out of all this."_ , she whispered to herself, then grabbed her wand from the side table and vanished the bloodstains off the walls and the floor. _"JOJO"_ , she yelled and a tiny house-elf appeared before her. _"Mistress"_ , he squeaked bowing very low, _"Jojo, please wash these sheets straight away and make sure there is no stain left on it. And if anyone asks you anything about these sheets or the stains on it, I want you to remain silent and don't accept any orders which mandate you to reveal any information about me. Tell this to the others too. "_

" _As you say, Mistress."_ , said the tiny elf called Jojo, _"Anything else that Mistress requires?"_

" _Umm….no…I mean yes. Yes, I want you to check on everyone else and get my breakfast in my chamber, that's all. Thanks.",_ she answered politely, the elf 'popped' away and returned back after 20 mins holding a tray. Blaze had showered and pulled on some casual trousers and tees.

" _Jojo has brought Mistress her breakfast."_ , mumbled the elf announcing himself, _"Thanks a lot, Jojo. Do mind keeping it on the coffee table. I'll be there in a minute."_ , she answered offering him a weak smile. A wide grin crept on the elf's small face, he carried the tray to the table and waited beside it until his mistress returns. Blaze dried her hair and tied it in a messy bun, then sat on the armchair and started wolfing down her breakfast, _"There was something else I asked you to do did you do that?"_ , she asked between bites, the house-elf nodded, _"Then tell me what everyone is up to."_

" _Master Lupin be at the hospital to meet sick Madam McGonagall. The old Auror Mad-eye be at the Ministry. Old Master sherbet lemons having his breakfast in dining hall and Master Black arguing with the nasty Professor in the compound."_ , he reported. After hearing all this Blaze dismissed the elf, then pushed away the curtains revealing a gallery. It's been ages since she last saw this part of the chamber. Grabbing a mug of coffee she slid the glass door open and walked in. Leaning on the railing she observed the well-maintained compound down below, both Sirius and Severus were standing down there, wands drawn at each other, Sirius was saying something now but nothing was heard. Severus pushed him away and said something to him.

This game of you push I push went on for a few minutes until they noticed they were being watched and stopped this yelling match. Blaze gave them a curt nod, _"My apologies, didn't mean to disturb you."_ , she said then went back in and slid the glass doors shut and drew the curtains.

" _I've had enough, Black. I'm afraid I can't stay here for long, I will be leaving now."_ , spat Severus drawing back his wand and storming away. Sirius fired up to his room and bashed the door shut. Just then a Patronus soared into his room it was a Hawk and only one person he knew had a Hawk Patronus and that was Blaze but the astonishing fact was that it was a non-corporeal Patronus. The Hawk that soared in emitted a bright green light which a sign of it being a non-corporeal one. It landed gracefully over the armrest of the armchair nearby and Blaze's voice echoed through it, _"Sirius, Kingsley just wrote to me that Arthur isn't feeling very well and he won't able to do the guarding duty today. Do you mind filling in?"_

Sirius drew out his wand and cried, _"EXPECTO PATRONUM"_ , and a dog sprinted out from his wand, _"Yes, I do mind filling in. I don't want to go anywhere right now."_ , and then ordered the Patronus to go and deliver his message. A few moments later the Hawk returned, _"You don't have to leave now the duty starts at 10, two hours from now."_

" _Neither now nor two hours later. I've got plans."_ , he replied. " _Fine then, I'll go myself. Sorry for disturbing you. Have a good day."_ , she said and the Hawk soared away, then disappeared into thin air. Hearing this ticked Sirius off and he stomped out of his room raging with fury.

There was a loud bang on the heavy Oak doors. Blaze rose to open it but it flew open before she could even go near it, she regretted undoing the wards. Sirius stormed in and pushed her hard against the wall. Pain shot through her previously damaged veins and she sighed as her back hit the wall, _"What is wrong with you?"_ , she yelled fixing him an icy stare. He laughed, _"What is wrong with me you ask. Well, how about EVERYTHING. EVERY SINGLE BLOODY THING IS WRONG WITH ME.",_ he shouted clutching her shoulders as tightly as possible. _"Leave me Sirius or I'll have to burn you."_ , she said conjuring up a brilliant flame of fire on her palm. He held her so tight that she could feel the tainted veins pulse but he seemed to have no intention of relaxing his hold, _"Do what pleases you."_ , he said staring at her shrunken face.

" _What's your problem, Sirius?"_ , asked Blaze shutting her eyes to bear the pain, _"Open your bloody eyes and stop acting so weak alright. Stop apologising for every single thing. Stop backing away from sticky situations. You never were this big of a chicken and you never will be one."_ , he shouted, _"This is not you. It's someone else. The girl I loved wasn't so weak. She never acted the culprit. She laughed, she loved, she played, and she danced, most of all she lived. She wasn't just alive like you are."_

She pushed him away, _"I WILL TELL YOU WHY."_ , she shouted her lungs out, then turned back facing the wall and pulled her shirt over her head revealing her bare, bruise-stained back, _"THIS IS WHY."_ , she said and slipped it back. Then turned to face him, _"THIS IS WHY, SIRIUS. I DON'T ENJOY BACKING AWAY FROM STICKY SITUATION, I'M JUST SO BLOODY SICK OF THEM. They never seem to end, they just go on and on and on. My stupid, pathetic, bloody good for nothing life never seems to end. I regret every single moment that I have lived until date. And you say that everything is wrong with you, and why is that, huh. You get to love everyone, I do not. You get to live a happy life, I do not. You get to stay close to everyone, I do not. You get to live, laugh, love, sing, dance, play, fall down and get up once again, whereas I….. DO NOT."_ , she whimpered, _"I hope that answered all your questions."_

Sirius was just standing there. Just standing. His mind was completely blank and his senses dead, his heart was hammering so hard in his chest, it felt like it would explode. He had no idea what was going on around him and neither did he care, _"Why didn't you tell me about all this?"_ , he asked. _"I didn't find it necessary enough to drum around.",_ she spat. It was surprising how she managed not to shed a single tear throughout this conversation, _"I haven't excelled the noble art of attention seeking, yet. Now if you are done with this question answer session of yours, I've got to do the guarding duty."_

" _You…can rest. I'll go."_ , he said, _"But…but you said you've got plans. It's alright, I'll go."_ , interrupted Blaze.

" _No, you stay. I'll go.",_ murmured Sirius then left the room.

Several hours passed since Sirius left for the Ministry. It was late afternoon and no one except Remus and Blaze was present at the Fire manor. Both of them were in the basement from the past two hours testing their duelling skills and Dumbledore was out visiting his brother Aberforth or at least that's what he said he was doing.

Just then Severus tore through the basement, _"Where is everyone?"_ , he asked. _"They're out. Albus went to meet Aberforth and Sirius, Moody, Tonks and the others are on duty. Why?"_ , replied Blaze.

" _It's Potter and his friends. They've gone firing up to the Ministry."_ , he replied.

" _But why?"_ , asked Remus. Severus rolled his eyes _, "To rescue Black."_

" _What do you mean to rescue Black? What happened to him?_ ", asked Blaze tucking her wand back in its holster.

" _Potter had a vision this noon, so to confirm it he tried flooing you. But the only floo system which isn't under strict surveillance in Umbridge's, so he tried sneaking into her office but, Umbridge caught him red-handed. She cornered him and all his friends in order to investigate…"_

" _But he managed to slip past Umbridge and stormed off to the Ministry to rescues him. Is this what happened?",_ interrupted Blaze, _"Indeed"_ , replied Severus. Blaze glanced at Remus and he nodded, then ran upstairs to the floo network.

Within the next few minutes, the Order assembled at the Head Quarters. Dumbledore asked them to head to the Ministry and he'd follow. Acting upon his orders, Aurors Moody, Tonks, Blaze and Kingsley along with Remus left for the Ministry of Magic.


	42. Chapter 42

The Department of Mysteries

Chapter 42

" _Department of Mysteries"_ , announced the calm female voice as the lift came to a halt. Blaze pushed the metal doors open and broke into a run, now the only sound echoing in the otherwise silent corridor was the thumping of boots. When suddenly she stopped. Her heart squeezed very painfully in her chest, but there was no time for all this so she continued towards the mystic door standing at the far end of the corridor. This silence was the silence before the storm.

Both Remus and she reached the door at the same time. She proceeded to open the door but Remus beat her to it. The lock clicked and the door opened. Remus waited until everyone entered the room, then pulled the door shut but, as soon as he did, the dim room started moving.

After a few minutes, however, it stopped and everything was back to normal. Blaze quickly raised herself and without a second thought pushed open the door with a blazing cross inscribed on it _, "This way"_ , she ordered the others. The group entered the almost demolished hall, several glass pieces crunching under their boots. The condition of the hall was an evidence that the kids had put up a real good fight. Collapsed shelves, clattered glass pieces, and broken orbs lay covered every inch of the wrecked hall.

" _REMUS DUCK!"_ , yelled Kingsley, then a raised his wand towards a dark corner of the room and shouted, _"STUPEFY"_ , but the curse was successfully dodged by whoever it was aimed at. Then the whole hell broke loose and curses started flying in every direction.

" _STUPEFY"_

" _EXPELLIARMUS"_

" _CRUCIO"_

" _CONFRINGO"_

" _FLIPENDO"_

10 mins later, when things started getting out of their hands Blaze gestured everyone to move back towards the door, then produced an extremely powerful rush of fire with her bare hands and escaped the blazing room locking the door behind her. But as soon as the lock clicked the room started swirling just like it did before. She had no idea about what happened but now there were only three of them together. Remus and Moody were missing, as soon as the room was stationary once again, she glanced over her shoulders and asked, _"Where are the others?"_ Kingsley raised his hand and pointed it towards one of the doors. It seemed that the duo has managed to escape the room before it started swirling again.

Blaze's chest was throbbing as if someone had smashed her ribcage all at once, and to make it all worst blood started rising like bile in her throat, she could taste its rusty flavour in her mouth. Kingsley offered his hand in order to help her stand. _'Please be alright. Please be alright.'_ , she kept chanting like a mantra, she had no nerve to face any more losses or to cope with them and there was no way she was going to let Lily and James down. They had trusted her to take care of their only son.

As the next door clicked open, a wave of relief washed over her, _"'Immobulus', 'Relashio' ",_ she cried pointing her wand towards the brains that were strangling Ron, causing them to immobilise and release him. He slumped onto the floor as soon as they released him. She ran to him and kneeled down, _"Where are the others? Harry? Sirius? Everyone?"_

He gasped for breath, his face red due to throttling, _"Ar…..ar…arch….dar…dark…..room…death….eat..ers."_ , he stammered trying to catch some breath, then knocked out cold. _"What happened?"_ , inquired Tonks standing behind her. _"They're in the Death room"_ , replied Blaze. The pain in her chest was now interrupting her inhalation, it felt like a something was slowly choking her windpipe.

The trio sped towards the Death room and thankfully they could get there from the same room so no time was wasted by going back to the entrance room and searching for the right door. Tonks pushed the door open and fell in right away, the other two followed.

They landed on a completely flat surface, it was raining curses and colourful sparks were flying from every direction. Kingsley had already started duelling one of the Death Eaters and Tonks wasn't seen anywhere nearby. Blaze ducked behind a huge rock and crept along its edges, her furiously searching for a sign of Harry or Sirius, when something poked her shoulder, _"Blaze"_ , called Harry drawing back his wand. Relief flooded all over her and she pulled Harry into a bone-crushing hug and breathed a sigh of relief, _"Harry, you idiot boy",_ she said refusing to let go _"Now…..listen here, I want you to take the oth….."_

Just then a mad cackling was heard, a hand slid over her head and grabbed her by the hair, then cried _"Incarcerous"_ tying her hands behind her back and dragging her all the up to the dais.

" _Poor, itsy bitsy baby Potter."_ , mocked Bellatrix poking her wand in Blaze's back, _"Didn't want to hand us the prophecy did you. Look what happened because of that. Now give us the prophecy or you know what happens."_

" _NO. NO HARRY, DON'T"_ , she shouted as everything around her started turning blur. _"CRUCIO"_ , cackled Bellatrix and a horrible stab of pain shot through her already throbbing body, she screamed in pain. _"LET HER GO."_ , shouted a familiar male voice from somewhere nearby. _"Look, look who's here. Look bitch your dog is here to save you. Shame he won't be of any help. No one can be except you filthy little godson."_ , she said pulling her hair harder.

" _Here, here Potter. Hand me the prophecy and free your godmother."_ , spat Lucius holding up his hand. Harry looked at the orb then at his godmother. He had already lost his mum once and didn't want to do it again. This orb filled with some rubbish words held no value before his godmother's life. He held up the orb and moved forward towards Lucius Malfoy, _"Very well Potter. Come quickly now."_

" _NO HARRY. DON'T"_ , shouted Blazed, _"SIRIUS…REMUS….stop him, please.",_ somewhere deep down she knew that this life won't be lasting much longer now. She could feel the air run out of her throbbing lungs. _"Ossis Effergo"_ , cried Bellatrix and her backbone snapped, she shrieked her lungs out. Harry moved as fast as he could but someone grabbed his arm, he turned back to see who it was, _"don't"_ , whispered Sirius grabbing his hand, _"Leave me Sirius, or they will kill her."_ , but this time he didn't say anything just shook his head.

Tonks was now sprawled on the ground alongside Neville who seemed to have fractured his leg but unlike Tonks, he was still conscious. The other three, however, were holding up the other Death Eaters. Kingsley was duelling with Dolohov who was firing unforgivable at him without any pauses and he was brilliantly dodging every single one of them.

" _Are you mad? Leave me"_ , mumbled Harry trying to free his hand, when the orb suddenly smashed in his hand. Blaze had managed to free her hands by burning Bellatrix's legs and a within a flash she grabbed her wand and blasted the orb, but couldn't escape herself. Bellatrix didn't take long to act either, _"CRUCIO",_ she shouted, _"CRUCIO"_ , torturing her again and again and again until she finally gave up and fell from the dais, her body collapse with a 'thump' on the floor.

" _NO",_ shouted both Harry and Sirius in unison, making Bellatrix cackled louder _"I KILLED HER. I KILLED HER."_ , she sang as she ran towards the other end of the room. Harry was positively fuming with anger now, he had lost one more person whom he loved more than himself. Everything collapsed inside him, everyone he loved was gone and all of it was because of him. All of them gave their lives to save HIM. His heart was thumping so hard that he could hear it.

He wanted to kill. To kill and avenge his godmother, his mother, his father, Cedric and everyone who died to save him. Then suddenly someone held him from behind. It was Remus he was trying to tell him something but he didn't want to hear anything, he just wanted to kill and suddenly everything around him started shaking. The whole room shook so violently that it looked like it all the walls would collapse, as all this was happening he finally managed to free himself from Remus's hold but as he moved towards the dais, something exploded and the explosion was so severe that the archway collapsed, a brilliant wave of the brightest light engulfed the whole room. But, Harry was no state to process this at this moment, the light soon faded away and the yells of _"I KILLED HER. KILLED THE BEAST. KILLED HER."_ , rang all around the hallway, where he last saw Bellatrix.

He ran behind her as fast as his legs could take him, she escaped behind the dark corner to the Atrium and he followed her. There nowhere she could hide today, _"CRUCIO"_ , he yelled pointing his wand at her. She fell on the ground shrieking in pain but recovered almost instantly, "You've got to mean it, Potter.", she said mocking him. Harry's wand still pointed at her, he wanted to feel the same pain she inflicted upon Blaze. He wanted to die just as painfully as she did. But something stopped him from doing so, something deep down inside him stopped him from torturing or killing his godmother's murderer. _"You know the spell, Harry. She killed her, she deserves to die."_ , whispered someone.

He turned to towards the speaker, standing behind him. _"You know why weren't you able to kill her because you are weak. Only weak people are afraid of acting upon their instinct."_ , spoke Voldemort standing there, his wand resting in his hand.

" _That is their greatest strength and your greatest weakness, Tom."_ , said Dumbledore entering the Atrium. He walked towards Harry and pushed him to the wall and away from the harm's way, then moved his wand in a complicated movement. And as he stopped the Centaur sculpted on the fountain in the centre of the Atrium galloped towards Harry and backed him into a corner.

" _The Aurors are on their way, Tom. They'll be here any minute now.",_ he said, " _By which time I'll be gone."_ , he replied.

" _Why are here?",_ asked Dumbledore drawing his wand very slowly.

" _You know very well, Dumbledore. The purpose of my visit to the Ministry is the need of that prophecy. But it seems so that one of your little cronies have destroyed it."_ , he replied. Dumbledore quickly pointed his wand at him and a dazzling streak of yellow spark emitted from it but, Voldemort was no less. He drew his wand just in time to fire his own spell at him. The sparks emitting from the tip of their wand met and repulsed so powerfully that the statues erected around crumbled on the floor and the head of the Centaur that was blocking Harry blew away to the far end of the large Hall.

Harry was trying his best to get away from these statues those were now protecting him but no matter how hard he tried they won't budge. He wanted to go and help Dumbledore who was standing before the greatest evil wizard of the time all alone. Then suddenly Voldemort vanished, then appeared back from thin air and fired a Death Curse at Dumbledore who dodged it with all his power causing every single glass window in the building to shatter, then erected an extremely powerful Protego shield before himself and Harry.

The statues protecting his crushed into several small pieces and fell on the floor along with Harry. The Dark Lord had vanished once again. There was no sign of him anywhere around when suddenly a hot searing pain shot through Harry's scar. The pain was so intense that he felt as if his head would spilt into two, _"Now you realise your weakness, your inability to act as you wish to, and your inability to avenge your loved ones. Your inability to Killllllll…You are weakkkk… Harrryyyy Potteerrr. YOU ARE WEAK."_ , hissed something inside him as he slithered on the floor with excruciating pain stabbing through his head and all of his best memories reeling like a movie in his head. The memories of the day he entered Hogwarts, of the day he won the House cup, of the day he met his godfather, of the time he met his friend, the day he first saw his godmother, _"You are weak…..and I feel sorry for you, because you can't feel love. And that is what makes me stronger than….you."_ , said Harry mustering all the strength left in his body.

And very soon the pain left his body. He vision resumed to normal as did his body, he could finally feel the things around him, the life around him. _"Are you alright, my boy?"_ , murmured Dumbledore kneeling beside him. He nodded and was about to ask about the others when Dumbledore interrupted him, he grabbed the Centaurs head from nearby and pointing his wand to it whispered, _"PORTUS"_. The head started glowing with a shade of blue but the glow died almost immediately, _"Here, I want you to take this and portkey back to Hogwarts. The others have already been sent to the infirmary but I want you to wait for me in my office. I'll be there soon."_

Harry wanted to question him to ask him a million questions about why wasn't he there with the others. Why wasn't he there to save them? Why did Blaze have to die? Or rather why did anyone have to die for Him? What so essential in that prophecy that Blaze died protecting it? But nothing came out of his mouth, the image of Blaze tumbling down from the dais went on like a Hitchcock in his head. Her bleeding body just lying there on the ground, helpless and lifeless. So instead he did what he was asked to do. He rested his finger on the Portkey and felt and sudden pull in his gut, transporting back to Hogwarts and landing in the Headmasters office.

e


	43. Chapter 43

Guilt and Regret

Chapter 43

As he landed in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts stumbling upon his unstable feet, the only thought that kept running through his mind was that why did Sirius stop him from giving away the orb. That useless ball of glass had absolutely no importance before someone's life. And Sirius told him that he still loved her, this was what pissed him off the most. Was all that love just a show or maybe he never really loved her as much as he pretended to. He had a million questions bubbling in his tired brain, the questions he wanted to ask Dumbledore, to Sirius, Remus and also Blaze. _'But she's gone.'_ argued his mind but he refused to believe it maybe because lying to himself reduced the pain. A complicated mixture of emotions was stewing inside him, but the next moment anger took over. He picked one of the instruments resting on the centre table and smashed in hard on the floor.

Just then the floo flared and Dumbledore walked out of the bright green flames, _"I am extremely regretful of the delay, my boy. The media had arrived just in time to acknowledge the event."_ , he said moving towards his throne-like chair and slumping on it. Harry nodded but no words were ready to exit his mouth. The whole incident was on a repeat telecast in his mind, then in an attempt to push it away he managed to spit out the first thing that popped in his mind, _"Are….the others alright?"_ , he stammered staring at the ground.

" _Everyone is fine, they are currently being looked after by Madam Pomphrey."_ , answered Dumbledore not lowering his gaze from Harry's face. Harry's anger flared, _"They are not. How can you even say that everyone is alright? What about Blaze, eh? She's dead and a very painful death that too. She lost her life BECAUSE OF ME. AND YOU SAY THAT EVERYONE IS ALRIGHT."_ , he spat as the words stabbed him. He wasn't still ready to accept what had happened, with that he picked another one of Dumbledore's instrument and flung it across the room breaking it into pieces. _"I want you to calm down Harry. Come and have a seat."_ , said Dumbledore gesturing towards one of the chairs nearby.

" _You want me to calm down. Do you really think it is possible? How can you expect someone to calm down if they've lost someone when they could actually save them? I COULD'VE SAVED HER. SHE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED….if only I didn't listen to Sirius and given them the prophecy."_

" _Do not blame Sirius for what he did, Harry. He did that only because it was the right thing to do. It was very important for us to protect that prophecy and keep it away from the Dark Lord and his followers. And do not think that what Sirius did, didn't bother him."_ , answered the old wizard.

This was enough to blow Harry's temper to the seventh heaven, _"WHATEVER. SIRIUS. DID. DIDN'T. BOTHER. HIM. AND I DON'T CARE IF IT DID. AND HOW DARE YOU CONSIDER THAT ORB FULL OF NONSENSE GREATER THAN A LIFE. I NEVER EXPECTED YOU TO BELIEVE IN SUCH THINGS AND YOU KNOW WHAT, AT FIRST I THOUGHT THAT I WAS THE RESON SHE DIED BUT NOW I BELIVE THAT YOU AND SIRIUS HAVE AN EQUAL SHARE IN IT. YOU ARE ALSO THE REASON SHE IS DEAD."_ , he said smashing a few more objects lying around and kicking the centre table and upturning it. Dumbledore hung his head down as if ashamed of his deed then raised it again.

" _Don't say that you don't care, Harry. I know you do. You care so much that you think that you could bleed to death with the pain of it."_ , he said, " _There is no denying the fact that I am to blame for your godmother's condition, Harry but it was essential for us to protect that prophecy and it is essential for you to understand why."_ Harry was about to interrupt him but he stopped him, _"Now, if you will please take a seat. I assure you that once I am done, you can do whatever you'd like to. Even destroy every single possession of mine, I am afraid I've got a lot of them to help you vent your anger. Harry, please."_ On that Harry slowly moved towards his desk and sat on the armchair before him.

Meanwhile, Sirius was sitting under the tree by the Black lake. It was dark and cold out there but nothing really signified, he had been sitting there for the past few minutes now but it seemed like a lifetime. All his senses were numb and the only thing that he could feel was blankness within him. Everything was blank and empty, despite being surrounded by the endless beauty of Hogwarts nothing really seemed to be normal. It took him so much time only to cope with the death of James and Lily and when he finally started to come through he lost one more person he had ones truly loved.

" _SIRIUS",_ shouted Remus pushing him hard, finally pulling him back to the present, _"You've got to come with me to the Hospital wing. There is something…..oh forget it. Just come with."_ , he said grinning from ear to ear. No one had ever seen Remus so happy since the first Wizarding war. Sirius felt very strange looking at him but before he could spit out anything or ask him about what happened he was being dragged to the Hospital wing.

Dumbledore had explained Harry about the prophecy and its contents. He had told him about why was the prophecy so important and how he was in some way or the other connected to the Dark lord, _"I hope you understand my plight now, my boy. I had no other option than to protect the prophecy so that you are out of danger and that is why Sirius….."_ , but something interrupted their conversation. A bright ball of light entered through the open window. Upon having a clear look at it Harry realised that it was a Patronus but no one he knew had a hen Patronus.

" _You were right, Albus. The Curse is dead. Come and have a look for yourself."_ , rang the Patronus and vanished as it delivered the message. None it actually made sense to Harry but I was clearly evident that Dumbledore understood a great deal. His eyes were once again twinkling and a small smile played on his face as he stood up and walked towards the heavy oak doors, _"I think it would be best if you accompany me."_ , he said turning towards Harry. He nodded then moved to stand beside Dumbledore who was fidgeting with his wand.

The duo then walked downstairs and towards the Hospital wing. It appeared so that something had happened with one of the people injured in the battle because as they turned to the Hospital wing corridor they met Remus and Sirius who were apparently headed towards the infirmary too. Harry stole a peek at Sirius who was being practically dragged by Remus. He did look good, all his injuries were still unattended and his face was tear-stained which was very different considering the type of person he was but he himself was no better. But he didn't look at him or Remus for long, as the only thing he could their faces reminded was Blaze's death, also he was in a state to express his anger at them so he decided to just silently follow Dumbledore to wherever he was taking him.

" _Ah, there you are Albus."_ , said Madam Pomfrey as they entered the infirmary, _"You were right about the Curse. It is dead. There she is."_ , she said pointing towards the last bed on the left-hand side, but like all other occupied beds, it was also hidden by the curtains. _"What do mean by that?"_ , asked Sirius speaking for the first time in all this while. _"You can see that for yourself. But first let me patch you up a bit, you too Harry. Both of you look terrible. Until then Remus you and Albus can go meet her."_

" _You go ahead, Albus. I think I can wait for a little while until Sirius and Harry are done_.", said Remus offering Albus a curt nod. Albus smiled then turned and walked away towards the other end of the infirmary. Madam Pomphrey pulled both the boys towards two empty beds on the right-hand side. She checked both of them for major injuries. Sirius had a broken collar bone, several cuts and bruised ribs, whereas Harry had fractured his arm and some of his toes along with that he too had several gashes all over his body. Fixing up all of this took at least half an hour and they were asked to spend at least two days in the Hospital wing but the worst part was that despite asking a hundred question about what were they talking about neither Remus or Madam Pomphrey spoke a word.

" _All done, now all three can go and see her but make it quick."_ ,she said moving away from their beds. Things started clearing in Harry's head now. They were going to see the dead body, this was going to be the most dreadful thing of his life. A firm hand slowly crept along his shoulder as they got closer. Sirius's hand, but why was it there he had no right to console him when he didn't let him save her. Harry swiftly jerked it away and avoided eye contact with either of them.

They reached the last bed and Remus hurriedly slid through leaving the other two who stood there staring at the curtains. Just then Remus returned and pulled them in. _"Looks who's her to meet you, Blaze."_ , he said the words rang so loud in Harry's heart that he thought it would explode. Blaze was lying there with her head resting on three high pillows supporting her back. She was horribly injured the last time any of them saw her but now she was different. Several bandages were wrapped over the wounds and the bruises had vanished, she looked very weak but more like herself now.

Hearing the words she slowly opened her eyes to look at them but nothing was very clear everything was still a blur but there was no more pain. Things felt better than they ever did. Both Harry and Sirius looked at each other for the first time in all this while, trying to take in what just happened. Was this happening for real or was it just their mind playing games. Harry didn't think for long and tried testing it. He moved close to her and slipped his fingers in her hand. She reciprocated by gently holding it, and that was enough for cementing his belief. He quickly leapt and hugged her as tight as he could, tears started running from his eyes and refused to stop, _"I..thought that I lost you."_ , he whispered between sobs, she ran her hand to his back in order to calm him down a bit, _"Shush now cub. Everything's alright. I'm right here with you."_ , she said in a barely audible voice, as she stroked his back. Although, being held so tightly made her back pain but it felt good so she didn't mind very much. _"Leave her now, Potter. Or she'll die of asphyxiation"_ , smirked a familiar voice of Severus Snape.

" _I think Severus is right Harry."_ , said Poppy slowly pulling him away. Blaze slowly shifted making space for Harry to sit, _"Sit here, Harry."_ , she said patting the mattress, _"I don't think that is possible now, Blaze. These boys have to rest now and so do you. Come on now, Potter go back to your bed, Remus if you will please. And you Albus and Severus, I would really appreciate it you would be kind enough to leave my patients alone."_ , said Madam Pomphrey shooing everyone away.

Sirius still stood there as motionless as a statue. Blaze looked at him still not being able to comprehend his condition. She slowly held out her hand towards him and he slipped his into it. Then sat on the bed near her, _"How dare you leave like that?_ ", he asked pressing his lips on the back of her hand, _"You've got…..no idea how broken I was. First, James and Lily…..then you."_

But she didn't speak a word instead she grabbed Sirius's robes in order to pull herself upright, then wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest, _"Sorry"_ , was all she said as tears started falling on her gown. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and was about to say something when he heard someone clearing their throat from the other side of the curtains. He slowly lowered her back on the mattress then turned to see who it was.

Madam Pomphrey stood there with a tray in her hands, _"I asked you to go back to your bed, Black didn't I."_ , she seethed as Sirius nodded in reply," _Then why are you still here. Get out of here, quick and make sure you take the potions I've kept on your bedside. Now go."_

Sirius made a very sour face and walked away, then came back after a few moments, _"Can I ask you something, Poppy?"_ , he said walking back in, _"Make it quick"_ , she replied. _"Can I get this bed instead?"_ , he asked pointing at the bed before Blaze's. Poppy gave him an icy stare then spat, _"Go back to YOUR bed, Black."_ , and drew up the curtains.


	44. Chapter 44

How?

Chapter 44

The next day past in haze. Luna, Hermione and Harry were discharged by Madam Pomphrey who declared them fit last evening after a thorough examination. On the other hand, Ginny, Ron, Neville, Blaze and Sirius were still imprisoned in the Hospital wing.

It was a bright Sunday afternoon. Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Hospital wing with the others. Ron had received a parcel filled to the brim with sweets this morning, and a tiny hill of chocolate frogs was mounted on his side table. He kept passing them to everyone around while they were chatting, _"Here"_ , he said throwing one towards Harry who caught it with his excellent seeker reflexes. _"So, when is she planning to leave you all?"_ , asked Harry popping the chocolate frog box open. _"She said she'll leave me by this evening."_ , cried Ginny stuffing the last bit of her chocolate frog in her mouth. _"Same",_ chorused Neville and Sirius in unison. _"And what about you both?"_ , he asked pointing towards Ron and Blaze. _"Probably by tomorrow or day after. She says that these wound will take time to heal. Says that thoughts wound deeper than any curses or hexes.",_ replied Ron wolfing down sweets one after the other, _"Indeed, they do"_ , commented Blaze, lying on her bed and sorting through her letters, _"And what about you?"_ , continued Harry passing her a chocolate frog, which she very politely refused, then shrugged, _"Probably tomorrow",_ she replied pulling out another letter from its envelope.

Then sat up and scribbled something on a parchment, folded it neatly and shoved it into an envelope resting on the side table. _"What are you doing?"_ , asked Sirius jumping up from his bed, "Answering a letter", she replied pulling herself upright, _"Do you mind accompanying me to the owlery, Harry?"_

Harry looked at her then nodded and started walking beside her. Halfway through the hallway Sirius caught up _, "I'm coming with you."_ , he said slipping his arm around her waist. She slowly pulled it away, _"No you are not. I want to have a word with Harry. You can go back and rest."_ , she shook her head, _"Sirius, please",_ she said patting his shoulder. He silently turned back and left.

The duo walked silently to the owlery, _"You wanted to speak to me?"_ , asked Harry standing behind her as she tied the letter to one of the owls. _"Indeed, but no here perhaps somewhere else._ ", she replied taking the owl to the window. _"Where?"_ , he questioned as the owl soared away. Blaze slid her hand across his shoulder and started walking.

A few moments later they were standing by the Black Lake, _"Here"_ , she mumbled sitting down. He sat down beside her, _"Did I ask you to do something yesterday?"_ , she asked hugging her legs. Harry nodded, _"And what was that I asked you to do, Harry?"_ , she continued now looking at him. _"You asked me to speak to Sirius…..and clear up all our differences."_ , he said pushing his hair away from his eyes, _"But you didn't do that. May I know the reason behind this decision of yours?"_ , demanded Blaze.

Harry looked at her and said, _"It's just that….just you know….you what he did. He held my arm…..and didn't let me save you. You won't be in this state if…..it wasn't for him…and me too. I mean he says that he really loves you….but he didn't even attempt to save you…and didn't….didn't even let me do anything."_

Blaze gave him a smile, _"But how do you know he didn't try to save me. You've concluded all that you witnessed in the Ministry but that doesn't mean that's how it is. Listen, Harry, there're a lot of things you don't know about. A lot of things I never told you about, because I didn't want to make things worse for you."_ , she said, _"Nobody tried to save me more than he did and I know that. And why don't you try thinking it this way? He held your hand and stopped you from saving me, not because he doesn't really love me but because he loves you more than anyone else. For god sake Harry, the man escaped Azkaban only to protect you. He cares so much about you that he didn't even think ones before running headfirst into trouble. Look, I know that neither is he very happy after losing you nor are you. So now call him and talk yourself out of this mess, please."_

Harry nodded and pulled himself upright then helped her up, _"Wait here I'll call him."_ , she said drawing out her wand. Within the next few seconds a dog shaped Patronus was sprinting on the ground, _"Sirius, Harry wants to have a word with you. Do you mind coming near the Black Lake? He's waiting for you."_ , she requested then asked the dog to deliver the message to him. _"Will you stay with us?"_ , asked Harry but she shook her head and pointed towards Hagrid's hut, _"I've planned on visiting an old friend."_ , she said walking away to the small hut.

Some minutes of staring and strolling later, he saw Sirius walking towards him. Looking at him he quickly listed everything he was supposed to say and ask in his mind. _"You called me, Harry?"_ , he said smiling at him. _"No, actually…yes...no..I mean yes. Yeah, I did.",_ he stammered fiddling with his fingers, _"I wanted to talk to you abo.."_

" _About why did I stop you from giving them the prophecy, right."_ , interrupted Sirius standing beside him, _"Yeah"_ , he mumbled. _"Listen, I'm sorry for that but it was the only right thing to do. I mean not….putting her life in danger…but…I don't know…if you know. I mean I don't know if she told you about all this but I think that you've got a right to know. That day in the Ministry you saw her condition, all that blood from her mouth and those marks on her arms weren't only injuries. I hope you remember that time when she went missing for two whole months?"_ he asked. _"Yes I do"_ , said Harry reminiscing the time he got the news she was back. " _When she appeared back, she wasn't all fit and fine she was in a very, very bad condition. What I'm trying to tell you is that she was cursed by a dark artefact and that curse was killing her from inside. It was slowly eating her minute by minute and that day when she came to save you in the Ministry she was dying and…..and there was no way we could save her so when she asked me to save you….that was the only right thing to do."_

" _But then how did all this happen? She is alright now, isn't she?"_ , asked Harry, all this felt like a hard blow to his gut. _"Yes, she is alright now. In fact, you saved her."_ , replied Sirius pressing his hand on his shoulders, he turned to look at him with a confused look on his face, _"What do mean by that. How can I save her when I didn't even know about all this?"_

" _By that, I mean that when we all thought she was dead, which she actually wasn't but she would've been very soon. And you got out of anybody's control and were about to murder Bellatrix Lestrange, I don't know if you remember but Remus came and held you before you did something wrong. That's when all this happened, you lost control of your magic and it exploded causing all that destruction and killing the curse. Also, breaking my collar bone as one of the boulders fell on me."_

" _Sorry",_ blurted Harry. Sirius waved it off, _"Oh, it's alright. Poppy fixed it anyway."_

" _No…. …I'm..sorry…I'm sorry for blaming you for all this. I didn't know…."_ , he murmured ashamed of himself. Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace, _"That's alright too. I know you didn't."_ , he whispered patting his shoulders. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief as he released him, _"What happened?"_ , asked Harry sitting down beside him, _"Nothing, It just feels good to have both of you back."_ , he said smiling at him and playing with his promise ring,

" _But why didn't you tell me all this before?"_

" _I myself didn't know until some months ago. She didn't want to tell anyone about it. Not even Remus, whom she shared everything with. And when she finally did tell us, she completely forbade us to tell you anything. Said she didn't want to add one more thing for you to worry about. And that you were her responsibility, she wasn't yours or anyones. 'I can take care of myself, you don't need to worry about me.', that's what she said to be precise."_

" _Wait, why not? She is my godmother, I've got a right to care for her, haven't I?"_

" _Don't ask me to fathom the way her mind works these days. It's impossible to do so, she has changed a thousand folds since the day I first met her."_

" _And you still love her?"_

Sirius nodded, _"She does too, just doesn't say it that often, but I know she does. By the way, where is she now?"_

" _Visiting Hagrid. She convinced me to talk to you about all this because she thought none of were happy without each other."_

Sirius then stood up and pulled Harry back on his feet then started walking towards Hospital wing, _"Well, true enough I wasn't."_

" _Me neither"_ , whispered Harry following him. But when they reached the hallway leading to the infirmary a thought struck Harry, _"Hey Sirius",_ he called out, _"Hmm",_ he answered walking alongside him.

" _Why don't you ask her out? I mean now that she isn't all that rude and bitter to you. Maybe she'll agree this time. Give it a shot, mate."_ , suggested Harry bumping his fist on Sirius's shoulder. He stopped walking and turned to face Harry, _"Actually you know what, I was thinking about the exact same thing. I give it a try but I just hope she agrees. Merlin, if she does everything will be just as it was all that time ago. We'll be a proper family then. You, me, Remus and Blaze."_ , he said flashing a grin then swooping Harry into a tight hug.

Harry had never felt this happy since a very long time now. The word 'Family' was enough to lift up his spirits. It was something he never had, and something that he knew was the best thing anyone ever had. He felt like a million fireworks were blasting inside him. And Sirius was no better, he finally had this feeling of fullness inside him. It was like he was complete once again. The pieces of him that were lost were now finally filling up.

Now, the thing that was left to do was to plan the whole thing out. Harry and Remus would help him out with that, so that wasn't a very big hurdle to jump. The actual matter of concern was asking her out, and he had to do it quickly because…..well because he couldn't wait any longer. Yeah, that was the reason. He had no time left to waste now, he had to make a move.

The rest of the day ran out quickly. They'd plan out most of the things but a few were still left to figure out. _"All fit and fine. Just keep taking the potions I've asked you to for the rest of week. And if there is any problem just come and meet me. Now, your free to leave, Sirius."_ , announced Madam Pomphrey performing a thorough scan for the last time. He nodded then looked over to Harry, who mouthed, _"Ask her"_ pointing at Blaze who was sitting up on her bed and flipping through a book. _"I will"_ , mimed Sirius holding up his hand, _"wait"_ , then hurriedly tied up his shoelaces and strode towards her.

" _I'm leaving"_ , he mumbled standing beside her bed. She marked the page she was reading then slammed the book shut and kept it on the side table, _"Good bye then, I'll probably meet you tomorrow if she leaves me."_ , she waved, _"Until then, take care"_

" _Yeah, bye. Take care."_ , he mumbled turning away. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He had to ask her to see him off. 'Sirius you bloody idiot', he thought slapping his forehead. Then turned back again, she was getting down from her bed, _"Wait, where are you going?"_ , he asked helping her get down, _"Oh, nowhere, I just thought that I should see you off."_

" _What? I mean yes….yeah. Come it's….completely alright. No problem at all",_ he stammered then looked over his shoulder towards Harry and winked.

The duo strolled along the grounds as slow as humanly possible. Then after several minutes of an awkward silence Blaze spoke up, _"I'm really proud of what you did. Back at the Ministry, when you stopped Harry from handing Lucius the prophecy. It was the right thing to do. Thanks a lot."_

" _Easy for you to say. It wasn't that easy to do, though. I try to save one and lose the other. But, it's over now and, I don't really fancy reminiscing the moment over and over again. I just hope I don't have to face this ever again."_

She pressed her hand on his shoulder, _"You are a brave man, Sirius. You always were one and I know it wasn't a very easy thing to do. That's the reason I'm proud of you but, you're right it's over now. I'm sorry I shouldn't have picked this topic."_ , she said as they reached their destination. They'd crossed the entire ground and the walked through the anti-apparition wards.

" _So, she'll discharge you tomorrow, eh.",_ said Sirius trying to stir the conversation, _"Probably"_ , she murmured smiling at him. _"So, what do you plan on doing tomorrow?"_ , he asked cursing himself, _'Where are your dating skills, Sirius. Can't even ask a girl out, shame.'_ , he thought.

" _Don't know, maybe go to work. That's all, really."_

" _I was wondering if you'd like…..you'd like to have dinner with me…..tomorrow."_ , he stammered staring at her serene golden eyes.

" _We usually have dinner together, Sirius."_ , she smirked trying to fish out the proper word out of his mouth. _"No..I mean yes we do…but like….only you and me alone."_ , he fumbled.

" _Oh, you mean out as in out on a date."_ , she murmured stifling a laugh, Sirius nodded smiling back at her. _"Yeah, sure wh….."_ , answered Blaze but before she could finish Sirius pulled her into a bone-crushing hug, then released her and said, _"Tomorrow, 8.p.m Shrieking Shack"_

" _Fine, I'll be there. Bye now."_

" _Yeah, bye"_ , waved Sirius, then gave her a soft peck on her cheek and disapparated.


	45. Chapter 45

Second Chances

Chapter 45

" _What is it, Harry?"_ , asked Hermione as they walked to the Hospital wing to visit Ron and Blaze who were being discharged today. _"mm, no nothing. Everything is fine."_ , replied Harry tucking the two-way mirror in his waistband. Hermione arched her eyebrows pulling on her don't-lie-to-me-I-know-everything look on her thin face, _"Really, this was the sixth time since morning that Sirius connected you on the mirror. I trust me it's not every day that he does that."_

" _Ah, it's nothing, really. He's just freaking out because he asked Blaze out on a date and she said 'yes'. So now both Sirius and Remus are busy preparing for the date and he wanted my suggestions in doing all that. That's all."_ , he replied pushing the infirmary doors open and allowing her in first.

It seemed so that Sirius wasn't the only one freaked out. Blaze had convinced Madam Pomphrey to examine her almost 7 in the morning and was now gulping down her breakfast and fixing her robes all at the same time. _"Calm down and behave like an adult, please Ms Ignite. And eat slowly.",_ ranted Madam Pomphrey trying to force her to sit down. Ron, on the other hand, was in fits of laughter. It looked as if he was hit by a 'Rictusempra'.

The duo walked over to him first, _"So, is she finally leaving now."_ , asked Hermione taking a seat beside him. Ron handed them a chocolate bar each them spoke, _"Depends on who wins."_

" _What do mean by that?"_ , asked Harry tearing away the wrapper. _"I mean that Madam Pomphrey doesn't want to let her leave. She says that her back isn't completely healed but Blaze says that she has to leave because she has to attend an important meeting of some sorts. They've been chasing each other around for the past few hours now. Everytime Madam Pomphrey tries to corner her she slips away. And believe me, the girl's got some serious speed."_ , mumbled Ron wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

" _Oh, I think she's letting her go, look."_ , responded Hermione pointing towards the ladies who were now at ease. Madam Pomphrey was forcing some potions down Blaze's throat and she wasn't protesting to it, in return Madam Pomphrey let her walk free. She hurriedly tied her shoelaces and jostled her wand back in its holster, then strolled towards the waiting trio.

" ' _Morning everyone"_ , she said with an unusually bright smile on her face making a dimple appear on her left cheek. That was something new. None of them had noticed that before or maybe there never was a chance to as she never really beamed this much ever before. _"Morning"_ , chorused the trio in a perfect unison, _"Leaving, huh"_ , spoke Harry giving her a side hug. _"Yeah, finally. At first, she wasn't letting me leave but I've really got to go. I've got loads to tedious paperwork to clear through at the Ministry."_ , she sighed ruffling his formerly messy black hair. Harry smirked at her, _"Oh yeah, I heard about the 'important meeting' you've got today."_

" _So, I was right. You've got your hands into this, don't you."_ , she whispered to him. Listening to this Harry zipped his mouth and held up his hand in submission shaking his head. _"I'll get back to you later, my boy. But for now, I've got to leave. I'm quite late already. Goodbye Ron, Hermione. Take care and don't get into any more trouble. I'll see on the Station 9 ¾. Until then, have fun."_ , she said hugging them one after the other and kissing Harry's hair, _"Good Luck"_ , he whispered to her, she returned him a smile and left.

She herself didn't really know what was going on with her but there was definitely something, her heart was doing somersaults and it was as if a million butterflies were dancing in her stomach. The whole day was planned out in her head, regardless of which she was still running late. And since she didn't want to be late her first destination would be Diagon Alley.

A few seconds later she was standing in the middle of a bustling street filled with witches and wizards. Roaming around the street she collected all that she needed and ran all the errands, which took her almost 3-4 hours to get through. However, after she had everything she needed, she made her way back home.

" _MOONY, OY, MOONY WHERE ARE YOU? I'M BACK."_ , she yelled entering the marble white sitting hall, _"MOOOONNNNYY, PADF…SIRIUS!"_

" _Mistress"_ , squeaked the Head elf named 'Tweak' bowing very low before her. She looked down to address him, _"'Morning Tweak, good to see you after so many days."_ A wide grin crept on the elf's wrinkled face, _"Tweak and other elves be missing mistress very much. We be so worried about kind mistress Ignite."_

" _That's very noble of you all. Now, do mind telling me the whereabouts of everyone else? I've been calling out for Remus since ages."_ , she asked. _"No one be at home, Mistress. Master Lupin has been out him Master Black since after breakfast."_ , he replied.

" _Oh, alright. Thanks a lot, Tweak."_ , she said racing two stairs at a time. The elf bowed and 'popped' away.

A few hours later, in the Shrieking shack.

" _No, Moony don't touch that. Do the candles instead.",_ ordered Sirius pulling away from him a piece of cloth from Remus's hand. _"Did you get the table Padfoot? Honestly, I still don't get it. Out of all the good places, you could've chosen you chose this. And she said 'yes', I mean who invites a girl on a date in the Shrieking Shack."_ , grumbled Remus grabbing the candles.

" _This place is special, Moony. I know you don't like this place very much but…this is where she kissed me for the first time. So I thought, why not recreate the moment. Except this time a bit more planned."_ , he said sliding the table cloak over a wooden table.

" _All that is fine, but don't you think you should go and get ready. You've got only 20 minutes left to 8. We're almost done, I've just got a few more candles left then I'll be heading back home. You've starved me all day. I think I could do with some dinner myself."_

" _You're right, Moony. I'll go get ready"_ , he said hastily grabbing his spear robes, _"Anyways, thanks a lot and sorry for starving you, mate. Now wish me luck."_

" _Good Luck and stop hopping."_

Very soon the clock struck eight and Sirius sprinted towards the entrance in his Animagus form. Slipping through the opening of the Whomping Willow, he transformed back and straightened himself. Waiting for Blaze, when he felt a tap on his back. He turned around in almost an instant only to see something that rang up a thousand bells in is head all at once. Blaze was standing there, in the very same red dress he always asked her to wear but she never did. But that wasn't all today after what seemed like ages she had some colour on her pale face. Her usually blazing golden eyes looked different, bright and…..lively, even her lips weren't bland as usual but coloured in a deep shade of red. _"You said 8 p.m. Shrieking Shack, I'm here."_ , she said blinking a smile. A million colours exploded in him, it was like his heart had gone haywire, _"I'm glad you came. You look fabulous."_ , he replied offering his hand to her down the tunnel, she rejected the offer and said, " _you too and thanks, I'll manage."_ , saying that she transformed into to Animagus form and slipped down the tunnel Sirius followed.

Reaching the stairs she transformed back and stood there gaping, _"You did all this?"_ , she exclaimed looking at the beautifully decorated staircase with white satin draped around the edges gracefully and candles floating above her. _"Why? You don't like it?",_ asked Sirius pushing back his hair.

" _I love it"_ , she replied blushing crimson, _"You can compliment all this later. Now, come with me."_ , answered Sirius once again offering his hand only this time she accepted it and slipped her fingers in his hands. He took her upstairs and pushed the weak wooden doors open, _"Ta da"_ , he cried opening them. Blaze gasped at the sight before her. The room she once knew as dark and hollow looked as if it never was that way. The broken furniture, cobwebs, spoilt mattresses and torn wallpapers were all either fixed or vanished. Now the only pieces of furniture around was a small table and two wooden chairs around it, and just like the staircase the room too was decorated with drapes, candles and flower petals. This rang a bell in Blaze's head, _"Flowers…oh yes. I forgot to tell you…I've got you something for you."_ , she said pulling something out of her clutch and unshrinking it.

" _Here, this is for you."_ , said Blaze handing him a bouquet of white and red roses with a single ash rose in the middle. Sirius still couldn't figure out what was going on with his heart it felt like it was laughing and crying all at one time. Blaze waved her hand before his face, _"You alright?"_ , she asked bringing him back to the present. _"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, these are for me."_ , she nodded handing them over, _"They're lovely."_

' _Speak up you jerk, tell her that you still love her a lot. Tell her everything, speak up. Do something._ ', yelled his mind. _"Oh, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't keep you standing. Have a seat."_ , he said pulling a chair for her then sat on the one opposite hers. _"You look very handsome today."_ , whispered Blaze fiddling with her rings. _"Well, I thought I should. I've really got to make a good impression.",_ replied Sirius fixing his jet black robes, _"Although, it's not our first date. I mean we've been together for so long but it still feels like the first time."_

" _Your wrong, Sirius. We haven't been together for a very long time. That time when you left me was when we separated. That's when the promise was broken, so it is technically our first date. Although, there was a time we were together. Well, at least I thought we were and believe me that was the best time of my entire life but we've been distant for more than a decade.",_ she replied shooting back all the memories from their past. Sirius felt like a flaming dagger was stabbed into but it was absolutely essential to clear up all this if he really wanted to proceed with this budding relationship between them.

" _Look, I know that it was all my fault that we separated and I regret every bit of it but the promise never broke. It's true that we've spent more time apart than we did together, and what do mean by 'at least I thought we were' I was as much in love with as you were with me, and you've got to admit you were. In fact, I still am and I know you are too just scared to admit it."_

" _I am not scared of admitting anything, alright and yes, I did love you a lot actually but let me tell this one thing that there no love without trust. You trust people you love just like I trusted you with….everything and you didn't …..with anything. You weren't even ready to tell me about switching secret-keepers until I pressed the matter. But I kept living a lie believing that you loved me."_

The words struck Sirius really hard, he really had hurt her more than he cared to admit. Minerva words came back to him, _'I think some wounds have run really deep'_ they definitely did and now it was time to heal them, _"I remember these words you said to Minerva when she caught me cheating ones, that sometimes second chances are better than punishments. So don't you think I deserve a second chance, maybe we could begin from the beginning?"_

" _And how do you think that will help?"_

" _That will help us get out of our past, mend our present and spend the future together. And if it all goes well maybe one day we could get married and have a lot of kids and grandkids and great-grandkids. So what do say?"_

" _It's not that I don't want to give you a second chance just that I'm scared of the consequences."_ , murmured Blaze moving towards the window sill, _"I don't really think I can live through that…."_

" _You wouldn't have to….I promise and I won't force you to do this but at least try.",_ said Sirius walking beside her and sliding a hand across her shoulder, _"trust me, I won't let you down ever again."_

" _So does that mean you won't mind if I don't accept this offer of yours, you know if I don't give a second chance I mean?"_ , she said looking at the plain darkness outside and Sirius reflection on the glass. The expression on his nearly made her laugh it was as if a child was told that Christmas was cancelled.

" _It's not like that…..I mean no…yes..maybe….no...yes, yes I will but it's alright you've got a right to say no."_ , he mumbled drawing back his hand as she turned back to face him, _"But I don't want to say no because I feel you weren't only the one to be blamed. Both of us were at fault…..so I think we should really give each other this more chance."_ , she murmured still playing with her rings. _"So, shall I take that as a yes then?",_ asked Sirius moving closer to her as she nodded and just when he was about to kiss her, there was a loud pop, _"Master, Mistress Tweak be bringing dinner for you."_

Sirius swore and muttered every single curse he knew under his breath making Blaze laugh, _"Stupid elf. Just a minute love I'll get back to you. So sorry."_ , he whispered making her laugh harder, _"It's alright, Sirius. Tweak please keep the food on the table and make sure that Remus eats before sleeping, you can leave.",_ she ordered the elf, who did exactly what he was asked to then bowed before her and left, _"Now, back to you Mr Black, no actually to the food, I'm starving."_

" _No, wait what about the kiss?",_ whined Sirius stomping like a toddler. Blaze smiled at him then shrugged and went back to her seat, _"You know what I really hate that elf of yours for doing this.",_ he said sitting down. _"Then don't, he's too cute to hate.",_ replied Blaze between bites. Sirius arched an eyebrow, _"You really want to start with that again.",_ he smirked, she smiled at him and replied, _"I never said you aren't."_


	46. Chapter 46

Back home

Chapter 46

The following week passed in haze. It was finally the day for the Hogwarts Express to arrive.

" _Rise and shine Moony boy."_ , cooed Blaze jerking Remus back to consciousness, _"Come on Moony. Wake up we've got to go meet Harry."_ , she said pushing the curtains apart. _"Morning",_ yawned Remus sitting up, _"Morning"_ , she replied standing near the bed, dressed in Black robes all set to leave. _"When did you get back from the Ministry?"_ , he asked peeking at his watch. _"Um….almost half an hour ago."_ , she murmured, _"It was crazy at the Ministry last night. They're thinking of re-electing a new minister for magic, you know. Thank Merlin people are finally getting their brains to work now that they know Cornelius has been fooling them around."_

" _Who are the contenders?",_ asked Remus pulling out dark brown robes from his closet, _"There is Dreyfus from the magical transportation authority and Chief Rufus from our department. That's all I know.",_ she replied exiting the room. Her next stop was Sirius's room. She knocked on his door, tapping her knuckles as loudly as possible on the aged wood. A few moments later the door flew open revealing no one behind it, _"Sirius?",_ she called out standing on the threshold.

" _Come in",_ whispered Sirius half-asleep, " _It's alright, I just came to wake you up…but you're already up so… I'll meet downstairs.",_ she mocked. _"Fine then, I'll just go back to sleep",_ he replied shoving his head under the pillow but Blaze wasn't going to let him win this, _"your lose. You won't get to m…..."_ but before she could complete her point Sirius started snoring once again, Blaze shook her head and entered the room, " _Okay, I'm here now wake up.",_ she said pulling away the pillow,

" _I must admit, you're an excellent actor. I know you're awake so there is absolutely no point in doing all this."_ Sirius slowly opened his eyes, _"When did you return from the ministry?"_ , he asked pulling her beside himself , " _half an hour from now."_ replied Blaze passing him his shirt, _"Now stop being shameless and wear this",_ she said crawling away but Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself, " _Why? Is it hard to resist?" ,_ he whispered burying his face in her hair, " _It's alright you don't have to. Your free to do whatever you like with me. I'm all yours"_

An unusual wave of warmth washed over Blaze. It was the best feeling ever, it felt like this was the best place to be and thousand butterflies were dancing inside her. She moved closer to him and whispered, _"Don't accuse me of your crime. Your resistance level is way more lower than me, admit it."_ , then jumped out of the bed and pulled him upright. " _Killjoy",_ smirked Sirius pulling on his shirt, _"don't lose hope…you almost got me this time"_ winked Blaze passing him emerald green robes.

" _Did I?"_ , asked Sirius with a loopy smile, which Blaze returned. Then as she was about to leave, " _Hey Sirius, I've got something for you. Trust me you'll love it."_ , she said turning back to him.

" _Really? What is it?"_

" _I'll tell you, first close your eyes."_

" _Alright"_ , he said closing his eyes shut. Blaze slowly moved towards him and gently grabbed his hand placing it on his mouth, then slowly pushed him against the wall and slid her hands around his waist, pressing her lips to the back of his hand. It was evident that Sirius wasn't aware of his surroundings anymore because he never noticed Blaze leave the room. He was still standing against the wall in the very same position as she pulled away a few seconds later. It felt like a tide just washed away everything in him.

Within the next 50 min, the trio was standing at the platform 9 ¾. The Weasley's had arrived 5 mins before them, _"15 more mins left",_ announced Arthur Weasley who was engaged in a pretty serious discussion with Remus and Blaze whilst Sirius interrogated the Weasley twins about their escape from Hogwarts with Molly beside him.

" _Sirius I really think you should give it a rest now mate. The Hogwarts express will be here any minute now."_ , said Moony walking over to him, " _You should visit us sometime soon…..",_ said Fred

" _it's crazy there at the Diagon Alley.",_ continued George flashing a grin just like his brother. " _Sure thing"_ , replied Blaze popping between Remus and Sirius. " _Look the train's here",_ cried an overexcited kid standing nearby.

The Hogwarts express came to a halt slowly before the station releasing a chain of white smoke as the doors slid open and kids of various shapes and sizes stared filtering out. Blaze's eyes looking out for a messy- black head between several redheads, "There they are", she said pointing at the far corner then broke into a run, " _Harry Potter"_ , she said pulling him into a bone-crushing hug, " _you have no idea how much I've missed you",_ Harry reciprocated the gesture with a smile, it been ages since he saw 'his family' Blaze's hug felt warm and comfortable as always. This was a kind of comfort he never felt in anyone's hug not even 's. " _Welcome back",_ murmured Lupin looking pretty sick and ragged, " _Are you alright?",_ inquired Harry shaking hands with him, " _I'm fine"_ , he replied with a meek smile, " _yeah, it's just his 'furry little problem', am I right, Moony"_ , spoke Sirius embracing Harry. Remus nodded then walked to the Weasley's and met the others just like Blaze, after all these greetings were done the duo moved back towards Sirius and Harry who were engaged in a conversation which looked as if they were devising a battle plan or something. Considering the situation to be appropriate Blaze pulled Remus away from the crowd, " _Can I have a word Moony?_ ", she requested walking to an isolated corner of the bustling station, _"Sure"_ , replied Remus following her. " _You remember the letter that letter Albus wrote to me few days ago.",_ she whispered looking guilty.

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Albus contacted me yesterday instructing me what to do next. And it's sort of….like…..you know….let's just say it involves a fair bit of travelling."_ , she stammered receiving a strange look from Remus, " _So you mean to say that this mission involves you being away from home for some time, is that what it is?"_ , he asked with a concerned expression, Blaze nodded in reply, _"How long?_ "

" _A couple of weeks that's all",_ she answered almost as if asking her mum to allow her for a night out or something. " _I'll accompany you"_ , he proposed, now it Blaze's chance to return a strange look, _"What? No, it's the full moon tonight and I will be leaving at the crack of dawn. There is no way you're coming with me. Neither is Sirius, it's not safe for him to be there besides there should someone to take care of you."_

Just then, she noticed Harry and Sirius walking towards them, " _Okay now zip your mouth shut they're here",_ she whispered then turned to face them plastering a grin on her face, " _Do I have to go with the Dursley's?"_ , asked Harry with a pleading look on his face, " _I'm afraid you do Harry. That's the best protection we can give you.",_ answered Remus patting his shoulders, " _And don't worry we'll get you back as soon as possible",_ continued Sirius standing beside him with a hand on his shoulder. " _Until then we'll keep in touch"_ , said Ron, Hermione, and Blaze in unison. " _Don't worry mate, we won't let you stay there for long",_ said Ron, " _And when you're back we can spend the rest of the summer at the Barrow. Hermione will be there too, what say?",_ Harry nodded then went through another round of hugs and handshakes then grabbed the hold of his trolley and started pushing his trolley with Sirius still beside him and the other two following them.

The group ran through the barrier only to see the sick, snarky faces of the Dursley's. Now Sirius's place was taken by Blaze as Remus pulled Sirius back to talk about something, " _Ugh, Petunia. Merlin, this lady still looks the same.",_ she cursed rolling her eyes at the horse-like woman. " _Let me tell you this one thing, Harry. Your mum was nothing like her she was beautiful and kind and had the ability to love people for who they really were._

" _I never really knew my mum but believe me I never expected my mother to be like her….."_ replied Harry as they got closer to the oaf like family. Harry turned to meet Sirius and Remus before leaving but they seemed to be arguing about something actually it was just Sirius who was ranting and raving like a lunatic but when they saw Harry coming towards them they stopped and hugged him saying their goodbyes. " _We'll get you back home very soon, don't worry. Take care, son",_ said Sirius embracing him but what actually grabbed his attention was that for the first time in his someone had called him 'son' it was something like he never felt before. It felt like there were people that actually loved him more than themselves maybe this was what they do in families. Remus gave him a side hug followed by a hug and a kiss on the cheek from Blaze, " _Take care"_

" _Come on boy, make it quick",_ yelled Uncle Vernon with a usual snark on his purple face, " _Keep it down Dursley. There is no need to show that bullshit attitude of yours.",_ replied Blaze giving him and icy glare then waving Harry off.

As soon as they disappeared from sight the trio walked though the barrier back to the Platform 9 ¾ then apparated to the Fire Manor.

" _What is all this nonsense, huh?",_ spat Sirius clutching Blaze's wrist very hard, " _Do you have a death wish? Answer me. Why are seeking ways to end your life? Tell me."_

This ticked Blaze off, now she too was fuming with rage only it was a bit more visible, " _Leave her hand, Padfoot."_ , said Remus noticing where all of this was heading. " _Ask her Remus, maybe she answers you because as far as I am concerned she really doesn't care about anything anymore"_

" _Mind your tone Sirius and leave my hand. Allow me to explain this, it's not what it looks like."_

" _Really? Then what exactly is it, eh? Something you do for fun? Is it a hobby of some sort? Listen, maybe you don't care about your life…..but we do, alright."_

" _Will you leave my hand or you won't? because if you won't then I'm afraid I'll have to get do it forcefully which….will be painful"_

" _What will you do? Hit me, bite me, hex me or maybe use unforgivables do whatever you like."_

" _No Padfoot, stop it. Leave her, she said she'll explain maybe it's not the way we think it is.",_ yelled Remus jerking his hand away but he wouldn't budge, " _You know it as well as I do that this is dangerous, so there is no point fighting me, use that strength to stop her instead",_ replied Sirius tightening his hold.

" _I've had enough now. You know I belong to those people…..that is my kind. It's where I was born. It's where I lost my parents…..my family. You can't stop me from going there and I just have to speak to them that's all. Now, LEAVE ME",_ she yelled conjuring a flame on her palm and burning her wrist as well as his fingers, eventually freeing herself and storming off.

After that even though the boys tried talking to her she refused to do so and after spending a few hours in her room she left for the Ministry. Remus rested in his room waiting for the moon along with Sirius sitting beside him with a bottle of Firewhiskey. At dinner time both men opted to have their supper in the room as there was no point going downstairs. Dinner was a quick affair as it was the full moon and Remus had to be in the basement so that he doesn't harm anyone while he isn't in his senses.

" _Let me be there with you",_ proposed Sirius helping him downstairs, _"Go and talk to her. I'll be fine",_ replied Remus wrapping around a towel and handing Sirius his robes. " _There is no point, she's not home anyways and even if she was she wouldn't want to talk to me."_ , he said.

" _Maybe all she is wants is someone she could talk to. Broken people always want someone to join their pieces back together because it's impossible for them to do so. She's upstairs…on the rooftop…..go it's time now.",_ suggested Remus pushing the door shut.

Sirius walked upstairs planning what to say, how to start the conversation maybe apologising was the right thing to do. His fingers had turned brownish red and were still burning so he decided to grab the toothpaste on his way upstairs considering that his hand wasn't the only one she burnt.

Reaching the last step he pushed the metal open wide enough to slip in then pushed it shut almost soundlessly. Blaze was sitting on the edge of the railing where she usually sat, he slowly walked towards her and sat beside her, that's when he noticed that she wasn't just sitting there, she was smoking, " _Wait, are you smoking?",_ questioned Sirius unable to contain the shock. " _I think it's quite obvious"_ , she replied exhaling rings of smoke, " _Occasionally, but there is no need to overreact."_

" _I'm really sorry for yelling at you",_ apologised Sirius looking at her but she refused to meet his gaze and kept looking straight, _"It's alright, I know you just wanted to keep me safe. I'm sorry I burnt your hand but I can't help it anymore. My powers only allow me to destroy and not to heal."_

On that Sirius drew his wand and lit it, then gently grabbed her wrist and brought it near the light. Her skin had turned an angry shade of brown, _"You burnt your wrist more than my hand, that's the reason I left it and not because of my fingers"_

" _Forget it who cares it'll be alright after a few days. Do you want me to spell your burns away? I'm not an expert but I can try.",_ she said turning towards him, he pulled a tube of toothpaste from his pocket and handed it to her. A smile crept on her lips and she slid his fingers in his hand pulling it towards herself then applied the toothpaste all over his burns, " _I don't have a death wish Sirius and neither do I seek ways to end my life. Instead, I prefer seeking ways to keep myself occupied and to keep moving. People say the ones who don't fear death are fearless I believe they're sensible. Death is nothing to fear from, in fact when it comes it takes away every pain in you. I don't fear death, Sirius. I fear pain but I'm afraid I've got a lot of it. So, I keep moving because stopping makes me aware of my pain"_ , she explained still smiling and not shedding a single tear, Remus was right, she really was broken more than she cared to admit, " _Here it's done"_ , she said stuffing the tube back into his pocket, then lighting another cigarette, " _Give me this"_ , said Sirius pulling the cigarette away from her lips and taking a drag from it, _"And this"_ , he pulled her hand into his own and squeezing an absurd amount of toothpaste on it, _"By the way did I tell you the thing you gave me in the morning, I loved it. Except next time make it last a little longer and….never mind let me show you how it's done",_ he said crushing the cigarette and moving closer to her , _"Sirius, you've got toothpaste on your hand",_ she said pointing towards his fingers. Sirius pulled his jacket off and wiped his hand clean then threw it on the ground, " _Is it fine now?"_

" _Uh-huh"_ , she replied moving back towards him as he slid his fingers on the back of her neck pulling her closer the slowly pressing his lips against hers. Nothing ever felt better than this and nothing ever would, he felt like a free man once again it was like something he'd lost long back found him. " _I missed you"_ , he said breaking away, _"I love you"_ , she whispered pulling him in a tight embrace.


	47. Chapter 47

Blank

Chapter 47

 _Dear Prongslet,_

 _Hope this letter finds you in good health. I received your letter two days ago saying that Albus will personally go to Surrey and get you back. That's wonderful to hear. Now, the answers to your questions._

 _I will be back by Tuesday, which is the day after tomorrow. So, I will be there to welcome you back home. Secondly, everything is alright here, not as bad as I expected but not very good either, anyways there is nothing for you to worry about. Next, yes I do write to Sirius twice a day, in fact I will be answering his letter write after yours. So, just ask the old man to slacken off a bit._

 _Anyways, all this was necessary to clear off or else I wouldn't have extended my trip. Things were so entangled here, they were really driving me up the wall but then we have the Ministry to do that job. I hope you understand and sorry for the delay in answering your letter. I'll explain everything when I get back until then take care handsome._

 _Loads of love and warmest regards,_

 _Blaze. L. Ignite_

" _Here Hedwig love, give this Harry",_ she ordered while tying the letter to Hedwig's feet. The snowy owl gently pecked her ear then soared away, but there were two more owls perched on the window sill one of which was a Ministry owl. Blaze shoved a pile of file in a box, sealed it, shrinked it and tied it to the Barn owls feet, _"There you go boy"_ , she petted the bird as it too flew away.

She pulled another piece of and started answering Sirius and Remus's reply.

 _Dear Padfoot,_

 _Hope this letter finds you in_ _good health_ _good mood, (for the reason that if you aren't you'd leave your next letter blank 'again'.) This is a hundred and thirty forth time that I am apologizing to you for extending my trip. It's not that I love this place I absolutely despise it, honest, but try understanding the severity of the situation. There were several things that required my attention and this doesn't mean that I'm turning my back on you._

 _So please cheer up and_ _write_ _back as soon as possible. Always remember I love you more than you think I do. Take care. xoxox_

 _Loads of love,_

 _Blaze. L. Ignite_

 _Dear Moony,_

 _Hope you are fine. Things are terrible here, it's been 5 days since I saw that shadow in my chamber and I haven't slept ever since. Food in another crisis over here I have to hunt for every meal and as you know it's not very possible for me to do so instead I'm sticking one meal a day or one meal in every two days. This place hunts me every single thing in it reminds me of mama and how they killed her only because she wasn't one of them I haven't got a single good memory to relish in this house despite of it being my family home._

 _Apart from that, Charlie came back today with the same question and I refused him like always but he doesn't seem to budge. These people are very harsh and brutal to anyone not familiar to them, believe it's just crazy. On the other hand, I got the core strengthen runes written in fact they're almost fading away, now I can make full use of my magical strength. I assume that's the only good thing._

 _Anyways, I read the daily prophet clipping you had sent with your last letter. No one is happier than I am on Lucius's arrest. By the way, I'll be back soon and I'm pretty certain that both of you are really mad at me but I'm sorry._

 _I miss you both. Take care and eat before you sleep don't vent my share of anger on the food. And don't let Sirius drink too much._

 _Loads of love and warmest regards,_

 _Yours lovingly,_

 _Blaze. L. Ignite_

" _Here you go, coco. Deliver these to Remus and get their answers. Keep pecking Sirius until he doesn't write back. Good boy"_ , she petted the Tawny owl as he made his way to the stars.

Harry was lying on his creaky camp bed and staring out of the window. Sirius has been in regular correspondence since the day he has arrived number 4 privet drive. It eased up the torture of being locked up in a lonely room for almost a week now. Sirius had wrote to him about having nightmares everytime he tried to sleep but he himself was no better, nightmares were one of the few things he could never get rid of but admittedly they were better now not as frequent but they were nightmares after all. Remus too wrote to him several times asking him how he was and that they'll get him back very soon.

However, the most shocking correspondence of this summer was with Dumbledore. His letter said that he would personally come and pick Harry for number 4 privet drive. The letters from Ron and Hermione were quite hopeful. They kept telling him that all this would end very soon and how enjoyable the rest of the summer will be. Blaze on the other would write every alternate day but this time her letter was late it's almost three days since Hedwig left with his letter to her and hasn't returned ever since.

The scene outside turned darker and starry with every night. It was almost midnight when his eyelids started dropping and he fell asleep.

" _Padfoot"_ , murmured Remus slouching on the armchair near Sirius's bed.

" _hmmm"_ , mumbled Sirius lying face down on his bed. _"Did you answer her last letter?",_ asked the werewolf sipping his butterbeer.

" _I did send her one but blank. So technically I did but I didn't.",_ replied the fine-looking wizard.

" _Speak English. What do you mean by 'I did but I didn't'?"_

" _Never mind what I mean, did you write back. Merlin, what am I saying",_ he said slapping his forehead, _"Of course you did. What did she say? Is she planning to come back or no?"_

" _She'll be back soon. In a couple of days probably."_

" _She said a couple of weeks before she left and it turned out to be three weeks. Moony you know that a 'couple of weeks' means two weeks so the third one was invalid. Then she writes back saying that she will be staying for one more week which again is BLOODY UNACCEPTABLE."_

" _Absolutely"_

" _I wonder what she's doing right now. Sleeping, I reckon."_

" _I don't think so. Look coco's back with letters."_ , said Remus sliding the gallery door open and letting the owl in, Sirius was now swaying near the side table completely sloshed, _"mine first",_ he said holding up his hand as Remus handed him his letter.

" _She wrote so much…almost two parchments to you whereas mine finished as soon as it started."_ , he grumbled.

" _Really, Padfoot you've been sending blank letters to her. Do you have any idea how she feels receiving blank letters…..twice a day. She still writes back to you, answering your empty, wordless letters."_

" _True enough, they are blank and wordless….but not empty"_

Remus chuckled reading the second page of his letter, _"What happened?"_ , questioned Sirius thrusting the letter in the breast pocket of his robes.

" _She knows we didn't have our supper and that you were drinking."_

" _Really? Did she write when is she coming back?",_ Remus shook his head then walked towards the door, _"I'll meet you in the morning, mate. Good night"_

" _Same to you"_ , replied Sirius waving him good bye.


	48. Chapter 48

I left behind what held me back

Chapter 48

" _WELCOME HOME, HARRY",_ she squealed pouncing on to him and swooping him into a bone-crushing hug, _"been waiting for you since forever. What took you so long?"_

" _I know, it was just….Dumbledore wanted me to accompany him to meet…..actually it's a long story. I'll tell everything…but not now, perhaps later if you don't mind. By the way, you look different….beautiful."_

" _Thanks a lot, handsome",_ she smiled messing his hair, _"Excuse me, there are other people standing here too. Please make it quick.",_ sneered Sirius standing behind them, _"What's wrong with him?"_ , inquired Harry noticing the strange behaviour from his perfectly abnormal godfather. Blaze rolled her eyes, _"Still hasn't exonerated me for that trip to Sweden. It's just the age."_

" _People who consider me 'old', I request you to check your own age before saying anything.",_ snickered Sirius,

" _Sure sir, I afraid I've got to remind you it's considered impolite to eavesdrop on conversations that you're not a part of. However, now that I'm done talking to my godson you may come forward."_ , she continued stepping away.

" _Welcome back, pup. I'm so glad you're back. Now, we can spend the rest of the summer having some fun."_

" _Sure, but what about the Burrow?",_ asked Harry. _"The Burrow? Oh yes, probably by the weekend. Until then, we're stuck here with…them"_ , said Sirius pointing at Remus and Blaze, _"but, there's nothing to worry about…..especially now that you are here. We'll have a lot of fun…just you and me…..or maybe Moony too, but no one else."_

That afternoon at Lunch,

" _Now where is she again?",_ questioned Sirius helping himself to an extra-large slice of steak and kidney pie, _"Somewhere around here"_ , replied Remus between bites, _"Can't tell a word more than that, I've sworn to secrecy. She'll tell the rest of it herself,….but she asked me to ask both of you to change after Lunch and yes,…..wear something light and easy."_

" _I won't. I like these robes better."_ , rebutted the Animagus serving a second helping of the pie to Harry, _"Finish it off, pup. You've been with those louts for three weeks and you're already so thin."_

" _Sirius please, I'm full. Can't take in another spoonful."_ , grumbled Harry giving him his best spear-me-I-am-your-only-godson look, but Sirius shook his head, _"What have you eaten? Even Hedwig and Coco ate more than you. Come on now, be a good boy, finish it off quickly or I'll ask Remus to hold you still and feed you myself."_

" _Really?_ ", smirked Harry arching his eyebrow, _"Yes, really"_ , chuckled Remus, _"We did it several times….when you were a baby but we left that job for your mama because you kept barfing at us."_ , the trio laughed in unison, when _"Indeed, but let me tell you what happened when you were 3 months old…"_ , spoke Blaze walking in the dining hall dressed in a lovely yellow sundress with white trainers, her wild locks let loose.

" _Don't spit another word from your mouth or I'll tell him what happened with you in our third year?"_ , yelled Sirius jumping off his chair, _"Go and change then?"_ , ordered Blaze drawing her wand. _"Why?_ ", questioned Sirius with an extremely harsh tone, _"We're going somewhere…please."_

" _You're insane",_ he said stomping out of the dining hall.

Harry slowly pushed his portion of the pie into Sirius plate, pushing back his chair almost soundlessly, _"Don't act smart, my boy. Finish it off.",_ smirked Blaze feeding him a mouthful, _"But, don't you think I should change too. Aren't we getting late?"_ , murmured Harry as wiped the last few bites off his plate and left. _"Oh, you don't really need to change. Your clothes are fine. Just finish this and we're ready to go…..see, either you eat it this way or I'll call Sirius and he'll sit with you and make sure you eat it. The choice is yours."_ , she said feeding him mouthfuls.

A few minutes later, the group walked their way into the woods behind the manor, _"Oy Moony"_ , called Sirius walking alongside Harry, dressed in a pale blue cotton shirt and navy blue trousers along with his usual ankle-high boots, _"Hmmm"_ , grunted Remus matching his pace with them.

" _Where are headed?"_ , he asked giving him a death glare, but Remus just shrugged, _"What do you mean by that?",_ questioned Sirius impersonating his shrug. _"Well, why don't you ask her yourself?",_ replied the werewolf pointing towards Blaze, who was walking ahead of them. Sirius just rolled his eyes at him, then looked at Harry who was too busy looking around to ask about where they were going. Following his gaze, Sirius too realised that the place around them was certainly a sight to behold, even though they were surrounded by several flowerless, thickly-branched, leafy trees. _"Isn't this beautiful, Sirius?"_ , asked Harry turning to look ahead, but before he could answer, _"We're here."_ , announced Blaze stopping by a forest clearing and staring up at a humongous tree before her. The boys followed her then looked up to see what was it that she dragged all of them to the woods, but what met their gaze confirmed that all this of worth something. What stood on that huge tree was a magnificent tree house which was connected to a smaller tree house on a tree nearby through a shaky bridge. The house was of a reasonable size itself and was decorated with several wild flowers growing on it along with many glass pieces with reflected sunlight down to the clearing.

" _Wow, what place it this?"_ , asked Harry moving closer to Blaze. She ruffled his formerly messy black hair giving him a warm smile, _"I'll tell you everything ones we're up there."_ , she replied. _"But how in the name of Merlin are we supposed to get up there….you've got no ladder."_ , grumbled Sirius searching the area for a stepladder of some sorts. _"I'll show you the ladder"_ , she said drawing her wand and tapping in twice on the ground almost 6-7 inches away from the tree, revealing a step ladder leading up to the door, _"Here it is your ladder. Go ahead Harry, Remus. Have a good look inside….Sirius, stay"_

" _No one's staying. I'm going with them."_ , sneered Sirius giving her a harsh look, _"Not even if I give the answers to your questions?"_ , she continued, _"I really think we should talk this out and you deserve to know all of it."_

" _All of it?"_ , confirmed Sirius trying to figure out if this is the right thing to do. She nodded, _"Yes, all of it. From the very beginning"_

" _Alright then, I assume it's worth a shot."_ , he agreed as she lead him towards the smaller and seeming older tree house. The duo climbed their way to the doorway, _"Alohamora"_ , whispered the lean witch pointing her wand at the lock, making the wooden door creak open.

Sirius entered first, his boots thudding on the wood as he walked around looking at several drawings stuck on the wall, some of them showing a little girl with long hair playing around with her mama and dada, the others with just the girl and her dada. A medium sized bed was occupying most of the area and the ceiling bearing a wind chime just over the bed _, "Why are we here?",_ he asked turning towards Blaze who was now sitting on the floor just beside the bed, hugging her knees very tightly, _"This is where it all started, Sirius."_ , she murmured, _"I'm sorry if you think that I should've told all this to you before…..but it was just that I didn't want you to think of me as….a coward…..or someone who is too weak to face the truth. I'm sorry."_ This felt like a jolt to Sirius's heart. He had never thought of her in that way.

Words fogged his brain too eager to assure her that it was never like the way she thought, but before they could make their way out, she continued, _"I'll start from the very beginning as I promised. I was born to Charlus Henry Ignite and Lyra Vivien Ignite, almost 36 years from now in the Fire Manor. My dada belonged to a family which consisted mostly of Vampire wizards. However, my mama was a human….witch. They met each other at Hogwarts which my dada was able to attend because Dumbledore was well aware of his family and that they weren't….monsters. When I was 2 years old…I showed signs of Elemental magic….I used to make water move according to my will."_

" _This was why my grandfather chose me to be the heir…..as he thought I was tremendously powerful…more than anyone other child in my family. Apart from mama and dada, my grandfather and my grandmother were the only people who cared about me….they weren't like the others….who hated me. I was 6 when they died….no one ever told me how, but I was too young to grieve them. Although, I did miss them but mama and dada were always there with me. After a couple of years everything was good again….happy…my parents kept me away from the Ignite mansion and the rest of my family."_

" _Then once Uncle Harexale told dada that everything was good between them and that he should come back to the family…my dada agreed and we went to live the others….in Sweden. It wasn't very good there….everyone was so mean to me and mama….when dada wasn't around. Time flew away really quick….I was 10 when they murdered my mama…..only because she wasn't one of us…she wasn't a monster. I saw…..I was there…saw everything…heard her shout….cry….die. My dada was broken…I wanted to help him…..but I was no better. We came back to the Fire Manor."_

" _Dada took care of me….kept me safe…..happy….loved me….he said that we still had each other to live. He gave me so much love that I somehow fixed myself up….and I think he did too, we had each other after all. Then, a year later a got my letter from Hogwarts. I met Lily and Severus. Severus was a bit mean at first but he came through…and Lily was Lily, she liked me for who I was. She understood me….she said that I was like a sister to her. I shared everything with her…everything."_

" _A few days later, I met the infamous Marauders",_ she chuckled, _"I figured that Remus was a werewolf because he had a distinct scent but he was so quiet and shy that I couldn't ever talk to him. Pettigrew was scared of me so he never really tried to stir up a conversation. Then there were these…goddamn annoying boys. The one with the short hair was head over heels for Lily whereas the boy with the long hair….simply enjoyed praising himself and snogging girls."_

" _And you know how time flies….these boys became a part of life. Even though I never liked any of you very much, Lily and I met Remus…..in the library…we realised he wasn't anything like the rest of you. I never told Lily that he was a werewolf….I thought he wouldn't really like that…..I never did…..when people called me a…..monster, but you know Lily Evans….sorry,….Potter…she was very smart, she figured it out herself. So, we got closer to Remus…..although I still hated the rest of you. But…..you know what…..everything….all that attitude…..all the pranks….detentions….getting you boys in trouble…laughing at you….everything, I fell in love with it…..it made me forget all my pains and laugh like I'm free….like nothing bad could ever happen again."_

" _I was wrong….very….very…wrong. When I returned back after my fourth year. Dada had changed completely…..not that he didn't love me…he did..a lot actually..but he was so weak and sick. We came here…..it was my 15th birthday….dada asked me what do I wanted as a birthday present…I said I have everything I could ask for but I asked him to tell that story he always told me when I missed my mum. He did….then before I fell asleep I asked him to promise me that he wouldn't….ever..leave me…..I did that every night before going to sleep and like every other night….he said… 'I promise, angel'…..and kissed me good night"_

" _And you know what, Sirius…..the next morning…..he….he….never opened his, eyes…never….woke..up….left…me…..alone…once again. I didn't cry, not once…haven't cried ever since"_ , she sniffed wiping off a stray tear, then caressed the mattress, _"I sat right…here and kept waking him…..until the house elves came in to serve the breakfast. I never told anyone what happened…Dumbledore figured out eventually...and then everything was just like a roller coaster….up and down with a million loops….but I refused to get down. Made new friends, became ridiculously reckless…but Remus was always there, even James. They were like my big brothers….the ones I never had. But finally when everything was going right…..finally when I started coming through… 'BOOM', everything fell apart…..EVERY SINGLE BLOODY THING I CARED ABOUT…..I LOST EVERYONE I LOVED THE MOST. You, Lily, Jamie, Remus, Harry…everyone. So I decided to run away like a BLOODY COWARD, to run away from everything and hide somewhere safe…..where I had nothing to lose."_

" _This time when I went back to Sweden….to the Ignite mansion…..for an order mission and to meet the foreign affairs minister…._


	49. Chapter 49

A ray of hope

Chapter 49

"… _.Those jobs didn't take much time to get over with….but I just don't know how…..I mustered all of my courage and decided to visit their graves….first….time…..in all these years….That's why I extended my trip. Remember once you asked me…what did I do all these years…..I taught myself to depend on myself…..I taught myself how to be completely emotionless…because I kept feeling so guilty all the time…..I ran away from all my problems…away from the people who needed me…like a chicken…."_ , she couldn't speak any further, an endless stream of tears kept leaking from her eyes which she refused to open.

Sirius slowly crept next to her and slid his arm on her shoulder gently lifting her head from her knees, resting it on his chest. She sobbed harder, tightly clutching his shirt as if he would melt away as soon as she left him. There wasn't anyone sufficient to describe the comfort Sirius felt being so close to the woman he loved, it was a strange feeling of belonging, _"Why…did you leave…me, all those years ago?",_ he stammered burying his face in her hair, _"You asked me to",_ she whispered with her eyes shut tightly and her face completely red from weeping. _"Merlin, why did you listen to me….you of all people…..I was a complete idiot…",_ he grumbled, _"It took you three years to agree when I asked you out on a date….It took you one whole year to accept me back….but you didn't even think for a spare second before leaving"_

" _That would've just made it harder for me"_ , she murmured loosening her hold on his shirt _,_ and wiping her tear stained face from the back of her hand, _"I wanted to talk to you one last time before leaving but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to leave then"_

" _Okay, now look at me"_ , he said lifting her face, _"I'll ask you something…but don't take more than a minute to answer it, alright"_

" _I'll try my best"_ , she answered pushing back her hair. He shoved his hand into his back pocket drawing out a stunning gold band and held it before her, _"Marry me"_

Blaze didn't know what hit her, it felt like a gazillion butterflies had gone haywire inside her every sign of sorrow on her was replaced by a grin. Her heart was beating so loudly in her chest, it felt like it would break out of the ribcage, she looked at Sirius who was also grinning ear-to-ear, _"You want an answer?"_ , she asked. He nodded, _"Yes, but make it quick. You've only got 15 seconds left."_

" _As you wish",_ she jerked him closer kissing him hard on his lips, _"Was that good enough?"_ she asked pulling away. Sirius sat there awestruck with his eyes wide open as well as his mouth, _"You got better at kissing…."_ , he gapped slipping the ring on her finger. A tremendous streak of golden light emitted from the ring magically bonding them together. _"Rubbish, I was always better than you"_ , she chuckled helping him upright.

They exited the dark and dusty room shutting the door behind themselves, crossing the shaky bridge leading up to the larger tree house, _"Fix your shirt, your condition gives a very wrong idea about our activities",_ she whispered before knocking on the door. Sirius raised an eyebrow and gave an evil grin _, "If that's the case then let me mess up my hair too."_

The slid open revealing an extremely worried Remus standing before them _, "Where in the name of Merlin were you both? It's been 4 hours since you left, we were worried sick. And why were you crying? Did he say something?"_

" _It's nothing Moony. We were just here. Lost track of time. Now let us in we'll tell you everything."_ answered Blaze hugging him. Remus stepped aside letting the pair in. Blaze ran towards Harry who was sitting before a chessboard, _"So, you're back. Took you long enough. We were worried sick."_ he smirked staring at the chessboard, _"Sorry, we kept you waiting, cub. It was time for us to sort things out."_ she replied cuddling him, _"but now we're good to go",_ she said holding up her hand with the ring before him. Harry sprinted from his seat towards Sirius hugging him the same time as Remus _, "YOU PROPOSED!"_ they chorused in unison.

" _I told you she won't refuse, didn't I?"_ squealed Harry. Blaze gave him a strange look _, "So you were partners in crime."_

" _Black and Potter were always partners in crime."_ said Remus walking towards her, _"Congratulations Blazey, I'm very happy for you both. I wish Lily and James were here with us today."_ She hugged him once again then replied, _"Me too. Lily promised to be my maid of honour, but I wish they're happy wherever they're. Not a day goes by that I don't miss them. That reminds me, I got you something from Sweden."_ she said grabbing his wrist and slipping on a handsome vintage wristwatch, _"here."_

Remus hurriedly pulled it out and pushed it back in her hand, _"No….no, I'm sorry, I can't take this. It's vintage. Very expensive for me."_

She forced it back on his wrist, _"It's was dada's…but he left me long ago and you were the family I had after him. I don't know if you consider me as your friend but for me….you and James were my big brothers, always cared for me. You deserve to have this. Wear it."_

" _Shut up, you stupid girl. Never, ever say that you mean nothing to me, alright. You and Lily were always my family. One more thing…..you are my little sister and you always will be. And thanks for the watch, I'll take good care of it.",_ smiled Remus gently patting her head like a toddler. There were no words that could be used to explain the importance of these three people in his life. No one could ever understand how much their presence meant to him. None of them had a family but they were family to each other. Especially for Remus, whose family rejected him because of his condition but these complete strangers cared for him, stood up for him and accepted him.

" _Dinner everyone",_ announced Sirius as the house elf lowered the overflowing tray on the wooden dining table placed in the extreme corner of the extra-large tree house, _"Oy Moony, the supper's here. Come quickly"_

Remus wiped off a single tear rolling down his cheek then went on to join the others on the dining table. The elves had prepared Turkey, mashed potatoes, stir-fried veggies, and gravy for supper along with butterbeer. _"So when are you two getting married?"_ asked Harry wolfing down his helping of mashed potatoes. Sirius and Blaze looked at each other, then Sirius turned back to Harry and answered, _"As soon as possible"_ making everyone laugh, _"What? I'm not joking. We can literally get married on the day both of us don't have to work."_

" _Soon, cub. For now, all we have to worry about are your O.W.L results."_ answered Blaze sipping butterbeer, _"Okay now, everyone here's our plan for tomorrow. First, we'll be picking Harry and Remus's robes…..no, not for the wedding Sirius. We'll shop for that later….these are the ones I ordered yesterday because both of you needed some good ones. So, yes we'll pick those from the Diagon Alley, then our next stop will be the muggle shopping centre. I've got to get some muggle clothes for Harry, something that actually fits him and a pair of new trainers, along with that I've got to get some clothes for myself too. Then we could have dinner outside if you wish."_

" _Sounds like a plan. I have to get a couple of shirts myself."_ agreed Sirius draining his bottle of butterbeer.

" _I don't really mind either."_ said Harry looking at Remus, _"I fine with anything."_ answered Remus.

Dinner was a quick affair, the group discussed thoroughly their plans for the rest of the week. _"So are we lodging here tonight?"_ questioned Harry slumping on the couch nearby, _"We can if you want to. If not, let's leave."_ replied Blaze slumping beside him. _"I think we should stay, only if it's not a problem",_ continued Harry.

" _He's right, we should stay. Moony and I don't have any energy left to walk back to the manor."_ mumbled Sirius occupying the hearth rug alongside Remus, _"As you wish",_ she bowed summoning a house elf to make necessary arrangements. Sirius pulled Harry down on the rug beside himself and Remus, _"I want you to be my best man, Harry"_ , spoke Sirius lazily, _"Really, but what about Remus? I thought he'd be your best man"_ , stunned Harry, _"Sirius, if you're doing this for me then please don't. Remus deserves to be your best man."_

" _It's not like that, Harry. You're getting it all wrong",_ said Remus turning towards him but Sirius interrupted him, _"Merlin Harry, you can give your dad a run for his money. You are just like him. I asked Remus before you but then guess what he said… 'I'm sorry Sirius but I'm on the bride's side.'",_ he grumbled impersonating Remus. _"If that's the case then I'm all for it.",_ laughed Harry, _"Incredible, now we can get matching robes…just like your dad and I did on his wedding day. I was the best man you know."_

The conversation went on until midnight as the boys refused to go to bed. The elves had set-up two bunk beds for everyone to spend the night comfortably in the tree-house but instead of settling the matter and calling it a night, this aroused a different argument, _"I said I am not sleeping on the top bunk. Harry and I will take the bottom bunks."_ argued Padfoot refusing to let anyone sleep. _"There is no way I'm letting you and Harry beside each other. I bet every single galleon in I own to the fact that you won't let him sleep."_ replied Blaze.

" _She's right, Sirius. Neither will you sleep nor will you let him sleep."_ spoke Remus. Sirius let out a bark like laugh, _"How can you two claim that so confidently? And even if you can then why should I care, I don't want the top bunk. I and Harry are taking the bottom. Come on, mate."_ he said pulling Harry towards the beds.

" _Remus and Sirius both of you will be sleeping on the bottom bunks and I and Harry will be taking the top ones."_ proposed Blaze pulling Harry back, _"Really, and why is that so?"_ , asked Sirius resting his hands on his hips.

" _Padfoot, have you ever…by any chance….heard yourself snore? Because I did and trust that noise is enough to wake the whole bloody Gryffindor house and along with Moony…it's just a nightmare you ask me. I'm asking both of you to sleep on the bottom bunks only so that I can place silencing charms on them."_ protested Blaze climbing the top bunk above Remus's. Sirius furrowed his brows, _"Get used to it, you've got no other choice, anymore."_ he smirked surrendering to the argument and resting on the bunk below Harry's.


	50. Chapter 50

With lives at stake

Chapter 50

" _As I said before these things have to be monitored constantly. He will not be leaving any opportunity in harming any of us, that is what he wants. The lesser we are easier it is to let us down."_ , stated Sirius before the Order.

" _Indeed, Sirius is right. He has a lot more people than we do and all of those people can capable enough to cut all of us down at once without changing a shade. And if people like this infiltrate the Ministry it will be more challenging to fight against them, unless the Ministry itself decides to fight beside us, which again is practically impossible.",_ said Lupin standing beside Ex-Auror Alastor Mad-eye Moody.

" _CONSTANT VIGILANCE",_ he yelled standing before the crowd of people sitting nearby, _"Keep your eyes open and brains running that is what can save you from all this."_

" _Calm down, Alastor",_ spoke Dumbledore sitting close by, _"Remus is right, we need to know their next move upon which we can plan ahead. The current residence of the Dark Lord remains the Malfoy manor. For what I assume he feels it is inappropriate to be in the public eye at the present moment and also because he has everything he needs at the Malfoy manor."_

" _So, what exactly do you want us to do, Albus? Spy on them?"_ , grumbled Sirius frowning but before Dumbledore could answer those questions Blaze did, _"Yes, that's the only way we can possibly have an idea of what may occur in the near future."_

" _Do you have any idea of what might be the consequences if we get caught? It will turn into a cold-blooded war."_ , protested Molly sitting beside Bill. _"Listen, Molly, in every situation there are two possible outcomes which depend on the success or failure and as humans, we tend to look at the darker side first which is unfair on our part. Instead, think of what could happen if we are successful? We will be able to save lives."_ , answered Blaze pacing around the conference hall.

" _I believe we should consider that after all, that's the only way we've got a chance"_ , suggested Kingsley, _"What do you think, Albus?"_

" _He thinks nothing. This is not the way to work this out. We cannot push our people into this state of mortal peril, Albus. There must be some other way out of this._ ", _protested Minerva alongside Molly._

" _I'm afraid there isn't any, Minerva. Hence, we have to send our people."_ , concluded Albus shaking his head. " _Well what do you say, Severus?"_ , asked the stern aged-witch. _"Well, as dangerous as this disposition might be, I believe it is the only strategy adequately prolific."_ , answered the sallow-skinned wizard.

" _Shut it, Snivelly"_ , sneered Sirius furiously, _"'adequately prolific', well, I believe it is rubbish. On this, I stand with Molly and Minerva. Lives will be lost carrying out this plan and we cannot sacrifice someone only because we want to track the movements of every Death Eater."_

" _Mind your words, Black",_ snickered Severus, _"I presume you haven't realised the fact that you are not a young lad anymore. With that age of 36, you own a brain of a six-year-old."_ , by this point, Sirius had lost it. He pounced towards Severus pointing his wand on his throat, _"One more word, Severus and you will be lying cold on the floor.",_ threatened Sirius as Severus drew out his own wand pointing it on Sirius's just.

" _IMPEDIMENTA"_ , cried Blaze aiming at the men knocking them off their feet, _"For god sake stop acting like Bloody retards you two. We're trying to figure things out here please try and be of some help instead."_

" _I'm sorry but I do not support this idea"_ , answered Sirius storming out of the conference hall followed by Severus left the manor muttering curses under his breathe. Blaze covered her face with her hand in frustration, _"I'll plan this mission",_ she murmured annoyed, _"In the previous cabinet meeting the Minister announced that the Auror office will no longer play a role in the protection of Harry Potter. Moreover, Amelia Bones is now the Chief of Magical Defense and Law Enforcement because of which Yaxley is the new Head of our Department. So, I am forewarning if any time in near future he is found dead don't blame me."_

" _This isn't a very good news I presume"_ , commented Kingsley triggering a change of subject. _"Is that the new blonde bloke, who's been toying around from the past few days?_ asked Tonks supporting mousey brown hair today. _"He's the one"_ , answered Kingsley.

Blaze walked towards Remus and whispered to him, _"Moony, I really think we should go and talk to Sirius. I think he's pretty disconsolate."_

Remus nodded and requested everyone to excuse them. The brother-sister duo then raced towards Sirius's bedroom. _"I think you should go in first. He might not want to talk to me right now.",_ she said pushing him forward, _"I don't think that's what he would want. He'd rather prefer to talk to you instead._ ", proposed the humble werewolf but Blaze shook her head, _"Let's do this together"_

They knocked on the door until Sirius got irritated and pulled the door open, _"WHAT?"_ , he yelled pushing his hair away from his eyes, _"Can we come in?"_ , they chorused in unison as he kept giving them an icy stare but stepped away eventually. The trio then settled down on the armchairs opposite each other, _"If you are here to talk me into this rubbish plan of yours then my answer is 'No'.",_ objected Sirius.

" _We're not here to do any of that. We just want to know why you don't want to participate in this mission."_ , questioned Remus.

" _Think for yourself, Remus. 15 years ago we were fighting to protect our families. Others are still doing the same, they're fighting to protect their families but what about my family? You? Harry? This crazy, stupid, reckless girl sitting here? You all are all I've got and all of you are stake. Voldemort wants to kill Harry. Greyback loathes you. Bellatrix, Umbridge, Lucius, won't sit still before they rip her into pieces. What am I left with? No one. I lose everyone once again. This why I am against this mission."_

" _Can I say something, Padfoot?"_ , requested Blaze receiving a nod from Sirius, _"Well, I believe that a war means everyone fights in a mortal either from our side or Voldemort's. I understand that you want to protect us from any harm but this is a war, Sirius. No matter how hard you try and where ever you hide us, lives will be lost. If we don't end it soon it will end us all.",_ explained Blaze resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

" _She is right, Padfoot. We all have to end all this, we have to fight until the very end, and we have to do it for everything we lost. We lost our brother James, our sweet Lily, Harry lost his entire childhood, you spent 13 years of your life in Azkaban for a crime you never committed, Blaze suffered for 15 long years. These are things we would never get back. Think about all this and then make a decision."_ , expounded Remus receive a nod of agreement from his best mate.

" _Oh, there is one more thing I'd like to say."_ , said Blaze standing before the boys, _"Sirius Orion Black, you are the bravest, most handsome, smartest, funniest, kindest, the most charming boy I've ever met and I love more than anything else in this entire universe…Which is why….you are responsible for telling the Order that we're getting married in two weeks' time. Thank you. Goodbye.",_ saying that she escaped his room. There was a magnificent smile playing on his lips but it faded away as soon as he recalled the conversation and realised what just happened, but unfortunately it was too late for anything.

" _Did she just trick into doing something extremely dangerous?",_ he asked turning to Remus who was trying his best to stifle a laughter, _"Well, depends if you believe that announcing your wedding before a crowd of unbelievable powerful, unmistakably skilful, armed to teeth wizards and witches preparing for a war could possibly be dangerous. But, how dangerous could it really be? I mean what would be the worst case scenario…..Moody would fracture your skull with his staff…..or maybe Albus and Minerva would lecture you about how stupid and immature could both of you be for getting married in these times. That's all."_

" _Actually, you're right. What could possibly happen? After everything, they have to accept it and attend the wedding. If not, we still get married.",_ he remarked as his sunken eyes lit up, _"I'll be a married man in a couple of weeks, Moony. It's exciting, to be honest with you. Although, it would've been even better with James and Lily. Nevertheless, we've still Harry and you. Alright now Moony, wish me luck. I'm going down to the conference hall."_

The sun had settled painting the sky in several vibrant shades. An hour had passed since Sirius and Remus went back into the conference room. Blaze, on the other hand, was playing a game of gobstones with Harry and the Weasley kids.

" _Why didn't you go back to the Order meeting?"_ , asked Ron after his turn. Hermione was next in the cue. _"It's boring for a start. Secondly, I'm sick of sitting around with a bunch of people discussing an issue over and over again because my brain holds the capacity to understand things the first time itself. Repeating it over and over again is frustrating. So, I planned on sneaking away."_ , she answered sipping butterbeer.

" _Wouldn't they mind it? I mean if you're not present there."_ , questioned Harry grabbing another chocolate frog from the table nearby.

" _Well, they can if they want to but I don't think they will. Most of them have worked with me in past and are completely aware of my habits. Considering the ones who haven't are free to run their minds in every direction they wish to.",_ she said making a move, _"Oh, that reminds me. Girls, can I request a favour?"_

Both Hermione and Ginny glanced at each other then at Blaze and nodded in agreement, _"Sure"_ , the murmured in unison. " _Would you like being the bridesmaids?"_ , she asked with a warm smile.

The girls didn't know what hit them. They hadn't expected this question to come their way. Especially, for Ginny, it seemed like Christmas came early, _"Us?",_ they asked with surprised expressions on their blushing faces. _"Yes, the both of you.",_ she replied with a grin, _"So, shall I take that as a 'yes'?"_

" _Of course, we would love to be your bridesmaids.",_ answered Hermione, _"It would be a great honour."_

" _Actually, for Ginny, it's the maid of honour. I want Ginny to be my maid of honour.",_ corrected Blaze making the girls even happier. Ginny's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. _"Now, when we arrive at the Burrow the day after tomorrow we would sit together with Molly and plan for the wedding. About the dresses, jewellery, flowers and everything. I'm afraid we've only got two weeks at hand."_


	51. Chapter 51

Off to the Burrow

Chapter 51

" _So, where is he?"_ , questioned Remus waiting near the fireplace alongside Harry and Blaze.

" _Still packing I reckon"_ , replied Harry staring at the doorway.

" _Uh-huh",_ grunted Blaze fiddling with her duffle bag.

" _He always does this",_ sniggered Harry.

" _Obviously. They were always like this, cub. Your father and godfather, always the last ones to arrive."_

" _But what is left to pack at the last moment. I reckon we helped him pack everything last night, didn't we?"_

Remus chuckled, _"Perhaps, he is still fussing around with his… 'beauty products'."_

" _Why don't you go and drag him down here, cub. Just ask him to grab his stuff and shove it into his bag."_

" _Sure",_ nodded Harry dropping his bag on the floor and ran towards Sirius's room. Just then Blaze turned towards Remus, _"Moony, we have to talk to Arthur and Molly as soon as we get there. We have to make sure that this mission or this war doesn't affect our children in any way. I don't want anyone to talk about any of this near the kids. The least they hear about any of this the better, especially Harry."_

Remus nodded, _"The poor boy still suffers nightmares…Sirius too. I believe you're right we have to keep the children away from all this but talking to Molly and Arthur wouldn't be sufficient, we have to talk to the entire Order of the Phoenix. Moody, Mundungus, Tonks, Bill….Fred and George, everyone."_

" _Right…..Moony, don't you have nightmares?...Isn't there anything that bothers you?"_

" _Not really, I'm fine. Why?"_

" _Indeed, why not. 'I'm fine', both of us know that's a lie, don't we Remus?"_

The humble wizard furrowed his brows, _"What makes you think that?",_ he asked with a modest smile. Blaze turned away from him as she sensed the arrival for the other two, _"We'll talk about this later, Remus and trust me we will. There is no way you are going to escape this conversation."_

" _What?"_

" _Later, Moony"_

Harry and Sirius walked into the hall carrying two overloaded duffle bags, _"We're ready to leave",_ announced Sirius easing Harry's burden and carrying both bags by himself. The lean witch rolled her eyes at the man, _"Where to? China? Oh Padfoot, didn't I ask you to carry a few pair of robes and essentials only."_

Sirius flashed a charming grin, _"Don't stress honey, that's all I'm carrying. Let's get going now, shall we?"_

" _Harry, I think it's best if you go first. Speak very loud and clear.",_ instructed Remus. Harry nodded and heaved his bag onto his shoulder, _"No, leave the bag Harry, I'll get that for you."_ , said Remus gently pulling the bag from his shoulders, _"Now go ahead"_

Harry grabbed a handful of the floo powder and walked into the blazing fireplace then yelled, _"THE BURROW",_ hurling the floo powder, disappearing in the folds of blazing green flames, Remus followed.

Blaze was next, but as she moved towards the fireplace Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer, _"I haven't seen you since the morning. Where have you been?"_

" _I was down here…waiting for you.",_ she replied with a lopsided smile. _"And It's been ages since you last kissed me",_ he complained pulling her even closer as she gently brushed her lips against his.

A few seconds later, _"Need any help there, mate?",_ rang Bill Weasley's voice from the formerly blazing fireplace as his head appeared in the flames, making the situation extremely awkward. _"Bloody hell",_ whispered Sirius, _"No, we'll manage. Thank you",_ he said allowing Blaze to go before himself.

The Burrow was over-crowded with people as always. Despite being congested the place never failed to radiate a very positive vibe. Sirius had been here once before with James but the place has been through many changes ever since. Unlike the boys, this was the first time for Blaze.

She looked around the shabby, colourful surrounding. It reminded her of the houses in the Godric's hollow. It was evident that the family has resided here since a very long time. Several drawings made my toddlers were decorating the mildly condemned walls. But surprisingly the place had a very warm, welcoming and positive atmosphere.

" _Welcome everyone. Welcome to our home. It is very good to have all of you here.",_ said Arthur Weasley welcoming the group, later joined by his wife Molly Weasley.

" _Oh how lovely to have you here, Blaze my dear and congratulations, Ginny told me about the upcoming event.",_ said the stout witch hugging Blaze, _"Thanks a lot for having us here. It's very humble of you and Arthur."_

" _Nonsense, it's always a pleasure and all of you are a part of the family now.",_ replied Arthur guiding them to the sitting area. _"May I ask where are the others?",_ asked Sirius sitting on the couch.

" _Ron, Harry, and Hermione are in the garden, whereas, Ginny is with Fred and George in their room upstairs",_ answered Bill serving butterbeer.

" _Very well then Remus, good time to talk I assume."_ , spoke Blaze draining her bottle of butterbeer.

" _Is there something you wish to talk about?",_ questioned Arthur sitting beside Sirius and Remus.

" _Indeed, there is Arthur. We were thinking it best if the children are kept away from this mission and the war. So, it would be better if we kept them busy in the wedding preparation or something else and avoided any such conversation when around them.",_ said Remus

" _By doing so we can prevent our children from putting their lives into danger for any of us. As I believe that they should be allowed to live what it left for their childhood, most of which is lost already. However, this does not mean that we prohibit everything, they have to be capable or rather highly skilled in self-defense. And since we have the wedding coming up no one is to leave the Burrow unaccompanied by at least two adults.",_ continued Blaze.

" _But a wedding means a lot of people, which could be unsafe for us. We have to plan accordingly so that we can ensure everyone's safety. And avoid any unwelcome guests or attacks.",_ spoke Molly.

" _Blaze and I have already been through this. We do not want anyone apart from the Order members at the wedding. The ceremony should be a small and simple one besides all of our family and friends are a part of the Order. No one exclusive of the Order members is invited to the ceremony. So, this wedding does not mean a lot of people, Molly.",_ answered Sirius.

" _He's right, we do not want a lot of people. Anything that could land anyone's life into danger is unsuitable for all of us. Everyone's safety is our first priority which is why the wedding will take place at the Fire manor in order to avoid any uninvited guests or attacks. What do you reckon?",_ said Blaze leaning against the wall.

" _Perfect",_ chorused the Weasley couple in unison.

" _On the other hand, Molly you and the girls have to help me with everything, dresses and all."_

" _Sure dear, we can go shopping whenever you like."_

" _How about tomorrow then? I have some business to take care of at Gringotts besides Remus can accompany us."_

" _Certainly, Remus and I are free tomorrow, aren't we Moony?",_ smirked Sirius making a lame attempt at outsmarting the ladies. Both ladies glared daggers at the handsome wizard, _"Okay ladies, I am well aware of the fact that I am a fine-looking man doesn't mean you'll stare at me, that too publicly."_

" _Don't even try, Black",_ threatened Blaze flashing an evil grin, _"You can choose a different day to shop for your dress robes with the boys. There is no way you're coming with us, my love."_

" _And what if I don't like your choice? What if your choice isn't good enough for you? You will need me by your side."_

" _It's alright Sirius, we will be there to help her, your presence is not required."_ , sniggered Molly setting the table for dinner. Blaze chuckled softly at Sirius. _"Do you think the same, sweetheart? Is it true my presence is not required?",_ grumbled Sirius acting like a teenager and making Blaze laugh even harder, _"Answer me, love",_ he continued

" _It is surprising that you of all people don't trust my choice, Padfoot."_ , she answered smiling, _" 'What if you don't like my choice?' 'What if my choice is not good enough for me?'…You ARE my choice, Sirius Orion Black. Learn how to trust people you love for there is no love without trust."_ , said Blaze as her smile faded away, _"I'll go call the kids for supper.",_ she said walking out of the front door.

Sirius turned towards Remus with a mixture of guilt and confusion, _"Did I speak too much?",_ he asked staring at his friend. Remus stared back at him with his when-will-you-grow-up-Padfoot look, _"Why else do think I was pinching you all this time?",_ complained Remus.

" _I should go talk to her, shouldn't I Moony?"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Will you come with me?"_

" _Pathetic"_

Just then Hermione walked in, _"Oh hello Sirius, Remus. Good to see you both",_ she smiled greeting the duo.

" _Where are the boys, Hermione dear? I thought they were with you, weren't they?",_ questioned Mrs Weasley pouring the piping hot soup into the serving bowl.

" _Indeed we were all together, in fact, we were on our way back when we saw Blaze coming our way. She informed us that the supper was ready but instead of coming with us she continued walking in the opposite direction. Harry thought something wasn't quite right, so he should talk to her and Ron was kind enough to accompany him. They requested me to inform you about this and to save them some supper if they were late."_

" _Well, where are they now?"_ , spoke Sirius abandoning his seat.

" _Perhaps, somewhere nearby",_ answered Hermione heading upstairs to call Ginny, Fred and George as Sirius rushed outdoor.

Harry, Ron, and Blaze were sitting on a massive peach tree planted in the outside garden,

" _So, you mean to say that you rescued him on a hippogriff! A real massive hippogriff!",_ she exclaimed.

" _We did, Hermione and I. She was terrified. Doesn't really fancy flying, that one. But it was absolutely amazing, Sirius and I had the time of our lives.",_ said Harry attempting to pluck out a peach dangling from the far corner of a branch nearby.

" _Wicked! Well, where were you, Ron? Weren't you there with them?",_ asked Blaze sitting on a thick branch opposite Harry and Ron.

" _How could I? I was bitten by Sirius, wasn't I? It was bloody awful, I almost thought they would get it chopped off."_ , grumbled Ron making the other two laugh.

A few moments later, _"Is it true that Cornelius Fudge isn't the Minister for magic anymore?",_ said the boys in unison sharing a glance at each other in what seemed to be confusion.

" _As far as I am aware he isn't",_ heard an oddly familiar voice from behind the tree, startling the trio.


	52. Chapter 52

The new Minister for Magic

Chapter 52

" _As far as I am aware he isn't",_ heard an oddly familiar voice from behind the tree, startling the trio. But living in a state of danger all throughout their lives had thought them well to sleep with one eye open. All three of them drew out their wands in a flash. Blaze gestured the boys to be silent and stick together.

She jumped down and turned towards the intruder, _"Minister! What a…..pleasant…surprise!",_ she said addressing the not-so-pleasant surprise.

" _You too Auror Ignite and I must say your reflexes are quite impressive.",_ complimented the shrewd man, _"Rufus Scrimgeour, Mr Potter. I am your new Minister for Magic.",_ he said introducing himself.

Harry glanced towards Blaze who nodded allowing him to speak, _"Pleasure meeting you Minister."_ , greeted Harry shaking hands with the new minister. _"Same here, Mr Potter",_ answered the slim wizard. Blaze then moved forward, such that both boys were well protected behind her, _"Sorry for interrupting Minister, but I wish to be acquainted with the reason of your visit, sir.",_ she interrupted with rock solid expressions on her pale face.

" _Indeed Auror, I would like to have a word with Mr Potter…and now that you're here you too.",_ answered Scrimgeour, _"May I?"_

" _You may sir, perhaps not here. It would be best if we moved a bit closer to the house. I assure you there won't be any disturbance…unless it necessary."_ , she proposed slipping her hand into Harry's and the other into Ron's grasping them firmly and then whispered, _"Make sure you speak with a present mind, Harry. The man's very cunning and manipulative. Remember, never hesitate to stand up for what is right and I will always be there for you."_ , walking towards the house with the Minister limping behind them.

Once they reached closer to the house and well within the wards Blaze and Ron allowed Harry and Scrimgeour the privacy they required but made sure they weren't very far away.

" _What the name of Merlin is Minister of Magic doing here and this hour that too?",_ questioned Ron quite curiously.

" _The bigger question is how does he know that we were here at the Burrow? This means that the man has been tracking our signatures from a long time.",_ answered Blaze.

" _That's not very good, is it?"_

" _It's not but there isn't anything to worry about. Tomorrow morning I will ask your parents and if they permit I will erect some additional wards around your house. Similar to the once at the manor so that our signatures are undetectable."_

" _Wicked!"_

" _Indeed, it is"_ she smiled. Just then, Harry stormed past them raging in anger, _"Harry",_ they cried in unison but the young man didn't respond to their call. Blaze nodded towards Ron gesturing him to follow Harry as she fired up to the Minister herself, _"May I know what just happened, sir?",_ she spat in an ice cold voice.

" _I assume Mr Potter will be kind enough to tell you…as, for now, I would like to have a word with you."_ , supposed Scrimgeour receiving a nod as an agreement. _"You, Amelia and I are to attend a press conference touching the matters of civil safety and security. The conference will take place two days from now."_

" _Sure sir, but do you think a team of Aurors will be required or a few will be adequate."_

" _I suppose a few will be satisfactory. You are free to appoint three skilful Aurors to accompany us to the conference.",_ ordered the cunning old man limping his way out of the wards when Blaze stopped him, _"One more thing Minister"_ , she said moving towards very much like Cheetah when hunting its prey, _"You might be working on a post higher than me…but this will not be an excuse good enough to stop me from confronting you if any matter turns harsh on my godson. As you may be aware Minister…I might not be a being as persistent as I seem to be…especially when it's my family in question."_

" _Was that a 'threat' Auror?"_ , asked the Minister with hardened expressions, in return receiving a cold smile from the lady before him, _"Oh no Minister, a threat is a statement of an intention to inflict pain…injury…damage or other hostile actions on someone in retribution for something done or not done. This isn't that, it's a warning. It is to inform you in advance of a possible danger, problem, or other unpleasant situation that may arise if any finger points towards my family. Have a good day."_ she answered as the old man limped out past the wards and disapparated.

Blaze was exhausted to suffer this whirlwind of events since the sun shone that dawn. Things were now heading to a dead-end and there wasn't a way to stop these things from happening. Harry's life was in great danger and so was everyone else's. Thoughts were ticking like a time bomb in her head. Her godson's safety was her first priority and it always will be.

Despite being cold the breeze was rather suffocating these days. She was surrounded by people she didn't want to lose under any circumstance. Whatever happened with Sirius that evening was wrong and rather upsetting but there is no turning back now. Survival with Sirius may be a tad bit difficult but living without him is practically impossible now. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up without a match. This was as she considered the benefits of being gifted with elements.

Smoking the cigarettes thoughts raced in her mind, this was like any other night. Today's special was alternate possibilities. What would be the situation now if she wouldn't have visited the Grimmauld Place that night? Or what would've happened if she wouldn't have returned from the mission on which she got cursed? Or she could've bled to death? Perhaps never survived the Battle of the Department of Mysteries? Or never survived the attack that killed Lily and James? Conceivably, killed her herself during those 15 years of isolation? Although she did make a lame attempt to do so but failed miserably.

" _Coward",_ she murmured laughing at herself as she exhaled a ring of smoke from her mouth.

" _Not really"_ , whispered Sirius walking to stand beside her, _"Where were you all this time?_ _I've been looking for you since ages"_

" _In the garden",_ she replied avoiding his gaze.

" _Still upset"_ , he asked constantly looking at her face as she shook her head, _"Not really, no, I'm fine"_ , she said stomping off what was left of the cigarette _._

" _Do you mind if I sit next to you?"_

" _Don't be silly, Padfoot. Sit down."_

" _Are you mad at me? I know I spoke mindlessly."_

" _I wasn't ever mad at you just a bit upset that's all. I'm fine now."_

" _You didn't even have your supper."_

" _You didn't either and you have a terrible headache.",_ she said looking at his inflamed eyes, _"Over-thinking and stressing over things never helps Padfoot, talking does. Tell me why didn't you have your supper?"_

" _I…I…nothing I was just thinking where were you and that…"_

" _And that what if I left you once again and never came back, is it?"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Is that why you have nightmares?"_

" _That is one of the reasons, yes."_

" _Don't worry, nothing like that will ever happen again… not unless you want it to happen…I promise. Perhaps, this time it will be impossible for me. I love you too much for any of that now."_

" _Didn't you last time? Wasn't it difficult last time?"_

Blaze looked at him remembering that day 16 years ago, one of her worst ones, _"You have no idea"_ , she said as a stray tear rolled down her pale face, _"I think you should go and get some rest now. Good night."_ , saying that she wiped her face with the back of her hand, then gently grabbed his wrist and escorted him to his room which he was sharing with Bill and Remus, _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Good night.",_ she said as he kept staring at her silently. She gave him a smile and a quick peck on his lips and headed off to the room she was sharing with Ginny and Hermione.


	53. Chapter 53

Matters at hand

Chapter 53

" _Morning, Mrs Weasley",_ yawned Harry walking down the stairs with his hair sticking around in every direction. _"Mornin', mum",_ cried Ron walking past Harry and racing towards the breakfast table. " _Morning, dear boys",_ she said with a warm smile, serving them coffee. _"You're early today. Something special?",_ she questioned mocking them despite knowing that O.W.L results were to arrive that morning.

" _Did they arrive yet?",_ hesitated Hermione speeding down the stairs. Her face pale with bags under her eyes, it seemed she hadn't slept all night, dreading what was to arrive the next morning.

" _Calm down, 'mione. It's not here yet. Come and join us for breakfast.",_ answered Ron. She nodded sleepily, then sat beside the boys.

" _Uh…Mrs. Weasley?",_ called Harry looking around as if searching for someone. _"Yes, Harry dear",_ answered the humble witch, _"Where are the others?",_ he asked.

Molly served him some eggs and sausages, _"Arthur is at the Ministry, dear. Ginny must be upstairs in her room. Fred and George are at the Diagon Alley, Bill had some errands to run. Sirius left at the crack of dawn to deliver the invitation cards, will be back anytime now and Blaze and Remus must be somewhere nearby. Blaze wished to have a word with Remus, but they'll be back soon.",_ she said.

Remus and Blaze were walking by a lake near the Lovegood household. _"I didn't expect this from you, Moony. It was quite surprising and rather unexpected."_ , she sneered with a sour expression on her pale face.

" _You know I am not very good riddles, so it would be better if you spoke in graspable sentences.",_ replied Remus strolling beside her.

" _As you wish, Remus. Why in the name of Merlin are behaving so oddly with Nymphadora? I know she is attracted to you, perhaps you're not, doesn't mean you'll be mean to her. I mean you haven't behaved like this to anyone, no matter what."_

" _I have her best interest at heart, trust me.",_ he answered not meeting her gaze and fiddling with his wand.

" _You also like her, don't you?",_ she questioned placing herself before him, _"Answer me Lupin"_. Remus failed to meet her gaze and kept staring at his scruffy shoes, _"It's nothing like that",_ he said defending himself.

" _Does that mean you don't like her?"_

" _No…I mean yes…I mean no…Merlin, don't mess with my brain. I like her the same way I like you."_

" _So, you mean you like her as a sister."_

" _No…like a friend. She is like a friend or a colleague to me, that's all."_

" _Nonsense Lupin, I know you like her…and not as a friend or whatever. You have feelings for her…but you're scared to accept it."_

" _Rubbish"_

" _What rubbish? The poor girl loves you more than anything…and she's not scared to accept it and I am with her in this, Lupin. If she loves you and wants to spend her life with you, I will support her in every way possible…...I know you love her too.",_ she said and walked away towards the Burrow leaving Remus behind.

As she entered the modest house she saw the golden trio staring out of the window. She slowly crept behind them in an attempt to find out what was occupying all of their attention but before she could ask them about it, she spotted an absurdly sized owl arriving. _"O. results, is it?",_ she asked making the trio jump. _"We've been dreading them for ages now. I think it's time to face the bitter truth."_ , answered Ron as the other two moved back towards the dining table waiting for the owl's arrival. The massive, brown bird swooped in through the window knocking flower vase off the windowsill. It took a spare second for Blaze to draw out her wand and fix the broken vase and return it to its prior state.

The dining table looked like a battlefield. Although, there wasn't anything except three innocent looking envelopes lying over it. _"Go ahead, open them. Hermione?"_ , said Blaze supporting her chair on its hind legs exactly the way Sirius does. Hermione looked towards the boys who kept staring at each other. _"Why don't you go first Harry?",_ proposed Hermione staring dreadfully at the envelopes before her. _"I think you should probably go first, Hermione."_ , answered Harry. Blaze was observing the ping pong of opinions bouncing between the teenagers. This reminded her highly of her youth, she herself had dreaded these results immensely.

The pointless conversation went on for about 15 minutes when Blaze finally spoke, _"Would you mind if I opened these for you and then announced the results? What do you think? Wouldn't this save a lot of our time, we also have to visit the Diagon Alley for the dress?"_

" _Perfect"_ , chorused the boys and Hermione nodded her head in agreement. _"Lovely",_ cried Blaze, _"Now get ready",_ she said grabbing the envelopes in the quickest swish of her hand. She ripped open the enclosed envelopes and pulled out the parchments, then looked up at each one of them. _"Okay, now let's get this over with. Hermione, you…..can breathe it's alright. In fact, you've been rewarded with nine outstanding and one exceeds expectations that's in DADA. Excellent! You've done marvellously. Now you, my boys aren't bad either. One 'O', five 'E's, an 'A' in Astronomy…and…a 'P' and a 'D', that's in…Divination and History of magic. That was for Harry and Ron, six 'E's, an 'A', a 'P' and a 'D'. So, you've all passed…in required subjects. Congratulations."_

Harry and Ron breathed a sigh of relief, but Hermione still looked a bit dim. _"But we failed Divination and History of magic, wouldn't you mind that? I mean, wouldn't you be upset or anything?"_ , questioned Harry taking a seat beside Ron. _"Why would I? You've earned satisfactory grades. I'm not disappointed. I still love you the same, my brave little cub.",_ chuckled Blaze ruffling Harry's messy black hair and kissing his forehead. _"How were your O.W.L results?",_ asked Ron stuffing his mouth with three bread rolls. Hermione looked up to face them, _"Is that even a question to ask, Ronald? She's the head Auror."_ , she said with gloomy expressions.

Blaze smiled at her, _"I was miserable at Arithmancy and my Divination…ugh…it was terrible. Sirius helped me with Arithmancy, he's the only reason I passed that despicable subject. In return, I helped him pass Ancient Runes. Merlin, he was dreadful."_

Just then, Sirius walked into the dining area. _"Is alright, you don't have to tire yourself, I heard that."_ , he said slumping on the chair opposite Harry. _"And I know you clandestinely did like me back then."_

" _Bless your delusional heart. You have no idea how much I hated you until my third year."_

" _You hated him",_ chorused the boys in unison. The discussion finally succeeded in grabbing Hermione's attention and lift her spirits a bit.

Sirius let out a bark like laugh, _"More than you could ever think of. The same way as your mum did to your dad."_

" _Sod off Black. You know Harry, he used to annoy me all day long, and at last, I would give up and get locked up in my dorm room. Once I was really ticked-off and he wouldn't stop bugging me so I hexed him and he landed in the hospital wing for the rest of the week.",_ replied Blaze reminiscing the good old days.

" _Blimey, that was painful. The thing was that she never really spoke to anyone except Lily unless the matter was quite pressing and if the matter involved me or James or any of the marauders she wouldn't speak at all. Merlin, it was so irritating."_

" _I wasn't interested in talking to this bloke who kept messing with my things and snatching them only so I could ask them back from you. I mean what sort of nutter does that.",_ answered Blaze messing Sirius's hair as he jerked back to save his locks.

" _That wasn't an act of a nutter, I was just curious. I spotted you on the Gryffindor table talking to Lily and you were smiling and laughing. I just wanted to know about you. I swear Harry, the first time she actually noticed me was when I entered the common room yelling about Snivellus."_

Just then, Molly along with Ginny raced down the staircase with the twins hot on their heels. _"BLAZE, please have a look at the clock?"_ , fussed Molly.

Blaze lazily looked up at the clock, _"Yeah, I see everyone is home and Arthur and Bill are at work."_

" _No, she means the time aren't we supposed to leave. Dresses, remember.",_ reminded Ginny slowly pulling back her chair.

" _Right"_ , cried Blaze pushing back her chair, _"I'll race upstairs and grab the cloaks. Get ready boys, you're going with us. We have to get this done as soon as possible.",_ she said sprinting upstairs.

An hour later, the group arrived at the Diagon Alley.

Remus still seemed to be a bit grumpy about what happened a couple of hours ago. Blaze kept her grip tight on Harry's hand, _"Is this really necessary? I'm not a kid anymore."_ , protested Harry looking down at her hand which surprisingly had a stronger grip than he could ever imagine. Although he secretly felt happy about being cared for, it felt strangely comforting and warm.

" _Bear with me for a little while, son."_ , she answered turning to look at Sirius and Remus who seemed to be busy in a serious conversation, _"I know this could be a bit annoying but if you hold my hand it will be better."_

" _Sure. By the way, what about your dress?",_ questioned Harry.

" _What about it?"_ , asked Blaze entering Madam Malkin's store.

" _If all of us are there around you then Sirius will be able to see your dress, and I reckon you didn't quite fancy the idea of him doing so."_

" _Indeed, quite smart of you, my boy but if you take a while and think about it, I don't reckon this is that type of a wedding. This time isn't very safe to think about my dress before I think about our safety. I mean if we split up and go separately we get more…vulnerable and put everyone's life in mortal danger. So, let's just screw this damn secrecy and get done with this ceremony."_

Harry stifled a laugh upon Blaze's reaction over his question. He looked over at Ron who was being fussed over by his mum. Madam Malkin requested everyone to move to a separate area to get their measurements done.

Apparently, the boys were asked to move to a separate section as were the girls, but Blaze being stubborn since birth she managed to convince Madam Malkin to allow Harry to accompany them.

It took nearly four long hours for the ladies to select their dresses and for the gents to get perfect robes. Additionally, selecting other things such as flowers and jewellery took up another two hours. Unfortunately, Sirius still wasn't lucky enough to have a look at Blaze's dress. However, Blaze was still busy talking Remus out of this gloom. Whilst, the others including Harry and Sirius were busy visiting Weasley's Wizard Wheezes both Remus and Blaze were standing outside the marvellous joke shop fretting over Remus's love life.

" _Is there any need to trouble yourself over something such as this?",_ she asked irately.

" _Why do you this so? I'm not troubling myself over anything.",_ defended Remus still not meeting her gaze.

" _Will you please look at me, Moony? I can literally swear upon my life on the fact that you never fail to meet my gaze unless you're guilty of something. Just accept it that you like her too. Why does it look like as if you're trying to run away from all this on purpose, it seems as if you are fully knowledgeable about how she feels but you're intentionally trying to avoid any such situation to arise before you?"_

This triggered a disturbingly unusual retort from Remus. _"I don't think there is anything in this for you to worry about. It is my problem and I will do well to handle. For now, I think it's better if you stay away from my problems and me. This is the only way things would settle down as they are supposed to, understand.",_ he said very furiously. Blaze kept staring at this new side of Remus which she hadn't known. It was the very first time in all these years that Remus had spoken to her or anyone like this. There seemed no right way to react or rather her brain had blacked out.

She turned toward the joke shop in order to join the others. Then suddenly turned back towards Remus and said, _"My apologies, I shouldn't have interfered in your life Remus but now that Nymphadora has trusted me enough to share her problems with me I will not fail to stand by her and try my best to get this issue to the right conclusion. Dora deserves the love of her life and…so do you."_


	54. Chapter 54

Harry turns 16

Chapter 54

" _Paaaadddfooottt"_ , whispered Blaze creeping to his bedside and gently jerking him awake at the crack of dawn. _"Ugh…Padfoot, pleeeaase for the love of Merlin wake up"_ , she said as silently as humanly possible, making certain that none of the other occupants of the room are disturbed.

However, after several more unsuccessful attempts, Sirius finally made an effort to come back to his senses. He slowly slithered his hand across her neck and pulled her closer, as though she was a stuffed toy. _"Oww…..Padfoot my neck, it will snap if you don't slacken your hold. You know what, forget it. I know exactly what to do with you."_ , she whispered drawing her wand and pointing it towards him, _"Silencio",_ she hissed dragging him out of his bed and all the way to the garden and then dumping him on the ground. _"Now you Mr Black listen to me"_ , she ordered in her usual bossy tone, _"Get your sleepy head back to work. It's Harry's birthday today and you were supposed to wake up early so that we can carry his gifts up to his room but you-are-sleeping"_ , said Blaze slapping his shoulders.

On that Sirius grabbed her hand and her wand then thrust her wand into her hand at pointed towards his throat, gesturing her to perform the counter-spell. _"Finite"_ , she cried dismissing the silencing charm formerly performed on him. _"Bloody hell, what in the name of Merlin were you trying to do with me, lady? Murder me in my sleep?"_ , yelled Sirius tightly clutching his big toe, _"Have you got any idea how inhumanely you dragged me? Look at this"_ , he said revealing his bruised toe, _"It hit the table when you were 'dragging me'."_

Blaze leant in to take a closer look at the bruise then straightened to face the man, _"Aww…poor man"_ , she mocked him, _"Stop whining like a puppy, Padfoot. Be a man and help me carry the trunk upstairs."_

Sirius rolled his eyes to her and sneered, _"I carried it upstairs almost an hour ago, lady. Now stop grumbling like a toddler and go back to…no…don't go back anywhere. Stay with me…right here, while everyone it still asleep.",_ he winked. _"Really! What exactly are you planning, kind sir?",_ she beamed slumping on a patch of wild grass near him as he lowered himself resting his head on her lap.

" _So what have you planned for Tuesday?",_ she asked running her thin fingers through his thick black hair. He flashed a lopsided grin, _"Well, nothing much, really…just getting married."_ Blaze mocked him with shocked expressions on her face _, "Are you bluffing? With whom?"_

" _Oh, you might not be knowing her but trust me when I say she is really beautiful. Started going out with me quite a long time ago. You should meet her sometime, she's quite lovely…except she does tend to flare up every now and then.",_ cheeked the handsome wizard.

Blaze chuckled then pushed the man's head gently away from her lap, _"Indeed, if I get a chance. Until then…give my regards to that girlfriend for yours. I'll go get some sleep for now."_ , she said dusting off dirt from her pants.

But before she could leave Sirius grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to himself and back in the dirt, _"You cannot leave just now…the pretty little girlfriend of mine. When was the last time you spared a minute for me? Let's just lie down here for a while."_

" _I know exactly what you want, Padfoot."_ , she answered resting her head on his chest and enclosing him tightly between her arms. It felt like nothing could be better than this and there nowhere else she could ever belong. _"Then what are you waiting for?"_ , flirted the Animagus. Blaze flashed him a grin, _"Where do you want it then? Here",_ she questioned pointing at his forehead, _"or here",_ she pointed at his nose, but before she could say any further Sirius swooped her into a kiss rolling all over the dirty ground.

A few minutes later. _"Bless us dear Merlin",_ heard a voice from above them. _"This was the last thing we expected to see this morning",_ heard a similar voice. _"Or ever. Now this love scene of yours will be stuck in my head for life. What do you reckon, George?"_ , questioned Fred standing over Sirius and Blaze along with his twin George, giving them the feeling of teenagers caught snogging in the broom cupboard.

Sirius slowly pulled away and sensed their presence in the surrounding. Blaze stole peek at the boys, who were grinning like a couple of blithering idiots. She flushed crimson as Sirius pulled her back to her feet. _"GOOOOOD Morning, Sirius mate",_ chorused the twins in unison. Sirius glanced at Blaze who herself couldn't stop smiling. _"Good morning, boys"_ , beamed Sirius, _"Did you see something you shouldn't have?"_

The twins turned towards each other, then towards the couple and nodded, _"Indeed, we did, dear mate",_ answered Fred.

" _We did too",_ chuckled Sirius baffling the ingenious twins, _"Meaning?"_ , asked George. _"Snogging the Quidditch girls behind Florean Fortescue's…almost two days ago? Any idea, Padfoot?"_ , smirked Blaze.

" _Uh-huh",_ answered Sirius with an evil grin, _"Now…did you see anything, boys?"_ , he asked cackling at the baffled twins who shook their heads, shocked.

Blaze ruffled their ginger hair, _"It is indeed a very good morning"_ , she beamed grabbing Sirius's hand and walking away towards the Burrow.

At the attic, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were busy tearing open Harry's gifts,

" _Whoa mate, this is insane. Somebody gave you a Dragon-hide deluxe Quidditch set."_ , exclaimed Ron slamming the handsome trunk shut, _"Who would that be?",_ asked Ginny surprised by the extravagant gift.

" _Sirius! Who else?",_ answered Hermione pointing towards the paw print on the top right corner of the trunk, _"There it is…see, his paw print. Marvellous isn't it, Harry…Harry"_ but Harry seemed busy with one of the other gifts of his, which seemed to be a piece of cloth _, "Is everything alright, mate? What is that?",_ questioned Ron noticing sad expressions on his best mates face.

Harry wiped a stray tear rolling down his cheek, _"These are my dad's robes. Remus's gift. He about wrote it in this letter. Look at this"_ , he folding up the collar and revealing the initials J.A.P embroidered on it in silver. _"It is the best gift"_

" _Harry! Did you tell anyone about what happened that day at the Diagon Alley? About Malfoy and his mother?"_ , inquired Hermione remembering the strange occurrence at the Alley the other day.

Apparently, Draco and his mum seemed to be paying a visit at the Knockturn Alley. Visiting a shop such as Borgin and Burkes wouldn't be very strange for people such as the Malfoy's but meeting a dozen other Death Eaters was disturbingly strange. Hermione assumed that they could be planning on a possible attack but Ron and Harry were certain that Draco was finally initiated as a Death Eater. The trio had discussed on talking about this to an adult…that mainly Hermione lecturing the boys about personal safety.

" _I reckon it's better to stay quiet until the wedding. It is rather unfair to addle them before their big day. What do you reckon?",_ replied Harry.

" _I reckon Harry's right. What do you think Ron?",_ asked Ginny.

" _I think we should all go down and have some breakfast. I'm bloody starving.",_ grumbled Ron. The other three laughed and followed Ronald downstairs for a spot of breakfast.

As they walked downstairs, they saw the adults conversing over breakfast but in whispers. As they saw the kids approaching Molly changed the subject of the conversation and walked towards Harry, " _Happy Birthday, dear boy. Many you live a long and happy life ahead.",_ she wished hugging him. _"Thanks a lot, Mrs Weasley",_ he replied with a meek smile, _"And thank you so much for the scarf, its beautiful"_

" _Do not mention, my boy. It was always a pleasure to have you around."_ , answered Molly fussing with the breakfast. Blaze was next, she walked towards Harry and swooped him into a warm hug, then kissed his hair, _"Happy Birthday, little man. I must say you're getting more handsome as you age. May your life be filled with joy and always remember to stay strong and be kind…even if we don't hang around for long."_

" _Your godmother is right, little buddy. Even though I love you more than she does. Happy Birthday, prongslet. Merlin, Prongs would be an old man by now, but I'm sure Lils would still remain the same.",_ said Sirius hugging Harry as Remus nudged him and gave Harry a side hug wishing him Happy Birthday, _"Let's not make you sad today. Everybody here misses James and Lily but looking at the brighter side, you've still us. You've got your godfather, godmother, and…me too."_ , smiled Remus.

Harry went on and gave Remus an extra hug thanking him for the gift and telling him how special it was to him. _"Merlin! You found Prong's robes. I can bet every galleon on the fact that Harry will look more handsome than Prong….heard that Prong"_ , said Sirius looking up at the ceiling as if talking to his mate James. He then turned towards Harry and said, _"Wear that tonight, at supper. I'm certain everyone will love it."_

" _Can I have some more coffee, Molly?"_ , requested Blaze conjuring a mug from an old spoon, _"I'm afraid it's going to be a long day today. Press conferences, Merlin, I just hope I can make it out alive."_

" _Oh, don't worry dear, you'll be fine I'm sure"_ , answered Molly pouring aromatic coffee into the mug. Blaze smiled, _"That's very humble of you, Molly. By the way, I wanted to ask if you mind Ginny and Hermione accompanying Tonks and me, tonight? We've planned for a night out. I assure you it is extremely safe, in fact, you have my guarantee."_

" _Give me some time to think, dear. You'll have my answer before the dusk."_

" _Lovely"_ , answered Blaze, then turned towards Sirius, _"Now, do you want this job or no? If, you do then be in your cubicle before I leave for the conference. If not, come and collect your termination letter from me.",_ she smirked exiting the house, then Disapparated.

This day certainly turned out to be a long one. The Minister, Head Auror, Head of Magical Law Enforcement and the Chief of Magical Defense and Law Enforcement, arrived at the main conference room located in the Atrium. The press, journalists, reporters and various other significant personalities were already seated and were awaiting the arrival of the other party.

The conference was long and a rather stretchy one that two. But everyone's reaction towards it was different. Several personal and social accusations were slapped upon the ministry officials. The event was to be held for about two hours but went on for longer. Five blood-boiling hours later,

" _NO! My sincere apologies Rufus, I cannot take this piss any longer. It's complete lunacy. It's disturbingly strange how you can so easily overlook all that he is doing. The scum slapped every blame on me. BLOODY HELL! I've had enough, I've got a sick pile of work to get through I will be in my cabin if you need me."_ , roared Blaze, firing up to her office and slapping the door shut with a loud thud.

" _She's absolutely right, Rufus. There is a limit to how much a person can endure, and as per my knowledge, she has endured a lot more than she generally would. Personally, I believe it was totally unacceptable to question her personal life. Rufus, you've got to do something with Yaxley, his behaviour is uncanny and intolerable. Therefore, neither Blaze nor I will play along any longer. Have a good day.",_ yelled Amelia Bones, the Chief of Magical Defense and Law enforcement, and followed Blaze into her office.


	55. Chapter 55

When we make those promises

Chapter 55

" _I can handle all of this myself, madam. Wouldn't it be better for you to have some rest."_ , requested Kingsley arranging a pile of parchments neatly in a folder. _"Indeed, you are right Kingsley but, to me it does not seem fit to leave my work incomplete. After all, the ministry has trusted me with this work and…it is almost done.",_ replied Blaze signing the last few parchments left of her desk.

It took them 30 minutes to wind up all their work and secure it, _"You may leave now Kingsley",_ ordered Blaze glancing at her watch. It was quarter to four in the morning. _"Sure madam, is there anything else you may require assistance in.",_ questioned the humble Auror. She shook her head, _"Just be at the Manor on time."_ , she answered as he left. By this the entire ministry was almost empty except a few night shift Aurors and security workers, considering the security of her cabin quite essential she erected necessary protective wards on her cabin before Apparating back home.

Last few days were the most hectic days of her entire life. There were days when she believed that no one lived a life more boring than she did but it was certainly not the case now. Life had changed massively since the day she decided to return back to the wizarding world. It is supposed to be the best day of her life and why not, it was her wedding day after all.

Her recent feud with the Head of her department and a loyal Death Eater Yaxley had led to a much larger problem then she had expected. She was in a lot more trouble then she cared to show or tell anyone.

The Fire Manor was bustling with people ones again but it was different this time. No one was worried, there wasn't a wrinkle of strain on anyone's face. They were all happy, excited…..it was as if they were blessed with a reason to be happy in this time of distress.

The entire Weasley family had arrived two days ago, whereas the others including Mad-eye Moody, the Tonks family, Minerva, Albus, Hermione, Elphius Dodge, Emmeline Vance and the others…strictly from the Order of the Phoenix, were to arrive in a couple of hours.

Blaze tip toed towards her chamber but before she could enter, something strange struck her train of thoughts and she turned towards Sirius's room.

" _Padfoot, I know you aren't asleep."_ she whispered pulling away his blanket. _"Okay Padfoot, you're certainly a very bad actor. Wake up please, I have something important to talk about."_

By this time, Sirius realized that he was indeed a bad actor and slowly straightened himself in a sitting position. _"What gave me away?"_ , he asked smiling sheepishly. _"You never sleep with all your clothes on and…definitely not with shoes on",_ answered Blaze also smiling at him.

" _So what, are you nervous? Last minute jitters?...Cold feet? Scared? What is it, tell me?"_ , questioned Sirius gently pulling her beside himself. _"Nothing actually. What about you?",_ replied Blaze grabbing one of the cookies from the jar sitting on the coffee table.

" _You seriously haven't felt any of that. Well, isn't that quite peculiar? Molly told me that it is normal for a bride to feel all of that…and that if you felt any of it I should just talk to you and tell you that I really love you."_ , explained Sirius with a charming grin.

" _All I feel is happy. I am very, very happy to finally get married to an idiot like you. And there is no bound on my happiness that we will be together for the rest of our lives. There is nothing I could've wished for, honest. And why in the name of Merlin would I have cold feet."_ , she chuckled gently slapping his cheek, _"You are such an idiot, Padfoot."_

" _Okay then, thank Merlin you aren't scared or nervous. Now, tell me what did you want to talk about? I'm all ears."_ , he proposed. Blaze's face suddenly turned a bit dim, _"There are some thing that I believe are better if we consider before we are married."_ , she said once again with a dead serious face and no hint of the smile she carried seconds before.

" _Children, you mean?",_ bluffed Sirius. _"That too",_ answered Blaze, by now Sirius had realized that this was much deeper than the normal couple talks before the wedding. _"Let us make this quite quick, shall we?"_ , proposed Blaze with a meek almost dead smile. Sirius kept staring at her now dim face, _"Considering the fact that I don't get a good feeling about it, we better hurry."_

" _So, first I want a promise from you. I would've chosen an Unbreakable vow but that is too risky.",_ she said

" _Go ahead",_ nodded Sirius.

" _Sirius, you have to promise me…"_ , Sirius's heart was banging hard on his ribs, _"Sirius you have to be very, very strong",_ encouraged Blaze grasping his hand and sensing his fear, _"Sirius, if ever you have to make a choice between my life or Harry's….you will always choose Harry over me. Always. Do you promise?"_

Sirius closed his eyes as tightly as he could praying that may this situation never arise, _"I…promise",_ he said as his voice cracked. This was undoubtedly going to be hard.

" _Even if the choice is between my life or Remus's….you will always choose his life over mine. He deserves it, he was with you in your worst times and I wasn't."_

" _But I….."_

" _No, do you promise?_

" _I…I…I promise"_

Blaze tighten her hold on Sirius's hand, _"If either of us…either of us…loses the other during all of this…the one that survives will stay strong and continue fighting…for the greater good…for Harry. Do you promise?"_

After a few moments of silence, a single tear rolled down from Sirius's cheek which he hastily wiped off before it fell, _"I promise",_ he whispered as firm as he could manage, _"Do you?"_

Blaze silently nodded, she wasn't in a very good state either, but as always she refrained from showing anything on her face. _"I do too",_ she said resolutely.

" _Harry's happiness and safety will always be before our own. We will serve him as parents rather than godparents. Consider him our kin. Do you promise?"_

" _I promise…we promise"_ , he said still staring at the marble flooring, as Blaze nodded.

" _As long as this war goes, we will intentionally or unintentionally refrain from bringing another soul into this world. We cannot trust times like these, it would be unfair for an innocent soul to wind-up helpless and uncorroborated in a world like this if something happens to us. Do you…?"_

" _I promise", he whispered. "So do I",_ she continued and then leaped towards him hugging him as tightly as she could, she hugged him as if he would melt away as soon as she let go. He was no different he wrapped his arms around her, she felt small, almost as small and lean as Harry.

However, a few hours later the situation took quite a turn.

" _Rise and shine Blaze darling",_ heard a sweet but blurry voice interrupting her dreams.

Blaze had decided upon resting before she could get started with herself, but before she could even fall asleep properly all these voices started interrupting her,

" _Padfoot, please let me sleep. I told you I'm tired, didn't I?"_ , she grumbled burying her face in the pillow.

" _No sweetheart, it's me, Molly….and the girls. We're here to help you get ready, dear.",_ said Molly pulling back the curtains and letting the sun shine upon her face.

Upon processing the words she just heard Blaze jumped out of her bed and straightened herself, _"Right….uh… Molly. Good Morning…everyone, Hermione. Ginny. Dora. How are you all this morning?",_ she blurted hastily making everyone gaze at her for this strange behavior, _"So ladies, let's get started, shall we?"_

" _In…deed…indeed, yes let's start",_ answered Hermione breaking the awkward silence.

A few hours later,

" _OW…Molly, I think it will be very kind of you to stop this let's-make-Blaze-bald campaign, please. This comb of yours is truly killing me. And girls, I believe it's best if you go now. None of you are ready now. Although, you should be. Now, Dora, Hermione, Ginny leave…you too Molly."_

" _But dear, how will you…I mean we still have to fix your hair AND your dress."_

" _That's alright, I'll call Andy, wait. Dora!"_

" _Yes, Blaze"_

" _Is your mum ready?"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Lovely, do you mind fetching her for me? I could really use her help here."_

" _But, she's already busy with…"_

" _Yeah, I know she is busy with Sirius but trust me I am the one in greater need. Now, will you please call her for me?",_ she requested. Dora nodded in agreement and left the room with everyone else. A few moments later though, Andromeda, Nymphadora's mother, Sirius's cousin and an old friend entered the room.

" _Merlin, it's mayhem around here_. _What did this place go through? A hurricane."_ , she exclaimed slipping through the double doors of the chamber.

" _ANDY! HELP ME PLEASE!",_ yelled Blaze while sitting before a pile of jewellery and make-up. _"Okay Blazy darling, how far are done? Looks like you haven't even started with your make-up yet.",_ answered Andromeda as Blaze shook her head, _"The nails are done, the jewellery is sorted and the hair is almost done."_ , replied Blaze.

Andromeda rushed towards the bride-to-be and started styling her hair, which took almost an hour to complete. This task was done in extreme silence but just as she started with Blaze's make-up, _"How is everyone else doing, Andy? I mean to say are they all ready, yet?"_

" _You've been dying to know about Sirius, aren't you?"_

" _Nah…you really….yes, yes you're right I want to know about Sirius and Harry…and Remus"_

" _I knew it. I know you better than anyone else ever did…I know you almost as much as Lily did, but I'm sorry darling, I have sworn to secrecy. All I can tell you is that they'll all be out there in an hour or so."_

" _No really! Any specifications?"_

" _Nothing, except that nobody has a single idea about your flower bouquet."_

" _Do you want me to conjure it? I can do that."_

" _No, I think they'll take care. You're the bride today honey, it is your day live it and don't worry…they've put Harry up to it. He'll be here any minute now."_

Just then, there was a loud knock on the heavy doors and Andromeda rushed to it and fetched the flowers.

" _Don't give me that look Blazy. There is no way I would let that Sirius's boy in here. Not possible."_

" _Alright",_ Blaze rolled her eyes.

45 mins later,

" _Bless me Merlin! Blaze dear, you are a sight to behold.",_ sighed Molly entering the room with the others, who stood there gaping at the beautiful bride standing before them.

" _Okay ladies, how long before she can dazzle the aisle?"_ , asked Ginny breaking the silence. _"Fred and George said we should be there in the next 5 minutes but they never said about the bride's entry."_ , answered Dora.

" _Alright then, I believe we should be downstairs by now. Come on everyone."_ , ordered Andromeda leading everyone out, _"But…but Andy, Molly what about me?"_ , panicked Blaze.

" _Oh, it is alright dear, calm down. I'm sure someone will be here to call you very soon or maybe they'll send a word. You should just wait here.",_ humbly answered Molly on her way out.

As soon as they left, Blaze started pacing around the chamber. She still hadn't told anyone about the strange warning she received from Yaxley two days ago. He had assured her that she would have the most painful and agonizing death. But that wasn't a matter of major concern, Blaze was sure that Yaxley was just one more false accusation away from his death. And his death would be the one to witness but the real problem was that the Minister's life was in danger too and how would Sirius react if he got to know about all this.

Almost an hour passed when finally there was a soft knock on the door. Blaze rushed to open the door but Andromeda had instructed her not to pull open the door for everyone who knocks. So, she decided on confirming first. _"Your name please?",_ she hollered. _"It's me Remus. It's time for your entry, they're ready for you."_ , answered Remus from the other side of the door.

Things have been quite unsettled between Remus and Blaze lately. Since the time Blaze talked to Remus about Nymphadora. Remus had failed to accept his affection and continuously denied his feelings which later resulted in greater arguments between the both of them.

" _You go on. I'll be there in a moment.",_ she answered firmly but evidently upset.

" _Can I ask you something?",_ asked Remus from behind the doors.

" _Uh-huh",_ she grunted,

" _Who is escorting you to the aisle by the way? Walking you down as they say it."_

" _Um…no one. I am escorting myself to the aisle."_

" _But…you know…I mean I am here, don't you?"_

" _Well, as it is Remus, you know this very well that I do not fancy acting like a subject to have pity upon. I believe I am good you can go now."_

" _Are you sure?"_ , was all Remus could manage. He knew very well that his actions had been very hurtful to Blaze and it was solely upon him to fix this.

" _I am not the only one in this entire world who does not have anyone beside them and I most certainly won't be the last, Remus. Perhaps, it was meant to be this way…since, the day my dad left me. I have learned to live alone and I hate to be pitied upon.",_ she said as firmly as she could regardless of the fact that it absolutely broke her into a million pieces and that not a single moment went by in which she didn't miss her dad.

Just then she heard,

" _Would you change your mind if I…if I said that I was sorry…that I am very sorry for the way I have behaved. I regret it, all of it. And I am doing this not because you asked me too or because there isn't anyone else who could do it but because I want to do it and I see myself in this position ever since I met you. I have always cared for you and Lily as my sisters but you were and always will be my little sister…my family, regardless of what circumstances arise in the future and I love you…a lot."_

Upon hearing this Blaze couldn't help but open the doors, step out and embrace Remus giving him a rib-crushing hug.

" _You filthy, dumb, idiotic liar. Moony, you stupid dumb wolf."_ , she wept on his shoulder, _"I love you too, dumbass. What you thought I hated you?"_ but Remus never answered, just kept staring at her, _"What?"_ , she asked looking up at him.

He flashed a grin, _"Sweet Merlin Blaze, you look…breathtaking beautiful. I haven't seen a bride this fine-looking in my entire life."_

" _Really, wait until you see your own, handsome."_ , chuckled Blaze slipping her hand through his arm.

" _Yeah, we will see about that later, shall we? As for now we've got our hands full with a disturbing restless groom waiting for you."_ , smiled Remus escorting the bride downstairs and towards the lawn decorated with winter roses and golden lilies.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Wedding bells

Chapter 56

" _Moony, are you absolutely sure that I look alright?",_ she whispered descending the stairs alongside Remus who seemed disturbingly calm.

" _You look very beautiful, now stop fidgeting, will you?",_ he replied reassuring the bride. The duo slowly, elegantly walks downstairs where the bridesmaids are to join them with Ginny as the maid of honour.

Remus was well aware of reason due to which Blaze decided upon making Ginny the maid of honour. It had been decided since the day she decided she'd ever get married that Lily Evans would be the maid of honour until the tragedy crashed upon them. Blaze often said that Ginny reminds her of Lily every time she spoke and the red hair just complimented all along. But considering the fact that asking about this would give Blaze a chance to pull Nymphadora into the conversation and Remus himself wasn't ready just yet to start that once again.

 _In the lawn, at the venue._

" _Would you mind checking on her once again, son?"_

" _I've already done it twice, Sirius. You know it isn't the easiest job in the world."_

" _Well, how hard can it possibly be, pup?"_

" _You tell me, Sirius. How hard would it be to spy under the invisibility cloak on a godmother who is half-vampire and an Auror,…who apparently also happens to have a brother who is a decent werewolf. Both of them have very sensitive senses they can smell me from yards away."_

" _Right, I'll let you have this one, pup. At least, you can tell me, how does she look?"_

Harry charmed a sheepish grin at his godfather who was quick at comprehending the expressions. Sirius, squinted then gently swatted his head.

" _Oye Harry, 'er you sure she didn't get cold feet or something? What do you reckon, Sirius",_ interrupted Ron flinging another empty box of Chocolate frogs towards Fred and George who are busy chatting with Dumbledore.

" _Didn't I ask you to sew your bucket of a mouth shut a while ago, Weasley? They must be just around the corner."_

Just then Bill Weasley swiftly walked out,

" _Merlin, you look spectacular. Truly mesmerizing",_ he complimented smiling as the Remus approached with the bride just outside the canopy made entirely with white French roses which draped gracefully over the side acting as a wall. Blaze returned a smile to Bill thanking him for the compliment.

" _Ready?",_ questioned Bill looking at Remus who looked over at Blaze, _"Absolutely",_ she answered firmly. _"Alright then, I'll announce your arrival and signal you once it's your time to enter."_ , he explained receiving a nod in agreement.

Bill entered back in and walked straight towards the aisle, _"Ladies and Gentlemen",_ he announced winking at Sirius, _"Let us all welcome the beautiful bride.",_ he completed pointing his wand towards the entrance sending several white sparks which turned into tiny pale yellow coloured birds as they flew out.

Sirius's heart started thumping out of control. It almost felt like it would thump out of his chest. Soft music started streaming all around the place. Flower petals started to shower down from the canopy, very slowly.

He could sense movement behind the flowers. However, a few moments later, as the flower petals continue to fall, Hermione Granger, one of the bridesmaids walked in dressed in an asymmetrical, medallion-gold coloured dress with her hair falling neatly on her shoulders decorated with tiny white flowers with a bunch of deep-red Ivory Hibiscus in her hands. Dora followed her wearing a similar dress and supported a golden brown, mid-length, wavy lock today.

As they walked over to their positions, nobody followed them until after a few more long moments. Sun was shining brightly in the sky but the canopy provided a perfect shade. It was beautiful. Ginny Weasley the maid of honour entered dressed in an ankle-length dress of the same shade with her red hair tied in an elegant bun and decorated with flowers. She too held a slightly larger bunch of Ivory Hibiscus flowers.

Sirius could hear several murmurs and gasps as the bridesmaid's entered. He could see people trying to steal a peek of the bride who was yet to enter. Someone was saying something to him but everything felt numb but it was more of a curiously peaceful numbness. His eyes were fixed at the entrance.

By this time the entire aisle was covered in petals which continued to fall like snow. Slowly, the sound of the violin changed into the sound of the harp that played itself.

Remus Lupin entered with us arm tightly grasped by the most beautiful bride he had ever seen in his entire life. His bride. The love of his life draped in a long, flowy, strapless dress which seemed like it was made with threads of crystal with fine embroidery of medallion gold on the corset. With her graceful hazel-brown lock flowing on her back with a lace of crystals adorning it. Her face was glowing differently today nothing he had seen ever before. Her lips were of a deep-red shade matching the flowers in her moderately sized bouquet. Her eyes perfectly lined which reminding him of the sunset.

She slowly raised her eyes to look at him and smiled brightly with a single, every so beautiful dimple on her right cheek. She was getting closer with every second. Numbness, he wasn't in control of himself anymore is heart had gone haywire in his chest, blood was rushing in and out of it madly, but he could still feel every single beat. Closer, and closer, and closer she came. Just as she stood right before him when,…. "thump" a painful pat landed on his back pulling him right out of numbness.

Standing before him was Remus looking handsome in Emerald green dress robes, unlike his and Harry's royal blue ones. He smiled him, then moved up to his ear and whisper, _"Hurt-her-and-you-are-a-dead-piece-of –meat-Sirius-Orion-Black."_ , in an ice cold deadly whisper as he hugged him then held his hand and pressed Blaze's hand in it and moved back to his seat beside Minerva McGonagall in the front row on the left-hand side.

Elphius Dodge moved before them and announced, _"Today, we've gathered to witness the union to two souls and commit to their lifelong and eternal bond of marriage. We're here to witness this bond between Lord Sirius Orion Black son of Lord Orion Black, the head of the respected and noble family of Black and Lady Blaze Lyra Vivien Ignite daughter of Lord Carlos Ignite, the head of the powerful and blessed house of Ignite. May they be blessed with eternal bliss and an unbreakable bond of love until their last breath and after. Now the bride and groom may take their vows."_

Blaze allowed Sirius to go first,

" _I swear my love, my life and my magic that I will promise to love you, to protect you, to take care of you until I last. To cherish this bond until I exist. To support you in sickness and in health. To respect your ancestors and you. To solve every dispute in peace and to never give up on you."_ , he vowed holding her hands tightly in his own.

Blaze went next,

" _I swear by my love, my life, and my magic to love you and never leave you. To protect with every last bit of strength I have. To live this life alongside you. To protect this bond and cherish it until the very last breath. To stand beside you in every storm. To support you in sickness and in health and to never give up on you ever."_

Elphius Dodge asked the couple to raise their wands then continued,

" _Do you…Lord Sirius Orion Black, accept Lady Blaze Lyra Vivien Ignite as your lawfully wedded wife, the mother of your children and dedicate your love to her and protect her with your magic?"_

Sirius flashed a charming smile at Blaze and answered, _"Indeed, I do"_ , as he did so a brilliant spark of brightest red spark emerged from the tip of his wand and enlightened the runes on Blaze's arms changing and darkening them.

Elphius then turned to Blaze and questioned,

" _Do you…Lady Blaze Lyra Vivien Ignite, accept Lord Sirius Orion Black as your lawfully wedded husband, the father, and guardian of your children, and dedicate your love to him and protect him with your magic?"_

" _I do",_ she replied beaming as the similar sparks flew out of her wand and changed the runes on Sirius's arms darkening it.

" _May your household be blessed. You may exchange the rings now?"_

Sirius turned towards Harry who looked back at him in confusion and shook his head. ' _Merlin! The rings are lost, someone save my wedding'_ , yelled Sirius's head. Just then Molly walked towards Sirius and handed him the wedding bands, _"You handed them to me not to Harry, Sirius. Get a hold of yourself, boy."_ , she whispered to him.

" _Meaning?"_

" _Meaning that I've been talking to you ever since the wedding started and you haven't answered once, it feels like you're numb and you are swaying too. Are you alright?",_ asked Harry softly.

" _Oh, I'm good, son. Don't worry about me, I'm lovely."_ , Sirius whispered back grinning.

" _Mr. Black if you may?",_ grunted Elphius gesturing towards the bride's hand. Sirius nodded and gently pulled Blaze's hand in his own and slipped the band into her thin finger. A few seconds later Blaze repeated the action sliding the ring into Sirius's finger.

" _With this, your vows are sealed. I declare you man and wife. Mr. Black, now you may kiss the bride."_

Sirius didn't wait for another spare second and pulled Blaze into a long and passionate kiss which didn't end until Remus managed to cough loud enough to bring Sirius back to his senses.

" _Finally"_ , he sighed, _"Finally"_ , as if thanking someone. _"Finally_ ", beamed Blaze smiling brighter than she had in the past sixteen years.

" _You…look…very…very…beautiful today."_ , said Sirius ignoring the cheering crowd.

" _You don't too bad yourself."_ , she replied smiling at him, it felt like they were back in their early twenties.

" _I can't wait until all of this is over and I….."_ , he smirked but before he could complete Remus pulled him away, _"Congratulations, Padfoot mate. You are finally married. James and Lily would've been so happy today."_

" _I know mate. This is the best day of my life….today feels like something I haven't felt ever before. I just love her too much and I know this is right all of this. Nothing feels wrong….it's all just perfect."_ , his voice broke as a single tear rolled down followed by several others. There couldn't possibly be a moment when he didn't miss his brother James but never more than today.

Soon both men her silently weeping as both of them know there wasn't anything that could fill this lost piece that had been sitting empty since ages inside them. A few moments later, Blaze walked towards them and kept staring at the boys…but it seemed as if she knew all of it already. She slowly escorted them out and away from the crowd, _"You miss them, don't you?",_ she asked gazing at the grass or rather plain darkness as the sun had vanished from the sight.

" _We're really sorry. I know this is your special day, we should ruin it."_ , answered Remus, _"James and Lily's memory does nothing to this day? They were family. They still are… all of you are."_

" _Don't you miss them?",_ questioned Sirius much like a toddler, _"Not a moment has passed by when I didn't….but I've mourned so many people that….I've fought back tears too long that they've all dried up…or perhaps I've managed to spend them all too early.",_ she replied with a meek smile, _"Alright now boys"_ , she continued with a sudden change in her tone, _"Arthur and Molly are heading our way. They will be here any minute now. Wipe off your faces and let us head back. It is almost time for dinner…aaaand I'm famished."_

The trio head back to the event rest of which passed by quite quickly. However, Sirius kept whining how awfully long it is, he kept complaining.

" _Can't we just leave?"_ , he complained between bites, _"I mean there is no harm is leaving a tad bit early, is there?"_

" _Padfoot?",_ Blaze rolled her eyes irritated, _"Did anyone ask you to prove that you are a dog?"_

" _Not really….no, why?"_

" _Then stop eating like one. For Merlin's sake do wish to die on your wedding day…or rather night to be precise."_

" _Certainly not. And don't you fret, love. I won't die…not on this day or night.",_ he winked.

" _The way your stuffing your mouth and swallowing food without chewing you bloody well will."_

" _Now, I'm done. Let's leave"_

" _No, wait"_

" _For what, Merlin I am tired. I need some rest."_

" _Okay then, I believe it does no harm if you go back to my chamber, which will now be our chamber. The elves must have already shifted your things. Go and 'REST'."_

" _Good"_ , he sighed pushing back his chair, _"Come let's go"_

" _Indeed, you can go and sleep…as for me, I shall stay. And don't you worry I will tell everyone that you weren't feeling very well."_

Sirius pulled back his chair, _"You know what?...I just got rid of my exhaustion. We can leave when you are done?"_

Just then Harry leaned towards them, _"Hey Blaze? Can I leave now? I am a bit tired."_

" _Did you finish your dinner?"_

" _Uh-huh"_

" _Feeling alright, are you?_

" _Perfectly fine"_

" _Alright then, you'd better rest up."_

Sirius gasps as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny leave, _"He wasn't even very tired….he was just a bit tired and you let him go."_

" _That is because I know that he is genuinely tired and will go straight to bed. After all, he had been working very hard all day?"_

" _Right…how do you know that?"_

" _Well, he isn't the only one who knows how to spy, he isn't very skilled at it though. Besides, I won't let you leave because I know you're not tired, neither are you going to sleep before dawn. Am I right, sir?"_

" _Absolutely",_ he emphasized with a smirk.

However, a few minutes later.

" _Blaze dear, I believe you must be very tired, the both of you. It is best if you both have some rest. We're done here anyway.",_ said Molly smiling at the newlyweds.

" _I will forever be grateful, Molly. For everything."_ , she thanked gratefully pushing back her chair and straightening herself. Sirius on the other hand, was already up and ready to run.

" _You deserved it.",_ replied Molly.

" _That is your humble heart that believes every soul deserves good, even though not everyone single one of them does. Your efforts are beyond my appreciation. Thanks a lot.",_ she smiled hugging Molly for the last time, then exited the hall beside Sirius.

The couple slowly walked towards the manor.

" _Are…you happy?,_ he asked her.

" _I don't remember being this happy in a very…very…very long time.",_ she answered holding his arm.

" _Hmm..."_

" _Yeah…I love you too. What happened Mr. Black started feeling tired again, did you?"_

" _Me? Sirius Black? Tired? Today…",_ he chuckled sarcastically, _"Not happening. Certainly not today. Come on now Mrs. Black, time for bed.", he said swooping Blaze off her feet carrying her carrying her upstairs to their chamber._


	57. Chapter 57

But time changes

Chapter 57

"But Harry, I don't reckon it's a good idea.", pleaded Hermione attempting to convince the boys to drop their plan.

"Mr. Ollivander, Hermione. Something is wrong, it has to be. I have to save him. He's life is in grave danger.", argued Harry shoving his wand into its holster.

"It no good, 'mione. He's been having nightmares. He keeps seeing two people talking about how they have to get to Mr. Ollivander, then he sees Mr. Ollivander in pain, a lot of pain.", explained Ron preparing to leave with Harry.

"Seriously Harry, all this time we've all been asking you about these nightmares you have or if the scar hurts or if there is anything that troubles you, but you've kept you lips sealed, besides this place is heavily warded there is no chance that your feet touch these grounds and you sneak out completely unnoticed.", warned Hermione.

"Well, that is why we asked for your help. But it is alright, I can go alone."

"No one is going alone, Harry. I am coming along….whether you like it or no. I am coming with you.", grumbled Ron

Meanwhile, in Sirius and Blaze's chamber.

The chamber was dark and much comfortingly silent except for the several candles that decorated the chamber were lit. The chamber which was left terribly messy some hours ago was now beautifully adorned with quite a lot of flower petals which covered the entire space including the colossal double bed. A soft but sweet scent filled the entire room.

Sirius carried Blaze upstairs, with her arms around him and her face buried in his neck. Sirius could feel her closer then even, they were breathing the same air. Her scent surrounded him. He could feel her beaming, a smile played on her lips, a real smile, she was happy…he was too.

They reached to the handsome Oak double doors of their Chamber. Blaze looked up at Sirius expecting him to let her down so he can push the doors open.

" _You don't have to? There is no need you know. You can stay exactly where you are. I'll manage."_ , he said pushing his back against the doors.

They were enough to distract each other to ignore their beautifully decorated chamber. Sirius gently lowered Blaze back to her feet and pushed her against the wall kissing her with every single bit of love he had for her.

However, a few hours later…

" _YOU ARE MAD, LUPIN."_ , yelled Nymphadora follow him upstairs in midst of a complete havoc.

" _Then speak to Albus. Tell him you cannot follow instructions."_ , said Remus defending himself.

" _Well then do it yourself. I'm going with others."_ , she said turning back but quite surprisingly Remus grabbed her arm and then let go off as quickly as he grabbed her, _"Sorry",_ he apologized, _"Please understand my problem. You have no idea what will happen if I…knock on Sirius's door. He won't even need his wand…he'll choke me to death with his very hand."_

" _Won't it be more catastrophic…or rather an embarrassing if I go and knock on his door and he chokes me to death.",_ she replied walking alongside him towards Sirius and Blaze's chamber.

Standing outside the chamber they stare at each in absolute confusion…and disgust, _"Alright, I can hear noises…rather strange ones. I am…not doing this no way, not happening, no sir."_ , she said stepping back. _"Alright then…I'm sorry Sirius mate"_ , he muttered shutting his eyes and knocking on the door.

" _You seriously expect them to hear that. Try knocking a tad bit louder…please."_

Remus nodded and knocked the door as loud as he could, _"PADFOOT",_ he called receiving no response in return. So he knocked again and again and again and again. However, a million other knocks later the door creaked open revealing a shirtless and angry Sirius.

" _WHAT?",_ he yelled agitated, _"What is it with you, Remus? Never mind that go now. We are a little busy here, my wife and I."_

" _Listen to me Padfoot. I have no personal interest in disturbing you and your wife, honest. Actually, it will be better if you put on a shirt first."_

" _Now..that..is..not..happening, sir. Say your piece and off you go. Now speak up, I'm all ears."_

" _Alright then, Albus has ordered you to secure the Leaky Cauldron's entrance to the Diagon Alley and Blaze to fight from the Knockturn Alley entrance to the west side of the Diagon Alley. It is under attack."_

" _Okay Moony, this is no time to bluff around…at least not with me. So now go back to bed."_ , muttered Sirius pushing the door shut when a pair of hands slipped a t-shirt over his head.

" _We're going Sirius.",_ said Blaze appearing before her dressed in pitch black robes and her messy hair tied into a ponytail, _"We need to reach their as fast as possible. Harry's in danger."_ She pulled the door open and stormed out dragging Dora along with her, _"Remus I'm leaving with Tonks. She'll be with me. ALERT ME IF YOU NEED ME."_ She yelled racing towards the staircase.

Sirius pulled on his boots and raced alongside Remus, _"She gave me muggle clothes. They'll kill me before anyone else."_

Diagon Alley

" _Harry Potter! I'm sure it is you again boy. After all, it is your hobby to act an obstacle in the Dark lord's path."_ , spat Lucius Malfoy along with his fellow Death Eaters.

" _Harry are you alright?"_ , whispered Hermione hiding behind rumbles, _"Is it the scar? Does it hurt?"_

" _I'm fine",_ whispered Harry with hands pressed over his bleeding scar, _"Hermione please take Ron and somewhere safe. I'll create a diversion."_

" _But Harry…no…no…we're not leaving you alone."_

" _Just go Hermione, If you stay here all of us will get killed. I assume we have better odds with fewer people in danger. Now please Hermione go and make sure you are all safe.",_ said Harry pointing his wand towards the Death Eater and muttering the spell to release a thick ring of smoke to disturb the visibility as Hermione and Mr. Ollivander made their way to the safest direction supporting an unconscious Ron.

Meanwhile,

" _Dora?",_ called Blaze in a barely audible voice sneaking into the Diagon Alley.

" _Yes",_ answered Nymphadora from behind her.

" _I want you to go find Harry and if you find him apparate back to the Fire Manor. I will take care of the rest. Do not cast a single curse unless absolutely necessary. Keep yourself out of anybody's sight. Understood."_

" _Crystal clear"_ , replied Nymphadora transforming into a fly and fluttering away.

Remus and Sirius were busy taking down the Death Eaters positioned towards the south. Curses were flying around from everywhere, various colored sparks had enlightened the entire Diagon Alley. Kingsley and Bill were stationed towards the East of Diagon Alley and Arthur and Moody were given charge of the North whereas, Blaze and Nymphadora were posted to the West.

" _So now what do you plan as your second move boy? Try anything you want to, there is no way to escape besides….death if you'd like to try that you need but say. The Dark Lord would me more than pleased to grant your wish.",_ hissed Lucius.

" _Indeed. Boy, did really consider us foolish enough to fall for your trap? Luring us in the dark, were you? Filthy orphan.",_ cackled Bellatrix Lestrange throwing a stunner towards Harry who was now captured by the Death Eaters.

" _Oh, don't you even try harming him,_ _cousin Bella? It will bring forth terrible consequences upon…really painful ones trust me.",_ warned Sirius pressing his wand to Bellatrix's back hard enough to stab it.

" _Black, is it? I wondered where you were all this time. However, you still haven't missed the best part, just wait until the Dark Lord arrives so we all the witness the…painfull demise of Harry Potter.", answered Bellatrix without the slightest sign of fear._

" _Well, that is quite unlikely to happen with all of us, dear Bella? Certainly, we aren't here to stand with our hands folded to audience the murder of our child, are we Sirius?"_ , said Blaze taking down two of the Death Eaters holding Harry.

" _Certainly not, my love."_ , replied Sirius as Kingsley and the others attacked the herd. Blaze dragged Harry away as Sirius joined in with the others. She escorted him to safety and signaled Tonks.

" _Are you alright, Harry?",_ she asked wiping the blood off his forehead, " _I'm fine",_ answered Harry looking up at her.

" _Well, then explain yourself. Why in the name of Merlin are you here? And why did you lie to me when you said you were tired?"_

There was a sudden change in Harry's expressions as his temper flared up _, "I don't regret doing any of this and I don't have to explain myself to every single one of you."_

" _It is our duty to keep you safe Harry, so I believe we do deserve to know why did do this, don't we? And if this reason isn't good enough for you then at least consider the fact that the man fighting outside…is your godfather…and a pretty good one, trust me. He deserves to know."_

" _That is right. Sirius is my godfather and he is very good at being one…but he is my godfather and not my father. Both of you are my godparents…but not my parents. My parents are dead…they were murdered…by Voldemort."_

That was enough for Blaze. The words that came out of Harry's mouth were too hurtful to continue the conversation. Fortunately, in the past sixteen years, she had trained herself to process only two emotions in any such hurtful situations. Anger…or Love. There wasn't an option to react with tears, grief or sadness. Therefore,…

" _NYMPHADORA?"_ , she called with fuming with rage, scary enough to stop Dora to correct the lady with her name preferences, _"I want you to take Harry back to the manor and attend to his injuries…whether he likes it or not. And please request Molly on my behalf to stay back for the day. Also, make it certain that I don't see Sirius, Kingsley…or you at work today."_ Saying that she walked out to join the others without a second glance.

As soon as she reached near Eyelops Owl Emporium a hard blow landed on her back making her sway and eventually lose control. It took her almost ten whole minutes to get a hold of herself. However, when she did it seemed that she had already been captured by someone. A black clad arm was attempting to choke her and a sharp object was digging into her lower…but was doing no good as her body was numb due to the blow.

She slowly slid her free hand along her waistband searching for her wand, just when she heard, _"Searching for something, are you?"_

" _Is it you, Bella? The terrible odor tells me it is you.",_ she smirked feeling the sharp object dig deeper into her numb flesh, _"Quit it, lady. I'm dead down there."_

" _Are you now? Then I assume dying won't hurt much either, would it? After all, there isn't much to fight without a wand now, is it?",_ hissed Bellatrix snapping her wand in two. Blaze could hear muffled mutter of someone but the disturbing buzz in her ear made it almost impossible to hear anything from a distance.

Just then she banged her as hard as she could to Bella's head freeing herself then pinned her opponent on the ground before she could come back to her senses, _"You would be surprised to know how much I could do without a wand, Bellatrix Lestrange. But for now, I believe you will be escorted along with your friends to Azka…the Ministry...and trust me if anything happens to my husband yours won't be able to witness the next sunrise."_


	58. Chapter 58

Pains makes you stronger

Chapter 58

" _But as you are very well aware Auror….this can only be permitted in certain cases."_ , answered the Minister uneasily.

" _Alright sir, do I really look that stupid? I am standing before you with a terribly bruised face and heaven knows what they did to my back…but what should be considered is that I have been physically injured and Bellatrix Lestrange has snapped my wand. Now, is this clear enough or do you want some more proof because I'M NOT BACKING AWAY ON THIS? YOU GET THAT MINISTER."_ , yelled Blaze mad with anger.

" _Take a seat, Auror. You aren't exactly in your senses at this moment."_

" _Minister, trust me if you don't sign these orders I might not remain in my right senses at all. I have presented every proof required and this case fulfills every single one of your…requirements."_

" _Indeed, I haven't a single reason to reject this order except that there is no way you will undertake this task today let alone right now. And not accepting my command…might cost you your job, Head Auror Ignite.",_ threatened the minister signing the order and slapping the folder shut.

Blaze looked up at the ceiling with an angry smirk then turned back to the Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, _"For your information sir, it is Head Auror Ignite-Black."_ , she said grabbing the folder and walking towards the door, _"And as for this job…you can fire me all you like but since you haven't fired me yet I believe it is still my job to undertake this task AND I WILL DO IT WHENEVER I DAMN WELL PLEASE, until then you can prepare my resignation letter and I will sign it when I take care of the this task."_ Saying that she stormed out of the door banging it shut behind her.

At the Fire Manor,

" _Are you mad, Padfoot? Stop hopping around like a raving lunatic, she will be back any moment now.",_ advised Remus forcing Sirius back into his bed.

" _MY WIFE IS CRAZY, MOONY. I MARRIED A MAD WOMAN. MERLIN KNOWNS WHAT ON EARTH IS SHE UP TO. YOU BETTER GET THAT GIRL BACK, REMUS. IDIOT…BLOODY IDIOT."_ , panicked Sirius jumping straight out of his bed.

" _I'm sure she is just fine, Padfoot. However, you are not, your leg is broken. The bone is broken worse than I thought was possible. As far as I know, you are the crazy one here. But you know what forget it…. '_ _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _'",_ answered Remus using the full-body binding charm on Sirius and supporting him back to his bed. _"You better rest up now, mate. I'm sure your crazy wife is alright."_

As Remus leave Sirius's chamber easing him into a bewitched sleep. He headed straight towards the Dining hall where the rest of the order was waiting. Arthur Weasley who had been sent to check on Blaze by Dumbledore seemed to have just walk back in which resulted in a ruckus.

" _Oh Arthur, is she alright dear?",_ questioned Molly.

" _Yeah, please tell me the girl is fine Arthur.",_ continued Mad-eye Moody patting his stick lightly. Remus went on and joined the crowd.

Arthur Weasley wiped off his sweaty forehead with his handkerchief then shoved it back into his pocket. " _Sort of",_ he said as an answer which did well to tick Remus off, " _Please be a tad bit more specific, Arthur."_ , he said placing himself in front of the silent crowd.

" _I mean she looked fine…no, she didn't look fine but that is what she told me. When I reached the Ministry I saw her roaring at the Auror office mad with anger…then she I saw her yelling in the Atrium…then at a lot of Aurors. When I went to her and asked her if she was fine. She told me that there isn't much she can tell about herself right now because she is busy…but she asked me to tell Sirius and you not to worry about her. She'll be there after she is done with all those Death Eaters…But Remus I can assure she is not fine. Her face is bruised, her lip is bleeding and her shirt is drenched in blood. She is not fine…and she isn't coming home anytime before dawn."_

Remus looked ashen it seemed as if someone has punched him in the gut, _"I have to go. She is angry, she wouldn't think once let alone twice, before doing something wrong."_

" _And what good will it do if you appear in the Ministry, Remus.",_ said Nymphadora stepping forward, _"And the women you are talking about is anything but stupid. For Merlin sake, she is the head of the entire Auror force…but if you still want someone to check in on her. I volunteer to go and maybe Moody can come along."_

Moments later, Nymphadora Tonks and Mad-eye left for the Ministry whereas Albus and Minerva headed back to Hogwarts. However, the Weasleys chose to stay the night,

" _Did you hear anything, Ginny?",_ questioned Hermione.

" _Bits and pieces",_ she answered lurking into Harry and Ron's room.

" _Good bits and pieces or bad ones."_ , asked Ron lying on his cot.

" _I'm afraid not one of them were good. Dad was telling Remus something about not being fine and yelling in the Atrium, being mad with anger…and not coming back before dawn."_

" _Wow, this doesn't sound like dad at all. What is he up to?",_ chuckled Ron, " _What do you reckon, Harry?"_

" _I reckon she isn't talking about Mr. Weasley, are you Ginny?",_ muttered Harry lying on the couch.

" _Right, you are Harry. Dad was talking about Blaze. It seemed like she hasn't returned from the Diagon Alley yet.",_ replied Ginny. Harry turned to look at Hermione who in turn kept staring at the ceiling, _"It was expected, after all, that you did at the Alley. It does no good staring at me, Harry. You know it as well as I do that whatever you said was very wrong and hurtful…for a person who has always kept your needs above everyone else's. And if you really wish to make it right…you should talk to her."_

Meanwhile, at the Ministry…

" _You must have been informed about what is going around here, haven't you Yaxley?"_

" _All of this isn't right, whatever you are doing is wrong.",_ complained Yaxley. Blaze nodded in agreement then grabbed him by his hair banging his head hard on the wall. _"Devil doesn't speak of wrong and right. Then on what grounds are you preaching, Mr. Ugly Ponytail.",_ she said throwing a punch straight on the face, _"Now, I want you to tell me the purpose of your visit at the Diagon Alley. Where you there for some shopping, perhaps a date…or you know what, never mind. I personally never considered you fit as an animal, let alone human."_

The captured Death Eaters had been subjected to the interrogation of the 12th-degree severity. In such interrogations, the Auror in charge had complete authority to physically hurt the subject in order to get the information required. The Auror may or may not use the assistance of a fellow Auror is upon their personal suitability.

The entire day had passed. It was nearly six in the morning when Blaze had finally reached the last convict to interrogate who also happened to be her boss. _"It is your choice to speak up or not but only so you know I haven't got all day to waste on you and neither have I got enough patience."_ , said Blaze slapping him repeatedly until he started spitting blood.

" _Ollivander"_ , he hissed continuously attempting to pounce on Blaze. _"Ollivander? What? Why? ANSWER ME YOU FILTHY BACKSTABBING MAGGOT!"_ , she yelled slapping him hard across his face. Several more blows later, _"I…have no idea….the…dark lord wanted…Garrick Ollivander."_

" _Lovely, thanks a lot. By the way, I believe you have a right to know that you didn't last a minute more than I thought you would. What a shame, isn't it? Anyways, you're free to die now.",_ she sighed suddenly grabbing her chair and breaking it as well as the infamous Death Eater's legs.

The next step was to visit the Minister once again and get this terrible day over with. _"You better come home with me now.",_ ordered Moody stopping her on her way to the Minister's office.

" _Did I ever say I won't come back, Moody? Because as far as my memory goes which is pretty far by the way…I don't remember saying any of that.",_ she answered surpassing him as he followed. _"Go home Alastor and tell both of them not to worry. I'll be back in an hour or so."_

Six more hours later…

" _Terribly kind of you to show up."_ , taunted Remus catching Blaze red-handed tip toeing inside the manor.

" _I'm sorry but this was important and…unavoidable.",_ she answered stumbling upstairs.

" _Really? Was it more important and unavoidable to you than your own husband?"_

" _Nothing is more important to me than Sirius…but what do you expect me to do when a group complete idiots try to murder my family. I'm sure you obviously don't expect me to sit back and knit sweaters, do you?"_

" _Alright",_ he said turning her around, _"BLOODY HELL!",_ he exclaimed shockingly, _"Lady, have you lost it?"_

" _Why! What happened?"_

" _Please tell me you saw a Healer."_

" _Is it bad, my back?"_

" _Terrible!"_

" _Then I certainly haven't."_

" _Why, can't you feel it?"_

" _Nope, one of those manky gits threw something bulky at my back, it has been numb ever since."_

" _Well, just so you know one of those manky gits also happened to stab you in back…not once but thrice. Also, the left side of your face is bruised, your lip is still bleeding and there are several more cuts and bruises."_

" _Thanks a lot, Remus but by back is numb, I'm not blind. I can see that just as well as I can see your broken wrist and that cut on your neck."_

" _Very well then, when are you planning to see a Healer, before or after your burial?"_

" _I am not meeting anyone else before I meet Sirius. But if you don't mind, please send my word to Madam Pomphrey."_

" _Indeed"_

Blaze stumbled painfully towards her chamber but met Molly on the way who handed her Sirius's Lunch tray. She knocked the door softly before entering. Sirius lying on the bed and pretending to be asleep. She kept the tray on the coffee table and put up a heating charm on it. Then slowly stumbled to his bedside and knelt by the bed then gently grabbed his hand.

" _Padfoot, please tell me how did you manage to break your leg so badly?",_ she whispered bending closer.

But this wasn't enough to pull words out of Sirius.

" _Forget it, what's done it done after all."_

No answer

" _Alright, I am sorry. Please talk to me."_

No answer

" _Look, I know you're an excellent actor but I know that you're not asleep. So, please talk to me. I have already apologized…even though I did nothing wrong."_

Ignored

" _Alright then, you don't want to talk…then you don't have to but at least have your food. I'll leave."_

" _Indeed",_ spat Sirius giving her an icy death stare, _"Just leave…because that is all you do…every single time…you walk away. First, you walked away from yourself me…then me and then everyone else. And now that you are back after all these years…you want to walk away. Are we going through the loop all over again, because that is what it seems like?"_

" _Stop it, Sirius.",_ she murmured staring at the ground.

" _Oh, are these words hurting you? It is the truth. You walk away from every situation. You don't share your feelings with anyone. You show the world that you feel no pain and that you're cold-hearted. But, I know it isn't so. I know how hurtful it was for you when Harry told you that you were just his godmother. And I know that your father didn't love you as much as you said he did. I know that your mother never wanted a daughter. I know that only two out of three bullet marks on your body are from someone else…the third was from you. Your parents weren't good people. They loved each other…not you."_

" _ENOUGH IS ENOUGH, SIRIUS."_ , she shouted jerking him away, these words were hurting her and she had already been bearing enough for the day. _"I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey…and I won't be here until…I don't know when. But, holler if you need me."_

" _Hey! What are you doing? You cannot just leave me like this? At least, tell me that you will be alright. You always say that.",_ requested Sirius realizing that he said a bit too much.

"No Sirius, I am not alright _, but I reckon I've had enough for the day…and don't worry I'm not leaving you just yet.",_ saying that she walked out of the chamber.


	59. Chapter 59

Altered by the time

Chapter 59

Blaze walked out of the chamber silently. The wounds on her back finally started to pain as the numbness in her back started to wear out. Sirius's words were drilling repeatedly in her head. She stood near the staircase and recalled every single word Sirius had said to her just now. Her right hand was gripping the stab wounds as tightly as possible. She turned back furiously and raced back to her chambers.

Sirius sat on the bed staring aimlessly at the ceiling. _'I just destroyed this marriage.'_ he thought, _'I should've taken it easy. She won't speak to me at least for the next few days….perhaps weeks.'_ Just then, the door creaked open and Blaze stormed in, _"I wish to hear the end of this."_ , she spat placing herself right beside his him, _"Not only this, I wish to hear all of your complains…I want to end this dispute before a new sun of issues rises over my DAMN HEAD AT STARTS TO MELT ME DOWN. BUT GET THIS STRAIGHT BLACK…."_ , yelled the witch just as her body gave up and she fell to her knees making Sirius jumping towards her, _"don't…don't touch me. You are not…not touching me until we are done with this."_ she gasped stubbornly.

" _You are a stupid woman. At least one of us have to be responsible,"_ he said slowly lifting her robes to see the wound and yelling for help simultaneous. _"REMUS…REMUS…COME HERE WE NEED YOU…LUPIN"_

" _Stop yelling…please. There is a silencing charm…on the door…he can't hear you. Don't worry, we'll take care…of this. Not a…big deal. Do you see it? How bad is it?"_ questioned Blaze resting her head on the bed frame.

" _It is…fine, you're fine. Come with me I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey."_ , he answered trying to help her.

But Blaze shook her head and forced herself to the bathroom, _"I will take care of…this myself, just put up a silencing charm on the bathroom door. I don't…she snapped…my wand."_

Sirius kept denying but there wasn't much he could do with an injured leg. After a few moments of soul sickening silence, an awful cry echoed out of the bathroom followed by a few others. And, Sirius kept banging on the door.

However, almost 15 minutes later the door creaked open and Blaze limped out, _"Done",_ she whispered, _"Now, come with me. Let's get this over with."_

She dragged Sirius's arm across her shoulder and held him securely enough to walk. They walked sneaked out of the house and beyond the Anti-apparition wards, then apparated away.

Sirius had been dead silent ever since but the place they had apparated to felt disturbingly familiar. _"Why are we here?"_ , he asked staring at the glooming corridor. Blaze walked him into a large room with the tapestry showing the Black families blood line. She helped him to a couch nearby and then raced across the entire house to make sure the place was safe.

" _This is where it all started, isn't it?"_ , she asked leaning against tapestry wall.

Sirius rolled his eyes, _"Perhaps, for you…but not for me.",_ he spat shaking his head.

" _So, I bought you here. You've got a bunch of things near you to throw or break if you'd like to…while venting out all that you've stored in there. Speak up…yell…shout…ask…accuse…blame...I won't stop you. Whatever you said back at the manor was absolutely correct. I know my parents never really consider me a part of their family…they had each other…but all I had was them. So, I love them."_

" _Doesn't change the fact that they didn't love you?",_ sneered Sirius.

" _You learn to be happy with less if you don't have any. I don't care if they didn't love…what matters is that I love them.",_ she answered carelessly.

" _Then why did you TRY TO KILL YOURSELF?",_ he questioned smashing a crystal ornament on the floor.

" _That is stupid question…why does anyone try to kill themselves? It is because my life was miserable and I didn't fancy living a miserable life any longer."_

" _HOW COULD YOU? You had no right to do that?",_ said Sirius resting his face in his hands.

" _It was my life…it IS my life. I had all the rights I could have to meddle with my damn life."_ , she sneered venomously, _"And you weren't a part of it then. Therefore, you don't get a say in it."_

" _HOW DARE YOU?"_ , he yelled his lungs out shattering every single object near him. _"I LOVED YOU…I GET A SAY IN EVERY BLOODY THING. I WAS THERE FOR YOU WHEN NOBODY ELSE WAS. THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD'VE THROWN ME OUT OF YOUR BLOODY LIFE SO DAMN EASILY."_

Blaze smiled looking at him, _"I am sorry to interrupt this but it was never me. You kicked me out of your bloody life very damn easily. I never questioned you."_

" _And you left?...left me there all alone."_ , accused Sirius, _"Why didn't you slap me…you could've refused to leave…why didn't you?"_

" _I left you…because that is what wanted from me…and when I left nobody was with me either…"_ she smiled leaning against the tapestry _"I kept searching for someone who would help me fix myself…but then I realized I wouldn't find anyone, do you know why?"_

" _Why?"_ , he asked finally looking at her.

" _It is because I kept searching for you. But, as soon as I realized what I was doing…I stopped it and started helping myself. I don't depend on anyone anymore, Sirius. I apologize if that made you feel bad…but I can't help it. I don't ask for help…I help myself.",_ she answered reading the tapestry, _"And next time I help myself…don't bang on the door…don't shout…and don't cry._

" _I never cried…and I will bang on the door, perhaps even break it…and I will shout, loud enough to alert everyone. I was scared…it scared me.",_ he said.

" _There was nothing to be scared about. I am not dead. I am alive and with you. I will always be there with you. Be happy…and don't worry. I will there even when you don't need me.",_ she muttered staring at Sirius's name on the tapestry.

" _And you won't leave me…ever again…promise me.",_ he demanded easing himself onto the uncomfortable couch.

" _I promised that when we go married…but if you insist 'I promise'.",_ she turned to face him, _"I always hated this tapestry. Do you mind if I set it on fire?"_

" _Certainly not, blow it off. Flare up the entire place, I would be grateful.",_ said Sirius pushing the hair away from his eyes, _"Until then I'll just go and have a chat with my mother. I assume it would be pretty fun to tell her that I married the stubborn Gryffindor girl she hated and now I will have insolent, handsome, Gryffindor kids with her who will help me ruin the name of this family."_

" _Lovely, I'll come with you."_ , she said dragging her hand across the tapestry and setting it on fire.

Meanwhile, in the Fire Manor

" _Did you speak to her, Harry?"_ , questioned Hermione occupying the only bench in the lawn.

" _Do you think?"_ , asked Harry lying on the wet grass.

" _Not really, you didn't.",_ answered the brilliant witch.

" _What are you going say to her anyway?"_ ,asked Ron lying beside Harry.

" _I don't know. I could say that I am sorry but I don't think that will suffice, will it?",_ said, Harry.

" _I don't think so, mate. Usually, when mum gets mad at any of us we do something to make her happy."_ , suggested Ron.

" _Like, what?",_ asked Harry.

" _You could give her something she likes.",_ suggested Hermione.

" _She likes Sirius and rain.",_ answered Harry, _"She already has Sirius and I can't give her rain."_

" _Why don't you just talk to her? Perhaps, you'll know what to say once she is standing in front of you. Oh, but make sure Sirius is there too."_ , recommended Hermione.

" _But why should Sirius be there if he has to talk to Blaze.",_ asked Ron rolling on the grass.

Harry quickly sat up _, "He will make sure I don't mess things up even more. Thanks a lot, Hermione."_

In the meantime,

" _Insolent girl, how dare you speak like that to me? FILTHY TRAITOR ROTTING THE BLOODLINE OF THE BLACK FAMILY!"_ , screeched the painting.

" _Your bloodline was rotten since its existence…you should be thankful we're fixing it."_ , answered Blaze arguing with the painting of her mother-in-law while Sirius relaxed with his butterbeer, _"So do hate her, mother?"_ , he laughed adding fuel to the fire.

" _HATE HER. LOATHE HER. DISGUSTING BEAST. THE SHAME OF MY FLESH AND BLOOD MARRIED A BLOOD-SUCKING, MAN-EATING BEAST.",_ screeched the painting.

" _Merlin's Beard, I hate you too. You should be happy you are dead or I would have killed you myself. But I'm afraid you'd taste terrible. Merlin, lady why didn't the artist forget painting your mouth? You speak too much."_ , smirked Blaze, _"I think we should leave, Sirius. I'm tired…I haven't slept since the day before our wedding day. I'm sure you'll want to rest too."_ , she said helping him stand.

" _Not really, I'm fine",_ he joked receiving a gentle slap on his shoulder, _"I mean not fine. I am not fine, let's go back."_ , he laughed putting a silencing charm on the screeching painting, _"You know what, I was thinking if you would mind losing your sleep for few more hours, do you?"_

Blaze looked at him grinning devilishly at her, _"What? Do look at me like that. Those tossers ruined that night."_ , he said with a lopsided smile.

" _I don't mind"_ , she beamed apparating back to the Fire Manor.


	60. Chapter 60

Home is where the heart is.

Chapter 60

" _Sirius? Wake up, honey. I think we are late."_ , she whispered sleepily, _"Everyone must be waiting for us at the breakfast table."_

" _I don't think so, you can go back to sleep.",_ replied Sirius caressing her hair. _"I've never loved this bed this much ever before. I don't want to leave it."_ , she muttered half-asleep, _"What time is it anyway? Seven…eight…half-past eight."_

Sirius knew this would be the end of his fairytale. He closed his eyes shut, held Blaze as tightly as he possibly could and then answered in a barely audible whisper, _"It isn't too late…just half-past…eleven."_

Hearing that Blaze's eyes sprung open _, " . ?"_ , asked Blazed attempting to escape Sirius grip.

" _Half-past eleven",_ repeated Sirius with an innocent smile, _"But, please don't go anywhere…just lie back and go back to sleep. I'll be right here…I won't even move once, I swear.",_ he pleaded holding her back.

" _BLIMEY! I'm late for work…I missed my training…I missed breakfast…I late for my BLOODY MEETING WITH MINISTER."_ , she panicked jumping out of the bed and racing to the bathroom.

"Why didn't you tell me about the 12th-degree _interrogation? I kept yelling at you like a raving lunatic yesterday…you could've just told me about all that and all that would've never happened you know.",_ he asked standing near the bathroom door.

" _It was my burden to bear…they were hurting you and there was absolutely no way I would've let them get away with it.",_ she yelled from the bathroom.

" _I never knew you would kill for me."_ , he smirked.

" _I sure will…and don't you dare die, Sirius Black. Now if you will please pass me a towel."_ , said Blaze letting her hand out.

A few minutes later,

" _Harry wanted to have a word with you. Make sure you meet him before you leave."_ , informed Sirius while heading downstairs.

' _He must be very mad at me. Merlin knows where did I go wrong this time.'_ , thought Blaze as such raced ahead of Sirius. _"Please check in on Remus? I'll be back in no time.",_ she requested.

Sirius nodded and headed back upstairs but as she reached the dining hall she noticed Sirius was running back to her.

" _What is it now?"_ , she smiled. _"I just remembered something_ ", beamed Sirius. _"What?"_ , questioned Blaze.

" _I just remembered that you never kissed me goodbye."_

Blaze pushed him against the wall and kissed him hard, _"Goodbye",_ she beamed.

" _And you never gave me a 'good morning' kiss either."_

" _Good morning"_ , she said repeating her actions.

" _What about the 'goodnight' kisses for last night?"_

Blaze looked at him and said, _"Oh, I think you've had enough of those."_

" _Did I now?", asked Sirius with a lopsided grin._

Just then they noticed someone coughing awkwardly behind them. Realizing something was very wrong the couple slowly turn around to face the intruder.

Standing behind them were Harry and Ronald with their eyes well covered by Remus who fortunately was nearby to save the day.

" _I always knew I would never make a good adult."_ , whispered Sirius guiltily. But to his utter surprise Blaze's reaction was nowhere near his own, _"It's alright, we're married. I'm sure he didn't see any of it."_ , she whispered back. _'Merlin, this is bad'_ , she thought _._

" _I reckon you're done."_ , asked Remus. _"Indeed"_ , answered Sirius walking in the opposite direction and dragging Remus along with him.

Blaze was left to face the situation, _"Hello…boys"_ , she stammered following them into the dining hall.

" _Sirius told me you wanted to have a word with me. Is there anything I could do for you, my boy?"_

Harry turned to face Ron. _"I think I should go help Ginny with her DADA homework?",_ said Ron walking out.

" _I just…just wanted to ask…how are you?"_ , stammered Harry staring at his shoes.

" _I'm fine…what about you? Last I heard you weren't feeling good. What happened, sweetheart?",_ she questioned cupping his face and pushing his messy-hair away from his eyes.

Harry stepped back slightly, _"Actually…I really wanted to apologize for what I did earlier. I know…my words were hurtful. I'm really sorry."_

Blaze shook her head in disagreement, _"Don't be, Harry. Those words might have been hurtful but they were true. And one should never apologize for speaking what is true and neither should they be afraid. You did what you thought was right."_

" _But it was wrong. You didn't deserve that. You gave me everything I ever wanted. You treated me like your own. You really didn't deserve."_

" _I did…Sirius didn't. I ran away from you when you needed me the most. I ran away from Sirius when I had to fight for him. I left Remus all alone to deal with everything. For Merlin's sake Harry, I kill people and animals to survive. And Sirius…he escaped Azkaban for you. He fought bravely even when he was allowed to give up. He stood by me since the day I returned. Remus accepted me…he brought me back. He did what I was supposed to do, Remus protected you and Sirius. So, I don't think they deserved that."_

Harry kept looking at her as she presented her thoughts on which seemed strangely disturbing to him. _"I don't think so",_ he answered firmly, _"It was when Voldemort showed up on our doorstep that I needed you the most. You stood before Voldemort to save my parents…to save me. You did that because you loved me…because my family was yours too. You suffered their share of pain and now you are suffering my share of pain. You don't any more pain neither because nor by me. Unfair, isn't it?"_

Blaze was so overwhelmed to hear these words from Harry. Somewhere deep inside she felt like a proud mother. The very next moment she pulled Harry into a very tight hug, _"You have no idea how much I love you, Harry Potter. Merlin, this day just keeps getting better and better. And I might be your godmother but you will always be my handsome little cub."_ , she said kissing his forehead. Harry hadn't felt so happy in days and Blaze was practically beaming with happiness.

" _Excuse me, Madam Ignite"_ , called out Kingsley entering the dining hall along with Nymphadora, Sirius and Remus. _"That's not exactly my name anymore, Kingsley. It is…Do the honours junior."_ , she beamed hopping around Harry.

" _It is Blaze Ignite-Black now"_ , answered Harry receiving a wink from Sirius. _"That's right 10 points to Gryffindor"_ , announced Sirius pulling Harry to stand between himself and Remus. _"But I prefer Mrs Black"_ , he told Kingsley.

" _Definitely not, that is your mother's name and I despise her from the very core of my heart."_

" _Madam please"_ , called Kingsley once again, _"This is important."_

" _Indeed, please proceed Kingsley."_ , she agreed.

Kingsley then handed her a pile of envelopes with the Ministry seal on them, _"Madam the Minister has sent these to you. He says he has decided what was best for everyone."_

" _Lovely, 51 promotion letters. Incredible, he suspended me for three days and assigned to me three out of nine training sessions. Please tell the minister that I hate him."_

She muttered while going through each and every envelope. _"Alright, so I'm temporarily suspended, I'm a trainer. Oh, Dora darling, welcome to the Senior Auror team. Sirius love, you're the new Head Auror…wait, wait…What? This says Senior Auror Sirius Orion Black has been promoted to the post of the Head Auror. What? What else did he shift me to the transportation department too? Oh no…no…no, Assistant Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt promoted to the post of Assistant head of the department. Bloody hell, I am the new Head of Law Enforcement. What else does he want me to organize his granddaughter's wedding too?"_ , she asked handing over the approved promotion letters.

" _Not that but he definitely wants you to organize the Ministry's Annual Gala Dinner as a punishment for your reckless behaviour."_ , replied Kingsley tucking his letter safely into his pocket.

" _Sirius? Do you think I can send a Howler to the Minister? What do you reckon, Remus? Harry?"_

" _Bad Idea"_ , chorused the crowd in unison. _"Alright, then I won't. However, I do have a lot of other things to deal with. Dora, are you free for the day?",_ said Blaze draining her third cup of coffee.

" _Not really"_ , answered Nymphadora. _"Now you are"_ , interrupted Blaze, _"What about you Harry?"_

" _I guess"_ , answered Harry. _"Alright, grab your cloaks and pull on a decent jumper. We've got some errands to run. Dora, meet us at the Diagon Alley in an hour. Come on Harry, we're taking the motorbike. Kingsley, head back to the Ministry and drag Sirius along with you. Moony, Minerva wanted to see you. Shoo now, get back to business everyone.",_ she ordered marching out.

" _Where are we going anyway?"_ , questioned Harry putting on his helmet.

" _To meet Mr Olivander and to get a wedding gift for Sirius. I never really gave him one.",_ she answered.

" _What did he give you?"_ , continued Harry.

" _Nothing"_

" _And you still want to get him one?"_

" _It will make him happy.",_ she said accelerating the motorbike and crossing the barrier.

Past dinner,

" _Are you sure they're alright?",_ asked Ron.

" _Don't you worry, Ronald. I'm pretty sure they're fine. They'll be back soon.",_ answered Molly serving treacle tart to everyone.

" _Your mother is right. Harry will be just fine.",_ continued Arthur.

" _How can you be so sure, Molly?",_ questioned Sirius stealing a bite from Remus's share.

" _You worry too much, Sirius. I don't think Blaze will take him anywhere dangerous.",_ said Molly.

" _He seems more jealous than worried to me. You wanted to go with them, didn't you Padfoot?",_ chuckled Remus.

" _It's past dinner time already and none of them are here yet. I'm genuinely worried….alright maybe a bit jealous too….but mostly worried.",_ grumbled Sirius.

However, a few minutes before midnight…

" _Better keep it down, Harry. I'm sure most of them are asleep but let's not get caught outside past the curfew."_ , whispered Blaze sneaking into the manor.

" _Why does it seem to me that you've done this before?"_ , smirked Harry.

" _Of course I have, I am practically an expert at this. I'm so good at this that is I wasn't an Auror I'd definitely be a thief…and a good one too."_ , she swaggered proudly.

" _Ron always thought of you as a goody-two-shoe."_ , he said.

" _Rubbish! I was always a hooligan. I used to punch boys at Hogwarts. Oh! I punched your dad once…your mom punched him too. He deserved it."_

" _What did he do?"_

" _He stole my broom a day before the Quidditch match because I refused to go out with Sirius. The tossers kidnapped me….I was their hostage on our very first date in the Shrieking bloody shack."_

" _Sounds like something Sirius would do."_

" _Focus Harry, now walk upstairs but be very cautious…and try not to injure yourself it is too dark. Goodnight junior."_ , she muttered kissing Harry's hair then changing her route.

" _Wait",_ called Harry, _"Aren't you going to your chamber?"_

" _Harry, stop asking questions like your dad, my boy. Where else could I possibly go in this dead of night? Sweetheart, you don't have many options left after you get married to someone. I am going to my chambers…but I'd rather jump in from the balcony than open that door."_

" _But….the balcony…?"_

" _No more questions, cub. Now, straight to bed.",_ ordered Blaze running towards the central lawn.

As she reached the balcony of her chamber she allowed her brain to register the situation before sneaking in. ' _It is dark Sirius must be sleeping. I should probably just crawl in the bed noiselessly. Merlin, I am the worst!'_ , she whispered slowing slipping in through the glass sliding door and tiptoeing to the bed. Then she slowly lifted the blanket and slipped in but as soon as her head hit pillow underneath.

" _Try using the door next time. It is a lot easier that way."_ , sneered Sirius.

" _Hello…Sirius",_ she hesitated, _"Why aren't you sleeping?"_

" _When did you come back?"_ , he asked sternly staring at her like a hawk.

" _Why? Did you miss me?...Or perhaps you were jealous."_ , she sang childishly. It was clearly evident that Sirius was trying very hard not to smile. _"Oh, so you missed me and you were jealous because I had a lot of fun today whilst your tolerating foolish tossers at work.",_ she laughed.

" _Where did you go anyway?"_ , he asked sliding his hand under her head.

" _A lot of places actually. We went to muggle London, Diagon Alley, we had lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, then we visited Mr Ollivander…and he gifted me a new wand too. It's one of his special one's Cedar, 10 and a half inches, thestral mane hair core. Then we did some more shopping…the rest of time we were at Andromeda's. It was absolutely fantastic.",_ she announced throwing her hands in the air.

" _Alright, I'll just think I never heard any of that. However, your nightgown is right by your bedside. Please change before you sleep"_

" _Merlin, this house never felt like a home to me ever before. But it feels so good when someone is waiting for you to be back home."_ , she muttered to herself, _"Goodnight"_ , she kissed Sirius before burying her head under the blanket and falling asleep….without changing.


	61. Chapter 61

Until it kills you

Chapter 61

" _I need to talk to you.",_ repeated Remus for a hundredth time this morning, _"It's urgent."_

" _Can you wait, Moony? I'm a tad bit busy…and please change those shabby robes they look absolutely hideous. Oh, wear the grey ones you look very handsome in those.",_ answered Blaze trying very hard to change the topic of the conversation.

" _How do I look?",_ asked Harry after changing his jumper for the third time.

Blaze started pushing back Harry's messy-black, _"It's a lost cause, you're hair. Just like James. You look good regardless. My handsome little boy.",_ she said dragging him to the dining hall in order to escape the conversation with Remus who kept following her.

" _Aren't you coming too?",_ questioned Harry.

" _I sure am. Why?",_ said Blaze.

" _You haven't changed yet. I thought maybe you were planning to stay back."_ , answered Harry hinting towards were clothing . Blaze had chosen to wear a bright blue jumper along with black pants. Her hair wasn't tied up as usual but braided loosely. She looked much like in her early twenties.

" _Oh, I am not going to change. But I am certainly coming with you. Does this look that bad? If you want me to change just let me know."_

" _No, you don't look bad. You look different, young…but good.",_ said Harry stepping back as Remus ignited the fireplace.

They had planned to spend the day the Burrow. However, Sirius was forced to work despite to his tireless effort to escape from it. _"I am not exactly old, Harry. 37 aren't too old, is it? Thanks to my father I don't age too quickly. And just so you know, I am the youngest amongst all the Marauders and your mother too.",_ she said.

" _Then whose the oldest?",_ smiled Harry.

" _Make a guess…and if you get it right, which you definitely won't, I promise to buy you anything you name.",_ smirked Blaze playfully.

" _At first I thought it was dad…but now I'd say Remus."_ , answered Harry .

" _Incorrect",_ laughed Remus.

" _Incorrect"_ , repeated Blaze laughing, _"But don't worry I will still buy to anything you want."_

" _Wait….what? The who is the oldest?",_ laughed Harry.

" _Your dear godfather, Mr. Sirius Black the one and only."_ , replied Remus, _"Much to his pride he is the oldest amongst us all. Your mother after him then your father followed by me, Peter…then Blaze. She is the youngest."_

" _Alright Harry, I think we should leave now. We don't want to be late for breakfast, do we?",_ she said moving forward and grabbing a handful of Floo powder.

Remus knew well of her intentions to escape so he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, _"Don't you dare escape"_ , he whispered then turned to Harry, _"Harry, I would like to have a word with Blaze. It would be best if you go first, we shall follow in a minute or two."_

Harry nodded obediently and walked into the fireplace flooing to the Burrow.

" _Why did you do it?"_ , asked Remus sternly letting go of her arm.

" _It seemed right."_ , answered Blaze still smiling.

" _Well, it certainly isn't.",_ said Remus slumping down on the couch and covering his face with his hands.

" _It seems right to me and I'm sure none of the other Order members have a problem with it either."_

" _But why do I have to accompany Tonks? It's a long mission and everyone will get a chance then why can't I go with someone else…anyone?",_ grumbled Remus, _"I can accompany you instead or perhaps Sirius wouldn't be bad either."_

" _No, no, no Sirius cannot go on a mission right now. He is the head Auror, it will raise suspicions if a group of same Aurors keep taking leaves and getting injured all the time."_ , she said shaking her head and trying to convince Remus simultaneously.

" _That is not a good excuse and you know it, besides, what about the others?"_

Blaze was pacing before him, _"Bill has to keep an eye at Gringotts, Arthur can't take a leave, Moody is going with Elphius after you and Dora, Molly wouldn't leave the Burrow, Minerva is busy at Hogwarts, Albus is busy too, Severus is out of town to run some errands and I am a newlywed so is Sirius. And I am planning to take him to Sweden for two days."_ , said, Blaze.

" _Which eventually leaves Tonks and me? This cannot be possible, I'm pretty certain you've got your hands in this. You did it, didn't you?",_ blamed Remus playing the over-exhausted older brother.

" _Not just my hands, I've got all of me in it. You're right, I did this and there is absolutely nothing you could possibly do about it."_

" _Why? We've been over this a million times, haven't we? There is nothing between us. There never was and there never will be."_ , said Remus guiltily.

" _Are you telling this to me? It looks as if you're trying to convince yourself? She isn't that bad after all."_

" _I never said she is bad. She isn't bad at all. She is good. I am bad.",_ answered Remus.

Blaze slapped her forehead and walked over to the couch and sat beside Remus, _"You're right she's good because she loves you. She has chosen to look over all your flaws and accept you for what you are. That is what girls do, most them not all. They choose someone to spend their entire life with and love him with all of their heart and soul. And you are bad because you are stupid enough to look over that girl instead of her flaws."_

" _I have my reasons, Blaze. Some things just don't belong together."_

" _You are an absolute prat Moony. All these years I have been thinking of you as an intelligent person but it turns out you're just another nutter. Does that mean you learned nothing from my mistakes?"_

" _Meaning?"_

" _Don't you get it, Moony? This is how it always happens. Moony, you stupid old man. Don't you get it? That Halloween whatever happened between Sirius and I, wasn't right. It broke the both of us…but now that I look back at it I believe that the mistake was mine. I should've slapped Sirius and told him that I wasn't leaving for anything. But I was too broken to say anything; instead I left him there all alone. After that, my life turned into a living hell.",_ she said calmly.

" _Time heals every wound, Blaze. I believe I am strong enough, don't you?",_ questioned Remus suspiciously.

" _Time heals every wound…it's the scars that hurt, Moony. And I know that you are strong. But that is what I believed about myself. You need to understand Remus, people like you and I look strong…but the truth is that we are the weak ones. We need them…because…"_ she paused smiling and looked up at Remus, _"They complete us. Take this as a forewarning, Moony. Whatever you're trying to do…will hurt…and the pain…it will kill you. All I can do is either support you or save you. And my choice is…well you know it better than I do. I've already been through this once before…I'd be crazy to let go of you once again. Nymphadora Tonks is a nice girl and above all, she loves you."_ , said Blaze turning around and stepping into the floo.

It took a few minutes for Remus to react but he finally decided to follow her to the Burrow.

His heart kept encouraging him to accept Dora but the mind had its own arguments. Every time he decided to take a step forward the thought of harming Dora popped into his mind and he'd find himself back on square one. Just as he entered the Burrow a flock of owls loaded with letters and parcels flooded in through the window. Everyone was sitting around the table and enjoying breakfast. Harry occupied his regular seat beside Ron and Hermione. Arthur sat at the head of the table whereas; Molly kept fussing around with a pan of sausages in her hands. Fred and George were sitting opposite Ron and Harry. However, Blaze was seated right next to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

The owls flooded in destroying the entire table which Molly fixed in a jiffy. _"Oh look, Dumbledore has sent all of the Hogwarts here. He must be aware of your arrival, Harry. That smart man._ " He said handing Harry and others their Hogwarts letters. _"Aunt Muriel, Gabriel, Uncle Thomas"_ , he read checking every single envelope, _"Ministry…a letter from the Ministry's office, along with a parcel. I wonder, who'd this be from.",_ he said pulling out the letter.

Arthur slowly ripped the envelope and pulled out the parchment. But, as he started reading it, not even half way through it he made an embarrassing eye contact with Remus and Blaze then folded the letter neatly back into the envelope and slid in across the table along with the parcel towards Blaze and muttered, _"These are for you",_ before resuming back to the eggs.

" _Are you sure?"_ , questioned Remus unfolding the letter.

" _I am pretty sure it's for her."_ , coughed Arthur just as Remus slapped the letter shut and handed it to Blaze. _"It's…from Sirius",_ he said choking on the Pumpkin juices.

Considering the reactions given by the two men she decided it was better to read the letter somewhere a tad bit private.

" _Excuse me",_ she requested gathering the letter and the parcel and walking to the broom shed.

She sat on the dirty ground and opened the letter which read:

 _Dear Blaze,_

 _I know this letter might be a little unexpected but there is absolutely nothing for you to worry about. I'm sure all three of you are having a good time at the Burrow. However, as you are well aware that work isn't very enjoyable especially for people like me who are newlyweds and miss their wives miserably at work._

 _I just wanted you to know that this day just doesn't pass. Or maybe it's just me. I keep remembering the last night and how you rest you head on my chest instead of the pillow and how you hold me so tight, even in your sleep. How I wish I could tell you how much it killed me to put your head under the pillow again._

 _I just can't concentrate on work. I keep having these bad thoughts which are bad but good. I know that you know what I am talking about. Everything around this office keeps distracting me also because my new cabin smells a lot like you. And you smell delicious. I can't wait to come back home and….well, you know what happens next._

 _Loads of love, hugs…and kisses._

 _Yours truly,_

 _H.A. Sirius Black_

 _P.S. I was free for a couple of hours so I got you some gifts._

The only reaction Blaze had throughout the reading and after was laughter, pure and carefree. It was almost as if she could sense Sirius restlessness to run back home. She decided to reply back but before that she had to open the parcel. Just as she picked the parcel in her hands she heard a loud but not blood-curdling scream coming from the Burrow. She grabbed the package and the letter and raced back in.

Upon entering the situation seemed less frightening. Everyone was hugging each other but mostly Harry. Harry's face was beaming as he just met the love of his life and…Sirius had managed to escape work.

" _What happened? Is everything alright?",_ she asked Remus.

" _Harry is the new Gryffindor captain."_ , beamed Remus humbly hugging Sirius.

Blaze jumped towards Harry and scooped him into a rib-crushing hug. _"I am the new Gryffindor captain.",_ he said brightly as the sun. _"I am so very proud of you, Harry."_ , yelled Blaze hopping with joy and not letting go of Harry, _"I love you so much, my brave little boy. Congratulations."_

It was a matter of few seconds until Sirius and Remus joined in. Remus kept wishing Harry luck and congratulating Harry but Sirius didn't say anything. He hugged Harry for a very long time until he eventually let go of him.

" _We should celebrate. What do reckon, Harry?",_ proposed Fred.

" _How about a Quidditich match?",_ continued George addressing the crowd.

" _I think that is a very good idea. What do you say, Sirius? Remus?",_ answered Harry.

But surprisingly Sirius humbly refused to the game. All of a sudden he looked as if Christmas was cancelled. Remus did well at noticing this behaviour and so did Blaze. Remus walked over to Blaze and whispered, _"He misses James. You should talk to him."_

Anyone who knew Sirius well could say that he was missing James. Blaze felt terrible for Sirius but Remus was no better. She simply nodded and walked over to Harry.

" _Is Sirius alright? He doesn't seem too happy?",_ asked Harry immediately.

" _He is very proud of you, Harry. It's just that he misses your dad.",_ replied Blaze pulling him to away from the cheering crowd. _"I need a favour, Harry. Do you think maybe you could go talk to Sirius…and Remus? All you have to do is tell them that you really like them and that you will always be there with them. Just be yourself Harry."_

" _But do you think this will help?",_ asked Harry as the words of the prophecy kept echoing in his mind 'Neither can live while the other survives'. The fact that he might not be able to stay with them forever kept raiding his thoughts. Until, he felt a firm pat on his shoulder pulling him out of his thoughts. _"You are good at this, Harry. This is a part of your mother in you. You know how love someone with their flaws. If this doesn't help I don't know what will. And Sirius, that man is obsessed with you. This will make his day."_

" _If that is the case then perhaps it's worth an honest attempt.",_ said Harry heading towards Sirius and Remus.

" _BLAZE!"_ , called Bill forming teams for the game, _"Are you joining?"_

She joined the team constantly staring at Harry. _"What positions do want to play at?",_ questioned George.

" _Chaser, please",_ answered Blaze.

" _I thought you would a Seeker or something.",_ said Fred.

" _Me too.",_ continued George, " _It hard to think of you as a Chaser. You have more of a…Seeker's build."_

" _Never judge a book by its cover, boys.",_ smirked Blaze, _"Wait, for the game to begin. I bet you will regret your words. What positions do you play at?"_

" _Beater"_ , chorused the duo making Blaze laugh, _"Poor you, I guess this game will is going to be unforgettable."_

" _Why so?",_ asked Fred just as Bill joined in. _"It is so because our team has got Ginny, Harry, Dad and I. So, if Sirius decides to join in as their Beater we will be simply undefeatable."_

" _That is why."_ , she laughed, _"But before that, I should check if Sirius would join in. So, excuse me, good sir.",_ Blaze said with an elegant bow. But before she could ask Sirius anything, _"I have to go. There is an emergency at work."_ , said Sirius rushing over to her.

" _What is it, Sirius?"_ , stressed Blaze grabbing his arm before he could escape.

" _I take care of it. Don't worry. Just keep Harry and the others safe. Dora will be here soon.",_ he answered but Blaze didn't loosen her hold, _"Alright, but tell me what happened?",_ she said.

" _I really have to go now."_ , repeated Sirius. At this Blaze shot him a death glare and asked, _"Just…tell…me…what…is…it?_ ", in an ice cold voice. At this Sirius decided to give in.

" _Alright, there has been a mass breakout. Some of the Death Eaters have escaped. I have ordered a lockdown at the Ministry. And now I have to leave. "_

" _I WISH THESE DEATH EATERS ATTACK THE BLOODY MINISTER. STUPID MAN SUSPENDED ME FOR THREE BLOODY DAYS BUT COULDN'T HOLD IN MY PRISONERS. HE WILL ROT IN HELL. BLOODY HELL, SIRIUS."_ , raved Blaze.

" _I really have to go now, Blaze. I'll keep you posted, love…Oh, and please wear the thing I brought you. I'll see you later."_

" _Indeed"_ , she said firmly, _"But promise me that you'll come back in one piece. Keep yourself safe and try not to die.",_ she said as he walked out.

" _I promise",_ he hollered from a distance, _"Keep Harry safe."_


	62. Chapter 62

In troubled times

Chapter 62

" _You should probably go now or you'll miss your train, Harry."_

" _I think we should wait for Sirius.",_ said Harry constantly staring over at the barrier as the Hogwarts Express's second whistle blows.

Blaze cupped his face and gently turns it to face her, _"I know my dear boy, but the train is about to leave, in a few minutes and if we wait for Sirius any longer you will miss your train."_

" _Right! but what about Sirius. Isn't he coming to see me off."_

" _Harry, my boy",_ said Remus judging that Blaze wasn't at her best today, _"What did Sirius say when you were talking to him yesterday?"_

" _He promised me that he will come."_

" _Did he?"_ , smirked Blaze clenching her teeth, _"What a pathetic idiot?"_ , she whispered under her breath.

" _Merlin Harry, that's the third whistle let's get you in the train."_ , said Remus accompanying towards his compartment. _"Don't worry about Sirius, Harry. I'm sure he'll meet you the first chance he gets. I'll make sure he does."_

" _Oh, he will. Don't you worry, Harry? Have fun, be kind and just get don't get yourself into trouble. Oh and remember to set Filch's office on fire. Have a great time and remember that I love you more than anything else."_ , said, Blaze, as the train started moving.

She waved until the train disappeared from her sight and then turned to Remus, _"Moony, any news from Sirius since yesterday afternoon?"_

" _Not really. You?"_

" _No! He hasn't returned since the Death Eater's attack at the Burrow. The last I heard from him was when Harry told me that he activated the two-way mirror yesterday morning."_

" _So we know that he is alright but we don't know when is he coming back."_

" _Oh we do, if that man doesn't return until lunchtime I will personally go and get him back home. It's absolutely ridiculous how the Minister isn't letting him leave."_

" _I don't think that action would be required anymore.",_ suggested Remus pointing to her left _, "The infamous Sirius Black has finally managed to make it to King Cross Station."_

" _My apologies, the Ministry had ordered a lockdown. Nobody was allowed to leave the Ministry under any circumstances. Am I too late?",_ said Sirius rushing towards the duo.

" _Oh no you aren't, fortunately, you made it before the winter breaks. Glad to see after 'two days'."_ , sneered Blaze walking towards the apparition zone and apparating back to the manor.

" _Was she mad?",_ asked Sirius turning to Remus.

" _Just worried…except when Harry kept asking about you and you didn't make it as promised…then she was mad. But don't worry I am sure she will be fine once you talk to her.",_ chuckled Remus as the apparated to the manor.

" _Moony, I've heard that you are going on a mission with Nymphadora today.",_ smirked Sirius walking upstairs alongside Remus who simply nodded to the question.

" _So how do you feel?",_ continued Sirius blocking the way.

" _Meaning?"_

" _Don't be such a prat now Moony. Going on a mission with the girl you fancy is something anyone would love. I mean back in our third year the only reason I opted for Ancient Runes was because of Blaze. Professor Bathsheda forced her to help me and then I offered to lend her a hand in Potions. He absolutely hated spending time with me. "_

" _Alright, now let me go to my room. I really have to rest before I leave.",_ said Remus attempting to escape.

" _It's alright if you don't want to talk about it right now but did you tell Blaze about all this I'm sure she would be very happy for you.",_ smiled Sirius moving back and allowing Remus to pass.

Remus walked away silently avoiding the topic. Judging from his behaviour Sirius decided to give him some space and wait until the time is right. He then considered his odds and walked towards his chambers.

As soon as he slipped in through the double doors, _"No, no, no, no…What are you doing? Why are packing? You can't leave just like this. I am really sorry; I promise I will never be late ever again. I swear I will make it up to you."_ , he yelled racing towards Blaze and holding her as tightly as he possibly could.

" _What? No…I'm not. What an idiot? Sirius, why in the name of Merlin would I leave you?"_ , she asked trying to escape his hold, _"Blimey Sirius! Look at you. You are sweating, just…just sit down. I am not leaving, I never would, I promise. Just calm down alright."_

" _Then why are these trunks here…with your clothes in it. Get it away from here."_

" _First of all, you've got to eat something and get some sleep. We will be leaving for Sweden tonight. Think of it as our honeymoon."_

" _Now we're talking. Did you pack my robes…and your nightgowns…and that short red dress of yours?",_ he said lying on the bed with his shoes on.

" _and your dress robes…and your beauty creams…and your favourite shoes…and everything else that you might need. I packed everything Sirius, don't worry.",_ she smiled, _"But don't forget about my family there. Not that you have to respect them or anything. It's just that they are vampires and you are nothing more than dinner to them."_

" _That won't be too big of a problem. I'll just stick to you all the time.",_ said Sirius with a lopsided grin. Blaze grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it towards Sirius flushing crimson. _"Did I just make you blush? Now that is an achievement. Awww you look so cute when you blush. I should make you blush more often. Why don't you come and lie down beside me? I will be able to sleep much better then?"_

" _Liar! If I lie beside you I'm sure you will not sleep at all."_

" _You know me so well."_

" _I'm your wife, sir. Now please get some sleep. I have to go hunting and make sure you eat something before we leave and please don't let Remus leave without eating either. And please write to Harry, he wasn't very happy to leave without meeting you.",_ said Blaze grabbing her jet black cloak. _"I love you"_ , she whispered before leaving.

" _I LOVE YOU TOO",_ Sirius yelled at the top of his lungs.

At the Hogwarts express,

" _What is it, Harry? You don't look very good today.",_ questioned Ginny.

" _I'm fine",_ answered Harry staring at the passing meadows.

" _Every time you say that something is wrong. What is it, Harry?",_ she continued.

" _It's nothing really. I'm fine."_ , answered Harry noticing a group of Slytherins walking by, _"Excuse me"_ , said Harry exiting his compartment, leaving Ginny completely baffled.

At the Fire Manor,

" _Pathetic",_ sneered Severus, _"How could you possibly expect him to survive in midst of those blood-thirsty beasts? This plan is dangerous and surprisingly foolish."_

" _I appreciate your concerns, Severus. I did not expect you of all people to be concerned about Sirius…but if we fail to reach Sweden tonight that pack of blood-thirsty beasts will arrive at the Fire Manor to kill Sirius and I don't really fancy that idea.",_ answered Blaze.

" _Is Dumbledore aware of your plans?"_ , questioned Severus.

" _Blimey! Severus, why do you think I'm asking for your help? Dumbledore would never approve of this plan. So, I thought I'd just keep this detail from him."_ , she said.

" _Does the wolf know about all of this?"_

" _MIND YOUR LANGUAGE!"_ , roared Blaze, " _It is alright if you don't want to help me but do not insult my family, Severus. You know I am not the kind you mess with."_

Severus did well to keep himself quiet for a while then spat, _"I'll be there at eight sharp."_ , saying that he turned around his robes swishing behind him and apparated away.

Several hours later,

" _Should I wear black too?"_ , repeated Sirius.

" _It's not necessary. The vampires usually dress in completely black attire. You can if you want to, but I think you look fine in brown too."_ , answered Blaze. _"And make sure you don't get manipulated too easily. My uncle is known to be very manipulative. Just be very alert."_

" _Do you mind if I ask something…very personal?"_ , requested Sirius walking over to Blaze.

" _Is it about the honeymoon? Don't worry I've made all necessary arrangements…and I'm sure you'll love it."_ , answered Blaze letting her hair fall free over her back.

" _It's not that. I wanted to know if you are alright. That place isn't exactly your favourite. It kills you to go there and re-live everything all over again."_ , said Sirius making her freeze for a second.

" _I'm fine",_ she answered tucking her wand back into its holster. _"I should go and check on Remus."_

" _The usual escape route then."_ , smirked Sirius grabbing her before she could get out.

" _Let go of me, Sirius. What is it that you want?"_ , spat Blaze trying to wiggle out of his hold.

" _I just want to know if you are alright? That is all want.",_ he said moving away from the door.

" _I said that I am fine."_

" _I heard, but that is a lie. Tell the truth, talk to me. I wasn't here with you for two days. So, just tell what is it that you're so upset about? Talk to me. Tell me everything."_ , muttered Sirius burying his head in her hair.

But just before he could realize a gentle but not so gentle blow landed on his ribs and the very next moment Blaze was standing free, _"You let your guard down. Wrong move.",_ she said.

" _Please start speaking now. I deserve to hear everything and you know it.",_ said Sirius holding his side. Blaze moved closer to him and lifted the side of his robes to examine his ribs, _"Stop whining, its nothing."_ , said Blaze fixing his robes.

" _Please"_ , requested Sirius a tad bit firmly.

" _Will it bad if I say I don't want to talk about it?"_

" _Considering the fact that I am your husband and I have to capable of solving all your problems and make your life easier…Yes. So, spit it all." out."_

" _Alright then, I am not very happy to back to that place…but if we don't go my uncle and his family will see to it that you are dead by dawn. That prick wrote to me yesterday explaining how I married you without letting them know about any of it which is wrong and they have all rights to kill you if we decide to stay hidden. They hate you because now this family can have an heir or heiress after me because of you."_

" _So, you mean they want to kill us because of our babies."_

" _Precisely"_

" _And you are going against your will to save me."_

" _If that is how you want to say it?"_

" _What did I do to deserve you?"_

" _Something great"_

" _We don't have to go, you know. We could plan to fight them."_

" _That is probably the worst idea I have ever heard. Just grab your travelling cloak and get downstairs.",_ she said exiting the chambers along with their trunks floating before her.


	63. Chapter 63

The Ignite Mansion

Chapter 63

"You heard him, didn't you? whispered Sirius before entering the portal.

" _These instructions are for YOU to follow, to keep YOURSELF safe. These aren't for me, you idiot'._ replied Blaze nudging him.

" _I rest my case",_ whispered Sirius stepping in.

" _Keep me posted, Severus. Even the slightest of movement should be taken seriously.",_ ordered Blaze firmly.

" _Indeed",_ nodded Severus

A few moments later…

The couple landed on a hard surface. However, it was too hard to make out where exactly they were. Everything around them was pitch black.

" _Sirius? Where are you?"_ , whispered Blaze standing very still.

" _Where are you? I cannot see anything.",_ answered Sirius as loud as possible receiving a hard blow on his back, _"Stop yelling you, daft bimbo!",_ said Blaze in a bare whisper holding his hand as tightly as she could, " _Now just follow me, but try to be as silent as possible."_

" _Don't you think it would be better if I shift into my Animagus. A dog has a distinct smell.",_ proposed Sirius.

" _I don't know if you are already aware of this but since the day you first transformed into that Animagi of yours you've carried a distinct smell ever since. And it wasn't just you, James and Remus do too. So, I guess that will be your last mistake because animal stenches attract the blood-thirsty.",_ replied Blaze walking very swiftly.

" _Are we there yet?",_ continued Sirius.

" _Almost",_ she whispered gliding her arm around his waist, _"I don't mean to offend you in any way, Sirius. However, it is still very hard to believe that you escaped Azkaban when you can't even stop talking in a completely dark forest with the blood-thirsty at loose."_

" _You're right….BLESS MY SOUL DEAR MERLIN! Is…this?",_ he asked baffled pointing toward the majestic architecture standing before them. _"Welcome to Ignite Mansion, Sirius Black."_ , answered Blaze forcing his mouth shut, _"Don't trust its appearance, this beauty has a dark soul."_

" _It resembles the coal that shines brighter than crystals. It is bound to have a dark soul but, undoubtedly its beauty is magnificent which tells that this house…has upon it the curse of death as well as the blessing of Merlin himself. ",_ he muttered staring at the massive building.

" _Very Impressive…"_ said Blaze just as she was interrupted by a strange movement around them, _"Let's go, Sirius",_ she said half dragging him towards the grand entrance, but then taking a sudden left to reveal an entrance, _"Just keep following the flames, they will show you right way. I'll be there in a moment."_ , she continued shutting the door behind them and resuming the wards on the entrance.

Sirius gave a curt nod and continued upstairs reaching a tiny door and giving it a slight push. But the door didn't seem to budge so he decided to try once again, this time harder. " _Alohamora!",_ he cried as if attacking the door. _"ALOHAMORA!"_ , he yelled repeatedly banging the door. Until, _"Oh honey, I forgot to tell you the password…and also this is a sliding door stop pushing it.",_ said Blaze running upstairs to Sirius.

But Sirius kept pushing the door and yelling curses at it. _". ",_ repeated Blaze in her slow warning voice then moved slightly closer to the door and whisper, _"Pork chops"_ making the door creak open and sending Sirius into fits of laughter.

Eventually realizing that Sirius was too tired and crazy to do anything at all she grabbed his arm and half dragged him through tremendously depressed but grand corridors, finally reaching a set of colossal double doors. _"MERLIN'S KNICKERS! Is this your room?",_ gasped Sirius staring at the crystal walls and marble floor all covered in deep blue flowers, _"Our room",_ she corrected, _"Yes, this is our room and it seems to be decorated for newlyweds. I don't why?"_

" _I like it. You know I might actually like your family. I definitely did not expect our arrival to be so special. But who cares anymore, I am happy that we have a beautiful room to ourselves with…no one to disturb this time",_ said Sirius pushing her against the wall. He slowly buried his head in her hair and whispered, _"Do you remember our wedding night?"_

" _Merlin, how could I forget that? You stood half naked, in front of Tonks and Moony. I could swear by my magic that I saw Tonks blushing crimson. ",_ Blaze laughed, _"And you refused to put on your robes."_

" _Yeah, because nobody is supposed to be fighting on their wedding night",_ he answered, _"Most of my memory on that day is a wee bit hazy because all I saw was you. But my most vivid memory of that day was when you held my hand which wouldn't stop shaking."_

" _Don't worry; my hand will always be there to hold yours…even when it wouldn't stop shaking ",_ she smiled finally kissing him every last bit of love she had for him. " _I was scared",_ answered Sirius pulling away.

" _Scared to break me… hurt me…not love me enough?"_ asked Blaze still bearing her sweetest smile.

" _Just, scared to break you, once again and to let go of you, once again. I had never feared about not being able to love you enough because that was simply impossible and I simply cannot imagine hurting you…I believe I've already hurt you enough.",_ he smiled back remorsefully avoiding her fiery, piercing eyes.

" _No! Look at me"_ , she said gently lifting his face, _"Unbearable pain is just the evidence of undying love. I hope you understand that love without pain and pain without love only happens in fairytales. Now stop moping about how much painful our lives have been because we are here on our honeymoon to…'enjoy'…save the moping for later. We have our entire lives before us to mop."_ , she smiled pushing Sirius on the extra-large round bed barely occupying much of the room.

" _Bless me tonight, Merlin. It seems that this girl is on fire today.",_ squealed the handsome wizard.

" _Oh dear Merlin, spare my husband's old and frail bones",_ laughed Blaze flinging her heavy cloak on the floor.

9 hours later,

A loud, blood-curdling scream echoed through the walls scaring Blaze half to death, _"SIRIUS! SIRIUS, ARE YOU DEAD? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"_ , she screamed baffled and half asleep, _"Blaze! Blaze! Wake up! We need to leave this place! Wake up!"_ , she heard Sirius yelling nervously, _"Sirius Black what in the name of Merlin is your problem.",_ she grumbled raising herself in a sitting position just as Sirius's arm flew to her shoulder covering her body.

Before them stood half a dozen people clad in soot-coloured robes, all of them bending in an elf-like bow, _"Merlin's Beard! I hadn't a single idea about this. You people still do all of this. However, I want you to stop this practice from this very moment and please get out our chambers.",_ complained Blaze scaring the crowd to move closer to the door there heads still facing the floor.

" _Mistress, we have orders from Master Ignite to summon you and the human to the grand hall.",_ whimpered a slender male servant with dark brown hair and sharp claw-like nails.

" _Oh! He ordered you, didn't he? Master Ignite?",_ sneered Blaze bitterly moving violently towards him just as Sirius's grip tightened gently holding her back, _"Have patience, love."_ , whispered Sirius staring down at the covers and bringing her back to her senses.

" _Tell you 'Master Ignite' to have some gentleman-like patience. Also, please do remind him AND YOURSELVES that I am still alive and healthy, which also means that I am your only mistress and the Head of the Ignite family. Do you understand?",_ she ordered shockingly firm, _"AND DON'T YOU DARE CALL MY HUSBAND 'HUMAN'! MASTER BLACK WOULD BE BETTER….NOW LEAVE!"_

She hadn't even ended her sentence when the entire crowd went scurrying out of the door. _"Sirius? Do wish to eat something or rest some more?"_ , she said turning to Sirius's ashen face, _"I…would…wish to rest some more but only if you stay. If you wish to go down to the family I will come with you.",_ he answered shutting his eyes and breathing heavily.

" _Alright then, let's freshen up and get down. But first, ward the door. Put up every single ward of your knowledge and if that doesn't help nail the door shut."_

" _Indeed",_ he sighed slipping out of the bed.

45 minutes later,

" _Stop fiddling with my dress, Sirius."_

" _But…Look at it…a lot of your skin is exposed."_

" _So you don't like it?",_ smirked Blaze as the couple headed towards the staircase.

" _I love it…but I'm afraid I wouldn't last the breakfast never mind the dinner. You look beautiful…but also irresistible.",_ he answered staring at her continuously. Both Blaze and Sirius had dressed up for the day, Sirius had chosen to wear deep brown dress robes with a black cape, whereas, Blaze was dressed in an amber coloured off-shoulder dress with a leg slit and a cape. However, today much to dress dislike she had to show her real self, display her true beastly self with blood red eye, claw-like nails sharp as a razor and slightly visible fangs.

" _Don't worry, Sirius. Everybody dresses like this here and so will I.",_ she replied grabbing his arm and walking down to stairs to a larger crowd of people than before. All of them dressed in their finest.

" _There you are darling….and you young man.",_ said a handsome young man raising from the table and embracing Blaze. Her grip tightened on Sirius's hand as she pulled away quickly from him. _"I see you have been thriving like parasites on 'my property', haven't you? Your family has almost grown 3 times since I was last here.",_ sneered Blaze holding Sirius's as tightly as she could.

The handsome young man let out a strange mocking laughter, _"You certainly haven't changed a bit, have you, darling?",_ he said.

" _Did you?"_ , smirked Blaze, _" And stop calling me 'darling' Hexhale, this word sounds filthy coming from you."_

Just then, _"Hale darling, we ought to address the young man, don't we?",_ said a strangely beautiful lady no older than Blaze herself. She slowly moved forward from the crowd and awkwardly close to Sirius. _"Sirius Orion Black",_ answered Sirius introducing himself, _"He's my husband",_ continued Blaze.

" _Since when?",_ asked another rather handsome but depressed looking man emerging from the crowd.

" _7 years today…we also have 6 little ones with 7_ _th_ _on its way.",_ smirked Sirius as Blaze nodded making the depressed looking young man as pale as he could possibly be.

" _Lying was always one of your expertise…but it seems that your so-called human husband could give a run for your money.",_ said the beautiful lady named Heather.

Blaze rolled her eyes at her, _"Hexhale, I believe I was summoned here to handle the matter with the werewolves, but now that you know I am married I believe it is better to take care of the necessary rituals.",_ she sighed.

" _The rituals would take place only when every person single person of the Clave would accept this human of yours.",_ said the depressed handsome young man named Simon.

At this Blaze left Sirius's hand and folded her arms with the coldest scowl on her face, _"The look on your face tells me that someone is going to end up in a bad shape.",_ whispered Sirius leaning very close to her _, "You are absolutely right, Sirius. But the question is that are you in mood for some action today?",_ she whispered back.

" _Honey, you know action and drama are two of favourite things. There is nothing I would like more.",_ answered Sirius with a smirk.

Blaze then turned back to Simon and asked, _"Simon? Will you please tell me who is the higher most authority of the vampire Clave?"_

" _The head of the most powerful vampire family there is.",_ he answered staring voraciously at Sirius who was trying very hard to hold in his laughter.

" _And which family has been holding this position from the past 118 years?",_ she asked sternly moving closer to Simon. However, Hexhale smartly judging the situation stepped forward and answered, _"The Ignite family"_

" _Very well, and who is the current head of the Ignite family?",_ she continued moving even closer now to Hexhale who took a step back, _"You are."_ , he answered, ready to rip Blaze into bloody ribbons.

" _Am I?",_ smirked Blaze, _"So does that mean that I am the higher most authority of the Vampire Clave and you are not?"_

At this Hexhale gripped her arm tightly and pushed her hard. Blaze stumbled a few steps back then without any delay pounced forward flinging her fist hard across his face, _"Just because you are my father's brother does not mean that I would hesitate one bit before harming you in any way. And you are the master of a delusional heart if you think that I am hesitant or weak in any way whatsoever. Simon! Fix a meeting with Greyback for this evening. You will be accompanying me."_


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

 **The Treaty of the Blessed Blood**

The handsome male named Simon moved forward politely, but before he could let another word out of his mouth, Hexhale jumped forward, " _I have made all the necessary arrangements for the meeting, darling. And I am more than willing to accompany you today."_

" _Willing…that you might be but allowed you are not. Hale, did I say you will be escorting us today?",_ smirked Blaze with the coldest expressions playing on her ashen face, " _Because as far as my memory goes…which it quite far no doubt. I haven't asked you to be present at the meeting.",_ she mocked him then turned towards Simon, " _Run Along Simon, make all the necessary arrangements and send word to Albus Dumbledore, requesting his presence at the meeting."_

" _Oh honey, Uncle Hale never meant to offend you. He means well after all…we all do. Why don't you let him accompany you? These roads and woods are not safe for your human either.",_ uttered the strangely beautiful lady Heather with a piercing crimson stare.

" _Oh! Really are they not safe for us now. Heather, I wish I would've killed you all those years ago…with those stupid, fake, little siblings of yours. Hale, still earns his keeping but you are bloody useless.",_ snickered Blaze grabbing Sirius's arm and walking towards the grand entrance, _"And, doN'T YOU CALL MY HUSBAND…HUMAN UNLESS YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH…All of you."_

Saying that she stormed out of the mansion dragging Sirius along and swearing like a sailor all through the gloomy woods. _"Hold it, Lady",_ ordered Sirius halting them in place, _"All of that, back there, that is not who you are and I will not let that change, trust me."_ , he said holding Blaze close, _"They destroyed everything that mattered the most to you. Killed your parents and grandparents. They tortured every one of them with every lasting bit of their dying souls. They burned your house down to ashes, didn't they?"_

Blaze's scorching bright eyes met his own. She refused to look away as if past didn't scare her one bit and if the fate had destined her to a painful end she wouldn't go down without putting up a fight. _"Is that all you know, Sirius?",_ she asked turning away from him, just as he nodded his approval.

" _My grandmother, an astonishingly powerful witch, a Ravenclaw, blessed by the wind.",_ she finally spoke hesitating to face Sirius.

Sirius, however, could sense a sad smile on her face as she was busy recollecting, _"Blaze, we don't have to do this. You don't speak about it all. I don't want to know all of it…or any of it…especially if it hurts you.",_ he interrupted holding out his hand.

Blaze took it and gestured towards an abandoned sun house. It's beauty hidden with several ivy vines resting on it. They cover the distance in a disturbing silence and managed to enter the perfectly hidden location with a secret entrance going through a tree trunk. However, the insides of the sun house were extremely clean and warm with a small fire dancing on the logs in the fireplace.

" _I understand, Sirius, but we are married now. Things are different now. We aren't lovers, or engaged to each other…we are married. You deserve to know.",_ she answered in a strangely calm voice, _"My grandmother…was stabbed multiple times…with a sun-crystal dagger…but that didn't stop Hale. Her soul was being ripped away…there was so much pain…then he blasted her. There was nothing but blood and gore…coating the walls. The sky broke that day…the winds howled in pain…as they took her away. My grandfather was pretty much dead after that…he never said anything, neither did he smile or play with me…I was still quite young. Hale, ripped his heart out…it was still beating, Sirius. As if singing the name of his beloved.",_ she continued holding up her hand as if the heart rested on it, _"The bastard then poisoned my father and cursed him with a painful and slow death. He slept beside me… in that tree house…and never woke up. Blood had choked the life out of him. Ironic, isn't it. How the only source of his life…ended him. And my mother…she was human…beautiful as the evening moon. He…He used her body for pleasure…before he killed her and all her loved ones…after using them too. Broke every bit of her…shattered it…shattered it…she cried a lot…I can still hear her…all the time…it keeps ringing in my head. But, he knew pain wouldn't anything but her fragile body…so he…he…Sirius, he used me too. In front of her, she was dying…there was no warmth…no peace. Sirius, there was so much blood…and everything was nothing…but pain."_

" _I swear, Blaze. I swear upon my existence…my love and every shred of life in me. Hexhale will die the most painful death anyone has ever witnessed…human or wizard. Every last drop of rotting blood in his filthy body with beg for mercy. I swear, Blaze.",_ promised Sirius pulling Blaze to himself, holding her so tight enough to squeeze every last bit of sorrow out of her, _"No Sirius",_ she said pulling away, " _Only I have the right to it. He made me witness all these deaths. I deserve to be his doom. I will be his death. And trust me I won't disappoint. The entire living humanity banded together wouldn't be able to save him. And he knows it well enough. Not you, Sirius. You have done enough…you have done enough.",_ she said baring her teeth, fire infuriating in her eyes as she pushed herself hard against Sirius' chest, holding him tight.

A few hours later…

" _Don't you look sharp",_ mocked Simon as the couple arrived in the hallway, smirking at Sirius who was clad in all black robes adorned with miniature crystals big enough to add a sparkle to his jet-black robes. Unlike all others who were clad in blood red with a dead black hooded cloak. Blaze also supported an impressive band of rubies around her head, resembling a crown.

" _This is rather unfair, Blaze.",_ grumbled Hexhale draped in a hooded cloak himself, _"The human…",_ he stammered rephrasing his sentence, " _Your husband is not one of us. Thus, he does not deserve to attend the meeting. However, I am the next of kin. My positions allow me to attend any formal or informal gathering alongside you. The rogue wizard does not deserve it."_

" _And you sir, deserve to be dead. But, are you dying? Fate is a cruel menace, I tell you, Mr. Hale. If everyone of us got what they deserved, I don't reckon you would be standing here questioning my wife about what I deserve and what I don't, Hexhale Ignite."_ , smirked Sirius strutting ahead of Blaze who reflected his smirk. _"The man is right, Hale. And it is about time you stop considering my orders as mere suggestions. Stay, Hale…your overgrowing family might need you. And, make sure that you read a copy of the new will as soon as you find a moment of freedom from your congested schedule.",_ said Blaze following Sirius to the awaiting carriage outside.

…

The Werewolves territory was located deep into the mountains. Darkness sheltered them and kept them away from the sunlight. The woods that surrounded the area were silent as death excluding the rustling of the leave from any sudden movements within them. The night had slowing fallen upon them and the territory remained hostile to any unwanted guests.

" _Are you hungry, Sirius?",_ whispered Blaze from under her hood.

" _Very",_ he replied walking beside her, _"How do you know? Mastered all the wifely instincts, have you?",_ he smirked.

" _Indeed, but my hearing skills are always handy.",_ she said with an apparent hint of a smile, _"Why didn't you have your lunch, Sirius?"_ , she asked.

" _My reason is the same as yours.",_ answered Sirius, " _I was worried because you were worried."_

" _I am just glad I don't have any in-laws. At least none that walk around and are stuck on a wall. Because clearly, my in-laws would give your in-laws a run for their money.",_ she whispered in reply halting before a dark cave.

" _Greyback and the pack is waiting for your clave in the meeting arena.",_ announced a petite ashen-faced wizard with black mane-like hair and several scars etched upon his ageing face. Blaze gave a curt nod, dismissing the petite werewolf, _"Simon, lead the way. And for Merlin's sake, do not speak in a manner that makes them doubt the presence of a fully functioning brain in that skull of yours."_ ,she ordered allowing the young vampire to move forward.

" _To be precise, she means that do not act like your father in there. I bet they don't like him much anyways.",_ mocked Sirius slowly slipping his hand into Blaze's hand and holding tight. _"We'll know who is liked and who is disliked soon enough, Mr Black.",_ replied Simon much to the couple's surprise.

Sirius turned to face Blaze as they strolled away from the entrance towards the sun-house, _"He is more like his father than he knows. Leading us directly to the pack's headquarters. The kid must know better than that. However, the longer the Treaty remains ambivalent the safety of your Clave will be in question.",_ commented Sirius allowing her into the sun-house.

" _A Clave full of blood-thirsty beasts. They will shred them to bloody ribbons if need be. We've been craving their blood since the moment they bowed to Voldemort. And the Treaty has been already drawn between every other Werewolves' pack that deems it fit not to support, Voldemort. One rouge pack of wolves does not matter much. They are free to go and lick Voldemort's…feet if he has any."_ , scorned Blaze pushing back the hood to reveal her face.

" _Well, what about Remus then? This. Is. His. Pack."_ , asked Sirius quite irritable with hunger and stress.

" _Sirius, Remus has a family now. He has us. He does not need a pack full of wolves who are willing to hunt him down the first chance they get. We will protect. I will protect. He is my family…our family.",_ answered Blaze straightening her cloak. A moment later, there was a faint pop followed by a firm knock on the entrance.

" _Is that Albus, at the entrance?",_ whispered Sirius straightening from a stack of pillows he arranged to serve as a makeshift couch.

" _It is indeed.",_ said Albus Dumbledore entering the small space, _"Greetings, my boy. My dear, Blaze. I took the liberty to bring along the Treaty of the blessed blood, as it has been named and signed by the wise of the packs. However, it can only be implemented once it is approved by you."_

" _Good Evening to you too, Albus",_ chorused the couple in unison much to their surprised smiles. _"How have you been, sir?"_ , questioned Blaze accepting the heavy, stamped scroll of parchment whilst gesturing Dumbledore to take a seat on a nearby small bed.

" _Care for some tea, Albus?",_ offered Sirius taking a seat nearby, _"Or would you like something stronger? Brandy, perhaps."_

" _Some Brandy would be good, thank you.",_ accepting a crystal glass containing Brandy that appeared on a small coffee table nearby, with the usual smile and twinkling grey eyes slightly dim these days.

Blaze stood in a corner holding up the stack of heavy parchments as she read through in a much non-magical manner. Several hours passed as they discussed the terms and its benefits as well as consequences to both parties.

Albus also told them about his meeting with the other packs and how they were willing to rebel against Fenrir Greyback's pack.

" _Why did they choose to name it the 'Treaty of the blessed blood', anyway?",_ asked Sirius scanning through the agreement.

" _The werewolves have always believed that…creatures like Vampires and Werewolves who are immensely powerful since birth naturally but a healthy share of their kinds has been born with the magic too. Hence, their bloodlines are blessed, perhaps more than that of any plain wizards or witches. Which, is why they chose to name this agreement as the one for 'blessed bloods'.",_ answered the elderly wizard.

" _What a bag of baloney? There is nothing so blessed in our bloodlines. All these tossers just love to boast around crowing about their strength, wealth, power and whatnot. Merlin knows where were these blessed souls when the witches were being hunted or when Voldemort had attacked us all those years.",_ grumbled the impulsive witch, _"However, Albus, I believe you made it very clear that if any of them attempt to break into our territory the consequences will not be very pleasant, whatsoever. And, I am willing to give them hunting rights, near the mountain ranges only for two weeks prior to the arrival of winter."_

Announcing that she bent down to draw a tiny combat dagger made of pure gold, _"Assigning Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore and Sirius Orion Black as witnesses, I, Blaze Lyra Viviane Ignite-Black, the highest authority of the Wizarding Vampire Clave, the surviving head of the Ignite family, Blessed by the Fire, Wind, Water and Earth. Approve and agree to the terms of the Treaty of the blessed blood.",_ she chanted as a piercing crimson spiral of magic bonded them to the agreement. Blaze gripped the formerly gold drawn dagger very firmly and pressed it onto her palm, slicing the flesh with nothing but a slight growl. The deep brownish-red blood poured freely onto the parchments marking them as ancient stamps of the Clave.

As soon as the bond faded Sirius grabbed the nearest cloth and tore it off to tie it around the wound, _"There are other ways to agreeing to a Treaty, you know? You could've signed it, or used magic. Why use the ancient practices?",_ snorted the handsome middle-aged wizard, pushing away his black hair from his calm blue eyes.

" _Ancient ways are the only ones accepted by ancient creatures, my boy. I don't about all their blessed bloodlines but the blood of your wife is indeed immensely blessed."_ , answered Dumbledore straightening his deep green robes as he flicked his ancient wand towards that treaty that obeyed and vanished immediately, _"It would be best for me to leave now, before dawn. Nevertheless, I do apologize for disturbing a newly-wed couple on their honeymoon."_ , he winked.

" _Honeymoon?",_ laughed Sirius receiving a nudge by his wife, " _Indeed. Have a good day, Albus.",_ he managed holding back a fit of laughter.

" _You too, my dear. I believe some essence of murtlap would ease the wound pretty well.",_ smiled Dumbledore receiving a curt nod from the slender witch before he walked out of the sun-house.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Under the light of falling stars

" _Does it hurt? That cut?",_ questioned Sirius gently holding Blaze's scarred hand.

" _Absolutely not!",_ she laughed, _"You worry too much, Sirius. I am quite alright. In fact, I was planning to make this reckless bore of a honeymoon a tad bit better for you."_

" _That is not necessary. It is incredibly dangerous to step outside this sun house. And you are terribly reckless. Getting either of us killed would hardly make this trip any better.",_ smirked Sirius.

Blaze slowly lifted his chin, _"Must I remind you, who you are? You are Sirius Black. The Sirius Black. Since when did you start fearing a mad pack of foolish wolves. You were the fearless, carefree, wild-haired boy…I fell in love with. You are the brave man I've married. You are not afraid of anything."_

Hearing this, Sirius gave out a dim chuckle and accepted Blaze's extended hand. They slowly slid out of the sun house and stood in a forest clearing. It was hard to make out much of their surrounding because the darkness of nightfall had veiled the forest, the only possible sight was the dim moonlight which failed to fall on the forest floor and several trees silhouetted against it.

A bitter, cold blast of wind hit their faces as the Apparition took place, followed by a breeze that smelled like rain and burning flowers. Sirius landed firmly onto his feet whereas, Blaze stumbled very slightly. They were standing before a hill which was also veiled in darkness but it felt different. He had been to several cold places before but this place felt unusual. It felt cold yet warm, something like ice on fire. Yes, that is what it felt like. He could feel warmth creeping all around him, _"What is this place?"_ , he asked slipping his hand out of his wife's and slithering it unto her waist.

" _It not this place. It is the one beyond it. Commonly known as the 'Cursed land of fantasies' but my grandfather and me, we call it 'The Death's Heaven'. It is an incredibly special place."_ , explained Blaze as they strolled on the hill. Sirius could feel the frozen soil under his boots, _"Grandfather said that a tiny plant grew from a single teardrop that was shed by death itself when it parted from its beloved. I have always felt a special attachment to this place…perhaps it is because mother used to love strolling around here when she was carrying me."_

" _Hmm…I never knew that death had the ability to love anything, at all. Never mind, loving so fiercely. Then again, one should never underestimate Love, for it can reside within the heart of saints and sinners alike. Its passion burns brighter than any fire and its retribution colder than Hell.",_ preached the handsome wizard halting his steps as they stood before a colossal, blank dome of crystal. The crystal shone brightly enough to make it seem like the sun itself, however, it incredible light failed to pass through a humongous wall of heavy wards erected before it.

" _Now"_ , said Blaze turning towards a speechless Sirius, _"Sirius, do you mind if I close your eyes for a moment?"_

However, Sirius gave no response

" _Sirius?",_ she called out again shaking him.

" _It's marvellous… this heaven of Death",_ he murmured.

" _Death's Heaven. Yes, it is indeed marvellous but not as much as what we are here for. Now, if you don't mind. Can you close your eyes shut for a while?"_

Sirius grabbed both her hands and placed them over his eyes, _" I assumed that this manner of formality would not be required after marriage. Isn't that why people get married? To be able to touch each other without any hesitance.",_ said, Sirius. He could hear Blaze laugh behind him, _"As you say",_ she whispered making an idiot grin creep on his face. Slowly, very slowly she walked him on what sounded like shards of glass, but he did not mind it. He had fallen into this bottomless lake called Love so deep that now he didn't mind walking straight through the gates of Hell…if she was with him.

A sense of usual warmth crept all around him. It smelled of rain and of burning flowers…It felt strangely peaceful…Sirius hadn't felt this peaceful in years now. The peace he felt when Mrs Potter used to sit between James and him and sing to them. As if he were one of her own. The wave of comfort that washed over him when he embraced Harry after thirteen long years. There was silence. A silence one would describe as of deaths. _"Here",_ whispered Blaze, carefully moving her hands from over his eyes.

Sirius turned to face her but could see nothing. Pitch black, dark as death yet peaceful. There was no available source of light except a tiny ball of brilliant flames that flew from Blaze's finger to dance between the two.

He could see the tiny specks of crimson in her sharp, hazel eyes. One would easily confuse them with tiny orbs of fire, which would be an excellent match for someone who burned so brilliantly bright. People often compared her with fire for she burned in a similar fashion, perhaps he was the only one who looked at her as if she was the only star in his whisper of darkness. Here mere presence would suffice for all the light his gloom ever required.

" _Look at the sky",_ she requested staring up, with the slightest hint of a smile on her face.

Sirius raised his head to witness the most gorgeous scene his eye ever beheld. The entire dome was covered with tiny drops of light, stars were scattered everywhere his eyes wandered, _"Make a wish",_ she murmured raising her hands up, _"Make as many wishes as you want. These stars…each and every one of them and every single bit of it…belongs to you. Nobody but you, just like me."_

Sirius wanted to say something but chose to follow his wife. He closed his eyes and asked for a lifetime with her, for all the happiness that they deserved to have, for Harry to be able to accept them as his very own family as they had accepted him as their own, for Harry to live the happiest life and for Remus to find love but most of all he wished to get back every single fragment of bliss that his loved ones have lost through the years. _"All done"_ , he smiled opening eyes, to see Blaze staring at him so intently, _"Didn't you ask for anything?", he asked._

" _I did",_ she glowed, _"I wished for all of your wishes to come true."_

Saying that her hands fell and so did all the stars. Light showered over them just like snow, slowly and beautifully. Blaze slowly wrapped her slender hands around him, resting her head on his shoulder. They moved slowly, swaying side to side gently. Sirius buried his face in her hair, inhale the aroma of burning flowers. His scarred fingers leisurely slithering along her back to the neck, then over her collarbones.

" _Blaze, I know…I am no more the boy you fell in love with."_ , he whispered in a broken murmur, _"And am not happy…or wild, anymore. That black hair has faded…and every inch of my body is scarred with the marks of my past. But, I would willingly gamble away my life for yours. My love hasn't changed, or faded, slightly scarred it might be but it's stronger than ever."_

" _You are…and will always be the boy I fell in love with. And I love with all the recklessness and age and every single scar on your body. Besides, the salt and pepper…compliments your blue eyes. Nobody is perfect."_ , replied Blaze in a haze.

12 hours later,

" _Wake…Wake up…Sirius! Are you dead? SIRIUS! Wake up, please.",_ the voice rang all around Sirius as he opened his eyes in the complete darkness, cold clinging to his body which was undeniably bare, except for the thick cover wrapped around his waist. _"Stop yelling, I am still alive."_ , he said moving frantically to grabbing anything or anyone around him. _"What time is it?",_ he questioned stumbling unto a pile of clothes.

" _I have no idea. But we can find out once you get dressed and step out. It seems so the someone is trying to break the wards around the dome.",_ replied Blaze still in darkness.

" _Bloody hell!"_ , exclaimed Sirius as they managed to exit the dome. The area it seemed was surrounded by a crowd of familiar faces. The Order members stood all around with their wands raised high, several different types of sparks shooting towards the dome.

" _Sirius",_ exhaled Remus stumbling towards them with several gashes on his body. But Blaze grabbed his arms first, _"Remus…you look terrible. What happened?"_

" _It wasn't even full moon last night. I am quite certain it wasn't. This is something else.",_ assessed Sirius getting back to his proper senses.

" _Is Harry alright? REMUS SAY SOMETHING!",_ roared Blaze shaking the werewolf.

" _The group of death eaters attacked Hogsmeade.",_ sighed the werewolf, _"Harry and some of his friends were there present nearby and they attained some injuries."_

" _A few minor injuries, as per Madam Pomphrey. Nothing serious, my dear.",_ said Albus walking towards them.

Blaze nodded guiltily. _"Tonks",_ questioned Sirius sternly, _"Name all the Death Eaters present in during the attack?"_

" _The Carrow siblings, Antonin Dolohov, Fenrir Greyback and few young werewolves, along with a couple of vampires. And…Peter Pettigrew.",_ reported Tonks, however, before she could finish Blaze flew into a blind rage and stormed off towards the manor.

" _I must go with her.",_ announced Remus getting hold of everyone's attention.

" _I should come too."_

" _No Sirius, you must take care of the other Death Eaters. This is a life and death situation and I don't think she can survive another loss.",_ answered the humble wizard, racing off behind Blaze.


End file.
